Todo lo que pido
by Annie Stewart
Summary: Con tal de apartar un poco el drama familiar que todos fingen que no existe, Bella ocupa todo el tiempo posible de su día para no pensar en ello. Es fiel en creer acerca de la lucha contra la adversidad, y Edward es un claro ejemplo de lo opuesto, un chico que parece tener una constante tormenta sobre su cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Sinopsis.

Con tal de apartar un poco el drama familiar que todos fingen que no existe, Bella ocupa todo el tiempo posible de su día para no pensar en ello. Es fiel en creer acerca de la lucha contra la adversidad, y Edward es un claro ejemplo de lo opuesto, un chico que parece tener una constante tormenta sobre su cabeza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

La vida te concede deseos si te portas bien.

Si te portas mal como yo, no te concede una mierda.

Eso es lo que me repito en silencio mientras recojo la correspondencia del pavimento húmedo en plena calle. Ojos curiosos están puestos en mí pero trato de que eso no me afecte. No voy a ser la primera ni la última estúpida en resbalarse de la bicicleta cerca de un charco. No importa si me raspé las rodillas o que a mi codo se le haya incorporado un nuevo corazón; lo único que se me viene a la mente es el rostro rojo de ira del señor Newton si viera las cartas esparcidas por el suelo.

No puedo permitirme quedar mal con él puesto que es mi jefe y un dolor de cabeza constante.

Aun cuando su hijo es otro dolor de cabeza, el señor Newton tuvo la gentileza de ponerme a prueba en el trabajo luego de que le explicara lo complicado que ha sido conseguir uno por mi edad y la falta de experiencia.

Si bien, en dos semanas no es que obtenga grandes logros y caerme de la bicicleta con las cartas a medio entregar, no califican como algo por lo que debería sentirme orgullosa.

Consigo meter las cartas dentro del canasto en un suspiro, sentarme y comenzar a pedalear otra vez, alejando las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo. Ellos no tuvieron la simpatía de preguntarme si estaba bien o si me hice algún daño.

Dejo el correo en el buzón de los señores Mason y me apresuro con el resto. Es casi la hora del almuerzo cuando hago una parada en la tienda a comprar algo para comer. Todavía me quedan tres horas de turno y veinte cartas que entregar. Echo un vistazo de vez en cuando a la bicicleta, buscando una banca del parque a reorganizar el despacho. Hay una carta que llama mi atención; la dirección no pertenece a Forks. Me extraño de ese pequeño e importante detalle.

El señor Newton nunca mencionó despachar cartas fuera del pueblo.

La dirección proviene de Port Angeles, de eso estoy segura.

Le quito el envoltorio a mi snickers y con la mano desocupada alcanzo la carta que se me resbala de la mano, atrapándola para leer la parte de atrás. Al parecer, Elizabeth Masen está en graves problemas. Según entiendo en la parte inferior del sobre, es un llamado de atención previo a la notificación de embargo.

Pobre mujer.

Y no puedo evitar pensar que Elizabeth es un nombre muy bonito.

Así se llama mi hermana mayor.

Mi hermana que se fue de casa de un día para otro, dejando a mis padres preguntándose qué hicieron mal y a mí con un sentimiento de traición.

Ella es arrebatada y enamoradiza. No es de extrañar que haya dejado una carta diciendo que se fue con su actual novio, el cual nadie conoce, justificando sus 21 años y saber valerse por sí misma. Elizabeth y yo siempre hemos sido unidas, pero por algún motivo que no comprendo, no confió en mí para una decisión tan importante.

Como tampoco confió en mí para decirme que estaba embarazada.

Mamá no pudo digerir la noticia de inmediato en ese momento y desde entonces Elizabeth no se menciona en casa, ni siquiera hay fotografías de ella en la repisa.

De eso han pasado seis meses.

Meto la carta debajo de todas, terminando de comer y apartando el nudo en la boca del estómago.

Por lo general, nunca pienso en Elizabeth ni en lo mucho que la extraño. No es algo que me cueste admitir o avergüence, solo que de alguna manera, duele menos.

He visto como la gente acostumbra a esconder sus propias tragedias familiares adulando sus riquezas o sus éxitos y de esta manera tapar un poco la mierda que hay detrás.

Si soy sincera conmigo misma, diría que en parte hago lo mismo. La diferencia es que no adulo lo que tengo ni mis calificaciones en la escuela, la cuestión es que no lo hablo. Me he dado cuenta que no saco nada con echarme a morir, ya que eso no hará que mi hermana vuelva ni que mis padres dejen de actuar como si tuvieran una hija en vez de dos.

Mi celular suena camino a la oficina de correos y tengo que usar el manos libres.

Suspiro contra el casco una vez que veo de quién se trata.

Tan pronto como me pregunta cómo estoy y qué estoy haciendo, sé lo que se avecina.

—No me gusta que estés faltando a la escuela, Bella.

Mi tía Esme tiene dificultades para distinguir entre faltar a la escuela en absoluto a faltar las dos últimas horas de la jornada.

—No falté hoy, hice el examen de Álgebra —me excuso— Además, aunque no me creas estoy siendo responsable.

Puedo apostar mi culo a que está rodando los ojos.

—¿Por qué trabajas, en primer lugar?

Ella tiene tres razones por las que no necesito trabajar:

Primero, tengo 17 años.

Segundo, el trabajo me distrae de los estudios.

Tercero, me envía un poco de dinero todos los meses.

Yo no voy a explicarle por teléfono los motivos por los que decidí buscar un empleo. No voy a negar que es una forma de distraerme, pero no de los estudios y si le digo que es para tratar de no pensar en Elizabeth, ella se va a preocupar y hablará con mis padres.

Las primeras semanas posteriores a la huida de mi hermana, me la pasaba arrastrando los pies por la escuela en silencio, comer junto a papá y mamá en silencio, salir viernes y sábado por la noche sin excepciones con Alice o Bree. Si no podía una, buscaba a la otra. Estaba pasando un mal momento emocional y nadie parecía interesarle o siquiera creer que fuese algo grave para buscar ayuda; ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que era algún tipo de rebeldía adolescente. Esme intuía mi estado de ánimo por la voz, pero por más que insistió en que me mudara con ella, no quise.

Alice, por ejemplo, es una buena compañía si estoy triste. Ella tiene la capacidad de decir algo indefenso que al final termina sonando chistoso, entonces me rio entre lágrimas, sollozando y carcajeándome.

Es la única que puede lograr eso.

Y es mi amiga desde hace dos años, una vez llegó el primer día de escuela.

Bree, en cambio, es de las que te contiene en silencio; es fenomenal cuando no quiero que me hablen.

A diferencia de Alice, Bree ha estado en Forks desde siempre, como yo.

Cuando Jasper llegó a vivir con nosotros, comencé a sentirme menos sola. Él es el ahijado de mi madre y ha estado en casa desde hace un par de semanas para terminar la escuela.

—Me gusta saber que puedo valerme por mí misma en algunas cosas, Esme —explico, gran parte verídico— ¿tiene algo de malo eso?

Hay un breve silencio.

—No, para nada —responde finalmente. Enlazo la bicicleta en la entrada del correo, corriendo escaleras arriba— Bella, ¿por qué no lo piensas mejor? Arizona no es tan malo como crees…

—No —respondo de inmediato— Hemos discutido ese tema un millón de veces. Solo resígnate.

Suspira.

—Entonces, procura no faltar a la escuela porque si me entero que vuelves a hacerlo con frecuencia, tendré que decírselo a Renee.

Esme es la hermana menor de mi madre. Vive en Arizona desde hace dos años, luego de que la abuela Marie muriera y les heredara a ambas el puesto de antigüedades que con esfuerzo sacó adelante estando joven. Mi madre no estaba interesada en hacerse cargo de un local, menos cuando papá tiene un trabajo fijo en Forks y su vida sea resumida a las clases de baile, Esme decidió hacerse cargo por las dos; divorciada y sin tener ninguna obligación, así tiene un dinero extra.

—Al menos ten un poco de confianza en mí.

—La tengo, Bella —susurra— La tengo.

Dándonos una concisa despedida, llego hasta Lauren, la secretaria del señor Newton. Deposito la carta sobre el mesón y ella eleva los ojos claros hacia mí, ladeando la cabeza.

Tengo una envidia sana de sus ojos. Estos son tan expresivos que tengo la sensación de que puedo conversar con ella sin que mueva los labios. Los míos también fueron expresivos y aun cuando la gente diga que los ojos marrones son apagados y feos, los míos no eran así.

Ellos no saben nada.

—¿Algún problema con los postales?

—Sí —digo apenas lo pregunta— Creo que una carta llegó a mis manos por equivocación —recibe el papel que le tiendo— La dirección es de Port Ángeles y el señor Newton jamás mencionó que…

—Querida, no hay ninguna equivocación.

—¿Cómo…? Pero… pensé que en Port Ángeles tenían su propio servicio de correos.

—Por supuesto que la tienen, cariño —se ríe— Ellos están reconstruyendo el lugar y lo más probable es que lo tengan habitable en Enero. Por lo pronto nosotros estamos a cargo de los envíos. Y sobre lo otro, el señor Newton nunca advertiría a los nuevos sobre llevar la correspondencia fuera del pueblo. Ya sabes, muchos holgazanes no quieren hacer un viaje en bici o en moto hasta Port Ángeles.

Un poco decepcionada, recibo de vuelta la carta con la sonrisa amorosa de Lauren. Dando un último suspiro, salgo de la oficina a toda prisa.

No es como si fuese la primera vez que viajo a Port Angeles, sin embargo, nunca he ido en bici. Y de cierta forma me da un poco de pereza.

Presiono la cuerda del casco contra la parte baja de mi barbilla y comienzo a andar. Forks desaparece en menos de diez minutos y mis ojos están cristalinos por el frío. Llevo guantes de algodón en mis manos, por lo que no tengo problemas con que vayan a secarse o algo así.

Las nubes esponjosas del cielo se oscurecen; pedaleo más fuerte en la orilla de la carretera, apresurándome para no pescar una tormenta.

Obviamente el trayecto en bici es mucho más arduo y cansador que si lo hubiese hecho en moto o auto. Tengo la impresión de que mi trasero va a terminar con la forma del asiento en cuanto vuelva a casa.

Apenas noto como Port Angeles se alza, suspiro aliviada. Haciendo una parada en el semáforo, acomodo la carta con la dirección, leyéndola otra vez para cerciorarme de que no paso de largo.

Abro paso al interior de una calzada muy diferente a la calle en la que vivo. Aquí parece que todos se toman el tiempo de podar el jardín delantero con flores de todos los colores. Pese a que está empezando a lloviznar, el olor de la lluvia hace una fusión increíble con el césped verdoso. Esto es igual que una pradera, y eso que las casas no son diferentes a las de Forks.

Las gotas de lluvia golpean en silencio mi casco y me detengo frente a la casa de tablitas blancas, dejando con cuidado la bici en el suelo. Reviso a mi alrededor un poco confusa, percatándome que es la única casa sin… buzón.

Berreo en protesta, desatando la cuerda del casco. No hay timbre en ninguna parte y me atrevo a empujar la puerta sin llamar primero. Mientras lo hago, me pregunto si tendrán algún perro salvaje escondido el cual termine mordiéndome. El camino hacia la puerta principal está adornado con simpáticos y pequeños trineos con luces de colores navideños.

Atónita, recuerdo que Navidad es en unas semanas.

Justo cuando estoy perdida en mis pensamientos, dándome cuenta de lo extraño que será esta Navidad para mi familia, el chirrido de la puerta abrirse hace que dé un brinco.

—¡No te preocupes tanto, entonces! —una voz grita— Como si te diera motivos para hacerlo.

Una mujer de mediana edad, tira la puerta hacia atrás para impedir que se cierre.

—¡¿Y crees que no lo haría si no me dieras motivos!? ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta exasperada— ¡Edward, regresa aquí!

No soy consciente de que me he quedado inmóvil en medio del pasillo. Sin darme tiempo a nada, él se queda frente a mí con los ojos tan desorbitados que por un momento siento miedo.

—¡Quítate! —alza aún más la voz. Me echo hacia atrás pasmada. En vez de hacerle un espacio, termino tambaleándome y recuperando el equilibrio al tiempo que pasa casi rozando mi brazo— Podrías fijarte por donde caminas ya que tus pies son bastante torpes ¿no te parece?

Una vez que levanto la cabeza molesta por su agresividad, esperando encontrar una reacción de arrepentimiento, todo lo que obtengo a continuación es su rostro rojo de ira. Lo veo irse hecho una furia, desapareciendo por la calle fría y ahora oscura por las nubes, de la calzada.

La sangre se me sube a la cabeza. Logro decir algo que no sirve de nada, puesto que se ha ido hace mucho.

—¡Majadero! —mis pulmones se agitan— Pero qué idio-

—Disculpa a mi hijo, por favor —una suave voz me habla desde atrás. Noto a mis mejillas ruborizarse de inmediato por la vergüenza. No había recordado que ella seguía allí. Doy una vuelta hacia su dirección, chasqueando la lengua— No suele ser así, lo siento.

Por un segundo sus ojos se me hacen familiares.

—No, yo… lo siento —ofrezco, arrugando la carta— Oh, esto es para usted. No hay buzón en la entrada, por eso entré sin llamar.

La recibe con una sonrisa tímida.

—No te preocupes —observo como su rostro se aflige— Gracias por traerla. ¿Eres nueva en el correo? Siempre ha venido un chico a traer la correspondencia.

Todavía pienso que he visto su cara en alguna parte, o incluso su voz se me hace extraña.

—Sí —contesto tardía— Disculpe si la hoja está algo… marrón. Tuve un pequeño incidente —no pienso ahondar en el tema— Creo que… es hora de que me vaya. No quiero que me pille la tormenta de camino.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.

—Tienes razón. —mira hacia el cielo— Date prisa, muchacha. La noche es peligrosa. —me despide con un guiño en la puerta de su casa, señalando en agradecimiento la carta y desapareciendo poco después.

Me aseguro de tener bien puesto el casco antes de agarrar la bici del suelo. Justo cuando voy a comenzar a irme, tranquila de que voy a descansar a casa, diviso por el rabillo del ojo algo rojo sobre el césped húmedo; una gorra roja destartalada y sucia, con la visera un tanto rasgada en las orillas. La agito en el aire para quitarle el poco exceso de agua.

No tengo que preguntarme a quién pertenece, ya que recuerdo muy bien el rostro iracundo de señor amargadín justo después de que me dijera que soy torpe.

Torpe tus pelotas.

Puedo dejar la bici de nuevo en el suelo y tocar la puerta para entregársela a la mujer o dejarla tirada como un traste viejo en el suelo ¿por qué iba yo a ser tan considerada con cierto sujeto poco cuidadoso? En vez de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, para mi sorpresa, meto la gorra en la canasta, marchándome sin estar segura de la razón por la que me estoy llevando algo que no es mío.

Mi gata estaría feliz de jugar con ella o podría desquitarme con la gorra por el coraje que tengo. Nunca un hombre me había gritado en mi vida.

Quejándome para mí misma por reaccionar como una tonta y sobresaltada por el trueno que acaba de rugir en el cielo, acelero el pedaleo con el viento golpeándome el rostro, mirando de vez en cuando al objeto dentro de la canastilla.

No puedo evitar susurrar, todavía molesta:

 _Mil veces majadero_.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Vengo con una nueva historia, espero de verdad que les guste.**

 **La historia es de drama, así que si no les gusta mucho, les aconsejo que no lean. Creo que era necesario explicarlo, y además, voy a tratar de que sea tan dramático como romántico, que esté equitativo.**

 **No soy seguidora de finales tristes, con eso les digo todo. Y tengo pensado más o menos unos 20 a 25 capis, eso va dependiendo.**

 **Edward tiene 20 y Bella (como se menciona) 17.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan me la hacen saber y por supuesto, que me cuenten que les pareció este primer capi.**

 **Como es el principio voy a actualizar dos veces por semana (lunes y jueves) pero sino, una vez cada vez.**

 **Hasta el próximo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

No logro conciliar el sueño.

Mi cabeza busca el hueco de luz que despide la única ventana de mi habitación, con el fin de hacerme sentir menos sola.

Me da un poco de miedo la oscuridad. En realidad, me da un poco de miedo la noche en general.

Casi nunca tengo pesadillas; por las mañanas me despierto con la mente en blanco, completamente espabilada, y aun así la noche es un verdadero suplicio para mí. Papá dice que la noche es el medio que tiene la desdicha para meterse en el cuerpo de una persona. Apenas tocas la almohada comienzas a recrear historias en tu cabeza, recordar lo que hiciste en el día o lo que pudiste haber hecho.

Esa es una clara manera de reventarte las pelotas.

A mí me deprime la noche, independiente de cualquier situación en la que me encuentre, mirar la oscuridad del cielo me hace sentir pequeña.

Mamá piensa que soy melancólica por pensar de ese modo.

Papá cree que solo soy sensible.

Antes de darme cuenta, la puerta de mi habitación se abre hacia adelante, dejándose ver los rizos claros de mamá agitándose en el poco viento a su alrededor. Se sienta a la orilla de mi cama, dejando un beso cariñoso en mi frente e intentando verme bajo la poca luz del cuarto.

—Ya estoy en casa, cariño —me avisa, como si no me hubiese percatado de ello.

Mi madre es maestra de danza en Forks. Ella les hace clases de baile a personas de mediana edad por la noche y de ballet a las niñas por el día. Ama bailar ballet. Si hubiera una ley que exigiera usar tutús por el resto de la vida, mamá sería la primera en votar a favor.

Dueña de una bella y cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos pequeños y claros, profundos de un ámbar casi dorado iguales a los de mi hermana. Aquello es una de las cosas que más se asimilan sin duda.

Pestañeo ante ese detalle.

Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, se me hace imposible creer que haya cambiado todo tan rápido.

Con Navidad a portas de llegar todo me resulta más difícil. En ese sentido mamá lleva razón, soy melancólica. De solo pensar que este año hay un puesto vacío en la mesa, me produce un vacío interior insoportable.

Considerando la actitud que mis padres han empleado en el último tiempo, no me sorprendería si me llenan de regalos para así enmendar cualquier cosa. Su conducta descuidada de padres felices, me enfada. No me gusta que intenten meterme en un círculo familiar "perfecto" como si Elizabeth nunca se hubiese marchado, o nunca hubiese vivido en casa. Sé que es su forma de esconder el dolor, y eso es todavía peor. Pero también estoy enfadada con mi hermana. Ella arruinó nuestra familia. Ella nos tiene nadando en la incertidumbre.

La primera semana dejé pasar el comportamiento de papá y mamá como una reacción espontánea. Intentaban asimilar los hechos recientes a su manera. Cuando comenzó a pasar el tiempo sin que hubiera un cambio, me preocupé. Y aunque yo me encontraba en una especie de aturdimiento, segura de que volvería, intentaba de igual manera entender la decisión de Elizabeth.

No estoy segura si yo hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo; irme sin decir a donde, olvidar el lugar en donde crecí, tratar de alejarme por propia voluntad de mi entorno.

A veces odio ser tan egoísta.

En cualquier caso, si tan solo Lizzy me hubiese mencionado sus planes o presentado a su novio para dejarme tranquila, no estaríamos como estamos.

La noche antes de que se fugara, tuvimos nuestra cena familiar como todos los días. Nada de miradas extrañas, nada de malas caras, nada de nada.

Supongo que así es como debió ser.

Mamá sale de mi habitación en silencio y mis ojos se desvían hacia el tercer cajón de mi armario. Allí, entremedio de mis camisetas, reposa la maltratada gorra roja que me traje hace dos semanas de Port Angeles. Decidí a último momento no dársela a Pelusa, mi gata, ya que en ese minuto el coraje se me había esfumado y me daba un poco de pena que la estropeara. Recordar la mirada violenta de aquel sujeto, me producen escalofríos. Su voz dura contra mí zarandeando mi mente, por un momento creí que iba a pasar por encima sin pedir permiso.

Salgo de la cama de un salto, llevando mi pelo hacia un lado de mi hombro y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo del cajón. La lamparilla de noche me permite ver a través de la áspera tela. Me vuelvo a recostar en la cama, pasando mis dedos por la parte trasera de la gorra.

«Debería usarte como adorno para mi mono de nieve» pienso para mí misma.

Me pregunto qué tan mal lo lleva señor amargado para actuar de ese modo, o tal vez es así en general. Eso sería una lástima porque una mujer tan amable como su madre, no debería merecer un hijo tan desabrido.

 _Bella, no juzgues._

Regreso la gorra al armario, soltando un suspiro tembloroso y repitiéndole a mi cabeza que es hora de dormir. A ver si me obedece.

Por las mañanas, soy un algodón de azúcar.

O eso creo.

Una de mis cláusulas cuando el sol se cuela en mi habitación es que debo intentar ser una mejor persona cada día. Más que ayer y menos que mañana. Tener una cara de tres metros no hará que mis problemas se resuelvan.

Conseguí convencerme de que el ser humano tiene una infinidad de razones por las que sufrir y que es nuestro deber invertirlo. Si viviésemos en una monotonía diaria, nuestra existencia sería aburrida y todos terminaríamos suicidándonos porque no hay motivos para quedarnos. Pienso que es importante que la gente crea en la lucha contra la adversidad, aun si parece que fuese imposible, sin darnos cuenta la vida de un momento a otro te recompensa.

Jasper sostiene a Pelusa en su regazo cuando entro a la cocina.

Me he amarrado el cabello con un elástico rojo, mechones desordenados de cabello vuelan sobre mi frente.

Él frunce el ceño al verme, segura de que está mirando mi bufanda.

—¿En serio estás usando una bufanda con la cara de Donner el Reno?

Encojo mis hombros, ignorando su tono de burla.

—No pareces tener tu espíritu navideño, Jasper.

Jazz es unos pocos meses más grande que yo. Fuimos juntos a la Guardería antes de que su familia se mudara fuera del país. Desde entonces hemos mantenido contacto gracias a nuestras madres, que a la primera oportunidad viajaban para verse. De grandes conservamos la amistad por nuestra cuenta y con la tecnología de hoy en día, ha sido mucho más fácil.

Un mes después de que las clases comenzaran, Jasper llegó a Forks con todo y maletas. Sus padres tomaron esa determinación para que él se centrara más en lo que aspire a futuro. No tuvo que ingeniárselas para conseguir con la mayoría ni interactuar con las chicas, aunque él es algo reservado en ese aspecto; tiene especial cuidado en lo que respecta su vida amorosa, sobre todo ahora que Alice merodea a su alrededor como un perrito faldero. Él no le toma demasiada importancia. A veces tengo que recordarle que su nombre es Alice y no Elisa.

Engulle un cruasán de un mordisco, arrugando la nariz.

—La tengo —asegura— Está reservada para nochebuena.

—Como digas —Tomo a Pelusa en mis brazos, su cabeza acariciando con ternura mi mano— ¿Cómo has estado, nena? ¿Cómo te trata el tonto de Jasper?

Este gime en protesta, vertiendo crema a su café.

Echo un vistazo a la ventana de la cocina; pequeños copos de nieve cubren la calle principal, tapando a los autos estacionados en la acera. Sostengo con fuerza a mi gata que comienza a gruñir por mi repentino agarre, intentando soltarse.

—¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? —pregunta Jasper.

Dejo a pelusa en el suelo.

—Sí —miro el reloj negro de la pared para cerciorarme de que no estoy equivocada— y estoy con tiempo para acompañarte con un café.

—Ten cuidado con la bici ¿eh? —me tiende una taza— Una cosa es caer en un charco y otra distinta sobre la nieve. No te gustará.

Le arrugo mi nariz para restarle importancia, enseñando una breve sonrisa.

Aquel día, yo había llegado con un agujero en el pantalón a causa de mi caída.

El timbre nos interrumpe.

No me sorprendo a quién me encuentro detrás.

Alice agita una caja de galletas de Navidad en el aire, su sonrisa extendiéndose alrededor de su nariz roja por el frío. Al contrario que a mí, lleva una bufanda verde sin dibujos. No necesito que me explique que hace un viernes a las nueve de la mañana en la entrada de mi casa.

—¡Buen día! —entra sin esperar que diga nada al respecto. Su mirada felina cae de inmediato en Jasper, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con su café y mirada distraída… esa es la razón por la que está aquí delante de mí— Compré galletas y… me preguntaba que estaría haciendo mi buena amiga Bella. Ya que trabajas tanto, cariño. Casi no te he visto desde que salimos de vacaciones por las fiestas.

Se queda cerca del mesón a propósito, quitando la tapa de la caja de galletas y depositándolas en un plato.

Cabe mencionar que Alice llega a casa como si fuera la suya. Mamá piensa que eso es adorable.

—Nos vimos ayer —recuerdo.

Su cabello rizado revolotea en sus hombros al mirarme.

—Oh. Es cierto —encoje los hombros sin darle importancia. Entonces extiende el plato a Jasper, de lo más entusiasma para solo ofrecer una galleta indefensa— ¿Quieres una?

Jasper explora el variado de galletas; sus formas, colores y glaseados. Escoge una en forma de árbol navideño, regalándole una sonrisa a mi amiga.

—Gracias

Eso es lo más cercano a coqueteo que han tenido desde que Jasper llegó al pueblo.

Alice no se rinde, por cierto. Eso debería considerarse al menos.

Ella ha sido como una sombra extra en los últimos meses. No solo le basta con que nos veamos todos los días en la escuela sino que además llama por teléfono a la medianoche. Comprendo que lo hace por preocupación –o porque cree que puedo tirarme por la ventana- Alice me asegura que no se trata de eso, pero no soy tonta. Por algo se lleva tan bien con Esme, ambas son igual de sobreprotectoras. Pueden iniciar una conversación de dos horas sobre el clima y siempre será interesante para ellas.

Alice Brandon llegó a Forks hace un par de años con sus padres luego de que uno de ellos perdiera el trabajo y comenzaran a tener problemas económicos. Regresaron al pueblo en donde nació para vivir con sus abuelos, los únicos parientes cercanos que podían ayudarle con dinero mientras tanto. Ahora no tienen ese tipo de problemas, pero optaron por permanecer aquí.

En aquel tiempo, incluso si todos en la clase teníamos entre 14 y 15 años de edad, Alice siempre tuvo un aspecto de más mayorcita.

No sé qué ocurrió en el camino que ahora no parece cambiar más.

Y también está Bree, mi otra amiga.

Mi madre le hizo clases de ballet a ella de niña y ambas compartíamos algunas clases hasta que yo decidí retirarme. Meses después, Bree también lo dejó. Ninguna servía para el ballet, no porque fuésemos torpes, sino porque se nos hacía aburrido.

Bree es mucho más relajada que Alice.

No está encima de mí todo el tiempo para saber si estoy bien o mal. Intenta no sofocarme con el tema ni sobrexplotarlo. Cuando ocurrió lo de Elizabeth, Bree se sentaba junto a mí en el suelo de mi habitación a escucharme llorar y darme palmaditas en la espalda.

No necesitaba más.

—¿Quieres un café? —le ofrezco— compramos crema en la tienda ayer. Es riquísimo.

No tengo idea si me ha puesto atención, de cualquier manera sirvo dos tazas con abundante café caliente y crema batida. Sin que ella me mire pongo la taza en sus manos, asegurándome de que presiona los dedos en ella. Reprimo las ganas de reírme por lo boba que se ha puesto.

—Entonces… ¿qué tal tus vacaciones, Jasper? —le pregunta.

Jasper da un brinco al escuchar su nombre.

—Han estado genial —contesta con una sonrisita— Uno nunca se aburre con Bella.

Me atraganto con el café.

—¿Eso fue sarcasmo puro o estás diciéndolo en serio? —inquiero.

Él sonríe de nuevo.

—Lo digo en serio ¿Cuándo he hablado con sarcasmo? —le pongo mi mejor cara de sorprendida, y él se carcajea— Ya, va en serio, Bella. Como mi hermana de corazón, tienes que saber que hablo con la verdad.

Entrecierro los ojos.

—Más te vale.

Alice le pregunta cosas triviales a Jasper solo para escucharle hablar. Más de alguna vez mencionó lo mucho que le gusta su voz grave. Ella podría preguntarle si come pan y esperaría ansiosa su respuesta.

Llegada la hora de irme, ambos ofrecen irse conmigo. Llevo la bici a un lado de mí, empujándola por la calzada mientras charlamos. En el servicio de correos cada uno se va por su lado.

Está empezando a nevar cuando entro.

El trabajo ha comenzado su temporada exhaustiva, teniendo en cuenta de la fecha en la que estamos, muchos envían regalos y postales por adelantado. Lo único negativo es que los paquetes hacen que pedalee más despacio, así que me tardo un poco más en despacharlos.

Por lo menos, el señor Newton me dio la primera paga en mi primer mes de trabajo. En cuatro semanas he logrado enviar más correspondencia a los domicilios que Jessica Stanley, otra chica que trabaja aquí hace más de año y medio. Es la que siempre tiene una excusa para no ir a Port Angeles.

A Lauren le cae de la patada y en general, todos hacen caso omiso de las ocurrencias de Jessica.

Después de terminar mi jornada y sin tener nada más que hacer, hago una parada en la tienda de comestibles donde trabaja Bree.

Los niños se lanzan bolas de nieve unos a otros entre risas celestiales. Otros arman sus propios monos de nieve, decorándolos con ese toque distinto que los hace ser especiales.

Esta es la época en donde deseo volver a ser pequeña.

La Navidad es magia.

La Navidad es unión.

La Navidad es significativa en muchos sentidos.

Apenas entro por la puerta de la tienda, veo a Bree con su cabello negro y ondulado encima de su cara, el intenso verde de sus ojos mientras termina de atender a las personas. Es más baja que yo… bueno, es más baja que cualquiera; tiene que ponerse de puntillas para agarrar algo de la estantería.

Me señala con la mano que espere un minuto.

Se acerca a mí y nos sentamos en una de las mesas al fondo. Me sirve un trozo de tarta de arándanos y pone dos tazas de chocolate caliente para compartir.

—Te ves cansada —apoya los codos en la mesa, mirándome fijo— ¿Sabes qué? Pienso que ese viejo tonto de Newton te sobrexplota en ese lugar. Es decir… sabe que eres responsable y te hace trabajar horas extras.

Froto mis ojos con cansancio.

—No es cierto. Él solo…

—Él solo es un dolor en el culo. Admítelo.

Soy incapaz de negarlo.

—Está bien, a veces suele ser… demasiado manipulador, pero no al grado de ser insoportable. Creo que no ha llegado a ese límite aún.

Bree me da una mirada escéptica, y sacude la cabeza.

—Y bueno, no quiero hablar más de Newton —no puedo estar más de acuerdo— ¿no te ha salido otro amable señor con el periodo?

Ruedo los ojos.

Desde que les mencioné a Alice y a ella del incidente en Port Angeles, Bree no tardó en bromear que el sujeto de la gorra andaba con el periodo. Y cada vez que nos vemos, me pregunta si me ha tocado alguno parecido.

—Ninguno más, por suerte.

Un instante más tarde, ella tiene una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¿Todavía tienes su gorra?

El chocolate caliente me quema la lengua.

—Sí —contesto— voy a tirarla, de todas formas.

—¿Por qué? ¡Oh, no! Deja que me la quede.

—¿Por qué quieres quedártela?

—Porque huele espectacular.

No estábamos muy seguras de qué olor tenía la gorra cuando se las mostré. Champú, loción, no lo sé, pero las chicas quedaron locas. Dos semanas más tarde, poco queda de ese aroma.

Bree atiende a la clientela mientras me tomo el chocolate a sorbos. Cuando regresa otra vez, tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa.

Su mirada verde está puesta en la mía para preguntar:

—¿Qué planes tienes para Nochebuena?

El último sorbo de mi chocolate está tibio, por lo tanto prefiero dejarlo. Esquivo seguir mirando a Bree para que deje de ponerme cara de corderito.

—No lo sé —admito— Cenar como todos los años supongo.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Supongo —repite, quedándose en silencio después. No le pregunto nada hasta que toma la palabra una vez más— A menos que…

—¿A menos qué, qué? —demando curiosa. Se muerde fuerte el labio, suficiente para que me haga gruñir— Solo dilo.

Baja los hombros.

—Alice y yo hemos estado hablando… —explica— y nos parece entretenida la idea de juntarnos pasada la medianoche, ya sabes la que se arma en el parque a esa hora.

Parpadeo.

»—No es que no vayamos a pasarla con nuestras familias —prosigue— pero siempre hay algún festín improvisado.

Muevo la cabeza.

—¿Esto es como una especie de lástima?

Sus ojos se agrandan.

—¡No! —suena molesta— No es lástima. Es para hacer más llevadera la situación. Además ¿no crees que es una genial idea? Solo piénsalo. Jasper se nos puede unir, estoy segura que los chicos se van a reunir de igual manera —hay un corto silencio— es para alegrarte un poquito la noche, es todo.

Tengo una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

La sensación de un pecho inflado, justo ahora.

—Gracias —me sincero. No voy a negar que esa es una estupenda idea.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Simulo que lo pienso, desesperándola.

—Con una condición —levanto un dedo— tenemos que ir con cuernos de reno.

Bree odio los renos.

Hace una mueca de disgusto.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Mi móvil suena con un mensaje y me apresuro a cogerlo. Revisando la caja de mensajería, me doy cuenta que no se trata de eso, sino de un correo electrónico.

Que extraño. Los únicos correos que recibo son de ofertas de tiendas online.

No hay nada escrito en el asunto y la dirección no la conozco. De todos modos, pincho el mensaje.

No puede ser.

Un poco demasiado histérica, me disculpo con Bree para ir al baño. Mis manos se vuelven torpes y tengo que obligarme a mantenerlas calmadas –cosa improbable- para entender lo que dice. No necesito preguntarme de quién se trata.

Mi corazón da un vuelco.

Elizabeth.

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Durante hace mucho tiempo que he querido comunicarme contigo, pero hasta ahora tuve el coraje de hacerlo. No encontraba el lugar ni el momento. No podía dejar pasar estas fechas tan importantes sin saludarte y puedo comprender lo difícil que será este año en casa._

 _Lo es para mí, aunque no me creas._

 _También sé que es probable que estés muy enfadada conmigo. Lo entiendo. No te pido que comprendas por qué hice lo que hice. Solo confía en mí ¿puedes confiar en mí?_

 _Me encantaría decirte donde estoy, sin embargo es mejor así. Te lo prometo, Bella. Eso no significa que no te quiera. Espero que tengas claro eso._

 _Estoy bien y espero que ustedes lo estén igual._

 _Como bien dije al principio, no podía no saludarte en estas fechas, ya que todas las Navidades que recuerdo las he pasado contigo._

 _Estás en mi mente cada segundo._

 _Feliz Navidad, engorrosa._

 _Te quiere,_

 _E._

Las lágrimas caen desbordadas de mis ojos.

¿Por qué no quiere que sepa dónde está y por qué está usando un correo electrónico que no es de ella?

Quitando eso, por lo menos sé que está bien.

Maldita seas, Lizzy.

Me la imagino sentada en un sofá con el ordenador en su regazo. Me la imagino apartándose el cabello castaño rebelde de los hombros. Me la imagino con su infaltable café con leche mañanero.

Me la imagino.

No quiero dejar de imaginarla.

Eso es lo único que puedo tener de ella por ahora.

* * *

 **Holaaa!**

 **Sé que va un poco lento pero es para que vayan más o menos adaptándose y conozcan a los personajes. Más pronto de lo que imaginan aparece Edward de nuevo ;)**

 **Gracias por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas, además de los comentarios. Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Beso a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Bree vuelve a leer por tercera vez el mensaje convencida de que hay algo oculto, como en las películas.

Por más que leí, no encontré nada que pudiese señalarme su paradero. Alice piensa que estamos tomándolo muy a pecho. Ella se nos unió en la tienda tan pronto como le contamos lo sucedido por teléfono. En menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba entrando por la puerta a toda prisa, tirando su bolsa encima de la mesa y empujándome en la silla para hacerle un espacio.

Ninguna de nosotras tiene una buena excusa para explicar la razón por la que Elizabeth usase un correo diferente y no quiera decirme dónde se está quedando.

¿Acaso teme que nuestros padres se enteren y vayan a buscarla de un ala?

Por un lado estoy contenta de tener noticias de mi hermana, después de pasar seis meses preguntándome por ella, pero por el otro confundida por lo poco que escribió, aun cuando me aseguró que estaba bien.

Bien en todo sentido ¿verdad? Quiero creer que sí.

—Pienso que si estuviera en el lugar de Liz, tampoco te digo dónde estoy —confiesa Alice. Bree y yo la miramos— No me miren así, es la verdad. ¿Podemos recordar en el tremendo lío en que está metida? Se va a llevar el castigo de su vida en algún momento.

—Alice, no es lo mismo —discrepa Bree— Elizabeth es mayor de edad y trabaja desde los 18 —me mira para confirmar— No es como si ellos pudiesen negarle algo.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Eso sigue sin tener sentido —considero— No había razón para irse de esa forma.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio, las tres nos damos por vencidas.

Me voy a casa con el celular en la mano, esperando algún otro mensaje que muy en el fondo sé que no va a llegar. Voy a enviarle una respuesta de regreso de todos modos.

La casa huele a salsa de tomates, orégano y pimienta.

Mamá está tarareando una canción ochentera mientras revuelve dentro de la cacerola con una cuchara. Tiene un delantal envuelto alrededor de su cintura y sus caderas se mueven suaves por la cocina.

Dejo mi chaqueta húmeda en el colgador de la entrada, recibiendo a Pelusa en mi pecho para saludarla.

Por lo general, mamá siempre está en casa a eso de las cinco. Entre sus clases de la mañana y las de la noche, se hace un espacio para estar con nosotros toda la tarde y así preparar una abundante cena. No importa si no hay nada que celebrar, ella acostumbra a cocinar tanto como en un festín.

Apenas nota mi presencia, su sonrisa se extiende.

—¡Bella, por fin llegas! —exclama emocionada— tu padre ha estado preguntando por ti desde que llegó. A propósito ¿has visto a Jasper?

Dejo un beso en su mejilla.

—Lo vi esta mañana —recuerdo, apoyándome en la encimera— ¿no ha dado señales de vida?

Ladea la cabeza.

—No estaba cuando regresé de las clases —dice— espero que no se tarde mucho. Él sabe lo puntuales que somos a la hora de cenar.

Por un segundo tengo la intención de mencionarle lo de Lizzy, solo para ver si eso hace que se quite la coraza que lleva desde hace tiempo. De cualquier modo, me arrepiento a último minuto, absteniéndome de cualquier problema que eso cause. Además, estaría confirmando las sospechas de Alice; Elizabeth no quiere decirme nada porque teme que se lo cuente a nuestros padres.

Es más complicado aún, puesto que también quiero que se sientan más tranquilos por tener noticias de ella.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos cuando papá hace acto de presencia en la cocina.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Bella? —rodea mis hombros.

Incluso si él estuviera en otra habitación, puedo sentir que está en casa.

Él es el director general en la escuela de Forks.

Nunca ningún idiota en el colegio se ha metido en problemas conmigo debido a quién soy. Todos le temen en extremo a papá porque encima tiene una mirada dura y cautelosa.

A pesar de eso, ser la hija del director general no necesariamente significa que tenga privilegios. Mi padre ha sabido comportarse como una autoridad en torno a mí. Es cosa de escucharlo llamarme por mi apellido en clases. Del vestíbulo para afuera, vuelvo a ser su Bella.

—Hola, pa —saludo devuelta— Nada especial, mucho correo como siempre.

Su imagen pétrea que ha mantenido como una especie de defensa personal, no es la misma imagen que veo todos los días en casa. Él es cariñoso y atento; es de esos padres que podrían comprarte la luna si se lo pidieras. A veces había obsequios debajo de mi cama o huevos de chocolate escondidos en el jardín de niña.

No puedo obviar el hecho de que también intentó inculcarme valores más allá de lo material, por mucho que eso no se notara.

—Esme tiene razón, cariño. Nadie entiende tus razones para trabajar.

—Papá… —gruño.

Levanta las manos, rendido.

—No pensaba hacerte cambiar de opinión. —le da un rápida mirada a mi madre, que está probando la comida al mismo tiempo que nos echa un vistazo— de todos modos voy a tener que comprobar que vas bien en la escuela para seguir permitiéndote trabajar.

Pongo cara de ofendida.

—¡Tengo buenas calificaciones!

—Deja en paz a tu hija, Charlie —mamá tiene una evidente sonrisa confabulada— ¿Saben una cosa? Los amaría mucho más si me ayudaran con los cubiertos en la mesa… oh ¡llegó Jasper!

El portazo que da lo confirma.

Se quita el resto de escarcha del pelo, todo eso mientras nos saluda de beso. Él y papá se dan la mano, como siempre.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día, muchacho?

Jazz esboza una sonrisa.

—Bastante bien, señor Swan.

— _Charlie,_ Jasper. —papá chasquea la lengua— Vives en mi casa y tienes derecho a llamarme Charlie.

—Ok, señor Sw- —tartamudea— Charlie.

—Ey, Charlie —lo llamo.

Sus ojos me escudriñan con una media sonrisa, segura de que va a fingir ser duro conmigo.

—No, tú no tienes ese derecho.

Podría ofenderme, pero me rio.

La cena transcurre con normalidad. Con Jasper aquí, las comidas son mucho más movidas. Su presencia es tranquilizante sin necesidad de decir nada al respecto. Él, de alguna forma, es nuestro boleto hacia la resignación. Eso es bueno.

Decido no mencionarle sobre el mensaje que Elizabeth me envió. Por lo menos por ahora.

En mi cuarto, con mi estómago satisfecho, enciendo el ordenador a toda prisa. Me quedo en blanco frente a la pestaña del correo, mordiéndome el dedo meñique con nerviosismo.

Es más difícil de lo que imaginé. Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que eso hace que no pueda expresarme como deseo.

Comienzo con un pequeño saludo.

 _Querida Elizabeth:_

El "querida" me suena a una carta escrita a pluma y enviada por botella.

 _En primer lugar me sorprendió mucho ver que enviaste el mensaje por un correo diferente, pero supongo que es parte de lo que mencionaste después, mantenernos alejadas._

 _Me alegra muchísimo saber de ti. La incertidumbre de no saber tu paradero me ha tenido al borde del colapso. Supongo que debí advertir que sabías subsistir por tu cuenta. Sin embargo, te fuiste dejando una carta pequeña y concisa. Eres, en pocas palabras, ¡una desconsiderada!_

 _Pero quitando eso, de verdad que me alegra saber que te encuentras bien. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Intento todos los días entenderte un poquito más que ayer (algo muy difícil) y aceptar tu decisión. Probablemente me hubiese gustado que la aceptaras por mí en el caso contrario._

 _No te voy a juzgar y tampoco pretendo pelear contigo. Las cosas están hechas de esta manera y es imposible volver atrás._

 _¿Cómo está el bebé? Ojalá pudieras responderme, aunque lo dudo._

 _Te adoro, Liz. Y me haces mucha falta. Las cosas en casa están difíciles. Papá y mamá no se reponen de nada._

 _Estoy dando la pelea por ti, todo el tiempo._

 _Feliz Navidad._

 _-B_

Arrojo el celular a un lado de mi cama cuando apago el ordenador. Mis ojos parpadean hacia el foco de mi habitación y en poco tiempo me quedo dormida.

En vísperas de Navidad, tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar.

El señor Newton permitió que tuviésemos dos días de descanso seguidos por las fiestas, algo que tenía a la mayoría muy emocionado. No di opinión sobre eso, tampoco quiero que me vean raro por decir que no me agrada mucho la idea.

Para mi sorpresa, hoy Mike Newton apareció en gloria y majestad con una tarjeta de visitante en el pecho.

Es el hijo de mi jefe y una bomba de problemas constante para todos. Su rostro retraído es suficiente para que me mantenga lo más lejos posible de él.

Es un verdadero hijito de papá.

—De ninguna manera voy a llevar eso a donde dices, Lauren —se queja.

Lauren suspira extenuada. Esa chica me cae bien, tiene la misma mirada irritada que hubiera puesto yo en su lugar. Ni siquiera sé cómo le hace para que su voz suene tan suave en vez de gritarle en la cara.

—Lo siento mucho por ti, Mike, pero tu padre ha dado instrucciones claras sobre ti.

Mike resopla.

No sigo escuchando la discusión. Entro a la habitación contraria con mi llave de casilleros en mano. Allí es donde guardamos la correspondencia. Me voy hacia el casillero nro. 362 y apoyo las cartas en mi regazo, caminando de regreso a la mesa antes de que se desparramen en el suelo. Eric me ayuda con algunas pocas para no hacer tres viajes seguidos, él también lleva un mes aquí, así que de alguna manera empatizamos.

Selecciono con toda calma una por una hasta terminar, luego las meto dentro de un carrito y me voy fuera.

Mike y Lauren siguen discutiendo.

—¡Que no voy, te dije! ¿Acaso eres sorda? —él grita.

Lauren tiene el rostro rojo como un tomate.

—No quiero sonar grosera, Newton, pero podrías ir con tu rabieta de mierda donde tu padre. ¡A mí no me vengas a gritar, yo solo cumplo órdenes!

Alguien de atrás, susurra: _hijo de puta._

Yo hubiese modificado eso a "Maldito hijo de tu santa madre" porque, vamos, acostumbramos a decir hijo de puta pero estamos ofendiendo a la madre y el problema no es con ella.

Además, a mí me cae bien la señora Newton.

Mike tira la caja encima del escritorio con un estruendo. Sea lo que esté dentro de eso, espero que no se haya roto. Mis labios forman una delgada línea recta, cabreada por la actitud altanera de este… de este _ser vivo._

—¿Te das cuenta que eso no te pertenece? —interrumpo. Él clava los ojos azul cielo en los míos— ¿Entiendes que si rompes algo de allí dentro, el dueño puede reclamar y el que tendrá problemas será tu padre? —Él parece todavía más cabreado que yo. Sin esperar que diga nada al respecto, tomo la caja y la meto en mi carrito— Puedo llevarla yo, ya que parece que vas a ponernos de mal humor a todos.

Lauren asiente hacia mí.

—Gracias, Bella.

El viento del exterior me quita un poco la exaltación del cuerpo. Acomodo mis cosas ahora en la canastilla y amarro la caja en la parte trasera de la bici, pasando una cuerda por todo su contorno. Asegurándome de que está bien firme, me pongo el casco y comienzo a pedalear.

Andar en bici hace que me olvide de todo.

Mientras más me alejo, más libre me siento.

Entrego algunas de las cartas que tengo en la canastilla en Port Angeles, dejando la caja para el final. Hago una parada obligatoria en la ciclo vía para revisar la dirección.

Olvidé leerla antes de salir del correo.

Trato de ubicarme en la avenida en la que me encuentro, buscando algún sitio conocido en las cercanías. Mi problema termina en el momento que recuerdo que ya he ido antes a esa dirección.

Y de manera automática recuerdo la gorra.

Suspiro contra mi mano, deseándome suerte en silencio.

Si el paquete es para Elizabeth Masen, solo espero que Mike no haya destrozado nada.

Estoy rezando eso cuando me estaciono.

Le quito la correa a la caja, tomándola entre mis brazos y depositándola de inmediato sobre el césped para quitarme el casco. Estoy extrayendo el seguro de la amarra en mi barbilla cuando todo ocurre muy rápido.

Primero, estoy en shock porque pudo haber ocurrido estando yo sentada.

Segundo, ni siquiera escuché el sonido del claxon.

Tercero, mi bicicleta está debajo de un auto.

Todo lo que tengo en mente es el ruido del freno y la marca en el pavimento por la velocidad de las ruedas; mi primera reacción es gritar con las manos en mi boca, al tiempo que me echo hacia atrás asustada, creyendo que el auto seguirá su camino hasta aplastarme.

No obstante, se detiene y el humo sale a borbotones.

Mi corazón va a salir de mi pecho si no me calmo. _Pude haber estado sentada allí –_ repito una y otra vez.

Este es el momento oportuno cuando la vida pasa por mi cabeza sin que esté agonizando.

Veo como el conductor sale del auto rápidamente. Mis pulmones listos para gritar.

—¡Idiota! ¿Acaso no sabes manejar? ¡Mira lo que le hiciste… lo que le hiciste a mi bici! —voy a lloriquear si sigo viendo a la pobre y maltratada bicicleta debajo de las ruedas. Lo peor es que la bici ni siquiera es mía.

Mis ojos se adaptan hacia el rostro del hombre.

¡Claro, lo que me faltaba! Señor amargado en persona.

Eso hace que mi enojo empeore.

—¡¿A qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurre estacionar una bicicleta en un lugar permitido solo para autos?! —gruñe, señalando la bici— ¡Apenas se ve desde donde venía!

Mis uñas se clavan en mis palmas.

—¡No es mi problema! ¿Qué pasa si hubiese estado yo allí? ¡Venías a toda velocidad!

No estaba segura de ello, pero no es momento para analizar los hechos.

—¡No es cierto! —su voz vuelve a producirme escalofríos y con la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, se esfuma tan rápido como llegó— Mira, no me eches la culpa de tus imprudencias —¿en serio está diciéndome eso?— Demándame si quieres, todos saben que las bicis se estacionan en la acera.

Mis labios tiemblan por las ganas de llorar.

—Al menos reconoce que la cagaste —digo por último y como la guinda de la torta, se dirige a su casa muy campante, dejándome sola en medio de la nada.

Me llevo las manos a la cara, incapaz de reprimir el llanto.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Repentinamente recuerdo algo de suma importancia.

—¡Las cartas!

Las cartas que tengo que enviar a Forks y que no lo hice antes para venir directo aquí, están debajo también, tiradas por todas partes.

 _El señor Newton no solo me va a matar por la bici, también por las cartas._

Estoy imaginando la escena de mi despido.

Me pongo en cuclillas para recogerlas en silencio, intentando pensar la manera de regresar al pueblo lo antes posible.

—Ey

—Déjame en paz —pido entre dientes— Ambos tuvimos la culpa pero no tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo contigo. Tengo que mandar esto antes del mediodía y… —miro alrededor— ¿sabes dónde debo ir para tomar un bus? No puedo recordarlo.

No me dice nada.

Limpio las pocas lágrimas que tengo en mis mejillas antes de levantar el rostro. Él tiene su ceño fruncido, de pie a unos cinco pasos alejado de mí.

Suelto un suspiro.

—No hace falta que te molestes, muchas gracias.

Pego las cartas a mi pecho, levantándome con el casco en la mano.

Antes de que pueda irme, él dice:

—Deja que te lleve.

—No, gracias. Tengo dos pies perfectamente buenos.

—Ya sé que tus pies son buenos pero yo arruiné tu bicicleta, así que creo que es lo correcto que te lleve a casa.

—No voy a casa ¡estoy trabajando! —no tengo idea de por qué estoy aclarando eso— y… y esa bici… —de pronto, estoy llorando como una nena.

Se echa más hacia atrás, gimoteando.

—No tienes que llorar delante de mí —se queja— ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es para cualquier persona ver llorar a otra que no conoces y que además te importe un bledo la razón?

Detengo mi hipo.

—Oh, demasiada sinceridad —me limpio las mejillas con el dorso del brazo, molesta por su descortesía— no pareces del tipo que consuela de todas formas.

—Tú no me conoces.

—No, no te conozco, y no me importa conocerte, adiós. —giro en mis talones, dispuesta a irme enseguida y recuperar de alguna manera mi dignidad. Eso se acaba en cuanto recuerdo que no traje dinero de casa. Maldiciéndome a mí misma, vuelvo a encararlo, ahora mordiéndome el interior del labio.

Se ve sorprendido de verme volver.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con un leve encogimiento de hombros— ¿Cambiaste de parecer?

Mi lado terco quiere regresar caminando a casa, pero es tanto el frío que preveo mi inminente muerte entre la nieve.

Levanto el dedo índice hacia él.

—Voy a aceptar porque aun creo que es más culpa tuya que mía —me excuso— y porque olvidé traer dinero.

Los músculos de su cara lucen tensos, como si no tuviese expresión.

Señala su auto.

—Súbete —exige con aspereza.

El vehículo sigue despidiendo humo gris al acercarme y me pregunto cuánto duraremos dentro antes de que explote.

Mis nervios consumen mis entrañas de solo pensar que debo subirme; no porque piense que vamos a explotar como una granada, sino porque no conozco a este tipo. Él puede ser un psicópata profesional. Y sí, su carencia de expresión me intimida.

Este viaje, sin duda, va a ser demasiado incómodo.

* * *

 **Segundo encuentro sin buenos resultados… ya veremos qué pasa.**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios.**

 **Hasta el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El recorrido a casa transcurre en completo silencio.

Puedo sentir la respiración pausada de él cerca de mi oído, creando una burbuja de temor en mi interior. Yo nunca antes me he subido al auto de un extraño y aunque de alguna forma sé que voy a llegar sana y salva, sigue sin darme absoluta confianza.

Miro de reojo para buscar nada en particular, arrepintiéndome de inmediato al ver que está mirándome de vuelta. Regreso a la carretera, repitiendo con los labios apretados que debo comportarme como un adulto.

 _Recuerda que es un imbécil._

Su cabeza se gira hacia mí.

—¿Gracias?

—¿Gracias por qué? —lo miro devuelta.

—Por lo de imbécil.

Mis mejillas se calientan. _¿Pensé en voz alta?_

—See —responde.

 _Mierda_

Tiro de mi labio entre los dientes, notando lo tonta que me pongo cuando estoy nerviosa. A pesar de eso, no es primera vez que creo que estoy pensando algo y en realidad lo estoy diciendo en voz alta.

—Lo siento —digo.

Encoje los hombros.

—Está bien —suena tranquilo— no es primera vez que me llaman imbécil, así que puedes estar tranquila. No me has traumatizado. —Frunzo el ceño, deseosa de decir algo al respecto pero prefiero no seguir metiéndome en problemas. Me aseguro de que estoy pensando lo siguiente y no diciéndolo bajito " _¿por algo le llaman así?_ "— Pareces a punto de explotar.

—¿Explotar?

—Quieres decirme algo y prefieres no decirlo.

Miro por la ventanilla.

—No es cierto. —miento.

¿Acaso lee mentes? No dice nada después de eso.

—Bueno, entonces —retoma la palabra— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Qué te importa!

—La verdad me importa un carajo pero me irrita verte ahí como un animalito asustado.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho ¿él será así con todo el mundo? ¿O solo es que está enojado porque me crucé en su camino? Yo no ayudo mucho con mis respuestas tampoco.

—Isabella —digo al fin.

—Isabella —repite.

—¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

—No.

Ajá.

Tan pronto como visualizo Forks, respiro aliviada. Necesito desesperadamente quitarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es como si darme cuenta que estamos llegando, no puedo esperar por salir. Tengo que darle la razón en eso a señor amargado: soy un animalito asustado.

Le indico el lugar a donde tiene que dirigirse y lo noto un poco malhumorado.

Me pregunto si tiene sonrisa.

Antes de aparcar afuera del correo ya me estoy desabrochando el cinturón. No sé en realidad que esperar de todo esto, e incluso no llegando a pensar nada, él abre su puerta para bajar, dejándome sola. Un poco cohibida lo hago también. Tomo las cartas de la guantera y las sujeto como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Él se queda observando a su alrededor.

—Gracias por traerme —digo.

—¿Aquí vives? —pregunta con incredulidad, obviando mi agradecimiento.

—No —respondo lo evidente— Estoy trabajando, ya te lo dije.

—Ah —su tono es distante— Bueno, tengo que irme —Me quedo de pie sobre la nieve en silencio. Camina de regreso a su auto, abriendo la puerta y quedándose de pie para mirarme— Y… disculpa por el accidente. Voy a pagar lo de la bici, lo prometo.

Es la primera vez en la última hora que noto un poco de bondad. Un poco.

—Ok

Cuando va a subirse al asiento, se vuelve a mí de nuevo.

—Hay una caja en el asien…

—Es para tu madre. —lo corto.

La confusión en su rostro es palpable por saber que ubico a su madre. Me limito a contener mi sonrisa.

Echándome un último vistazo, se sube al auto y se va. Estoy segura, por su reacción, que no recuerda que me gritó en la entrada de su casa.

Sin embargo, eso no es lo que pienso en este momento; él va a pagarme la bici, Dios sabe qué día, pero no me dio ningún número de teléfono.

Y mucho menos su nombre.

¿Cómo es que lo llamó su madre aquella vez?

Me muerdo el labio mientras pienso. Subo la escalinata del correo, entrando a toda prisa.

Lauren me ve y sonríe, una sonrisa que se disipa examinando mi cara de disgusto.

Por algún motivo, las ganas de llorar regresan.

—Oh, cariño ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te asaltaron?

Reprimo el llanto cuando me arrastra hacia el sofá de recepción, sobando mi espalda con cariño.

Le explico lo sucedido en Port Angeles, de cómo casi quedo debajo de un auto y que la bici se destruyó. Me pregunta en repetidas veces si me hice algún daño. Después de un momento me trae un vaso con agua, sin darle mucha importancia a la bicicleta.

—Espero que el señor Newton no se moleste mucho.

Lauren resopla.

—Es que no tiene que molestarse —dice— primero es tu integridad, podemos conseguirnos veinte bicicletas si queremos, eso no es lo que importa.

Logro calmarme poco a poco con sus palabras y el agua. No quiero arruinar el ambiente festivo que todos tienen en este momento. Por mucho que Lauren insiste en que alguien más envíe las cartas que quedan por mí, no la dejo. Me armo de valor para amarrarlas a la bicicleta extra del garaje y empiezo lo que debo terminar.

Es cierto que el señor Newton tiene demasiadas bicis aparte de la que rompí y mucho dinero para comprar unas cuantas más, pero eso no termina por hacerme sentir mejor. No era mi bici, punto.

No acostumbro a romper cosas que no son mías.

Aparte que apenas él nos contrata, nos hace responsables de llevar la bici con nosotros a casa, de modo que él no se hará cargo de nada. No sé si eso sea legal o no, pero da igual a estas alturas.

Después de repartir todo me despido de los chicos en el correo, dejando segura la bicicleta en el garaje del señor Newton para irme a casa. Saco un gorro de lana hecho por mí de mi bolsa, abrigándome la cabeza a pesar de que sigo con frío. No me quejo mucho de ello, amo el frío tanto como la lluvia. La mezcla de frío-lluvia-café es uno de mis mayores placeres en la vida. Eso sumado a las sopas de invierno.

La sopa de espárrago es la mejor.

Hay mucha gente en el pequeño parque de Forks coordinando los últimos detalles para la medianoche; grandes pinos decorados, puestos de comida, un gran escenario y dj.

Paso sin pena ni gloria, admirando la luminosidad.

No me doy cuenta cuando he llegado a mi calle.

Mamá ha puesto un papá Noel colgando de la fachada de nuestra casa. Es lo primero que veo apenas me asomo, preguntándome cómo demonios se subió allí o si papá tuvo que acatar su capricho como siempre.

La última vez que eso fue colgado de la fachada, papá terminó con un brazo roto en Navidad.

Giro la perilla para entrar, siendo inundada por el olor a canela y jengibre.

Mis oídos se agudizan por la voz familiar.

—¿Esme? —pregunto aun cuando tengo la certeza de que es ella.

Se asoma por la puerta.

—¡Hola, cariño! —Se abalanza a mí en un abrazo.

Respondo a su abrazo con la misma emoción. La última vez que nos vimos fue en mayo y de eso ha pasado un largo tiempo.

—Pero… pensé que no vendrías —le digo— es lo que me dijiste.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Era una sorpresa. —Se separa y me aparta un mechón de pelo— ¿Qué iba a hacer en Navidad lejos de mi familia? Aparte de claro, beber ponche de Navidad hasta hincharme.

Nos reímos.

Ahora es turno de mamá de abrazarme.

—Creí que llegarías más tarde, cielo ¡Me alegro que estés en casa por fin! Tenemos tiempo para que te pongas bonita y nos ayudes con la cena.

Todo suena como una idea genial pero de pronto tengo otra vez el nudo incómodo en el estómago.

Papá Noel en la fachada no es suficiente, ni las luces ni el aroma a canela con jengibre ni la visita inesperada de mi tía Esme o que en esta oportunidad tengamos a Jasper en casa.

No es suficiente.

Esme tironea de mi brazo, y estoy agradecida de que no haya captado mi rápido desanimo, para empujarme hacia la escalera.

—Vamos a escoger una linda ropa y te peinaré para que luzcas increíble esta noche.

Eso sin duda le entusiasma.

Los recuerdos que tengo de Esme de niña, es que siempre le ha gustado peinarme. Ella pasaba el cepillo gigante en mi cabeza con cuidado de no hacerme daño. Toda mi infancia tuve el cabello largo así que tenía para regodearse conmigo. Elizabeth y yo simulábamos que Esme era nuestra peluquera, solo para que hiciera con nosotras lo que quisiese; amarrarnos el pelo de mil maneras distintas, trenzarnos, destrenzarnos. Un sinfín de estilos.

Y no, no es estilista. Es como su pasatiempo favorito.

Mientras hace maravillas con mi pelo, me mira por el espejo frente a nosotras.

—No pongas esa cara —gruño.

Sigue su trabajo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Solo estaba mirándote ¿no puedo mirarte?

—Sí que puedes.

—¿Estuviste llorando?

Debí intuir que lo notaría.

—¿Tienes una bola de cristal o algo así?

—Bella —advierte.

Suspiro.

—Fue un día intenso, nada más que eso.

—Umm…

—Cuéntame que has hecho —intento cambiar de tema— ¿tienes algún novio escondido en Arizona?

Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, su sonrisa genuina en el rostro.

La calidez en la sonrisa de Esme te tienta a correr para contarle todo lo que te pasa, como una especie de psicóloga. Sabes que va a mantener tu secreto bajo ochocientas llaves y que siempre tendrá un buen consejo que darte. A pesar de que es soltera –o divorciada- sabe mucho de la vida.

Tal vez por esa misma razón prefiere estar sola. Ella dice que no necesita a nadie para ser feliz.

Supongo que por su experiencia, tiene razón.

Su ex marido era un cero a la izquierda. Al principio era amoroso y simpático con todo el mundo, pero celópata. Esme por lo general toda su vida ha sido una persona muy sociable y caritativa, y eso a su ex marido le enfurecía. Él creía que ella era demasiado coqueta y que su amabilidad con los demás era intencionada.

Ella lo dejó tan pronto sus celos comenzaron a ser imposibles.

No eran una verdadera pareja, así que no entiendo el motivo de casarse en primer lugar.

—Los novios no están hechos para mí. Además, no estoy en edad de…

—¿Estás jodiéndome? —resoplo.

Me da golpecitos en el hombro con el cepillo.

—Isabella, cuida ese vocabulario.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento —me disculpo— _¿estás de broma?_

Finge que no ha escuchado eso, tampoco insisto.

No hablamos tampoco de Elizabeth. En cambio, le cuento de mí en los últimos meses. De cómo Alice está embobada por Jasper y de mi nuevo trabajo. Le conté a duras penas lo sucedido hoy en Port Angeles y ella empezó a convencerme de dejar el trabajo hasta que le di un pare, diciéndole que no se lo dije para que empezara con su histeria, de modo que no persiste.

—O sea que… ¿es un muchacho un poco malhumorado?

—¿Un poco? —sueno incrédula— el 98%.

Se ríe.

—Supongo que es un chico serio. A veces solemos confundir el malhumor con la seriedad.

—Sus palabras no son más que ofensivas todo el tiempo. Si vieras su cara, Esme, hasta tú estarías de mal humor.

Vuelve a sonreír.

—Déjame deducir algo… ¿se ven a diario?

—No, ni siquiera sé su nombre —Nos miramos en el espejo. Por más intentos que hago de recordar su nombre, no lo consigo— y tengo su gorra.

—¿Qué tienes su qué?

Me estiro hasta alcanzarla en el cajón del armario.

—Lo pillé en el suelo cuando salió furioso la primera vez. Creo que no le servía para nada ¿crees que le sirve a alguien? Está tan sucia e inservible.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, bastante.

El peinado que me hace es simple, lindo. Ella me ayuda a escoger algo que ponerme para la cena. Termino usando una falda en tono azul marino por encima de la cintura con el fin de que mis piernas se vean más largas, acompañada de una blusa blanca dentro de esta. Elijo unas pantis negras, no pienso salir a la calle a morirme de frío.

Me miro al espejo y sonrío.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a la Bella que solía ser antes, a la chica en el espejo.

Mi cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, mis ojos marrones en un poco de sombra de maquillaje, mis pómulos levemente rosas.

Creo que voy a raptar a mi tía desde mañana.

Me lleno de elogios por parte de papá y Jasper, que intentan hacer sonidos con la boca y dedos, fallando en el intento.

Para mi sorpresa la cena de Navidad no es triste, por suerte. Temía que fuese en silencio, penosa, recordando celebraciones pasadas y yéndome a dormir antes de la medianoche. Mamá, por ejemplo, actúa como de costumbre, demasiado ansiosa para ver nuestras reacciones sobre la cena. Jasper es quien le halaga como si fuera un hijo que necesita su permiso para salir.

Recibo infinidades de suéteres y blusas de regalo, además de un perfume y libros.

Jazz está obsesionado con su afeitadora nueva, regalo de papá, para notar como lo tiro hacia mí para salir. Los chicos están esperándonos en la entrada y salimos prometiendo que nos cuidaremos.

No soy una líder en la escuela o amiga de todo el mundo. Se puede decir que me llevo bien con la mayoría. Por un lado están Bree y Alice, que por supuesto, íbamos a estar juntas. Luego está Jasper con su grupo: Quil, Ben, Tyler y Paul.

Si el grupo hubiese sido Quil, Ben y Tyler, yo estaría más cómoda.

—¡Miren! —Alice nos toma del brazo— _hay cerveza._ —susurra.

Bree se ríe, dirigiéndose a Tyler.

—¿En serio traes cerveza por Navidad? ¿Dónde dejaste el ponche o el vino?

Él se encoje de hombros.

—No fastidies, Bree —sonríe.

Reparte botellas de cerveza a cada uno, abriéndolas a su paso. Me quedo contemplando el líquido frío y sin sabor un momento, sintiéndome tonta y pudorosa de repente, ya que no es primera vez que bebo una cerveza. No soy una adicta, solo la tomo cuando hay oportunidad.

Ese es el tipo de cosas que me diferencian de Elizabeth, ese tipo de cosas donde todo el mundo se daba el derecho de distinguir. Nunca tomamos en cuenta ese detalle de todos modos. Por esa misma razón el impacto fue más fuerte. Todo el mundo hubiese creído que la primera en fugarse de casa, sería yo.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, bebo el primer y largo sorbo de cerveza, congelándome de inmediato. El frío y la cerveza congelada al mismo tiempo no es una buena combinación. A menos que lleve cinco botellas y esté en verdad cocida.

Bree tiene mala borrachera, se marea con la mitad del líquido de la botella. Suelta risitas tontas con todos los que se acercan a ella.

¿Se supone que eso debe pasar con la mitad de una cerveza?

Bueno, no todos reaccionamos igual.

Por ejemplo, cuando voy por la cuarta botella, estoy realmente aturdida, riéndome, y llorando, y riéndome de nuevo.

Eso hasta que Paul se acerca.

Intento con fracaso alejarme de él, que toma mi cintura lo más rápido que puede.

—Ey, Bells ¿por qué te arrancas de mí?

También está ebrio; su aliento es una mezcla de cerveza y cigarro. La vista se me nubla.

—Estoy siendo solidaria y evitándote un disgusto —explico— no quiero hablar contigo.

Me toma nuevamente por la cintura cuando intento escapar. Y pese a que quiero alejarme más, mis piernas se sienten como gelatina.

—¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa esta noche? —susurra en mi oído— sexy, muy sexy.

Paul Lahote es de esos ex novios insistentes hasta el último de sus días.

—Sí, sí —aparto mi cara de la suya, demasiado cerca para mi gusto— tengo un ego grande, así que lo sé.

Se ríe.

Entonces me besa. Es un beso torpe y muy baboso. Mi cabeza pide que me aleje de él, en cambio me quedo en sus brazos, dejando que lo haga. En ningún momento respondo al beso.

Necesito vomitar.

Por la cerveza y por Paul.

* * *

 **Edward no es muy agradable al parecer... hay que descubrir si con el tiempo cambia o quién lo hace cambiar ;)**

 **Beso a todas, gracias por leer y comentar.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Cuando su lengua está metida en mi boca sin permiso, lo aparto de un empujón.

—No te pases de listo, Paul —protesto.

Sus manos bailan en el aire, enfadado por mi repentina interrupción.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas en alejarme? —su sonrisa, que ya no me deslumbra, aparece con torpeza— Antes estabas pegada a mí.

 _Eso hasta me di cuenta de mis malas decisiones._

—Pero ya no ¿puede tu cerebro entenderlo? No seas patético.

Alice acude en mi ayuda tomándome del brazo junto a ella. Paul chasquea la lengua, borracho y molesto, antes de desaparecer en torno a la aglomeración de gente en el lugar. Puedo intuir por el rabillo de mi ojo el manifiesto recordatorio de mi amiga con su "te lo dije"

Odio con mi alma los _te lo dije._

Paul es un chico caliente, no niego eso. Lo era más a los quince años, época en que me encapriché con él como una tontorrona. Nunca he sido insegura de mí misma, así que utilicé mis dotes de coquetería para conocerlo más allá de ser el líder en el equipo de voleibol.

Eso sí, yo tenía mis propias condiciones. Apenas estuviera comiendo de mi mano, me haría la desentendida. Mamá dice que es una manera cruel de atrapar a los hombres. De este modo cuando lo conquisté, me distancié para que fuese su turno de ganarme.

Nuestra relación duró un año y medio entre peleas y reconciliaciones. En el último tiempo comencé a dejar de darle importancia a cosas insignificantes para dar paso a los sentimientos y me di cuenta que lo único atrayente de Paul, era su físico. Su personalidad siempre ha sido tosca, demasiado brusco para muchas cosas. Decidimos terminar por lo sano, a pesar de que luego de eso empezara a hablar mierda sobre mí. No tomé en cuenta sus palabras hirientes, porque en verdad, nunca me ha importado lo que tengan que decir sobre mí.

Alice siempre me advirtió que Paul no era un buen chico, una advertencia que no tomé en cuenta.

Ella decía que era falso, casi como un prototipo de chico ficticio de los libros clichés. Supongo que hasta que no me saqué la venda de los ojos, no me di cuenta. Ellos se lanzaban dagas por los ojos. Varias veces discutí con Alice por Paul, y yo creía que solo estaba celosa de que pasara más tiempo con él que con ellas.

A veces es bueno escuchar a las amigas, son como la otra versión de la intuición de padres.

Incluso Jasper, que en aquel tiempo no conocía a Paul por vivir en otro país, no le agradaba demasiado, y cuando llegó, supe que no se llevarían bien. No se dirigen tanto la palabra considerando que tienen el mismo grupo de amigos.

—Estás ebria hasta la médula —me susurra, arrastrándome con ella por el camino. Le silva a Bree desde nuestra posición, agitando la mano en el aire— ¡Dios mío! ¿En serio Jasper puede ser más guapo con esa camisa abierta?

Murmuro algo ininteligible, mis ojos viajando en imágenes nebulosas del parque.

Me percato de la risa chillona de Bree mientras se acerca.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta.

—Vámonos a casa —dice— Bella está borracha.

Bree vuelve a reírse.

—Yo también.

—¿Qué tenía la cerveza? —inquiero, parpadeando para quitar la capa borrosa de mis ojos— necesito un baño.

—¿Quieres hacer pipí? —no estoy segura de quién lo pregunta.

—Nop. Quiero vomitar el beso de Paul.

El murmullo y las risas me irritan los tímpanos. Puedo oír parlotear a Jasper como un loro todo el tiempo. Por lo menos no está prestando atención a mi estado, algo que agradezco.

No considero que esté borracha.

Bueno, tal vez sí.

Puedo caminar sin que estén sujetándome; el problema es que Alice piensa que no soy capaz de hacerlo, entonces se asegura de llevarme del brazo. Solo estoy mareada y un poco enojada por dejar que Paul me besara.

A estas alturas no puedo soportar sus labios otra vez en los míos.

Voy a llorar si no me controlo.

Nos sentamos las tres en la hierba húmeda, demasiado húmeda y blanca. Mis manos se adormecen por dejarlas sobre el césped, pero no me importa. El hecho de que la hierba haya adormecido mi trasero también, hace que no sienta nada en absoluto. Algo bueno.

Alice me tiende un chicle de menta.

—Chicas, esto está que revienta —Bree aplaude como una foca.

Ella, sin duda, está peor que yo. Sinceramente.

Echo un vistazo a donde estamos sentadas, sintiendo que la grieta en mi garganta está desprendiéndose. De pronto las ganas de hablar sin parar como Jasper son tentadoras.

—No sé si alguna vez se los he dicho, pero son las mejores amigas del puto universo —mi voz se quiebra a mitad de frase.

Bree solloza, acercándose a Alice para apretarla en un abrazo. Un poco celosa, me acerco del mismo modo y la abrazo desde el otro lado desocupado.

—No sé qué haría sin ustedes. Nadie más aguanta mis estupideces. —Bree está llorando mientras lo dice.

Y luego yo igual estoy llorando.

Alice, intentando consolarnos, nos da palmaditas en la cabeza a cada una.

¿Estar ebria es sinónimo de sentimentalismo? Porque no soy demasiado expresiva con la gente.

—Shh —susurra— Ahora sí que es hora de irnos a casa, chicas. ¡En marcha!

No recuerdo cómo llegué a casa, lo único que sé es que estoy tropezándome en la puerta de mi cuarto a oscuras. No tengo idea qué ocurrió con Jasper ni si me despedí de las chicas y mucho menos si mis padres y Esme me han visto así.

Supongo que no, por algo las luces están apagadas.

Quejándome por el tropiezo, acaricio la pared para buscar el interruptor.

Me quito la ropa a duras penas para ponerme el pijama. Logro meter mis pies en calcetines gruesos antes de que se enfríen en el suelo.

Dejo la ropa que acabo de sacarme en el canasto. Cuando camino de regreso a mi cama, tropiezo con algún objeto contundente que me hace brincar del dolor y mi mano resbala hacia el cajón del armario. Por supuesto, el dolor en mi brazo es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que mi pie haya tocado.

—¡Maldición! —me quejo, sobando mi brazo y abriendo el cajón. La primera cosa que veo es el rojo intenso –o es que esta noche veo todo intenso- de la gorra. La tomo entre mis manos, analizándola— No entiendo por qué te tengo aquí todavía. ¿Sabes todo el espacio que ocupas en mi cajón?

La lanzo hacia la cama con frustración.

La cara de señor amargado se balancea por mi habitación como una mancha negra. Me quedo un momento parpadeando para quitar esa imagen borrosa, intentando ver a través de ello y recordando la agresividad de su carácter de mierda.

Luego la sigo y me siento en el colchón, columpiándome demasiado en el aire y mareándome. La visera de la gorra está enfocada hacia mí como si tuviera ojos propios. Intento no prestar atención a eso, ya que aunque estoy en otro planeta, eso es de una bobada del porte de un buque.

Aturdida como estaba, agarro la gorra para desplazarme fuera de la cama. Salgo del cuarto a toda prisa, caminando por la oscuridad y encendiendo la luz de la escalera evitando así rodar hasta el primer piso. El cuarto de lavado queda a mi izquierda, y de una sola vuelta, entro rápidamente.

Mamá acostumbra a tener una hilera de canastos de todos los colores para diferentes cosas; ropa blanca, ropa negra y… ropa que no usamos. No entiendo muy bien el propósito, porque de todos modos tenemos canastos llenos de ropa en nuestras habitaciones.

Ella por lo general apila la ropa que no se usa para regalarla a la iglesia.

Camino con pasos agiles y meto la gorra en aquel canasto.

De seguro alguien la querrá con todo y sus defectos.

Me limpio las manos en las piernas, echando un último vistazo y regresando a mi habitación.

* * *

En Año nuevo, Jasper y yo no tuvimos permiso para salir.

Nos castigaron por el suceso en la noche de Navidad. A pesar de que no se dieron cuenta de mi estado, sí lo hicieron con Jasper, que llegó a casa desesperado diciendo que me había perdido de vista, cuando en realidad estaba durmiendo como perezosa en mi cama.

Ellos me despertaron entre gritos y lamentaciones, prohibiéndome beber una sola gota más de alcohol. Tuve que aguantar el sermón típico de Esme sobre la adolescencia y sus desventajas.

No es como si fuese la primera vez que salgo a divertirme, es solo que ellos están un poco bastante aprensivos conmigo.

La escuela llegó sin que nadie se diera cuenta y con eso, mi tía Esme regresó a Arizona, prometiendo volver antes de que el invierno acabase.

No recibí ninguna respuesta por parte de Elizabeth en mi correo, algo que estuve revisando cada vez que podía con la esperanza de encontrar algún remitente de su parte.

Comencé a esforzarme más en el trabajo junto con la escuela para quitarme un poco de esa desazón insufrible. Ya había trabajado y estudiado al mismo tiempo antes de las vacaciones de invierno, pero aun así cuesta acostumbrarse cuando llevas unos días haciendo solo una cosa.

No solo tengo que salir de clases y correr a casa para quitarme el uniforme, sino que además regresar a casa después del trabajo a estudiar para los exámenes.

A mí me gusta, de todos modos. Mientras menos tiempo me queda sin hacer nada, mejor para mí.

—Creo que odio demasiado geometría —susurra Alice un asiento más atrás que el mío.

La maestra nos pide silencio, siguiendo con su explicación. Volteo un poco mi cara hacia un lado cuidando de que no me atrapen.

—Creo que yo también —contesto— ¿debería puntualizar en mi curriculum vitae que lo odio?

Los números nunca han sido mis mejores amigos.

A la salida de clases tengo números y líneas en mi cabeza, la voz grave de la maestra llamándome para resolver uno de los ejercicios en el pizarrón. Si no fuera porque Bree me sopló todo el ejercicio, todavía estaríamos en la sala de clases.

Bree es rápida para las matemáticas y Alice es un cero a la izquierda como yo, pero con menos tolerancia a los resultados. Si algo no entiende fijo se echa a morir en el asiento, cabeceándose en la mesa mientras maldice su existencia. En cambio yo, intento entenderlo de alguna forma aun sabiendo que eso nunca ocurre.

Bree ha tratado de enseñarnos… dándose por vencida, como es de esperar.

—Matemáticas es casi como la menstruación misma —dice Alice mientras cruzamos la cafetería de la escuela— frustrante y difícil de entender.

Sigue molesta y quejándose con nosotras.

—¿Por qué no vamos por un granizado? Escuché que los chicos irían por uno después de clases —sugiere Bree.

Alice da saltitos de entusiasmo.

—¡Sí! Por favor, por favor por f…

—Tengo que trabajar —corto con pena—, diviértanse por mí.

Ambas hacen un mohín.

—¡Ah! —Bree sonríe burlona— es que Bella quiere ir a Port Angeles para encontrarse con alguien en especial.

Las chicas se largan a reír.

—No es cierto —sostengo, sintiendo a mis mejillas ruborizarse.

—Ya sé que no es cierto —reconoce Bree, rodando los ojos— pero si por algún motivo lo ves, pregúntale que perfume usa —me guiña un ojo.

Vuelvo a escuchar sus risas burlonas, haciendo un esfuerzo por no tomarlas en cuenta.

Nos despedimos y me voy a casa.

La única que me espera cuando llego es Pelusa, ronroneando con su cola moviéndola alrededor de mi pierna. Me doy prisa a rellenarle el cuenco de comida y de agua, para luego subir a mi habitación a cambiarme el uniforme por el trabajo.

Cuando le mencioné al señor Newton lo de la bicicleta, no se molestó conmigo.

Solo me miró de arriba abajo, repitiéndome que tenga más cuidado para la próxima y más ojo con la bicicleta.

Nada de "¿te hiciste daño?" pero nunca esperé que lo preguntara.

De momento estoy usando una de repuesto hasta que le devuelva la dañada.

Después de tramitar la primera ronda de cartas, estaciono en la entrada del correo y alcanzo a esquivar a Eric, que pasa corriendo a toda velocidad.

Lauren se dirige a mí notando mi llegada.

—Bella —su mirada de extraño nerviosismo— Alguien te busca —señala la salita de estar.

Me vuelvo y encuentro a señor amargado ponerse de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

La primera cosa que hago es levantar la mano y saludarlo en el aire, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar en su presencia.

Se queda paralizado delante de mí, su expresión serena y un tanto aburrida mientras inclina la cabeza y frunce los labios, suponiendo que eso es un saludo, espero a que tome la palabra primero.

Me tomo ese momento para observarlo mejor. No me había tomado el tiempo antes de ponerle atención; sus ojos son de un verde opacado, las líneas en su mandíbula recta y el cabello desordenado con reflejos rojizos. Su rostro, a simple vista, luce escuálido, pero no demasiado. Tiene pequeñas marcas de afeitado en la barbilla, como también alrededor de su boca.

No es la persona más guapa del mundo, sin embargo, tiene algo que lo hace atractivo.

—Este es el único lugar que tenía para buscarte —comienza— Cuando recordé que no te pedí nada con qué comunicarnos, era demasiado tarde.

Jessica Stanley pasa por entre medio de nosotros, pidiendo permiso.

—Lo sé —agito mi cabeza— también lo recordé demasiado tarde.

Intento esbozar una sonrisa que no llega mucho a mis ojos.

Tengo una extraña sensación. Una sensación de agobio tan grande que mi corazón late con fuerza.

El silencio nos inunda. Seguimos mirándonos a los ojos antes de que se aclare la garganta.

—Ven, acompáñame.

—¿A dónde?

Levanta un poco el brazo, azorado.

—¿No quieres ir por la bici?

—Oh. —¿qué otra cosa iba a ser? ¿secuestrarme y picarme en pequeños trocitos? A estas alturas, sabiendo que recompensó la bicicleta, debería saber que es una buena persona, aunque no lo parezca por fuera— Sí, sí.

Caminamos hasta el aparcamiento sin decir una sola palabra, nada más que con el sonido de nuestros pies contra el suelo. En algún momento él se adelanta a mí, yéndose al maletero y quitando las cadenas que envuelven la bicicleta para sostenerla.

La bici es idéntica a la anterior, salvo que el canastillo es de color amarillo a diferencia del otro que era naranjo.

—Espero que no sea problema lo del canastillo —dice como si me leyera el pensamiento.

Tengo una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, queriendo abalanzarme a la bici pero al mismo tiempo no quiero verme como una loca.

—No, no hay problema en eso. Está perfecto. —sin poder evitarlo, pongo una mano en el asiento de la bicicleta— Gracias —digo con sinceridad.

Encoje los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto sin darse cuenta de lo significativo que es esto en realidad. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese lavado las manos por el accidente, aprovechando que dejamos de vernos sin ningún contacto de por medio.

—No es nada —su voz no se escucha tan apagada— No me gusta deberle a la gente. —hasta antes de eso todo iba de viento en popa. Una oleada fría revolotea mi cabello y mi cuerpo da un leve temblorcito, que hace que me cruce de brazos— ¿Eres friolenta?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

—Algo —respondo dubitativa— ¿Tú?

Echa el labio inferior hacia afuera.

—No mucho. —confiesa señalando sus orejas, presionándolas con el gorro de lana— Lo importante… —dice— es mantener esto tapado.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Creo que necesitas más lana para abrigarlas mejor —quiero reírme de su diminuto gorro, pero no quiero estropear su "amabilidad" conmigo hasta ahora— Por cierto, lindo gorro.

Me echa un rápido vistazo, un atisbo de indolencia.

—Ya, no lo dices en serio —tuerce la cabeza. Sonrío mostrando la totalidad de mis dientes, un leve dolor en las mejillas por las ganas de reírme— No es mío. De hecho, no me gustan los gorros de lana —manifiesta, como si necesitara hacerlo por obligación— Tengo uno que es mi favorito pero… lo perdí.

—¿Una gorra?

—Sí —contesta cabizbajo. No pasa inadvertido que eso lo pone tremendamente triste— ¿alguna vez has tenido algo que para la gente no vale nada pero para ti vale muchísimo? Bueno, algo así.

Me preparo para decirle que tengo su gorra hasta que recuerdo con horror la noche de Navidad.

Mis ojos se abren desmesurados.

—Tengo que irme. —me apresuro a interceptar, moviéndome de un lado para el otro y cogiendo la bici— Todavía tengo que ir por más cartas y… ¡gracias por la bici! —echo a andar lejos de él, maldiciéndome a mí misma de camino. Algo pasa por mi cabeza antes de que mis pies sigan avanzando y sin contenerme, me regreso, notando que sigue de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Solo por saber.

Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, girando la punta del pie en la nieve.

—Edward —contesta.

Había esperado que no me respondiera.

—Ok —digo, nerviosa— Gracias de nuevo, Edward.

De camino al correo, suplico en silencio que mamá no haya enviado la ropa a la iglesia todavía.

Lo menos que se merece es que yo le devuelva su gorra ¿no?

Si es que la encuentro.

* * *

 **Hoola ¿qué tal?**

 **De a poco van teniendo encuentros menos intensos jeje o por lo menos Edward dejó de lado su carácter podrido con ella.**

 **Ahora ¿será que encuentre la gorra a tiempo?**

 **Pronto se viene lo interesante**

 **Gracias por su tiempo de leer y comentar.**

 **Hasta el siguiente**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

—Bella ¿qué estás haciendo?

Mamá tira a un lado el canasto repleto de ropa mientras comienzo a buscar con prisa en todos lados.

—Por favor, dime que no has enviado la ropa a la iglesia —lanzo algunas camisas viejas, polleras y calcetines. Con un suspiro, levanto la cara para mirarla— todavía.

Mi madre me mira con preocupación, creyendo que me he vuelto loca.

—Lo hice hace unos días. —las palabras detienen mi búsqueda, sintiéndome tremendamente culpable por alguna razón. Mi cara ha obtenido un calor sofocante y estoy segura que mis mejillas están enrojecidas, de manera que intento cubrirlas con parte de mi pelo. Mi madre sigue de pie, ahora parpadeando y empujando el canasto con ella— Bella, cariño, necesito pedirte un favor.

Muerdo el interior de mi labio tan fuerte que me hago una pequeña herida.

—¿Cuál?

—Necesito que… —de pronto deja de hablar.

Espero a que continúe, mas no lo hace.

—¿Necesitas qué?

Señala la puerta.

—¿Puedes ir al cuarto de arriba, por favor? Hay mucha ropa en el canasto, seguramente voy a tener que dejarla sobre cloro por todo el tiempo que ha estado allí.

Espero a que diga a donde quiere enviarme, confiando en que sea capaz de reconocerlo.

—Mamá —llamo, pero no me mira— ¿a dónde?

Se ve enfadada, sus mejillas se colorean por mi pregunta. Sabe que sé a lo que se refiere, pero necesito que lo diga. De pronto, sus ojos ahora están mirándome y no hay luz en ellos.

—Necesito que vayas al cuarto de Elizabeth y me traigas la canasta con ropa. —antes de que pueda opinar al respecto, ella sale deprisa del cuarto.

Que pronuncie su nombre con tanta indolencia me hace querer sacudirla de los hombros, gritarle que es su hija mayor y que tiene que apoyarla. Es como si su nombre fuera un martirio, un dolor reflejado en su rostro. No es necesario que diga más, sin embargo, quiero que diga más. Mucho más. Quiero que me grite si quiere.

Echando un rápido vistazo al cuarto, suspirando por no encontrar la gorra, me voy cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Yo tampoco pongo de mi parte en esto; en los meses que le han seguido no he asomado siquiera la cabeza a su cuarto. Mis ojos se ajustan a la puerta de su recámara, intentando reconocer si me encuentro en el lugar correcto. El letrero de "Toque antes de entrar. Gracias" en letras desgarbadas me provocan náuseas. Si yo toco la puerta, no voy a encontrar más que silencio.

La puerta hace un crujido y la luz que se asoma desde la ventana me hace entrecerrar los ojos.

La habitación huele a moho en exceso. Apenas entro tengo que taparme la nariz y alejar un poco el mal olor. Me apresuro para quitarle el seguro a la ventana y que entre un poco de aire. Mis manos se vuelven ásperas por tocar la cortina, cubierta de polvo.

Todo está en el mismo lugar que hace seis meses, la única diferencia es que está tan sucio que me entra un coraje interno ¿Por qué no entré antes y ordené?

Doy un rápido vistazo a sus fotografías en las paredes, mis ojos viajando de inmediato a su armario, todavía desordenado como aquella vez que leímos su carta y se armó el despelote.

Después del shock inmediato que mamá tuvo por su huida inesperada, corrió a su cuarto y comenzó a lanzar lejos la ropa del closet con el fin de encontrar algo que la pudiese llevar a donde mi hermana: otra carta, algún video, alguna mala broma. Estaba desesperada, histérica de un modo que nunca antes la había visto.

Ella nunca superó que Elizabeth se marchase de esa forma. Nunca se le cruzó esa idea por la cabeza. Cualquier padre quiere que su hijo haga las cosas bien, sobre todo si Elizabeth jamás dio problemas. Pero, para su desgracia, ella decidió lo opuesto a sus sueños.

Entonces, tan pronto como leyó que confesaba en letras su embarazo, la derrumbó.

Mamá siempre nos inculcó valores e intentó hablarnos sobre relaciones y sexo a muy temprana edad. Quería que tuviésemos la confianza suficiente con ella para hablar de lo que sea. Y una hija embarazada a los 21, sin un título, sin una pareja estable, sin nada qué ofrecer, era su eterna pesadilla.

Así que, aquí estoy yo reordenando todo en su armario, como si eso recompensara algo.

Tomo el canasto con ropa, lo único que no se llevó esa noche y salgo.

 _Podrías por lo menos haber dejado tu ropa limpia, querida -_ pienso para mí.

Papá me sacude el pelo cuando paso cerca de él, creo que no se ha dado cuenta que llevo la ropa de mi hermana. Es mejor así.

Cuando entro al cuarto, mamá sostiene algo rojo en su mano, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El jadeo que suelto al darme cuenta que sostiene la gorra, me hace casi atropellar a Pelusa a mi paso para tratar de quitársela. Tiempo suficiente para que levante el brazo lejos de mí. Somos de la misma estatura, así que tiene que hacer un mayor esfuerzo.

—¿Desde cuándo usas gorras de chico?

Logro alcanzarla, quitándosela de las manos.

—Es obvio que no es mía —pongo los ojos en blanco y digo una mentira piadosa— es de Jasper.

Reflexiona como si acabara de recordar que Jasper vive con nosotros, ahogando cualquier duda sobre meter chicos en casa sin permiso. Se dirige tranquila hacia el canasto de mi hermana, metiendo la ropa dentro de un cubo lleno de agua sin detenerse a dividir la ropa blanca de la negra como hace siempre.

Me quedo ensimismada con la gorra, satisfecha de que se haya caído de donde la metí. Tal vez en el estado un poco "movido" de la noche de Navidad, ni siquiera logré achuntarle al canasto.

Esa es una buena posibilidad.

* * *

—¿Estamos solos en casa? —Jasper atrapa un puñado de maní sin sal del cuenco.

El horno hace su sonido habitual de que ha terminado su trabajo. Me acerco y me aseguro de que lo abro con un trapo de cocina.

—Mis padres tienen una cita.

—¿Están de aniversario?

—No, solo fueron a divertirse.

Es sábado por la noche y el frío ha hecho que tenga razones por las que debería odiarlo, pero no lo hago. Es tan reconfortante sentir frío, sea como sea, lo adoro.

Saco la bandeja con la carne al jugo. Tengo que apartar la mano curiosa de Jasper para que no saque un trozo. Cuando nos quedamos solos, mamá dice que debo ser una buena anfitriona con él, algo que no tiene mucho sentido ya que es casi de la familia.

Si yo fuera otra persona, haría que él se preparara su propia comida.

Comemos en la sala mientras vemos una película. Hasta ese momento me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. El ruido ronco en mi estómago me hace reír en silencio, al mismo tiempo que me llevo una cucharada de puré de patatas a la boca.

Jasper se ríe de lo que sea que esté pasando en la película. No estoy prestándole mucha atención por observarme comer con tanta paz, que me pregunto si ya me habré resignado a la vida que tenemos ahora.

Tal vez sí.

* * *

El profesor Scott reparte material para el próximo proyecto en Literatura. Él tiene una voz tan suave que podría dormirme en la mesa. Recibo un par de hojas que me entrega y le echo un ojo. Por lo general, cuando hay algún proyecto en clases siempre es de a dos personas, pero esta vez es de a tres.

Bree, Alice y yo nos miramos, sonrisas cómplices apareciendo en nuestros rostros.

Solo espero que al profesor no se le ocurra la genial idea de hacer grupos al azar.

No lo hace.

Nos explica un poco sobre el proyecto en los últimos minutos de clases.

—Me da exactamente igual el autor que escojan en su proyecto, pero una cosa sí les digo, no pueden ser best sellers.

La mayoría abuchea.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta una enfadada Leah.

El profesor Scott levanta sus gafas, sonriendo como si hubiese deseado que hiciesen esa pregunta.

—Porque es lo primero que se piensa de una generación demasiado vaga para sentarse a leer un libro. Chicos, quiero que elijan bajo un argumento sensato y no porque sea el libro más vendido ni que tengan las mejores franquicias ni mucho menos que la autora sea la más genial creadora de vampiros.

Algunos ríen.

—Sea cual sea el autor que elijan, quiero que detallen su vida y sus libros con total concentración. Ojalá se leyesen algunos libros, eso ayudaría muchísimo a su nota.

La campana suena.

Alice se lleva la mochila a la espalda.

—¿Qué tal Claudia Gray? Es una escritora genial.

Caminamos fuera de la escuela todavía discutiendo sobre el proyecto. Las chicas defienden sus propios puntos de vista y sinceramente, a mí me da igual que autor elijamos.

Veo como Tyler persigue a Paul intentando agarrarlo del pescuezo.

Ojalá lo atrape.

Bree se dirige a mí.

—Bella, no has dicho una sola palabra —avanzamos lejos del instituto, adentrándonos en la calle más pantanosa y oscura, cubierta de mucho musgo. El lugar es tenebroso, pero es indefenso— Debemos entregar el proyecto la última semana de enero. ¡No tenemos tiempo!

—Claro que tenemos tiempo —le digo— Aún faltan unas semanas para eso.

Alice cierra la cremallera de su mochila, tendiéndonos un cigarro para cada una.

Esa es la razón por la que decidimos en primer lugar venir al lugar pantanoso.

Apenas le doy una pitada rápida al cigarro estoy desistiendo de seguir haciéndolo, pero lo mantengo en mi mano. El humo sale de mis fosas nasales como si se tratara del vapor de un tren.

Dos pitadas más y recuerdo que he dicho que no lo haría. Esa es la cosa del cigarro, por mucho que lo mantenga lejos de mi mente, si lo tengo al alcance de mi mano, no puedo hacer como si no estuviera.

Soy pésima para mantener el humo en mi nariz, eso demuestra que no soy buena haciendo esto. A veces termino tosiendo descontrolada.

Deseando en tener una larga vida sin cáncer de pulmón, le quito la colilla de la punta antes de lanzarlo al piso. Alice rueda los ojos, acostumbrada a que siempre termino haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Vas al trabajo? —Bree pregunta cuando me despido.

—No, estoy de libre.

Ambas se miran.

—¿Por qué te vas, entonces? —inquiere.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Mmm —Alice entrecierra los ojos— ¿No será que algo tiene que ver la gorra que traes en la mochila?

A ellas nunca se les escapa nada. Fueron las primeras en convencerme de entregársela en persona, con la condición de que estuvieran a una distancia para conocerlo.

Ni en sus sueños.

Mi cara de culpable tiene que ser evidente porque ambas se ríen.

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer, aparte de entregarle la gorra. —en verdad eso no es cierto. Voy a Port Angeles solo por la gorra, pero ellas no tienen por qué saberlo. Agito mi mano hacia ellas mientras su humo me hace toser— Recuérdenme llevarnos a un centro de rehabilitación cuando regrese —aparto el humo— estoy segura que mi abuela tenía los pulmones más limpios al morir.

De camino a casa, me repito que debo tener más fuerza de voluntad para no seguirle la corriente a Alice con los cigarros.

Siempre termino con dolor de cabeza.

Mamá está en casa cuando regreso y le echo otra mentira para salir, diciendo que a última hora me llamaron para trabajar. Ella no pone obstáculos, gritando un simple "Cuídate" desde la atención de su revista de modas.

Hago mi camino a la ciudad en bicicleta.

No es que yo esté ansiosa de llegar pero el camino se me hace larguísimo. Me detengo un momento en el parque para descansar mis piernas por todo el pedaleo y cojo de mi mochila la botella de agua que llené en casa. El sorbo que le doy bien puede equivaler a diez en total. La sed es sofocante y necesito un respiro.

Por lo menos la brisa fría oscila cerca de mi mejilla.

Mientras diviso a niños jugando al pillarse, decido reanudar mi camino.

Dejo la bici en el pavimento de la calle correspondiente para evitar cualquier destrozo. Mi casco está debajo de mi brazo mientras camino a la entrada y toco el timbre. El eco del tono junto a pasos vacilantes que cada vez son más fuertes, me impacientan, y todo lo que recibo es a un rostro desconocido.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —pregunta con amabilidad una mujer mayor.

Mi voz tropieza.

—Hola… sí… —aclaro mi garganta— ¿se encuentra Edward?

Su nombre le dulcifica la expresión; ella puede ser… ¿su abuela?

—Él no se encuentra en casa en este momento ¿quién lo busca? Puedo dejarle su recado.

Oh.

Por algún motivo eso me decepciona. Sin embargo, intento probar suerte.

—¿De casualidad sabrá a qué hora regresa? —alza una ceja mientras añado— es urgente.

Cambia el peso de su pie para estar más cómoda y se muerde el labio, pensando.

—Nunca tiene una hora fija, pero… él iba al trabajo de su madre. Si es urgente, como dices, podrías dirigirte hasta allá.

Me enderezo.

—¿Dónde es eso?

—¿Eres alguna amiga de la facultad?

Su pregunta me desvía.

—Eh… algo así.

Asiente con la cabeza, sin creerme con certeza. Lo siguiente que hace me deja sin habla, de pronto me cierra la puerta en las narices.

¿Qué demonios?

Estoy a punto de echar chispas cuando reaparece nuevamente con una tarjeta en las manos. Me la tiende con una sonrisa.

—Ten, es fácil de ubicar. Sobre todo por la apariencia. —reclina la cabeza— que tenga un buen día.

Y ahora sí me cierra la puerta.

Echo un vistazo a la tarjeta.

"Floristería Masen"

Leo una y otra vez la dirección, memorizándola y tratando de guiarme. Sin darle más vueltas, cojo la bici y comienzo a buscarla.

No es tan difícil la ubicación, además de darle la razón a la mujer sobre la apariencia. Se trata de un puesto colorido a mitad de la calle con el logo de "Floristería Masen" tal y como dice la tarjeta.

Cuando entro, la campanilla llama la atención de la chica en el mostrador, que sonríe.

Está demás decir que la estancia huele demasiado a flores, tanto que reprimo las ganas de estornudar.

—Hola ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

Su emoción inmediata me da la impresión de que quisiera que comprara y me fuera pronto, a pesar de que su sonrisa hacia mí es afable. Me quedo como un pollo perdido en medio de la habitación sin saber si decirle que el olor está comiendo mi nariz o comentar lo lindas que son las flores.

—Rose, querida ¿puedes ayudarme con estas cajas? ¡Ah, pero si estás con una cliente! deja que me ocupo yo.

"Rose" mueve la cabeza, apresurándose a ayudarle a la mujer a mi espalda. Cuando noto que se trata de la madre de Edward, intento ordenar el desorden en mi cabeza.

Elizabeth Masen sacude las manos en su delantal y deposita las cajas en el suelo. Aun si las mechas de su moño se han salido de dirección y sus ojos luzcan con una leve sombra oscura, se ve preciosa. Sus ojos son tan verdes que por un momento creo que son lentes de contacto, pero lo descarto. Es el mismo que vi en Edward la última vez, salvo que esos eran más apagados.

Por un segundo sus ojos se entrecierran.

—Hola —saludo.

—Disculpa, nosotras nos conocemos ¿verdad?

Esa misma pregunta me hice el día que la conocí.

¿Nos conocemos?

—Sí —sonrío con timidez— te traje la correspondencia una vez ¿lo recuerda?

El reconocimiento que emana antes de que sus ojos se agranden, agitando la cabeza.

—¡Ah! Tienes razón, muchacha. ¿Traes algo para mí?

Me rasco la mejilla, nerviosa.

—No, la verdad es que…

—Déjame adivinar ¿necesitas flores y no tienes idea de cuáles? Si quieres, puedes decirme el tipo o flor que te gustaría y así recomendarte algunas.

Permanezco con las uñas clavadas en mi mejilla, segura de que la zona se ha vuelto roja por tanto pellizco.

—No, no —digo rápido— estoy buscando… a su hijo.

Todo lo que veo a continuación es su mirada de sorpresa y luego está mirando por encima de mi hombro.

—Oh, bueno… allí lo tienes.

Me giro sobre mis talones al escuchar el suave ruido de la campanilla, viéndolo entrar al local todo desgarbado y serio, como siempre. No estoy segura si lo que veo en él es desconcierto, no soy capaz de leerlo ¡es tan difícil! Sin embargo, puedo apostar a que viene de malhumor.

 _Que extraño_.

—¿Isabella? —pregunta.

Su madre sale del mostrador, mirándonos a ambos.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?

—¿Señora Masen? ¿Puede echarme una manito aquí? —la voz de Rose interviene.

Elizabeth vuelve a sacudir sus manos en la ropa, dando una pequeña disculpa y desapareciendo para atender a la voz de Rose desde la otra puerta.

Mis manos hacen un puño alrededor de las correas de mi mochila.

Si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo estaría postrada en el suelo con algún tipo de disparo en mi pecho. La mirada de Edward o "señor/chico amargado" tiene tanta intensidad que estoy creyendo seriamente que es así todo el tiempo. No es que tenga un problema conmigo, no es que esté furioso por alguna razón. A juzgar por la forma en que miró a su madre hablar, él tenía la misma mirada de quiero-matar-a-todo-el-mundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta con rudeza.

¿Eso debería considerarse como su tono natural en el planeta del odio?

—Bueno, yo… —antes de que pueda decir algo más, estornudo. Mal momento. Sorbo mi nariz totalmente asqueada por el olor— ¿podemos… podemos hablar afuera, por favor?

Él abre la puerta para mí, dejando que salga primero. Por lo menos tiene buenos modales. Punto para Edward majadero.

Sigo sorbiéndome la nariz afuera, feliz de tener un poco del aire de la calle y alejarme de las flores. Después de sentirme mucho mejor, me vuelvo a encararlo, sintiéndome tonta e inquieta.

—Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberme ido así tan rápido ese día. Fui una maleducada contigo después de que hicieses ese viaje para llevarme la bici. No voy a excederme en esto, así que… lo siento —todo lo digo viéndolo a los ojos.

Lo veo asentir.

—¿Eso es todo? —cruza los brazos.

¡Caramba! ¿Si toco su brazo, sentiré piedra o piel humana?

Muerdo mi labio inferior.

—No —me quito la mochila de la espalda, abriendo la cremallera y sacando la gorra del interior— creo que esto te pertenece.

Su reacción va a quedar grabada en mi cabeza.

Sé del momento exacto en que su rostro inexpresivo pasa a uno totalmente expresivo. Descruza los brazos con el rostro tan perplejo, creyendo que son imaginaciones suyas, incapaz de parpadear.

Me la quita de las manos de inmediato.

La observa durante un minuto sin decir una sola palabra. Para asombro mío, lo veo esbozar una débil sonrisa. Muy débil.

Tiene sonrisa, después de todo.

Y luego, sus ojos se elevan a los míos.

—¿Dónde la encontraste? —pregunta entre curioso y exaltado.

Es un golpe para mí que pese a eso su tono sea amable.

Me llevo una mano a la mejilla.

—En el césped fuera de tu casa. Estaba tirada y la tomé. Cuando me dijiste que era algo importante, sentí que debía regresártela.

Mueve la cabeza arriba abajo, todavía con su leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Dios —susurra— es ésta. Lo es. Es mi gorra —lo dice para sí mismo. Por un momento creo que estoy frente a un niño de diez años. Me sorprende muchísimo ver en sus ojos un brillo especial, como si quisiera llorar— Gracias —dice y vuelve a mirarme— En serio, _gracias_.

Encojo los hombros.

—No es nada.

Agita la gorra frente a él, arreglándose el pelo y colocándosela.

Transcurre un momento en que no decimos nada y no estoy segura de cómo empezar a despedirme. Un instante está ensimismado mirando sus manos vacías y al otro está con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? —no, no es brusco esta vez.

Inhalo una buena bocanada de aire.

—Tu abuela me lo dijo.

—¿Mi abuela?

—¿Señora bajita, cabello corto y castaño?

Se ríe. Mierda, no alucino. Fueron dos segundos de risa. Un "ja" seco, pero risa al fin y al cabo.

—No, ella no es mi abuela. Es Heidi, nuestra criada.

—¡¿Eres rico?! —mis ojos se abren por el uso de mis palabras, sintiéndome avergonzada.

No se ríe pero no parece enfadado.

—No, claro que no. Heidi ha estado con nosotros desde siempre y sí, se puede decir que es como una abuela. Cuidó de mi madre de pequeña y así sucesivamente —se echa la visera más arriba— No puedo creer que la tenga de regreso. —lo dice señalando su cabeza.

Vuelvo a morderme el labio inferior. Nos quedamos en otro silencio incómodo, ahora sí sin saber qué decirnos, así que opto por tomar la iniciativa.

—Debería irme…

—Hay un puesto de comida…

Nos detenemos. Me echo a reír por lo absurdo del momento.

—Sigue —le digo.

—¿Seguir qué?

—Dijiste "hay un puesto de comida…" —muevo la mano— ¿qué ibas a decir?

—Ah —se lleva las manos a los bolsillos— ¿te gustaría una soda? O comida. Yo me muero de hambre.

A decir verdad, yo también me muero de hambre.

—Oh, no creo que…

—Por la gorra —dice— déjame agradecerte la gorra. Mi madre siempre me ha enseñado a agradecer las buenas acciones de la gente.

Me siento tan mal por eso porque yo no le agradecí como se debe la bici, aunque devolviéndole la gorra es una manera de agradecer también ¿verdad? Tiro la correa de mi mochila de nuevo, sintiendo el dolor por morder tanto mi labio.

No sirvo para hacerme de rogar, así que respondo de inmediato.

—De acuerdo. Una hamburguesa estaría bien.

—Y patatas fritas. Ellos hacen las mejores patatas fritas de todo Port Angeles.

Da media vuelta, invitándome a seguirlo y estoy confundida. ¿Este chico, amargado y sin expresión, acaba de invitarme a comer y más extraño aún, está siendo amable?

Tal vez sea de ese tipo de persona que es grosera con la gente que no conoce y luego son personas geniales.

Uh.

Debería estar yéndome a casa ahora mismo, pero en serio, mi estómago pide a gritos una hamburguesa. Y es gratis.

¿Qué mejor?

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

El pequeño puesto de soda queda a solo dos cuadras de la Floristería.

Es un pequeño y ruinoso local con las puertas chirriantes. Las mesas, que deberían estar adornadas con lindos manteles de presentación, tienen a su vez rayas extrañas en marcador negro.

El ambiente que se vive en el lugar es divertido, aunque la mayoría de la gente parece tener más como la edad de mis padres, hay un rincón exclusivo para gente más como nosotros. Sin embargo, Edward decide ocupar una mesa junto a la ventana.

Aquella imagen de la ventana con la cortina cubriendo parte del marco, me recuerdan a las películas en blanco y negro que Esme y yo siempre vemos.

Edward no necesita levantar la mano para llamar al camarero. Él viene enseguida con una libretilla y un lápiz colgando de sus dedos. Ambos se saludan con demasiada confianza, y he de suponer que se conocen de antes y no solo por ser cliente del local.

El chico tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y mastica su chicle mientras me echa un veloz vistazo. Al darse cuenta que estoy mirándolo, regresa su atención a la libreta.

—Así que… Edward —dice, señalándome.

Tengo la impresión de que este acaba de recordar que estoy sentada frente a él.

—Oh, sí… ella es-

—Bella —le corto.

Se queda mirándome.

—Es lo que estaba intentando decirle—explica.

La forma en que sus ojos se ven fijos, me hace encoger en mi asiento.

—No, no, solo digo que me llames Bella ¿de acuerdo?

Le sigue un corto silencio.

—De acuerdo —después de contemplarme como si fuese un bicho raro, señala al camarero— Él es Emmett. Un… se puede decir que un buen amigo.

"Emmett" sonríe sacudiendo su cabeza y se dispone a enterrar el lápiz en la hoja. Sus ojos son pequeños, parecidos a los de un reptil y ahora está mirándome de nuevo.

—Hola, Bella—saluda y respondo con una pequeña y vergonzosa sonrisa— Entonces, chicos, volvamos a lo nuestro ¿qué van a ordenar?

Edward me mira alzando las cejas, esperando que ordene por mi cuenta, olvidándose que estamos aquí en primer lugar por las hamburguesas.

Y como si hubiese leído mi mente, me pregunta:

—¿Te gusta el picante en la hamburguesa?

Sin llegar a contestar, Emmett me alcanza.

—Si quieres mi consejo, las patatas con picante, son para chuparse los dedos.

Eso me hace recordar una sola cosa:

Las patatas con picante son las favoritas de Lizzy.

Con ese recuerdo, asiento hacia Emmett, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

—Eso está bien para mí.

Edward me mira apoyando el codo en la mesa y su cuerpo medio echado en la silla.

—Trae las hamburguesas de todos modos, Emm. Y dos gaseosas.

—De acuerdo, enseguida regreso —se va dando rebote, entrando a la cocina.

Pellizco la piel de mis dedos, nerviosa e intranquila con él sentado frente a mí. ¿Qué debo preguntar? ¿Su edad? ¿Su estado civil? ¿Por qué estoy tan malditamente nerviosa?

—Bueno —se acomoda en la silla, acercándose y cruzando los brazos en la mesa. Aun lleva puesta su gorra sobre la mata de pelo en la cabeza— ¿Estás bien? Luces… rara.

En realidad no estoy segura de por qué me siento intranquila… o nerviosa. No sé si es porque acabo de recordar la comida que le gusta a mi hermana o porque es extraño que chico amargado no esté fulminándome con la mirada.

—Estoy bien —miento, cruzando una pierna encima de la otra— o un poco cohibida.

Debería callarme sin duda.

Encorvando un poco el cuerpo, veo lo sorprendido que lo dejan mis palabras.

—¿Así que te cohíbo?

—Sí… no… sí. — _cierra la boca._

Levanta las cejas curioso, manteniéndolas en el aire.

—O-kay —no se ríe y tampoco parece enojado. Solo está serio mirándome y no puedo adivinar lo que está pensando de mí— Entonces… _Bella_ —recalca mi nombre— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él no parece tener menos que yo y esa es la razón por la que me gustaría decir que tengo más, sin embargo, no lo hago porque las palabras salen sin ser permitidas.

—Diecisiete —contesto.

—Una niña. —murmura despectivo.

Comienzo a mover mi pie en círculos debajo de la mesa, notando como el nerviosismo desaparece.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes tú, señor-tengo-la-experiencia-de-un-cuarentón?

No tengo idea si acabo de alucinar o vi la sombra de una sonrisa, igual de rápida que la anterior.

Se acomoda en la silla, la vista fija en el frenético vibrar de la mesa por el movimiento de mi pie.

—Tengo veinte.

Muevo la cabeza hacia arriba, simulando que eso acaba de sorprenderme de una manera increíble.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Si podría ser tu hija…

Él nota el sarcasmo en mi voz y se quita la gorra.

—Creo que de verdad herí tus sentimientos —no es una pregunta y está esperando que responda, pero me encuentro ensimismada observándolo— Lo siento.

Quiero echarme a reír por la forma en que sus ojos se agrandan, creyendo que de verdad me enfadé por su comentario de la edad.

—Muy bien —digo con voz suave— Disculpa aceptada.

Su amigo llega con nuestro pedido en ese momento. No es hasta que deposita la gaseosa frente a mí, que noto que Emmett tiene los brazos tatuados, tanto así que apenas puedo distinguir el tono claro de su piel.

—No se preocupen por las gaseosas, esas corren por cuenta de la casa.

Edward rueda los ojos.

—No estarás pensando en… —no termina de formar la frase cuando vemos que Emmett se sienta en la silla vacía junto a nosotros— Cuando él dice que va por cuenta de la casa es porque quiere sentarse y chismear.

—¡Oye! —le golpea el brazo— No es cierto. Solo quiero conocer a tu nueva amiga Bella.

—No es mi amiga —le dice entre dientes.

Emmett hace caso omiso de eso.

—Bella —se dirige a mí— ¿Bella…?

—Bella Swan.

Estira su mano y coge la mía, balanceándola en el aire.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Bella Swan —sonríe y acomoda los brazos en la mesa, sin esperar que responda a su saludo— Estoy muy interesado en saber cómo es que no saliste corriendo con lo encantador que es mi amigo Edward.

El tono de burla no me es indiferente y quiero reírme porque es cierto. No obstante, a Edward no le hace ninguna gracia.

Y eso es suficiente para seguirle la corriente a su amigo.

—La verdad es que no estaría acá si no fuera porque tengo mucha hambre.

Edward se ríe. Mierda, sí. Soltó una carcajada seca.

Emmett, a mi lado, se lleva una mano al pecho.

—¿Acabas de escuchar lo mismo que yo? —se mueve de un lado para el otro— ¿Acaso Edward Masen se carcajeó como una persona común y corriente?

—No seas imbécil, McCarthy —se queja.

Emmett se larga a reír, ahora dirigiéndose por completo a mí y fingiendo que Edward no está presente.

—Él no suele reír, nunca. Ni siquiera es cosquilloso. Mi esposa no se cansa de decirme que lo deje en paz, pero me gusta fastidiarlo. Podría contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que lo he visto reír en el último tiempo. Cuando él iba a la escuela…

—Podrías tomar más en cuenta lo que dice tu esposa, Emmett. No te entrometas en mis asuntos.

Emmett abre sus palmas.

—Masen, estoy hablando con la señorita. Es de mala educación interrumpir. —lo reprende. Tomo un poco de la gaseosa, atenta a Emmett y a sus líneas marcadas bajo los ojos. Él se ve mucho más mayor que nosotros— como te iba diciendo, este chico, rudo y antipático, era el alma de la fiesta en la secundaria. ¿No es así?

—Vas a asustar a Bella, Emmett.

Le echo un vistazo a Edward y este me mira con súplica.

Y siento lástima por él.

Después de beber un poco más de la gaseosa, me enderezo y le señalo a Emmett la cocina.

—Estoy segura que oí tu nombre salir de allí.

Eso, por supuesto, lo pone en alerta y se disculpa antes de marcharse.

Nos quedamos nuevamente a solas y ya no siento nervios. Solo estoy sentada, masticando mi hamburguesa.

Coge su lata de soda, dando pequeños sorbos.

—Gracias —dice bajito.

—¿Gracias, por qué?

—Por distraerlo —responde— Emmett nunca pone límites a lo que dice.

Encojo los hombros.

—A mí me pareció agradable. Y estoy sorprendida de todo lo que dijo, o lo poco que dijo.

Su pie choca con el mío debajo de la mesa.

—Solo… solo olvida lo que él dijo ¿de acuerdo?

Lo miro durante mucho tiempo, demasiado para mi gusto y no puedo controlar mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esa gorra para ti? —mi pregunta le sorprende en gran medida e intuyo lo que dirá a continuación, por ese motivo me apresuro a decir— No, no me importa en absoluto, pero estoy muy curiosa.

Ahora sus ojos verdes brillan con tanta intensidad, que por un instante reniego del chico molesto de las otras veces.

Gira la gorra roja encima de la mesa, contemplándola con mucha atención.

—Mi abuelo —musita— Mi abuelo me la regaló hace un par de años. ¿Si ves que la gorra está algo…?

—Fea.

Se muerde el labio inferior.

—Sí, yo diría lo mismo. El caso es que la usaba demasiado y luego la dejé en algún rincón de mi cuarto por mucho tiempo. —se queda en silencio y espero a que siga con su historia— Mi abuelo murió hace poco y esto es lo único cercano que tengo de él, aparte de un montón de recuerdos.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sacude los hombros.

—He escuchado esas tres palabras centenares de veces en los últimos meses.

No sé qué decir a continuación. Cuando la abuela Marie murió, yo también estaba triste, así que intento recordar lo que habría dicho en su lugar.

—No podemos evitar la muerte, por mucho que queramos —debería taparme la boca con cinta adhesiva, a pesar de que eso realmente me llegó— No tengo idea si eres de los que piensa que el alma de los muertos nunca nos abandona. A veces es tranquilizador creer que es así.

Se queda viendo a la mesa, jugueteando con la gorra y dejando que su comida se enfríe. En cambio yo, le doy una gran mordida a mi hamburguesa.

Después de un momento de silencio, empuja mi plato de patatas.

—Pruébalas con picante, te fascinará.

Entonces, me guiña un ojo.

Cojo una patata ya fría y unto en el picante rojo, metiéndolo a mi boca. Al principio no hay ninguna reacción, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el ardor en mi lengua me hace sonreír.

—Es… agradable.

—Lo es.

—Ya veo por qué a Elizabeth le gustan tanto.

—¿Elizabeth?

—Mi hermana.

—Oh —asiente con la cabeza, llevándose también una papa con picante a la boca— Mi madre se llama Elizabeth.

—Lo sé. Soy la chica del correo ¿no lo recuerdas?

Termina de masticar.

—Lo recuerdo —nos quedamos disfrutando nuestra comida obviando el hecho de que no sabemos nada del otro— ¿Qué puedes decirme de ti?

—¿Y por qué tendría que decir algo sobre mí?

Ladea la cabeza.

—Porque mencioné a mi abuelo y eso en verdad no te incumbe, así que quiero saber algo de ti que no me importa.

Suelto una carcajada en el borde de mi lata de gaseosa, sacudiéndome.

—Eres… ¿te han dicho lo desagradable que eres?

—Uff, ni te imaginas. Todo tipo de cosas. Creo que "desagradable" es una palabra muy suave.

—Hmm…

—De acuerdo, no te desvíes del tema —pone las manos en la mesa como si fuese a ponerse de pie, pero solo es para acercarse más— ¿Quién es Bella Swan? Dime algo insignificante.

Mastico lo que queda de mi hamburguesa, demasiado satisfecha para seguir con el resto de papas.

—No puedo orinar en baños ajenos.

—¿En serio? —suena incrédulo.

—No. —reconozco— Da igual si es verdad o mentira. De todas formas no te importa.

Entrecierra sus ojos y sonríe.

—Eso tiene sentido.

Mientras más hablamos, más me impresiona que no esté diciendo alguna cosa enfadosa. Eso me hace confirmar que es así con la gente que no conoce y cuando ya hablas con él, te das cuenta que es una persona tratable. Aunque, debo reconocer que hay pequeños lapsus en donde su seriedad me aturde.

Como si de un segundo a otro recordara algo tan triste que eso lo echa para abajo.

Paga nuestra comida, nos despedimos de Emmett a lo lejos y salimos.

Sorprendida, me percato que el cielo está oscureciéndose. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos adentro y cómo es que no me di cuenta?

Tomo la bici estacionada y el casco.

—Gracias por…

—Deja llevarte a tu casa. Es peligroso que andes sola en la carretera.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Me crees incapaz de andar sola? No es la primera vez que regreso a casa de noche.

—Mira, me da igual eso. Si luego te secuestran e investigan, se darán cuenta que la última persona que estuvo contigo, fui yo —parpadeo— Así que… Bella Swan… no acepto peros.

No lo intento de todos modos. Caminamos devuelta a la Floristería y guarda la bici en su auto. Tiene un maletero con espacio suficiente para que quede bien resguardada, de manera que no me preocupo por si se llegara a dañar.

El camino hacia Forks es silencioso. Edward enciende la emisora y no entablamos conversación. La música es suave y desconocida y me quedo mirando las líneas blancas de la carretera, deseando que el camino fuese mucho más corto.

Reviso mi móvil un par de veces, el cual no tiene cobertura. Sin nada más que hacer que esperar a que el tramo termine, lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

Le señalo la calle en la que vivo tan pronto llegamos.

Un poco contrariada, me sorprendo de ver demasiado movimiento.

Edward aparca fuera de mi casa y me bajo aun cuando él me dice que espere.

Las luces policiales y la gente que sale y entra, me atolondra.

No puedo reconocer caras. Lo primero que pienso es que hubo un incendio, pero la casa está intacta.

De pronto, veo a Jasper entre la multitud.

Me acerco rápidamente.

—Bella ¿dónde estabas? Hemos estado llamándote desde hace un rato.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?

Él no responde.

—¿Les pasó algo a mis padres? ¿Están adentro? —tampoco dice nada y lo empujo— ¡Demonios, Jazz!

—Ellos están bien, Bella. No te preocupes. Solo cálmate ¿sí? Tenemos que hablar —se acerca a tomar mis hombros y en un rápido movimiento, me zafo, alejándome lo más lejos posible.

—Solo dime lo que está pasando. ¿Es sobre Elizabeth? ¿Acaso mis padres están buscándola? Mira, yo hablé con ella…

—Bella…

—¡No, cállate! ¡No puedo creer que estén haciendo este escándalo para buscarla, es obvio que quiere alejarse de nosotros!

—¡Bella! —me grita.

Me callo, y luego sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y yo no quiero escucharlo porque no es cierto.

No es cierto nada de lo que tenga que decirme, y es por esa razón que sacudo la cabeza.

—No…

—Bells…

—No.

—Elizabeth está muerta.

* * *

 **Supimos un poco sobre Edward y en el próximo, un poco más sobre este drama con la hermana de Bella, que como ven, no va por buen camino.**

 **Gracias por leer y Feliz año a todas :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Las palabras continúan dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Miro a los policías seguir su camino a la puerta principal y a los vecinos asomarse en las ventanas de sus habitaciones por todo el alboroto que hay en nuestra calle.

¿Cómo es que de un segundo a otro la vida se encarga de abofetearte tan fuerte que no logras reaccionar?

Me tiemblan las manos y cierro tan fuerte los ojos que duele como el infierno. Sin haber dicho nada en voz alta, sacudo la cabeza en un rápido vaivén, moviéndome hacia todos lados para alejar la pesadilla que revolotea en mi cabeza. Como si por desear que algo no fuese real, desapareciera.

Seguiría de la misma forma si alguien no estuviera aferrándose a mis brazos. Es tanta la fuerza que ejerzo para escudarme, que no logran sostenerme bien.

No quiero que nadie me hable. Quiero a mi hermana ahora ¡ahora!

—Bella… Bella… Bella —repiten.

¡Aléjate!

 _Elizabeth está muerta._

Las palabras se encargan de aguijonearme por completo.

Elizabeth está muerta.

El dolor desgarrador que siento en el pecho me hace abrir los ojos, dejando correr las lágrimas por mi rostro.

—¿Está teniendo una crisis? —alguien pregunta.

—Creo que sí.

En un vago intento de lograr que me suelten, me arqueo hacia adelante con brusquedad, sin conseguir nada en absoluto.

—¡Alice, llama a la ambulancia!

—No, no, déjenme intentarlo. He tenido estas crisis antes.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sentada en el asiento de un auto y a mi cabeza golpearse contra un cojín. Comienzo a llorar y a patalear sin importarme a quién hago daño. La insistencia con que sostienen mis muñecas está comenzando a fastidiarme. Voy a seguir forcejeando hasta que las fuerzas se me acaben.

—¡Déjame… tranquila… déjame!

—Bella, necesito que dejes de patearme las rodillas —pateo con más fuerza y entonces decido arañar como una gata lo que sea que esté a mi alcance— Te entiendo ¿de acuerdo? Sigue golpeándome si quieres, no insistiré en que no lo hagas, pero escucha, está bien si necesitas llorar.

—Deberíamos llamar a la ambulancia de todos modos —dice una voz que reconozco como la de Alice— Lo haré sin el consentimiento de ustedes ¿eh?

—¿Y sus padres?

—Con la policía —responde Jasper.

Dejo de forcejear, golpear y arañar hasta que no hago más que llorar. Una mano cubre la mía y escondo el rostro en el asiento por la vergüenza de saber que todos están viendo mi escándalo.

Paso mucho tiempo con la cara pegada al asiento del auto, todavía aferrándome a la mano entre mis dedos.

Después de que mi pecho deja de agitarse, la mano desconocida me abandona y recibo a cambio las de Jasper que me jalan para sacarme del auto. Alice me recibe en un abrazo apretado.

Rehúyo de ella y consciente de que debo ser un desastre físico, me acerco a Jasper.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto de inmediato, recibiendo su negativa— Respóndeme, Jasper. De todas maneras me voy a enterar.

No necesito echar un vistazo hacia atrás para saber que tenemos audiencia.

—Deberías entrar e ir con tus padres, Bella.

Me agarro a su camisa lo suficiente como para arrancarla.

—¡Responde la condenada pregunta que te hice!

Mis ojos se nublan.

—Ellos dicen… —su voz apenas en un susurro— que pudo haber sido un suicidio.

La palabra "suicidio" me descontrola.

—No —digo, soltándome de su camisa— Eso no es verdad.

Miro hacia la casa, desesperada por hacer mi camino hacia la puerta principal.

Mientras mis pies dan pisadas fuertes, puedo escuchar a Alice preguntar:

—¿Y quién eres tú?

Evito chocar contra los policías de camino, entrando a toda velocidad y encontrando a mis padres sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá.

Puedo notar el desgarro y la angustia al instante. Puedo ver lo mucho que han llorado. Mamá tiene las manos entrelazadas encima de sus piernas que se mueven de arriba abajo sin descanso. Papá esconde su rostro con la mano derecha, agitándose en un sollozo silencioso.

Me quedo paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, incapaz de preguntarles si es verdad todo lo que está pasando. Frente a mí veo difuminarse a la única esperanza que tenía para que dijesen que todo es un mal sueño. Ahora me doy cuenta que la vida es así de injusta.

En algún momento mi madre levanta la cabeza y sus ojos rojos en hinchados, se posan en mí.

No soy consciente del segundo exacto en que se pone de pie para correr a abrazarme. No puedo llorar en su hombro como ella está haciendo en el mío. Las lágrimas se han quedado estancadas en una pared fría de hielo en mis ojos.

Papá también se acerca, colocando su mano en mi nuca. Me impacta verlo tan vulnerable, ya que siempre ha sido un hombre muy fuerte. Nunca lo he visto flaquear como en este minuto en los diecisiete años que llevo de vida.

—Mamá —digo con voz rota, respondiendo a su abrazo— Ella no se suicidó. Elizabeth no habría hecho eso.

Pasa su mano por mi pelo, secándose los ojos.

—Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé.

* * *

Elizabeth fue encontraba muerta sobre una cama con evidentes signos de asfixia, que por la hipótesis de la policía, fue provocado por ella misma con la almohada que sostenía en su mano. Hay golpes y rasguños en su cara, lo que hace dudar un poco la teoría del suicidio, sin embargo, aquellos golpes no son recientes.

No hay rastros de su bebé por ahora; el forense es quién se va a encargar de los pormenores sobre ello.

El cadáver será derivado a Seattle en los próximos días. Mis padres deberán reconocer el cuerpo en plena investigación.

El policía que nos da la información, nos muestra la identificación de mi hermana dentro de una bolsa de plástico y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Es ella, no hay duda.

Después de que ellos se retiran y mis padres tengan que despachar cómo sea a los vecinos entrometidos, me quedo un momento sentada en el sofá antes de recordar que los chicos están afuera.

Ellos están sentados en el porche con rostros cansados y tristes. Al momento de notar que me acerco, comienzan a removerse.

Bree es la primera que se acerca, dándome un abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella.

Doy palmaditas a su espalda, sintiendo el viento helado en mi rostro.

—Esme llegará por la mañana —me avisa Jasper, revolviendo mi cabello.

—Está bien —es lo único que puedo decir.

Nos sentamos y no hablamos de nada. Veo el anochecer más opaco que he visto jamás. Nada de lo que hay en torno a mí me interesa. Nada podría importarme ya, nada en este momento. Lo único que tengo en mi cabeza es la imagen de mi hermana sobre una cama, golpeada y asfixiada.

Mi hermana pidiendo auxilio.

Mi hermana siendo asesinada.

Elizabeth no se suicidó. No hay poder humano que vaya a hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Alice pone una mano en la mía, entrelazando sus dedos con cariño.

—Tu amigo se aseguró de guardar tu bici y el casco en el patio trasero antes de marcharse. Jasper se ofreció, pero él quiso hacerlo solo.

Frunzo el ceño hacia Alice.

—¿Qué?

Me mira ladeando la cabeza.

—Tu amigo… el que te trajo a casa ¿recuerdas?

Oh.

Olvidé por completo que Edward venía conmigo.

—¿Supongo que no recuerdas entonces que él te calmó en el auto? —Bree se sienta junto a mí también.

¿Qué Edward hizo qué?

Debo parecer muy confundida porque ambas presionan sus dedos en mis manos.

—Tranquila —dice Alice—, no te preocupes.

Las chicas se van poco después, dejándome un vacío aún más grande si es posible.

Mamá y papá intentan ser fuertes delante de nosotros.

Ella me obliga a irme a la cama temprano y se asegura de que tome un calmante con abundante agua. En este momento mi garganta no es capaz de ingerir nada, sin embargo, lo acepto porque es la única forma que encuentro para tranquilizarme.

Algo que, para colmo, no funciona.

Me arropo en las suaves mantas del cubrecama, y lloro. Lloro toda la noche.

Por la mañana la cosa ha empeorado. La policía ha vuelto a casa y mis padres están peor que antes.

—Necesito tener toda la información posible sobre la última vez que vieron a Elizabeth antes de su desaparición. De otro modo, no podremos hacer un buen trabajo en la investigación.

Mamá es la primera en tomar lugar frente al detective, retorciéndose las manos con miedo, y comienza a relatar cosas de Lizzy que me dejan perpleja.

Primero, yo no tenía idea que el novio de mi hermana era un hombre casado.

Segundo, mamá nunca me dijo que ella sabía del embarazo antes de leer la carta.

Tercero, jamás mencionó ninguna discusión que ambas tuvieron el día antes de que se marchara.

Me echa un vistazo cuando termina de hablar y papá luce tan estupefacto como yo, de manera que ambos estábamos igual de mal informados.

Después de que el detective se va junto a la tropa de policías, Jasper pone una mano en mi hombro, sabiendo que voy a alterarme a continuación.

—¿Por qué ocultaste eso durante tanto tiempo, mamá? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo de Lizzy, si sabías lo preocupada que estaba por ella?

Tarda unos segundos en responderme, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas mirándome con desesperación.

—¡Porque no es lo que a ella le hubiese gustado! —le tiemblan las manos— Nunca quiso decepcionarte, así que tampoco lo haría yo.

Mi pecho se agita.

—¡Y qué importa eso! Si de todos modos está muerta, mamá ¡muerta!

La veo taparse la cara con las manos y en un rápido movimiento, echa abajo todas las copas de la mesa, que se hacen añicos en el suelo.

Una voz suave y dulce, me descoloca el corazón.

—Cariño, salgamos de aquí.

Esme jala de mi brazo hacia la calle mientras mi pecho sigue agitándose. No tengo idea de a qué hora llegó a casa, pero caminamos unas cuantas cuadras antes de que tenga que detenerme, apretando su brazo y gimiendo.

Ahora que veo a sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, la realidad cae de un trastazo.

Mi hermana, con quién crecí, jugué y peleé, está muerta. Y no la voy a volver a ver nunca más.

—Ella… ella está… está… —sin lograr decirlo por mí misma, Esme me rodea con sus brazos, consiguiendo por fin romper a llorar sin reprimirme, sin esconderme en la habitación para que nadie me vea, sin tener el miedo de que vuelva mi crisis nerviosa. Ella acaricia mi pelo llorando e intentando calmarme, cosa que de momento es inútil.

—Tranquila, querida. Todo va a estar bien.

¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? ¿Cómo siquiera todo va a estar bien?

—¿Sabías eso? ¿Sabías que huyó con un hombre casado?

—No, no lo sabía. Por favor, Bella, tienes que calmarte.

Mamá dice que Elizabeth no quería decepcionarme, pero no estoy decepcionada por eso. Estoy decepcionada de no haber sido una buena hermana para que ella confiara en mí.

* * *

Mientras papá empaca sus cosas junto a las de mamá para viajar a Seattle, salgo a hurtadillas al patio trasero, donde la lluvia se ha encargado del apestoso olor a césped que hay en el aire. Mamá está sentada en la mesa del jardín, exhalando humo de cigarro.

Al acercarme, veo que sostiene una fotografía de la graduación de Elizabeth con la mano desocupada.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Pega un salto en la silla, pretendiendo esconder inútilmente el cigarro y sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Desde hace un momento.

Ocupo la silla vacía a su lado, encontrándome con sus ojos ahora vacíos.

Tengo tantas cosas que decirle, tantas por las que me gustaría sonar como una buena hija, pero en el fondo, sigo enojada.

—¿Mamá?

Levanta el mentón y diviso la cantidad de ojeras bajo los ojos, así mismo sus pecas, que se acentúan más con la palidez de su rostro.

—¿Sí?

Las palabras salen sin ser escuchadas. Tomo una bocanada de aire.

—Lamento si te grité por la mañana. Todo esto es tan difícil y complicado para todos, pero no te mereces eso.

Frunce los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Yo también lo lamento. Debí habérselos dicho desde un comienzo.

Le da una última calada a su cigarrillo, tirando la colilla y pisándola sin compasión.

—¿Sabes quién es su novio?

—No lo sé. Me gustaría mucho saberlo ¿sabes? —suspira— Estoy segura que fue él quien… —ni siquiera es capaz de decir "mató" "asesinó" "nos quitó"— Bella, prométeme que te vas a cuidar estos días que no estemos aquí. Sé que con Esme vas a estar segura, pero… por favor.

—Te lo prometo —aseguro— Ahora, prométeme algo tú —me mira esperando que continúe— Prométeme que me dirás todo sobre Elizabeth.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

Vuelve a suspirar, secándose las lágrimas y pasando los dedos por el portarretrato.

Me cuenta de cómo los rumores sobre la mayor de las Swan saliendo a escondidas con un hombre casado comenzaron a ser la comidilla de su clase, de cómo una de sus alumnas de baile de tercera edad se lo contó aquella mañana antes de que Elizabeth se marchara. Ella no lo había creído en ese momento, aun así, decidió preguntárselo directamente, esperando que Lizz se riera o se molestara por los chismes del pueblo. Algo que no hizo. Cuando se lo confirmó, mamá y ella discutieron muy duro.

—Se lo pregunté, se lo exigí. Quería saber quién era el hombre que estaba arruinándole la vida a mi hija. Quería salvarla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde —saca otro cigarro de la cajetilla, sus manos temblando de los nervios— Y cuando me confesó su embarazo, sabía que debía actuar con más presión, así que le dije que estaba castigada, que no me importaba que fuese mayor de edad —comienza a lloriquear— por eso reaccioné así con su carta, porque sí que era demasiado tarde para ayudarla. No pude hacer nada.

Le ofrezco un pañuelo desechable y ella lo recibe agradecida.

—Sus amigas tienen que saber algo, por mucho que insistiesen en que no sabían su paradero, Lizz tuvo que haber confiado en alguna.

Mamá encoje los hombros.

—No lo sé. Espero que con la investigación, podamos descubrirlo —se seca la cara rápidamente, volviendo a su cigarrillo apagado— Te juro que intenté que remediara las cosas, que pensara en el bien de ese bebé, pero… —golpea su puño contra la mesa, haciéndome saltar del susto— parecía tan… forzada a su relación.

—¿Forzada?

—Asustada.

Mi corazón está roto y balanceo mi pierna encima de la otra todo el tiempo. Toda esa información me confunde más y por mucho que intento formar alguna hipótesis, lo único que consigo es volver a imaginarme a Lizzy muerta en una cama.

Me siento más enfadada que antes. Mamá termina de encender su cigarrillo, temblándole los labios y bajando la cabeza. La conversación ha terminado. Sé que necesita un momento a solas, un momento para reflexionar.

No le doy palabras de consuelo porque no sirven de nada en este momento.

Esme está en el umbral de la puerta cuando entro. Su sonrisa triste me confirma que ha escuchado todo.

—Tienes visitas —me dice, apartándome un mechón de pelo.

No le pregunto de quién se trata, camino fuera de la cocina sin encontrar a nadie y ella me señala la puerta de salida.

Mientras cruzo por el espejo de cuerpo de la sala, me quedo contemplando con sorpresa la silueta tan distinta a la Bella de ayer por la mañana; mi rostro pálido como porcelana, la hinchazón y enrojecimiento en mis ojos.

Me gustaría despertar en mi cama y escuchar la voz de Elizabeth cantar en su habitación. O que irrumpa en mi cuarto para apartarme las cobijas de encima y despertarme un domingo al mediodía.

Quiero sus consejos de hermana mayor y su cálida sonrisa. Quiero que nos sentemos en el sofá un fin de semana para ver películas de comedia hasta tarde en la noche.

Quiero todo lo que alguna vez tuve con ella. No sé qué hacer a partir de ahora. No sé cómo la gente que ha perdido un ser querido logra salir adelante.

Viví seis meses sin saber nada de su paradero, pero sabía que estaba viva. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar del mundo.

Ahora es tan distinto. Ahora sé que no la volveré a ver jamás.

Nunca más.

* * *

 **Drama, drama y más drama.**

 **Un capi triste, pero por lo menos ya sabemos un poquitito más de Elizabeth y su pasado, ahora el tema es por qué se fue.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Edward patea una piedra en el asfalto.

Lleva puesta una chaqueta negra de cuero y una bufanda rodeándole el cuello. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, tira la piedra lejos de él, esperando mientras me acerco.

—Hola —se sacude las manos.

Creo que él es la última persona que hubiese pensado que vendría de todas las que conozco. Quiero decir… ni siquiera debe estar en mi lista de posibles visitas inesperadas.

—Hola —le respondo confusa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso sonó como si me estuviera molestando su visita y no tengo idea de cómo arreglarlo.

—Bueno… —mira hacia el cielo, hacia mi casa, hacia la casa de enfrente, todo eso para no enfrentarme— estabas mal ayer ¿sabes? Así que… quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. O relativamente bien —dice esto último con apremio— dadas las circunstan… —se corta— Voy a dejar de divagar.

—¿Quieres saber si estoy bien?

—Sí

—¿Cómo me ves?

—Horrible.

—Ahí tienes mi respuesta —me estoy acostumbrando a su sinceridad en demasía— ¿Quieres pasar?

Esconde las manos en los bolsillos, titubeando hacia mi casa.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —me quedo esperando a que siga y como no lo hace, agito mi mano en el aire para animarlo— ¿Quién es la mujer que salió a atender?

Doblo el pie derecho detrás de mi pierna izquierda, haciendo una flexión para sentir un poco de dolor. No sé a qué vino esa necesidad de repente.

—Oh, te refieres a mi tía Esme. —se queda callado después de eso— ¿Vas a entrar o no? —le pregunto por segunda vez y él da un brinco, siguiéndome hacia la entrada.

Puedo sentir sus pasos detrás de mí mientras nos adentramos hacia la sala principal.

La casa huele a café y tabaco y necesito quitar ese olor tan tóxico del humo antes de que me duela la cabeza. A pesar de que he fumado antes, ahora siento que no puedo tolerarlo.

Mi mamá no se extraña de ver a un desconocido en casa. Tiene tantas cosas por las que preocuparse que no hace ninguna pregunta y no hay presentaciones formales como de costumbre. Tiene un viaje a Seattle demasiado importante como para detenerse a pensar en otra cosa.

Se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensarlo. Alejo las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos.

Tanto papá como ella se aseguran de que Jasper y yo vamos a portarnos bien. No es la primera vez que me dejan con Esme cuando tienen que salir del pueblo, así que están tranquilos de irse. Me abrazan hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Papá se acerca a darme un beso, y cuidadoso, me susurra al oído:

—Nada de chicos en tu cuarto y si los llevas, la puerta abierta.

Él nunca se cansa de decir eso.

Los veo marcharse desde mi posición en la ventana. Es tan distinta la sensación a las veces en que ellos han salido de viaje. Ojalá solo viajaran por trabajo como antes.

Esme posa sus manos en mis hombros.

—¿Por qué no vas al jardín con tu amigo? Les llevaré café y galletas recién horneadas —ella se da la vuelta, fingiendo entusiasmo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se dirige a él que está en silencio junto a Jasper.

—Edward.

—Un gusto, Edward. Bella te llevará al jardín trasero mientras les llevo algo para comer.

Quiero decirle que no tengo doce años para que me diga a dónde tengo llevar a Edward. Me retracto solo porque sé que está intentando alivianar el ambiente, hacer todo más normal.

Le indico a Edward la puerta trasera para salir mientras sus mejillas se ruborizan. Eso ha sido tan extraño. Ni siquiera había una posibilidad en mi intelecto de que Edward pudiese ruborizarse por cualquier motivo. Si el primer día que lo conocí alguien me hubiese dicho que su corazón latía y sabía avergonzarse, entonces yo me hubiera partido de la risa.

La fotografía de mi hermana en su graduación sigue sobre la mesa del jardín y todo lo anterior se va al carajo. Mis comisuras que se han elevado por mi comentario propio sobre Edward, rápidamente se desvanecen y tengo que sostenerla porque es casi una necesidad. Admiro por unos segundos su felicidad absoluta por haber acabado la secundaria.

Ella tenía tantos sueños.

Tantos sueños arruinados por culpa de un amor.

O del miedo.

Edward está justo detrás de mí y exhalo el aire contenido de golpe. Él observa y me pide permiso para coger el cuadro. Se lo tiendo consciente de que voy a romperme si digo una sola palabra.

Nos sentamos al tiempo que contempla la fotografía.

—Ustedes se parecían muchísimo —observa.

Me cruzo de brazos encima de mi pecho.

—Puede que sí —contesto melancólica— pero Lizzy era hermosa.

Me echa un rápido vistazo, tan rápido que más pronto de lo previsto está de regreso en la fotografía.

El silencio que nos invade es tan incómodo que quiero echarme abajo en la silla, esconder mi rostro, llorar y volver a patalear como anoche. Las imágenes de Edward agarrando mis muñecas, calmándome y yo rasguñándolo, llegan a mi cabeza como una bomba y la vergüenza comienza a hacer que mi cuerpo entero se adormezca.

Es posible que mi piel se haya enrojecido ante el recuerdo.

¿Debería disculparme? ¿Agradecerle? ¿Qué se hace en estos casos?

Tiro mi labio entre mis dientes, haciendo un débil gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —deposita la fotografía en la mesa, esperando a que le responda.

—¿Cómo están tus rodillas?

—¿Mis rodillas? —repite a su vez, haciendo memoria— ¡Ah! Mis rodillas… sí, están bien, no te preocupes. —no soy capaz de mirarlo a la cara— Oye —susurra— de verdad que no pasa nada. También he tenido esas crisis antes.

—¿En serio?

—Muchas veces.

—¿Por tu abuelo?

—Sí.

Esme llega con una bandeja de café y galletas. No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de darse cuenta del cuadro de Elizabeth. La coge con la mano sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Voy a estar en casa, por cualquier cosa que necesiten —nos guiña un ojo y se retira.

Las galletas en forma de estrellas, el aroma a mantequilla y vainilla; es imposible que eso no me haga retroceder diez años atrás, cuando la abuela Marie estaba viva y Esme acostumbraba a hornear galletas los domingos. La leche, el café y la mesa larga del patio trasero nunca podían faltar. La vida parecía tan sencilla en aquel tiempo… o solo es que yo era demasiado pequeña para tener problemas.

—Bella —doy un respingo. Edward truena los dedos delante de mi cara, encorvando su cabeza— ¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Dónde estaba qué?

—No estabas aquí hace un rato.

Evado responder a su comentario, tomando un sorbo de café caliente, el cual quema mi lengua de una manera agradable, y apoyo los antebrazos en la mesa.

Rápidamente pienso en cualquier cosa que decir para quitarme de la cabeza los recuerdos de mi familia que jamás volverán.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —él toma la palabra— Estuve pensando mucho… en tu hermana anoche —sé que por más que lo intente, no puedo rehuir del tema— de su suicidio.

—Ella no se suicidó.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque la conocía. Crecimos juntas.

—A veces eso no es suficiente.

Me tiemblan los dedos.

—Mira, es imposible que alguien pueda… _morir_ —me estremezco— apretándose con una almohada por sí misma. Es una simple almohada, se necesita más para morir. Lo he hecho a veces cuando estoy abrumada, lo que no quiere decir que intente suicidarme. Es absurdo, es patético.

—Pero pudo haber puesto algo encima para que…

—Edward, no estás ayudando —le espeto molesta— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Necesito despejarme, olvidarlo por un momento. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?

—¿De mí?

—Sí —aseguro—, háblame de tu abuelo.

Eso provoca que la tensión comience a ser una verdadera perra entre nosotros. Puedo darme cuenta de la incomodidad que mis palabras han causado en él, tanto así que no es capaz de verme a los ojos. Quiero decirle que mejor no hablemos de eso tampoco y en cambio comentemos sobre el clima, pero ahora no tengo ese bichito de lástima, porque no estoy sintiendo nada en absoluto por nadie. Ni siquiera por mí.

Por mucho que eso le parece una pésima idea, me sorprendo al escucharlo decir:

—Está bien.

Se toma su tiempo para pensar en qué decir y me cuenta de cómo su abuelo fue su figura paterna toda la vida. Tiene un padre que apenas ve dos días a la semana aun si viven en la misma casa. Su relación nunca se ha caracterizado como "unida", de hecho, nunca que él recuerde, han tenido una conversación seria. El trabajo siempre ha sido la línea que los separa de tener un vínculo especial. Su madre y él nunca han sido su prioridad. Por esa razón su abuelo es quién ocupó el papel de superhéroe, dándole algo más importante que el dinero: amor y valores.

—Él podía estar muy cansado, hastiado por el trabajo, haber discutido con mi abuela cinco minutos antes, pero si yo le pedía jugar, siempre estaba disponible —dice con las manos entrelazadas— y eso era fantástico para mí, un crío de ocho años que veía con suerte dos minutos a su papá al desayuno.

—¿Le contabas tus secretos a él? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Mi relación con mis abuelos no fue así de cercana, incluso cuando hubo un tiempo en que vivimos todo juntos en la antigua casa, nunca fue de esa manera.

—Sí. Todo. Le contaba absolutamente todo. —reconoce con una triste sonrisa— Sabía dar el consejo correcto en el momento correcto. Él decía que cuando muriera, sus consejos lo harían seguir vivo para mí. Y trabajo duro en ello para creer que es cierto.

No puedo evitar ser egoísta y pensar en mí en este momento.

Me pregunto si eso ocurrirá conmigo más adelante. Me pregunto si recordar los consejos de Elizabeth, sus regaños y sus palabras dulces hará que la sienta junto a mí cuando esté teniendo un mal día. Me pregunto si alguna vez voy a superar el hecho de que ya no existe en el mundo.

Me pregunto si el dolor en mi pecho por su partida se quitará alguna vez en el futuro.

—Bella —Edward me llama y parpadeo. Frunce el ceño frente a mi cara— Oh, demonios. Lo siento.

—¿Qué pasa? —mi voz rasposa.

Él me tiende un pañuelo desechable.

—Estás llorando.

En cuanto lo menciona, suelto un gemido inesperado desde el fondo de mi garganta, cubriendo la cara con mis manos y moviendo el pañuelo como puedo para sonarme la nariz.

—L-lo siento. Creo que es mejor que no hablemos de nada sobre… nada.

Continúo sacudiéndome por los sollozos, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza. Lo único que quiero es estar en cualquier parte menos aquí.

Para mi sorpresa, unas manos que reconozco como las que me sostuvieron anoche se posan en las mías para sacarme de mi escondite. Mi pelo mojado por las lágrimas logra que parte de él se pegue en mi cara.

La seriedad con que Edward me mira, no es de una persona molesta, sino de alguien empático.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué todavía estás aquí? —sueno rota, la pequeña risa que suelto ha sido la peor risa entre llantos del mundo.

Él mismo desecha mi pelo mojado de mi cara, metiendo las mechas detrás de mis orejas con cuidado. Lo veo inclinado sobre la mesa para que la distancia no sea un impedimento de hacer lo que está haciendo.

—Porque también me hubiese gustado apoyarme en alguien en su momento —me vuelvo a sonar la nariz, mirándolo entre hipidos— y no creas que es lástima. Te prometo que no es lástima.

Me muerdo la lengua y asiento, segura de que lo dice de verdad.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que no conozco a este chico.

Y él no me conoce a mí.

Pero nos entendemos.

* * *

Después de que Edward se marcha, agradeciéndole a Esme por las galletas y el café, no tengo tiempo para echarme en el sillón a hacer nada en especial, porque las chicas llegan sin avisarme.

Alice no puede disimular su estremecimiento cuando, al subir la escalera, ve el enorme adhesivo amarillo de investigaciones. "No entrar" está escrito por todas partes.

Yo trato de que eso no me estremezca tampoco.

Mi cama está igual de desecha desde que me levanté y no hacen ningún comentario.

Lo primero que noto en ellas es que desde que entramos a mi cuarto, no han dejado de mirarse de reojo. Reparo de inmediato que no se trata de que no sepan cómo consolarme, sino del periódico que Bree trae escondido en su espalda.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella.

—Tú nunca lees el periódico.

Se mueve de un lado para el otro.

—Yo no, pero papá sí. No sé por qué la traje de todos modos.

—Bree —advierte Alice.

Doy una vuelta en mi cama, fastidiada por su comportamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —se vuelven a mirar, estresándome — Chicas ¿qué dice el periódico?

Con dudas, Bree me entrega el periódico y no tengo que buscar por mucho tiempo para leer en primera plana la noticia:

 **JOVEN DE 21 AÑOS ES ENCONTRADA SIN VIDA AL INTERIOR DE UN CUARTO DE HOTEL.**

 **Según fuentes cercanas, la joven identificada como Elizabeth Marie Swan, de 21 años de edad, se habría suicidado luego de meses de haber abandonado su hogar.**

 **La policía aún no entrega datos para confirmar o descartar ingesta de sustancias al momento del suicidio, como tampoco los motivos de su marcha.**

 **Recordemos que Elizabeth Swan es la hija mayor de una conocida profesora de baile en Forks y del director del Instituto local.**

Lo demás son detalles sobre lo mucho que mamá ha ayudado a la comunidad.

Quiero gritar mientras arranco la hoja y la rompo en pedacitos pequeños.

—Ellos no tienen idea… no tienen idea —digo mientras sigo rompiéndolo.

Alice me toma las muñecas para que deje de hacerlo.

—Lo sabemos, Bella. Tienes que calmarte. Estas cosas pasan a menudo cuando hay un… crimen o suicidio. Ya sabes que es un pueblo pequeño y los chismes son la primera cosa que llegan a nuestros oídos.

Eso no me calma para nada. Cuando el suicidio sea descartado y comiencen a saber la verdadera razón de su muerte, las cosas van a empeorar.

Ese día no me quedo tranquila.

Al siguiente mucho menos. No me atrevo a salir a la calle. La gente se asoma en sus ventanas cuando recojo nuestra correspondencia en el buzón.

En el trabajo no me dieron mayores problemas para ausentarme. Me dieron todas las facilidades para regresar cuando me sienta preparada.

Sin el trabajo, sin asistir a clases, la casa comienza a ser una cárcel para mí, y eso que solo han pasado unos pocos días. Esme y Jasper se sienten de la misma forma.

Papá y mamá no han tenido ninguna información relevante sobre el caso, así que solo nos queda esperar.

La policía sigue viniendo para recoger cosas del cuarto de Elizabeth; sacan fotografías por doquier, los veo guardar sus pertenencias en bolsas de plástico, buscar cada minucioso detalle en los rincones, en las paredes, en el álbum familiar. Eso me marea.

Me hicieron muchas preguntas cuando mencioné el correo que me envió en navidad.

Al quinto día, estoy realmente insoportable.

Pelusa salta en mis piernas cuando entro a casa. Arrojo otra carta de condolencias que no han dejado de llegar de familiares lejanos. Ni siquiera recuerdo quién es el tío Oliver, por ejemplo.

O tía Melisa. O la tía abuela Rachel.

Esme agita su mano hacia mí para acercarme. Está hablando con mi madre y rápidamente le quito el teléfono.

La voz de mamá es ronca, como si llevase años fumando y sus pulmones estén desintegrados.

Mis dedos tironean del cable del teléfono, esperando que diga algo que me deje con los nervios de punta, pero solo dice lo que estuve asegurando desde el momento en que me enteré de la noticia.

Quiero echarme a llorar porque por lo menos, la conocía demasiado para saber que no haría una cosa así.

Ella no se suicidó. La autopsia confirmó que fue un asesinato.

Y entonces, cuando he calmado a mi corazón de su frenético latido, sintiéndome triste y al mismo tiempo aliviada de saber la verdad, escucho a mamá decirme:

—Cariño, encontraron al bebé de Elizabeth.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Tenemos nuevo capi y un poco de acercamiento de Edward y Bella. Así como dice ella, no se conocen, pero se entienden. A veces por extraño que parezca, la gente que no nos conoce nos entiende mejor que la que tenemos alrededor todo el tiempo.**

 **Y... el bebé de Elizabeth.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Hasta el siguiente ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Es un niño.

Mamá tiene que darse prisa para explicarme la situación antes de que salgan para el Hospital; el bebé es prematuro, tan pequeño como la palma de una mano.

No tiene mucha información sobre cómo y por qué, pero Elizabeth dio a luz en el Hospital de Bellevue y escapó horas más tarde.

Aún están haciendo las averiguaciones pertinentes para confirmar que él sea su hijo, por lo que deben hacer pruebas de ADN. Sin embargo, él tiene la pulsera celeste con el nombre de mi hermana, eso debería ser más que una evidencia.

Se me encoge el corazón de solo pensar en ese pequeño.

—¿Qué va a pasar con él, mamá? —le pregunto, frenando las ganas de soltarle lo de la nota en el periódico.

Puedo notar el optimismo en su voz pese a la tristeza.

—Irá a casa con nosotros, por supuesto.

Después de que me prometa volver a llamar más tarde, tengo que asimilar la situación conmigo misma y dejar que Esme me zarandee hasta conseguir que le cuente todo. Lloriquea un momento mientras la pongo al tanto. No recuerdo haber visto quebrarse a Esme en estos días tanto como ahora.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y ella prepara té para apaciguar los nervios.

No puedo dejar de pensar que Elizabeth tiene un bebé.

Por supuesto que sabía que estaba embarazada, pero siempre fue tan irreal. Jamás le vi panza, así que es igual de alucinante que si me hubiese enterado recién de la noticia.

Un bebé.

Su bebé es lo único que nos queda de ella.

Esme deposita nuestras tazas de té en la mesa, acomodándose para sentarse en el sofá junto a mí.

—Te veo intranquila, Bells ¿va todo bien?

Me muerdo los dedos por instinto.

—¿Aparte del hecho de que estamos teniendo un año de mierda? No, todo bien. —ella exhala un suspiro, bajando el rostro hacia su regazo.

Me estiro y cojo mi taza.

—Bella, estoy preocupada por ti —tuerce sus dedos— Estoy preocupada por esta familia. No sé si estamos preparados para salir adelante tan pronto, no sé si estamos preparados para saber la verdad sobre Elizabeth.

—Su novio la mató.

—Eso lo tenemos más que claro, pero ¿quién? ¿Es alguien desconocido? ¿Es alguien conocido? Eso está poniéndome de los nervios.

Me muevo para que mi espalda toque el respaldo.

—Y a mí. —no había pensado mucho en el tema de su asesino hasta ahora. No tengo sospechosos y no he querido ahondar en eso porque me hace mal— Solo quiero que todo se aclare, que podamos seguir viviendo tranquilos y ella descanse en paz.

Esme se queda mirándome y rodea su taza caliente de té.

—¿Sientes que eres capaz de salir adelante?

Su pregunta me hace replantearme muchas cosas.

Pero sé la respuesta.

—Quiero salir adelante.

—¿Estás segura?

Pienso en ello un poco, solo un poco.

—Segura. Estoy viva. Mi corazón late tan deprisa que me asusta. El corazón de Lizzy no está latiendo, no latirá más. Y es tan extraño. Es increíble como la vida de una persona puede terminar de esa forma en un par de segundos. —digo eso a toda velocidad— La única manera que tengo para que su partida me consuele, es vivir todo lo que ella no puede a partir de ahora.

Cuando una persona muere, nos replanteamos tanto nuestra existencia. ¿Por qué esa persona murió? ¿Por qué sigo vivo? Y nos damos cuenta que nuestro paso por la tierra es solo temporal, queramos o no. No podemos ayudarnos entre nosotros. Nadie puede pelear contra la muerte.

—Cuentas conmigo para todo, cielo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —ella acomoda mi pelo, escuchándose desconsolada.

Tomo una inspiración.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Las pruebas de ADN que le hicieron al bebé, resultaron positivas.

Al no estar reconocido y no tener a nadie para su cuidado, mis padres se quedarán con su tutela. Es eso o enviarlo a un orfanato. Por ahora él no podrá ser derivado a Forks hasta dentro de dos semanas, para ver su evolución.

Papá y mamá estuvieron seis días en Seattle. Creo que nunca desee verlos tanto como ahora.

Los detectives no encontraron evidencias significativas en los correos. Aparte de enviarme uno por Navidad, le envió otro a su amiga Tanya, pero nada era demasiado importante.

Eso me hace pensar que su amiga tampoco sabe nada.

También se confirmó que al momento de encontrarla en un cuarto en Bellevue, habían transcurrido diez horas desde su muerte.

El cuerpo fue trasladado a Forks sin mayores problemas.

He insistido tanto en poder verla, sin obtener buenos resultados. Eso me frustra muchísimo. Yo necesito verla por última vez.

Alice dice que es por mi bien.

Bree piensa que mis padres están siendo egoístas y sobreprotectores.

Jasper piensa como Alice.

Esa mañana, antes de que mis padres fuesen con la funeraria a recoger el cuerpo, hago mi último intento.

—Cariño, hemos hablado de esto. —repite mamá con cansancio.

—¡Es que ese es el problema! No lo hemos hablado. Solo han dicho "no" sin que me dejen rebatir.

Papá está desde el otro lado de la sala, asegurándose de llevar los documentos de conducir.

—Somos tus padres y sabemos lo que es bueno para ti. Esto va a destrozarte, Bella —al no escuchar respuesta por mi parte, levanta la cabeza— No vayas a ponerte a llorar, nena.

Estoy luchando contra las lágrimas pero mi voz me delata.

—Solo serán dos minutos. No les estoy pidiendo traerla a mi habitación por última vez como si de una muñeca se tratara. Dos minutos para despedirme ¿es mucho pedir?

Se miran entre ellos en silencio. Estoy creyendo que su rotundo "no" va a seguir siendo el rotundo y exasperado "no" para siempre.

—Está bien —continúa papá y mis ojos se agrandan— Dos minutos.

Ninguno está convencido de su decisión pero no pregunto de nuevo para no arriesgarme a que cambien de parecer.

Estoy más nerviosa que ansiosa. Los nervios hacen que me duela el estómago y necesite un poco del aire de la ventana del auto.

Retuerzo mis manos en la silla de espera mientras los teléfonos suenan y la gente llora por sus familiares muertos.

Cuando toca nuestro turno, Esme me pregunta por cuarta vez si estoy segura de lo que hago, recordándome que aún hay tiempo para echarme para atrás. Me pregunto si existe la posibilidad de arrepentirse de esto. No podría arrepentirme de querer ver a Elizabeth por última vez en lo que me resta de vida.

Sigo a una señora de tez morena por un largo y ruidoso pasillo. Sus tacones son la única cosa que puedo escuchar en este momento. Me cruzo con más personas que limpian sus ojos llorosos. Hay demasiadas puertas cerradas con números y flechas que no comprendo.

Llegamos a la puerta número 338 y me detengo. Peleo conmigo misma para no entrar en pánico ahora. Ella gira la cerradura con su manojo de llaves y me echa un vistazo.

—Entraré dentro de dos minutos —me tiende una mascarilla.

La habitación huele a algo extraño, no tanto como para usar la mascarilla, por lo tanto la dejo caer al suelo. No me importa el olor que hay, no importa que se trate de descomposición o lo que sea. No es demasiado fuerte para que tenga que salir a vomitar. Además, me siento demasiado inquieta para pensar en eso.

Trato de hacerme a la idea de que tengo frente a mí a mi hermana cubierta con un manto blanco de seda.

Sin lograr acercarme, mi espalda choca con la pared y me quedo allí intentando tranquilizar a mi corazón. Pasan unos segundos en los que no puedo moverme. Cuando recuerdo que el reloj sigue su ritmo, decido tomar fuerzas de alguna parte y con la mano, aparto la cortina.

No podría explicar lo que siento en este instante; no sé si es alivio o impotencia.

Ella yace dormida sobre una camilla, demasiado pálida para creer que esté viva. Sus manos traslúcidas descansan sobre su abdomen y su largo cabello castaño y las copiosas pestañas largas que siempre le representaron, es lo único que me hace reconocerla.

Hay manchas de moretones por todas partes en sus mejillas.

Aun así, se ve como un ángel.

Intento que mi voz no suene rota. Lo único que sale de mi boca son jadeos incontrolables antes de romper a llorar.

Me inclino hasta que mi frente se encuentra con la piel de su mano. Sigo llorando sin poder decirle nada, a pesar de que sé que no me escucha.

Rápidamente limpio mis lágrimas con mis pulgares, aprovechando el resto de segundos que me queda para acariciar su pelo, observar su inmovilizado rostro y desear que hiciese algún movimiento que me pusiera en alerta.

Después de que la mujer entre para decirme que es hora de irnos, reprimo las ganas de volver a llorar y en cambio, me acerco y dejo un beso en su frente que intento sea interminable. Mis labios se pegan a su piel sin ganas de separarme. Es el último beso que le voy a dar, necesito memorizarlo y tatuarlo en mi cabeza.

—Te quiero tanto, Lizzy —le digo al separarme—. Te voy a extrañar toda mi vida. —paso mis dedos por la lívida piel de su rostro— Y si es que existe otra vida después de la muerte, por favor, no me olvides, porque yo no lo haré en esta.

Miro por última vez su rostro, repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza que quién fuese el que le hizo esto, tarde o temprano va a pagar por todo el dolor que le ha causado a mi familia.

Nunca he deseado tanto mal a alguien como a quién se cruzó en la vida de mi hermana.

* * *

Los funerales son fastidiosos, agotadores, abrumadores en un sentido literal de la palabra.

Nunca había sido abrazada y besada por tantas personas. Nunca había escuchado tanto las palabras "Lo siento" y "Todo estará bien". Nunca había visto a tanta gente desconocida en mi vida.

Mientras el sacerdote sigue hablando de las muchas cualidades que tenía mi hermana, me atrevo a recorrer con la mirada a toda la gente sentada en las bancas escuchando el discurso. Cuánta gente hipócrita rezando por su descanso eterno.

Lo siento, no puedo sentirme agradecida por su presencia, no cuando nunca antes se han acercado a mi familia. Odio a la gente que dice que es una manera de acompañar en el dolor. Yo no quiero que ellos acompañen mi dolor, quiero que mi familia lo haga. Tú puedes irte a casa a ver la televisión. No estoy obligándote a venir.

En los dos días siguientes desde que vi a Elizabeth por última vez, no he podido llorar.

He visto a mamá romperse al verla en el ataúd, a Esme persignarse entre lágrimas y a Tanya Denali, su mejor amiga, sin maquillaje y demacrada, pero no puedo llorar.

Así que me quedo sosteniendo la flor mientras los encargados del cementerio descienden su cuerpo hacia las profundidades.

Ahora el llanto a mi alrededor se intensifica. Jasper pone un brazo alrededor de mi cuello para acercarme a él y aun así no siento la necesidad de romperme.

Tal vez solo lloré demasiado.

Veo irse a Elizabeth en ese hueco profundo y oscuro, la tierra cubriéndola como si de un manto se tratara. Beso la flor sujeta en mi mano, justo antes de lanzarla al vacío. Las flores que los demás lanzan comienzan a desaparecer de nuestra visión y estoy deseando que todo termine pronto.

Lo deseo con todo mi corazón.

* * *

Esa misma tarde logro escaparme de casa cogiendo la bici del garaje.

Pedaleo sin que me importe si un auto pueda atropellarme. Pedaleo porque el viento frío que se pega en mis mejillas es más somnífero que estar con mi destruida familia en casa.

Y no sé por qué estoy saliendo de Forks.

Y no sé por qué estoy yendo a Port Ángeles.

Y no sé por qué estoy frente a la casa de Edward.

Es una estupidez venir, pero este chico me entiende más que cualquier otra persona conocida. Más que Alice y Bree, más que Jasper y Esme.

Los siguientes veinte minutos o más continúo sentada en la bicicleta, memorizando cada margarita plantada en el jardín delantero. Después de darme cuenta de lo tarde que se está haciendo, decido emprender mi viaje de regreso.

Pongo mi pie en el pedal cuando una voz me interrumpe.

—Espera… ¿eres Bella? ¿la chica del correo? —la mamá de Edward está de pie en la entrada, secándose las manos en su delantal— ¿Bella Swan?

Retrocedo y me quito el casco, viendo el brillo intenso en sus ojos.

—Sí… Lo siento, estaba por irme.

—Oh, no, entra a casa. Te he visto hace rato aquí fuera y hace mucho frío. —ella estira su mano— Por favor, entra conmigo.

Su ruego es suficiente para que yo me baje de la bici sin saber muy bien la razón. Ella me ayuda con el casco mientras empujo la bici dentro.

Elizabeth Masen cierra la puerta al entrar y recibe mi chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero. Sigo sus pasos tranquilos hasta la cocina. No tengo tiempo de contemplar la amplitud de la casa, solo sé que es muy bonita.

Tan rápido como llegamos, me tiende una taza llena de chocolate espeso.

—Siento molestarle —me disculpo.

Se cruza de brazos apoyándose en la mesa.

—No es molestia.

Tomo un sorbo solo para no ser descortés. Mi estómago ha perdido todo hábito de las comidas. Con todo el embrollo causado estoy saltándome las horas para comer como el salto de un canguro.

—Creo que… me he quemado la lengua —miento para dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

Ella asiente y sonríe, sin que llegue a sus ojos. Se queda cruzada de brazos analizando mi apariencia… o eso creo.

—¿Sabes qué…?

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Edward aparece en la puerta de la cocina, quitándose la gorra y sorprendido de verme junto a su madre.

La falta de emoción que he traído en el viaje y luego de haber entrado en su casa sin haberle avisado antes –aunque no tenía como hacerlo- me pasan la cuenta, porque me pongo muy nerviosa.

Sus ojos se posan en los míos.

—Ven —dice y sin que hubiese adivinado sus próximos pasos, me coge de la mano—, sígueme.

Elizabeth pega un salto en su sitio, abandonando el cómodo lugar para abrir la nevera.

—¿Ya comiste, cariño?

—Sí, con Emmett y Rose —él responde, suavizándose con ella.

No parece muy segura.

—De todas maneras, calentaré comida.

Le doy las gracias a la señora Masen por el chocolate y sigo a Edward fuera de la cocina. Su mano ha abandonado la mía al momento que subimos por la escalera.

Su habitación es la primera puerta a la derecha.

Por la edad que tiene Edward uno podría pensar que su cuarto abunda en lo moderno o en posters de música, estantes de libros, guitarras o cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, es todo lo contrario.

Es un lugar simple; una cama, paredes en tono azul zafiro, su armario, una máquina de escribir al fondo.

Me siento a la orilla de su cama sin preguntarle antes si puedo hacerlo.

Después de quitarse la chaqueta, guardarla en su armario, se sienta a los pies de la cama.

—¿Usas la máquina de escribir? —le pregunto.

Edward menea la cabeza.

—Nop. Solo está aquí porque es bonita.

Le alzo una ceja.

—¿Tienes cosas en tu cuarto solo porque son bonitas?

Se ríe.

—Sí

Frunzo los labios, un intento vago de no sonreír.

—Interesante. —le echo una ojeada— ¿en qué categoría me encuentro yo?

Sus ojos se estrechan y se queda pensando en la respuesta demasiado tiempo para mi propio bienestar. Quiero golpearme contra una pared por la pregunta absurda que le he hecho. Espero que no me esté ruborizando porque sobrepasaría la línea de humillación.

—Hmm… no eres tan bonita.

Oh.

—Gracias, qué amable. —su risa se vuelve una carcajada y estoy algo confundida por su reacción— ¿Qué?

—Eres fácil de convencer.

—¿Convencer?

—Me creíste de inmediato.

—¿Acaso estás tomándome el pelo?

—Sí —sigue riéndose. Hago caso omiso a su burla y trato de evitar que eso no me haga sonreír, por mucho que quiera hacerlo. En los pocos minutos que llevo en su cuarto, Edward ha logrado que por un momento me olvide de todo. Hasta ahora—. ¿Qué pasa? —después de un lapsus yo no había dicho una sola palabra devuelta— Te ves…

—Hoy fue el sepelio de mi hermana —le corto antes de que pudiese continuar.

Eso tampoco me hace llorar.

—Oh, sí. Lo leí en el… en el periódico.

Contemplo en silencio mis zapatillas.

—No fuiste —incluso si no fue un reclamo, mas bien una observación, me sorprendo de lo gélida que ha sonado mi voz, y recuerdo que ha sonado así desde esta mañana. Es probable que suene de esa manera por mucho tiempo.

Hasta que las heridas sanen.

—No —responde tranquilo— Iba a hacerlo ¿sabes? Pero sentí que no era apropiado.

—¿Por qué?

Encoje los hombros.

—Porque no conocía a tu hermana. No conocía a nadie a excepción de ti. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de tu familia, tampoco me hubiese gustado ver a extraños en el funeral de alguien importante. —no puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y Edward frunce el ceño— ¿Por qué sonríes?

Muevo la cabeza.

—Porque pensamos lo mismo. —admito sin mirarlo— Bueno, no era un reclamo, por cierto. Solo recordé que no estabas.

Suelto un suspiro repentino.

—Te ves cansada. —musita.

—Lo estoy —miro alrededor y me siento intrusa por haber subido a su habitación— Debería irme, Edward.

—Deberías, pero no lo harás.

—¿Me vas a secuestrar? —bromeo.

Edward sonríe y puedo notarlo mejor ahora que no borra la sonrisa de inmediato. Su hoyuelo marcado en la mejilla y la forma en que sus ojos se contraen, viéndose como otra persona.

—Sí sabes qué hora es ¿verdad? Son las nueve de la noche y todo está oscuro. ¿Te quieres ir en bici y arriesgarte a que te asalten?

—Los asaltos ocurren a cualquier hora del día.

Se muerde el labio.

—Me da igual, te llevaré yo más tarde. Ahora… vas a quedarte aquí y te traeré algo para comer.

—No, gracias, no tengo hambre.

Antes de ponerse de pie, pasa su mano por mi cara y atrapa mi nariz. Son solo unos segundos que me dejan absorta. Luego camina hasta la puerta, no sin antes girarse.

—No te pregunté si querías, _lo traeré_.

Se va sin que pueda contradecirle nada. Suspiro echándome para atrás en su cama, sacando el móvil del bolsillo y jadeando por la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Lo había puesto en silencio por la ceremonia en la iglesia y luego olvidé cambiarlo.

Me pesan los ojos por la luz de la pantalla y sin llamar de regreso, lo lanzo a mi lado al tiempo que me acurruco encima de su cubrecama.

No estoy lúcida ni pensando en la prudencia de que esta no es mi casa, pero mis ojos no aguantan más estar abiertos y los cierro con la intención de mitigarlos.

No obstante, lo único que logro es que eso me relaje…

Y no tardo en quedarme dormida.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta el viernes :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Me despierto con una manta de lino sobre las piernas y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Tardo un par de segundos en percatarme que estoy sola en la habitación y la vergüenza me invade mientras asimilo que me quedé dormida en la cama de Edward. No necesito averiguar si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces o si Edward se ha dado cuenta puesto que no recuerdo haber cogido una manta.

Aparto el pelo de mi rostro. El reloj de su mesita marca las diez de la noche.

¡¿LAS DIEZ DE LA NOCHE?!

Mierda.

Brinco fuera de la cama, cogiendo el celular y encontrando más mensajes y llamadas perdidas que la última vez que revisé.

Me doy prisa hasta la puerta justo antes de tropezar y echarme hacia atrás para no estrellarme en el pecho de Edward.

—¡Eh! ¿Creo que te despertaste algo exasperada?

—¡¿Exasperada?! ¡¿Acaso me ves exasperada?! —pregunto y acabo de sonar como… exasperada— Edward ¿te das cuenta la hora que es? ¡Es tardísimo! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Oh Dios, tengo que irme!

Cruzo rápido la puerta y me detengo abruptamente cuando coge mi muñeca.

—¿Puedes bajar tus revoluciones, por favor? —ahora él suena exasperado, pero no exasperado de que crea que el mundo se va a acabar, como reacciono yo— Ya avisé que te llevaré yo.

Dejo de intentar el débil forcejeo para irme. Muy en el fondo no quería oponer tanta resistencia.

—¿Cómo es eso de que avisaste?

Mi tono de sorpresa lo pone nervioso, entonces señala mi móvil.

—Llamaron… varias veces y tú estabas _roncando_ en tu mundo de los sueños, así que contesté. Era Jasper. Le dije que estabas cansada y que me aseguraría de que comieras algo antes de llevarte a casa. Estuvo de acuerdo con eso porque dijo que no has estado comiendo bien.

Parpadeo, aturdida por tanta información.

—Oh. Bueno, eso es mentira. He comido… lo he hecho.

—No te creo.

—¿Le quieres hacer una autopsia a mi estómago?

Edward esboza una sonrisa.

—Sabes que no te conviene.

—De verdad que no tengo hambre. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

—Cuando comas algo —repite ahora dándose la vuelta— Ya vuelvo.

Desaparece del lugar sin dejar que proteste y decido recorrer su habitación.

Presiono una tecla de la máquina de escribir por pura curiosidad. Avanzo un poco más hasta llegar al escritorio, donde hay varios portarretratos familiares. Puedo adivinar que en la mayoría de ellas aparece su abuelo. El niño revoltoso con mucho cabello en la frente junto a él, es Edward.

Más a la izquierda, una serie de revistas descansan una arriba de la otra en una esquina del escritorio, cerca del ordenador. Cojo unas cuantas para echarles un vistazo.

Todas tratan de superación personal.

Son volúmenes delgados, de letras muy grandes. Me pregunto si Edward se lee esto antes de dormir.

Es obvio que la muerte de su abuelo fue un suceso que afectó y marcó mucho su vida. Tal vez somos iguales en ese aspecto, el dolor guardado en el interior. La diferencia es que lo mío es tan reciente que mi rostro ojeroso me delata. Y el hecho de que yo tenga que pasar por tantas etapas difíciles como para llegar a pensar en leer libros de superación, me pone enferma. No enferma en el sentido de caer en un hospital, enferma en el sentido de que es demasiado para mí.

—Mi madre traía una revista de esa cada semana, creyendo que con eso iba a sentirme mejor.

Me giro todavía con la revista en la mano.

—¿Las leíste todas? —curioseo.

El vapor que sale del plato de sopa sobre la bandeja, logra revolverme el estómago de una manera desagradable.

—Leí algunos párrafos de cada una. No son la mejor cosa del mundo. Algunas frases me hacen pensar que todos estamos locos de una u otra manera, pero ayuda. En su momento ayuda.

Examino la revista, insegura de cuánto es lo que un cuadernillo de siete páginas puede ayudar. Nunca he leído sobre esto en mi vida y es por eso que se me hace difícil de creer.

Sin embargo, no se necesita leer para saber lo evidente.

—¿Así es como te sentías? —ignoro su mirada— Una vez que te das cuenta que jamás va a volver, que jamás escucharás su voz de nuevo… ¿se sentía como si estuvieras vacío, como si además tu alma se hubiese ido también? —cierro la revista— ¿Así te sentías con la muerte de tu abuelo?

Edward desliza la bandeja encima de la cama, y nos sentamos.

—Sí —contesta—, te puedo asegurar que sí.

De lo poco que llevamos conociéndonos, he visto solo el lado más amargo de Edward. La severidad que intenta calificar como su carácter. Ahora, más que un rostro serio y lleno de incógnitas, veo su absoluta vulnerabilidad. Veo tristeza en sus cautivadores ojos verdes. Veo el trauma y el desconsuelo de una pérdida irreparable. Puede que también haya una soledad oculta, quién sabe.

Pese a todo eso, él está sonriendo, está recordando.

—Está bien, Edward.

—No, no lo está —me contradice— Me gustaría decirte que va a pasar, Bella. La muerte de tu hermana, el dolor y el vacío que dices tener, el mismo vacío que sentí con mi abuelo. El mismo vacío que he luchado para llenar. Y es tan difícil. No sé cómo hacerlo. No soy como tú.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Te ves más fuerte que yo.

—Eso no es cierto.

Suelta una risita.

—Lo digo en serio. Puede que no te conozca lo suficiente para admitirlo, pero es lo que veo. Es lo que dicen tus ojos. Ellos no mienten.

Me quedo en silencio.

Edward es demasiado inseguro de sí mismo para darse cuenta que es fuerte. La gente que sufre tiende a encerrarse en una burbuja oscura temiendo recuperarse y volver a sufrir. Como si eso fuese posible. Algunos lamentablemente nunca salen de esa burbuja apestosa.

Recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Esme sobre Elizabeth hace algunos días, señalándole que me gustaría vivir lo que ella no podrá nunca más.

—¿Edward? —le llamo. Sus ojos pronto están puesto en los míos— Me has dicho que tu abuelo y tú eran muy unidos ¿verdad? —asiente despacio, removiendo sus manos— Supongo que paseaban mucho. Quiero decir… tenían actividades juntos.

No tiene que pensarlo demasiado.

—La pesca y el fútbol eran nuestros panoramas favoritos.

Su sonrisa ante ese recuerdo me anima a seguir.

—Mira, no tengo idea si esto vaya a funcionar o no. Si no lo intentamos nunca sabremos si es la peor o mejor idea del mundo. —hablo rápidamente, preparándome para acomodar mis ideas— ¿Y si haces todo lo que hiciste con tu abuelo en vida? A lo mejor puedas aliviar un poco el dolor en tu corazón por su ausencia. Tal vez… —le cojo la mano— tal vez solo extrañas pasar ratos con él, en lo que solían ser sus ratos contigo.

Fija la vista al suelo. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de regresarme la mirada y encontrarme con sus ojos exaltados, que me hacen pensar que estoy frente a un niño y no a un chico de veinte años.

—¿Cómo una especie de terapia? —inquiere.

Encojo los hombros.

—Llámalo como quieras.

Pesca el labio inferior entre sus dientes, algo que logra acelerarme el pulso.

—No lo sé —se rasca la mejilla— Bella ¿y si no funciona?

—Escucha, no te he dicho que vaya a funcionar a la primera. Necesitas buscar la manera de superarlo por ti mismo, incluso si es fracasando la mayoría de las veces —parece entenderlo mejor ahora por la forma en que su cabeza se mueve hacia arriba— Yo extraño muchas cosas de Elizabeth. Daría cualquier cosa por pasar ratos con ella como antes. Por supuesto, mis panoramas no tratan ni de fútbol ni de pesca como los tuyos.

Envuelve su mano en la mía.

—Hagamos un trato. —se endereza, comprobando que no pasa a llevar la bandeja con comida— Haremos esto a beneficio de ambos. —se apresura a explicarme al notar mi confusión— Los panoramas que tenías con tu hermana, también estarán en nuestra lista de cosas por hacer. —las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi garganta. Edward estira su palma abierta hacia la mía— ¿De acuerdo?

Estaba tan absorta en la idea de que Edward hiciera frente a la realidad, que en ningún instante pensé en mí, y su propuesta me genera muchas dudas.

¿Estoy preparada para afrontar esto tan pronto, para recordarla de esa manera?

Edward sigue con la mano estirada, esperando que responda con la mía y su fervor me tranquiliza. Sus ganas de hacer esto, de aceptar mi propuesta aun si no sabemos que vaya a resultar; sé que es lo correcto, sé que todo va a estar bien con él.

—De acuerdo —acepto, nuestras manos balanceándose en un trato equitativo.

Todo va a estar bien.

Después de sellar nuestro pacto, me obliga a tomar la crema de espárragos que trajo de la cocina. Tiene un rico sabor, pero sigo sin tener nada de apetito. Es tanta su insistencia que acabo con el plato vacío.

Me limpio con la servilleta y me detengo unos segundos.

—Oye —lanzo el papel a la bandeja— ¡Yo no ronco! —me quejo.

Suelta una carcajada estridente y tentada por el sonido de su risa, comienzo a hacerlo también. Me siento extraña por el sentimiento de paz que me rodea y nos miramos durante tanto tiempo que no nos damos cuenta hasta mucho después que hemos dejado de reírnos.

El vello de mis brazos se eriza con la intensidad de su mirada y corto de inmediato nuestro contacto visual, segura de que mis mejillas se han ruborizado.

* * *

Las luces de la sala en casa todavía están encendidas.

No es la primera vez que salgo sin avisar. Lo normal es que mis padres me esperen despiertos listos para regañarme. Esta vez no tengo excusa para justificarme, ya que elegí el peor día para salir sin decirle a nadie.

Soy la persona más desconsiderada del mundo.

Nos quitamos los cinturones de seguridad cuando mamá enciende la luz de la fachada para salir a recibirnos.

Ella se asegura de que estoy bien, echando un rápido vistazo a mi vestimenta. No disimula su vacilación al ver a Edward. No lo conoce. O no se acuerda cuando vino a casa la primera vez. No tuve tiempo de presentarlo en esa oportunidad.

—Bella —dice sin dejar de observarlo—, debiste haber avisado que saldrías, cariño. Nos tenías preocupados.

—Lo siento, mamá. —sacudo las manos en mis vaqueros— Este es Edward, ma. Un… un amigo.

Edward se acerca y coge la mano de mamá, que la pilla desprevenida.

—Un gusto conocerla, señora Swan.

—El gusto es mío —contesta ella— Gracias por traer a Bella a casa. Es muy considerado de tu parte.

—No hay de qué.

Él se aleja para bajar mis cosas del auto y mamá me toma del brazo.

—Vale, vale, será mejor que te despidas de tu amigo para que entremos a casa.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran en la distancia y mi pulso se vuelve a disparatar.

Han sido tantas las emociones las de hoy, que me he vuelto sensible para todo.

—Te veo pronto —dice en voz tan baja que tengo que leer sus labios.

Mamá detiene su forcejeo.

—Nos vemos pronto—repito.

Él se marcha poco después y mi madre cruza los brazos.

—¿Para qué te compramos un celular, Bella? De pronto llegas a casa a las once de la noche sin dar señales de vida en toda la tarde y encima te trae un desconocido. ¿Cuándo y dónde lo conociste? —sus ojos se entrecierran— ¿Qué hicieron?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿No te dijo Jasper? Me quedé dormida.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—¡No! —alzo la voz ante eso. Me niego a seguir con la discusión porque su cansancio es suficiente por hoy. Ella tiene miedo de que termine como Elizabeth— Estoy en casa ¿bien? Te prometo que avisaré para la próxima.

No se ve segura de mi promesa y aun así asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Volver a la escuela ha sido un infierno.

En vez de acceder a dar exámenes libres tal y como me ofreció papá, quise enfrentarme a la realidad de la manera tradicional.

La primera semana no tuve que hacer esfuerzos para que llamase la atención de todos en el pasillo de camino al aula. Los susurros y las miradas de lástima me tenían con los pelos de punta.

Me repetí en silencio que podía con esto, que es transitorio, que ellos lo olvidarán pronto.

El asunto no mejoró cuando el suicidio fue descartado y la verdadera razón de su marcha fuese la comidilla del pueblo. Y entonces la misma gente que vi lloriqueando en el funeral, abrazando a mis padres y rezando por su descanso eterno, comenzaron a chismear en los supermercados y en la biblioteca. La mayoría se expresaba de una manera poco sutil sobre nosotros.

En el Instituto se hizo costumbre escuchar las palabras "zorra" "trepadora de hombres" y "rompe hogares" a cada lugar al que circulo.

Bree se encarga de espantar esos dichos, ya sea hablándome de lo que sea o arrimándose sin llegar a tocarles un pelo a los cotillas.

Estoy cansándome de escuchar mi nombre y apellido como si se tratara de una celebridad.

—…un bebé ¿puedes creerlo? La muy tonta creyó que podía atrapar de esa forma a un hombre. Siempre pensé que la Swan mayor era bastante putita. —murmura entre risas Leah Clearwater, compañera de salón— pero ya sabes, las calladitas son las peores.

Alice me lanza una mirada de advertencia en el lavabo. Leah y su amiga Emily no se han percatado que acabamos de entrar al baño de chicas del gimnasio.

Sigo mi camino hacia el agua haciendo oídos sordos.

—Pobre señor y señora Swan. Tiene que haber sido un dolor tremendo darse cuenta de la clase de hija que tuvieron. Quiero decir ¡les dejó un bebé! Qué fácil es hacer bebés si luego mueres y tus padres lo cuidan. —comenta Emily a modo de broma.

Ambas salen del cubículo del baño.

—Y la Swan menor…

Leah se corta de inmediato al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Veo a Alice dar un brinco y esconder su sonrisa en el espejo del baño, como si supiera lo que haré a continuación.

—¿Y la Swan menor qué, Leah? —le pregunto.

Los ojos de Leah son tan negros como su cabello. Ella perdió el papel de Jasmine en la obra de Aladdín porque Bree reunía todas las características del personaje.

Jamás lo olvidé, mofándome en cada oportunidad.

—No estaba hablando de ti, por cierto.

Meto las manos en el agua fría unos segundos.

—¡Ah! Es bueno saberlo. No tenía idea que habían más personas, aparte de Elizabeth y de mí, a quienes llames Swan mayor y menor.

— _Solía_ —corrige— Tu hermana está muerta. Solía llamarlas así, ya no.

Eso fue sin duda intencional.

—Te estás pasando, Leah —gruñe Alice.

Leah le lanza una mirada altanera a mi amiga.

—Bella, entiendo que estés sufriendo la pérdida de tu hermana, pero eso no quiere decir que todos tengamos que hacerlo. Ella ya se murió y fue su culpa. Todo Forks ya se enteró de la aventura que tuvo con ese misterioso hombre casado.

—Cállate —exijo.

—Es una lástima —prosigue—, que hasta hace unos días era recordada como la chica buena y tranquila del pueblo y ahora no sea más que una puta rompe ho-

No dejo que termine esa frase porque mi puño se estrella en su dura y huesuda cara. Eso ha dolido como un demonio, pero no pienso aflojar.

Ella tropieza y cae hacia atrás.

Verla caer es un verdadero deleite. Ojalá Alice hubiese estado grabando el momento para después repetirla en mi ordenador las veces que quisiera.

La distracción termina yéndose en mi contra; no veo venir cuando Leah se pone de pie y me regresa el puñetazo.

No caigo al suelo como ella, choco contra las baldosas del lavabo. Alice chilla mientras me sostiene del brazo, preguntándome si estoy bien cuando es evidente que no. Mientras presiono mi palma en mi ojo adolorido, me grita:

—¡Pégale, Bella!

Y es todo lo que necesito para seguir. Mi puño vuelve a precipitarse en su cara y Leah alcanza a jalarme del cabello.

Caemos al suelo; intento enterrar mis uñas en la piel de su rostro con fuerza.

Emily y Alice están gritándose entre ellas.

Soy rápida en colocar mi pierna arriba de las rodillas de Leah para que deje de patearme. Eso le enfurece en gran medida, porque la presión de su mano en mi pelo crece y no sé cómo hace para golpearme el rostro de nuevo.

No me importa tener el ojo negro. La satisfacción de haberla golpeado primero, no me la quita nadie.

—¡Dile a Emily que siga gritando! —medio vocifero en su oído— ¿Crees que vas a tener menos problemas que yo? ¿Olvidaste quién es el director? Cuando mi papá se entere de lo que estás hablando sobre nosotros, no dudará en sacarte a patadas de aquí.

Recibo su gruñido en respuesta, pescando mi adolorido cuero cabelludo para pedirle a Emily que deje de gritar.

Es obvio que nada de lo que dije es cierto. Papá nunca utilizaría su puesto de director para beneficio propio. Aunque hubiese deseado que sucediera, pero solo porque estoy emputecida.

Alice me levanta desde la cintura y Emily agarra las manos de Leah para soltarme el pelo.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, estoy tan orgullosa de que le pegaras a la perra de Leah pero ahora necesito que te calmes. Vamos a tener un problemón las cuatro si nos pillan.

No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que las susodichas abandonen el lugar a regañadientes, no sin antes recibir la mirada oscura de Leah con desprecio.

Alice intenta disimular su estremecimiento al verme desde el espejo. Mi ojo derecho se ha puesto negro. No es gris ni mucho menos violeta, es _negro._

Podría sentirme enfurecida o tan exaltada como para golpear mi puño contra la pared, en su lugar, me siento eufórica. Tranquila de haberme defendido, de haberme descargado de una manera que no acostumbro.

¿Eso siquiera es normal?

Por otra parte, no dejo de lamentar mi desafortunada casualidad. ¿Por qué tuve que pelearme hoy? ¿Por qué justo cuando Edward y yo quedamos de vernos después de la escuela?

Me empapo el ojo con agua como si de esa manera se quitara la hinchazón.

O el color desapareciera.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo! Gracias por leer :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Bree y Alice me miran horrorizadas desde el espejo.

No necesito preguntarles si aquello se nota demasiado.

Bree llegó corriendo al baño a chismorrear sobre la cara arañada, el moretón en la mejilla y el labio partido de Leah Clearwater. La sorpresa se la terminó llevando ella al darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Por mucho que lo intentase, no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa de mí por haberla callado de un golpe.

No puedo negar que también me siento orgullosa, a pesar de que no debería estarlo.

 _No, no debes estarlo._

No soy una matona, pero espero que Leah se lo piense dos veces antes de hablar de mí… y de mi familia.

Acelero hacia el vestíbulo con la cabeza baja.

—Lo notará —Alice dice viéndome esconder mi ojo en una mata de pelo— Dile que estábamos en clases de teatro y te tocó el papel de mapache.

Le miro escéptica.

Ella no está hablando en serio.

Nos despedimos a la salida de la escuela y hago mi camino rápido a la parte trasera del Instituto.

Edward está apoyado en la puerta de su auto en la esquina de la calle. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, cortando la distancia que nos separa sin mirarlo. Sin embargo, no es suficiente porque de todos modos se da cuenta.

—No preguntes —soy tajante.

Subimos al auto en silencio.

Se pasa todo el camino mirándome de reojo.

Aclarando su garganta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza.

Volviendo a mirarme de reojo.

—¿Me das permiso para decir algo? —no aparta la vista de la carretera y tampoco espera a que responda— Me pregunto cómo es que quedó la otra persona.

No suena como una broma, solo lo dice.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que hubo otra persona?

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Acaso te golpeaste con una pared? —ahora sí, una sonrisa pequeña ilumina su rostro— A menos que se trate de un novio que sea demasiado imbécil contigo —no digo nada a propósito— ¡¿Tienes un novio que es demasiado imbécil contigo?!

Muevo la cabeza.

—Ningún novio me golpeó, Edward —me echo a reír— Fui yo la que empezó… o algo así.

En el semáforo aprovecha para echarme un vistazo.

—¿Está todo bien?

Tal vez mi risa no sonó tan animada después de todo.

—De maravilla. Mi familia y yo seguimos siendo motivo de habladurías.

Hace caso omiso a mi sarcasmo.

—¿Llegó tu sobrino a casa?

—Nop. Mañana.

—¿Cómo estás con eso?

—Nerviosa.

Reanudamos nuestro camino, finalizando la conversación.

La ciudad se alza y estoy deseosa por llegar.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? —susurra y estoy segura que se refiere a lo que haremos hoy.

Me vuelvo sin necesidad de pensar nada.

—Lo quiero.

* * *

Edward aparca en el sitio vacío en la pequeña cancha de fútbol de Port Angeles. Es un terreno de juego con mucho tierral y gradas de pintura descascarada.

Me acerco a la valla y vagos recuerdos invaden mi cabeza de las veces que papá me trajo de niña, una o dos veces, mientras él jugaba con sus amigos.

Mis manos tocan el áspero alambrado, quedándome allí un instante.

—Mi padre solía jugar aquí también. —digo sintiendo a Edward llegar a mi lado.

—¿En serio?

Asiento.

Recuerdo a Elizabeth y a mí hacerle barra a papá cada vez que pateaba al arco.

La mano de Edward se posa en mi cara cuando he decidido que es hora de entrar. Echa un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, su intensa mirada en mi ojo amoratado, el pulgar recorriendo con suavidad mi piel, todo eso me asusta. Quiero alejarme para cortar la humillación de que tenga que verme así. Pero por algún motivo se me hace difícil.

—¿Estás segura que no debo preocuparme por esto?

Deposito mi mano en la suya a regañadientes, apartándole.

—Te lo prometo. —contesto sincera— Una chica de la escuela estaba hablando mal de mi hermana y no pude controlarme. Es todo.

—¿Esa chica es idiota?

—Bastante.

Levanta ambos pulgares.

—Buen trabajo.

Sonreímos y entramos a la cancha.

Edward coge una de las pelotas viejas esparcidas por el suelo y la lanza hacia mí. Él no espera que sea rápida para atraparla entre mis manos.

Nunca he sido buena para jugar fútbol. Nunca he sido buena para el deporte en general, quitando el pedaleo.

Aun así, hago el intento de lanzarle la pelota devuelta con mi pie. Edward hace algunos trucos raros para meterla dentro del arco.

—Eso ha sido trampa. —le digo.

—Claro que no. Soy el mejor jugando a la pelota. —infla el pecho, sacudiéndose las manos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Acabas de anotar sin que haya un portero. Eso, querido amigo ¡es trampa!

Me ignora entre carcajadas, golpeando la pelota con el pie hacia mi dirección. Esta vez la maldita cosa redonda pasa de largo por mi lado.

Frustrada, la cojo y arrojo desde el aire. Edward logra atraparla sin problemas.

—Cuidado con el ojo ¿eh? Yo que tú estaría pendiente. —bromea lanzándomela devuelta. Después de patear un poco, inserto dentro del arco. — Eso ha sido suerte. Nada más que suerte. —aclara.

Le enseño la lengua.

Pasamos la siguiente hora jugando y anotando goles al azar. En algún momento de distracción aprovecho para caer de rodillas al suelo. Él se burla mientras me toma de la mano.

Soy un pez fuera del agua cuando me tiende una botella fría ya sentados en las gradas.

Mientras cierro la botella, Edward observa mi brazo derecho con atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —indica— ¿No solo se dieron de puñetazos en la cara?

Miro mi brazo.

—Ah, claro que no. —Edward se refiere a la cicatriz circular que tengo en el brazo derecho, un poco por encima de la muñeca— Es una marca que me hice de niña.

—Apuesto a que eras una diablilla.

Me rio.

—Más o menos. Fui un poco el dolor de cabeza de mis padres. —toco la cicatriz, que obviamente no duele— Mi madre dice que me colgué del columpio por alguna razón y no me fijé que había un alambrado justo en el costado. —levanto el brazo— Ya ves las consecuencias.

—Eso debió doler —hace una mueca.

Encojo los hombros.

Lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo. Supongo que era demasiado pequeña en ese entonces.

Un grupo de chicos pasa por delante de nosotros riendo a carcajadas.

Pasamos inadvertidos solo porque están lo bastante interesados en besuquearse que asegurarse de que no haya nadie en la cancha.

—¿En serio están enrollándose delante de nosotros? —pregunto haciendo una mueca.

Edward arruga la nariz, sonriendo.

—Acabas de sonar como de 80 años —le codeo divertida, y él sigue mofándose— ¿Tienes novio?

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

Esa es la última pregunta que espero que me haga.

—¿Y a qué viene eso?

—¿No puedo preguntar si lo tienes?

—Sí

—¿Sí de tienes novio?

—N-no —tartamudeo— Es decir… ya no tengo novio.

—Ya no tienes novio —repite en voz baja.

Pellizco el plástico de la botella, mordiéndome la boca.

—¿Y tú tienes novia?

Si no fuera porque él preguntó primero estaría revolcándome en el tierral por ser tan entrometida.

—No

—¿Desde cuándo?

 _Ahora sí, Bella, puedes revolcarte en el tierral._

Lo peor es que Edward tarda en responderme. O está demasiado pensativo para hacerlo, o demasiado nervioso para mirarme.

—Desde siempre.

Se ve avergonzado cuando sus ojos me encuentran.

—¿Desde siempre? ¿Desde siempre en el sentido de…?

—Desde siempre en el sentido de desde siempre.

Parpadeo.

—No entiendo.

¿Él está tomándome el pelo de nuevo?

—Nunca he tenido novia. —sus mejillas se ruborizan. Mierda. Él es tan adorable— Diablos ¿qué estoy diciendo?

Lo veo removerse inquieto en las gradas. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de comprender lo que acaba de decir.

No soy buena reaccionando adecuadamente.

—¡¿NUNCA HAS TENIDO NO…?!

Cubre mi boca con su mano, echándome hacia atrás en las gradas y enanchando sus ojos por llamar la atención de los chicos hormonales de la otra esquina.

—¡No grites! —me pide en un gruñido— Bella, por favor, olvida lo que te he dicho ¿sí?

Una vez que me quita la mano de la boca, estoy sentada en la orilla de la banca.

—Déjame entender esto… ¿nunca has tenido novia? ¿nunca, nunca? Es decir… ¿nunca has dado un beso?

Él se ríe.

—Sí he dado un beso, Bella. Nunca he tenido una novia oficial, esa es la diferencia.

—Oh.

—¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? —pregunta con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Sacudo los hombros.

—¿Eres de los tipos que andan con muchas mujeres sin compromiso?

Eso le hace reír tanto que tiene que apretarse el abdomen.

—No, te aseguro que no. Estoy muy lejos de serlo.

No tengo idea de cómo seguir sin meter la pata, así que opto por cambiar el tema.

—Entonces… —balanceo los pies— aquí es donde jugabas con tu abuelo.

Mentiría si dijera que la respuesta a esa pregunta en realidad me importa. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que Edward Masen nunca ha tenido novia.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Una novia oficial.

—Todos los fines de semana —me cuenta, de acuerdo en que cambiar el tema es la mejor idea del mundo.

—¿Te sientes extraño de estar aquí sin él? —dudo si esa sea una buena o mala pregunta.

Sin embargo, a él no le incomoda o por lo menos no lo demuestra.

—Lo es. Es muy extraño, pero se siente bien al mismo tiempo.

Estamos tan cerca el uno del otro que su nariz casi roza la mía. Su aliento se expulsa en mi rostro como una suave brisa marina. Mis ojos caen a sus labios, de pronto erizándose el vello de mis brazos. Levanto el rostro y creo que he dejado de respirar porque Edward no está mirándome a los ojos.

Me tiembla la barbilla, así que, volviéndome de pronto una cobarde, aparto la cara.

Él se mueve y gira su botella en las manos. El corazón me late con tanta fuerza que voy a desvanecerme.

—Deberíamos irnos… —le digo despacio.

Pienso que dirá algo más, pero a cambio, se pone de pie.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

No me voy a casa.

Edward me lleva a la fuente de soda donde trabaja Emmett, su amigo.

Nos sentamos junto a Rose, la misma chica de la Floristería y esposa de Emmett.

Edward me apunta con la barbilla.

—Rosalie, ella es B-

—Lo sé, lo sé —le corta— Mi memoria es buena, Eddie. La recuerdo en la tienda. O por lo menos recuerdo esos ojos… menos ese moretón, cariño. —hace una mueca de dolor, apretando mi mano— Mucho gusto, Bella. Eddie ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Emmett pone sus brazos llenos de tatuajes encima de la mesa.

—Edward, te he dicho que controles tu fuerza —le regaña en broma— ¡Mira como le dejaste el ojo a esa pobre muchacha!

Rose le codea el brazo.

Ellos empiezan una pequeña discusión donde Rosalie termina ganando, solo porque Emmett debe volver a su trabajo. Los dos son mucho más mayores que nosotros, diría que diez o quince años más grandes.

Edward me relata un poco de cómo conoció a Emmett en la fuente de soda cuando éste llevaba poco tiempo trabajando. En aquel tiempo Edward y su familia frecuentaban el lugar los domingos al medio día, así es como los dos se hicieron amigos. La gente pensaba que eran hermanos, ya que Emmett le ayudaba en sus tareas de la escuela en la secundaria.

Después, cuando él y Rose se casaron, su amistad se hizo más fuerte, más unida.

Ellos se convirtieron en su familia sustituta.

Cuando termina su relato, se disculpa para ir al baño y Rose y yo nos quedamos a solas. Termina su cena en silencio, echándome un vistazo.

—Hace mucho que no le veía a alguien desconocido a Edward… —reconoce con una risilla— Ya sé que son amigos, por eso no voy a preguntar si tienen algo. Aunque no tiene nada de malo si tienen algo —aclara— Emmett y yo le tenemos mucho cariño a Edward. Él es un poco testarudo a veces. Pero está bien. Él se ve bien ahora ¿verdad?

Pone una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Eso creo.

—Sí —se apresura en responder— Luego del accidente de su abuelo, las cosas no han ido fáciles para él y tampoco para su madre. Y en cierto modo lo entiendo porque… ya sabes, no es fácil pensar que pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo y que crees que no hiciste —suspira— Supongo que él te ha mencionado esto ¿verdad? ¿No estoy metiendo la pata?

Niego en respuesta demasiado deprisa y somos interrumpidas por Edward, que regresa del baño. Me muevo en el asiento perseguida por su mirada, creyendo –bastante imposible- que ha escuchado todo.

Solo puedo reafirmar dos cosas:

-Rose piensa que sé algo que en verdad no sé.

-Hay más sobre la muerte de su abuelo que no me ha contado.

Comemos patatas con picante, charlamos con los chicos y sigo pensando en lo que Rose ha dicho.

—Bella ¿nos vamos? —Edward se coloca la chaqueta encima de la espalda, empujando la silla con el pie hacia la mesa.

Rose y yo nos ponemos de pie también.

—Espero que podamos vernos en otra oportunidad, Bella, querida —ella me guiña un ojo, dándome un apretado abrazo. Después, se acerca y sacude la chaqueta de Edward— Y tú, no andes tan desaparecido.

Emmett también se despide de nosotros, entonces salimos del local.

Le sigo hasta su casa sin chistar. Edward asume que quiero entrar a su casa con él y eso me pone nerviosa.

La casa está vacía. Su madre ha dejado una nota y comida fría en la nevera.

—Puedes subir, si quieres. —invita.

Lo veo sonreír mientras asiento a su sugerencia.

Subo con el corazón en la boca.

Sigue mis pasos por la escalera, su aliento filtrándose a través de mi cuello y hago lo posible para hacerme a un lado.

Debería controlar mi desorden hormonal.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar? —aun si me hice para un lado, su voz ha sonado igual de cerca.

Inhalo.

—Agua —le contesto— Agua estaría bien.

Doy una vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Sonríe y se echa para atrás, contemplándome hasta salir de la habitación.

Muerdo fuerte mi labio inferior, controlándome a mí misma. Por esa razón caigo sentada en la cama, haciendo rebotar un cuadernillo sin querer. Lo cojo con intensión de guardarlo en su mesita de noche, pero no puedo evitar quedarme en las letras de marcador negro con rayas extrañas, llamativos dibujos… también extraños.

Tardo un par de segundos en entender un poco lo que significa el cuadernillo… y los dibujos.

No es un diario, ni un cuaderno viejo de la escuela.

Es más que eso.

* * *

¡Hola! Mil disculpas si no he actualizado. Por ahora solo lo haré una vez y no sé si cada semana. Estoy de vacaciones fuera de casa, por eso la demora.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome!


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Observo la letra en cursiva con los insultos plasmados en las hojas, tan delicadamente en marcador negro.

Párrafos breves en donde Edward señala su odio contra el mundo, o contra la injusticia que le hace sentir todo a su alrededor. No estoy muy segura. La única conclusión que saco sobre esto es que el cuadernillo es un tipo de desahogo. Así como algunas personas suelen desahogarse llorando o haciendo cualquier tipo de actividad, Edward escribe.

Es como él ve la vida desde su punto de vista, bajo una manera muy particular; sin tapujos, sin censura.

Es la mierda que a veces nos pasa, sin que hagamos algo para provocarlo.

Los dibujos en las esquinas son extrañas; calaveras y rayas que no comprendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —su voz me hace dar un rebote.

Cierro el cuaderno tan rápido que algunas hojas de arrugan.

—Nada —contesto sabiendo que no es necesario que lo haga.

Se apoya en la puerta de su habitación como si estuviera analizando el que yo esté hurgando en sus cosas. Eso me hace sentir muy avergonzada, nada de esto me pertenece. Cuando se acerca, se sienta en la orilla de la cama a mirar el cuaderno con un poco de recelo.

—No lo he vuelto a hacer desde hace un buen tiempo, sabes —susurra breve, refiriéndose al cuaderno— No me mires como si creyeras que estoy loco.

—No pienso que estés loco.

—¿Sabes lo que allí dice?

—Sí

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué? —contesto con otra pregunta.

Me quita el cuaderno de las manos, echándole un vistazo.

—¿Cuál es tu conclusión?

 _Mi conclusión es que necesito abrazarte fuerte._

—Es un simple cuaderno… personal.

… _un cuaderno suicida._

Me arrepiento a tiempo de decirlo.

" _Si vas a ayudarme en algo… por favor, ayúdame a morir_ " esa es una de las frases que más veces está escrita en cada hoja. Por un segundo siento tanto temor por él, por mí. Esa frase se queda calada en mi interior.

—Bella, no me tengas miedo.

—No es miedo lo que siento. —aseguro— Trato de entender la razón de que quieras morir, porque de eso se trata todo ¿no? —le miro a los ojos, repitiendo la frase a continuación— "Ayúdame a morir" ¿Todavía es eso lo que quieres, Edward?

—No —contesta urgente— No quiero morir. Eso fue al principio, cuando no tenía a nadie con quién desahogarme.

—¿Y Emmett? ¿Y Rose?

Se rasca la nuca, nervioso.

—No podía hacerlo. Necesitaba a alguien que no tuviese un vínculo tan cercano. El vínculo que tengo con Emmett y Rose… más que de amigos, es como el de una familia tradicional. Una familia bien constituida. Ellos me tratan como si fuera su hijo o su hermano menor. Si les contaba lo que sentía con la muerte de mi abuelo, ellos no me hubiesen dejado tranquilo. —revuelve su cabello de un lado para el otro— Así que escribir me ayudó bastante. Me ayudó a quitarme ese peso de encima, por mucho que la pena siguiera.

Me muerdo el labio.

—Lo que aquí escribes —le señalo con el dedo— son sentimientos muy intensos. Casi catastróficos. —trato de no hacer contacto visual con él— Creo que lo entiendo. De verdad. No querías llorar ni ser consolado. Te encerraste a escribir durante horas. No creo que eso sea malo, y aunque lo fuera, no soy quien para juzgarte.

Paso desapercibido el hecho de que también le tira mierda a su padre, como culpándolo de todas sus desgracias. Me pregunto cuán difícil es su relación con él.

No quiero escuchar más sus disculpas, porque no necesita dármelas.

Coloco una de mis manos sobre su mejilla, logrando que Edward reaccione sorprendido por el contacto. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, tantas cosas atoradas en mi garganta. Su nariz ha vuelto a rozar la mía, tan cerca que nuestros ojos pueden ver más allá del otro.

Tan cerca que las mariposas en mi estómago han declarado su guerra.

Edward hace algo que me pone la piel de gallina: su frente descansa en la mía.

—Lo siento —musita elevando las manos a mi rostro— pero no puedo soportarlo más.

Y me besa.

Al principio lo único que atino a hacer es mantenerme inamovible, estupefacta, demasiado enmudecida para reaccionar al tacto de sus labios sobre los míos. No necesita forzarme demasiado para que lo bese devuelta, porque lo hago. Lo hago con tanto ímpetu que mi cuerpo reacciona al segundo. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, comprendo esto que estamos haciendo, comprendo que mi boca está enredada en la de Edward Masen.

Me separo de golpe con el pecho dando rebote. El sonido que nuestras bocas hacen al separarse, como si estuviéramos descorchando una botella de champán.

—Esto no está bien —le digo cuando intenta besarme de nuevo— De por sí la situación es incómoda y sumarle a que acabamos de… de… simplemente no podemos.

Tengo mi mano sobre su pecho para impedir que siga acercándose.

—Tienes razón. —a duras penas deja de forcejear— Es… es bastante incómodo.

Lucho por no lanzarme devuelta a besarlo ante el rubor en sus mejillas.

Nos acomodamos uno junto al otro en la cama sin dirigirnos la mirada. Nuestras manos descansan en los respectivos regazos con la evidente incomodidad recién descubierta.

Tal vez solo fue la emoción del momento; no es la primera vez que creo que vamos a besarnos. De ahí a que se hiciese realidad, eso eran dos cosas muy distintas.

—Edward —llamo indecisa, rogando para que me mire. En cuanto él me encuentra, tengo que controlar mi agitación— Quiero que sepas que si algún día quieres hablar de lo que sea, estoy aquí. —me sorprende la manera en que mi voz suena con tanta sinceridad— Si te decides en contarme qué pasó con tu abuelo, voy a estar para ti a la hora que sea.

Tan agradecido como se ve, sus dedos hacen fricción con los míos en una suave caricia.

—Lo sé, Bella. Gracias.

* * *

Esa noche pasa a ser la noche más larga de mi vida.

No sé si la falta de sueño se deba a mi beso con Edward, por su cuaderno o por el bebé de Elizabeth.

Hay una probabilidad significativa a que se trate de las tres.

Si el problema fuera solo dormir, no estaría tan inquieta, pero la cabeza me da vueltas de una manera desesperante. Los recuerdos, las teorías, las preguntas sin respuestas están provocándome una severa jaqueca. Y el problema no acaba ahí… además de todo eso, tengo hambre.

El beso es todo en lo que puedo pensar mientras bajo a la cocina por algo para comer. Es como una insistente evocación a algo que llevo analizando desde que él vino a dejarme a casa. Nos despedimos como si nada hubiese pasado y creí que era suficiente, que nada cambiaría.

El hormigueo en mi estómago me dice que eso no es cierto, que todo cambia queramos o no.

Somos dos personas dolidas que necesitan el consuelo del otro. Eso es todo. Que nos hayamos confundido no es más que una reacción normal entre individuos, porque somos humanos y sentimos, porque hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos.

Porque no puedo obstaculizar a mis ojos, ni a mi boca, ni a mis pensamientos.

Después de comer un trozo de pan sobre la encimera, decido que es hora de regresar, despejando a mi mente de los recuerdos.

Luego de varios intentos, consigo dormir unas cuantas horas.

Por la mañana las cosas están más claras para mí, pese a que el hormigueo constante sigue allí atacándome como una víbora, no se siente como si hubiese sido lo peor.

No se siente como una equivocación.

Y no sé si eso es peor o no, pero da igual en este momento.

Trato de meter el aro en mi oído sentada en mi cama, preguntándome si Edward se siente del mismo modo que yo, si aquello le ha dejado con insomnio como a mí anoche.

Pateo el pie contra el suelo, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Tonta, Bella. Deja de ser tan ridícula.

Un susurro en la puerta me distrae.

—Si quieres mi opinión, no creo que seas tonta, mucho menos ridícula —no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo Esme lleva cruzada de brazos en la entrada de mi habitación, sonriendo— Deja que te ayude con eso. —se acerca y acomoda el aro en mi oído— Estoy muy interesada en saber el por qué piensas eso de ti. Y que conste que no soy entrometida.

Nos reímos.

—No es nada tan importante.

Se sienta junto a mí en la cama.

—Cualquier cosa que te pasa es importante.

—¿Incluso si es insignificante?

—¿Para ti es insignificante?

 _¿Lo es? ¿El beso fue insignificante? ¿Su cuaderno fue insignificante? ¿Su amistad es insignificante?_

—No, —le respondo— no lo es.

—Confía en mí, cuéntame si eso te hace sentir mejor —encoje los hombros— Déjame adivinar ¿Tiene algo que ver cierto chico guapo que últimamente merodea en torno a ti todo el tiempo?

Las cosquillas regresan.

—Algo así.

—¿Cómo dijiste que era su nombre? ¿Edward, verdad?

—Edward Masen —contesto sonriendo como idiota. Debería dejar de sonreír como idiota. O mejor dicho, dejar de actuar como una idiota— Él y yo… —voy a soltar todo, pero me detengo viendo a Esme titubear—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Edward Masen has dicho? —parpadea confundida— ¿Estás segura?

—Claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué?

Su mirada es la misma que pongo yo cuando pienso demasiado.

—Por nada. Su nombre es un poco común.

—¿Y qué tiene que sea común?

Coge mi mano con fuerza.

—Olvídalo. Ahora cuéntame.

Le relato absolutamente todo. Le relato de nuestro trato en las salidas, del cuaderno sin llegar a dar detalles de su contenido. Le relato con el corazón en la mano nuestro beso.

No sé qué responder cuando me pregunta si me gusta.

—Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, no soy de piedra. Ni siquiera pensé que esto podría ser así de extraño. Todo es tan confuso, Esme.

Ella sonríe, dándome un abrazo apretado.

—Te voy a dar un consejo, querida —me toma de las manos— Averigua qué es lo que sientes, muy en el fondo. Si te gusta, entonces lucha. No debes tener miedo a fracasar en una relación. Eres demasiado joven para esos pensamientos. Disfruta tu vida sin privarte de cosas solo porque creas que estás haciendo algo incorrecto. —le da un apretón a mi mejilla. Odio que haga eso— ¿Sabes lo que tu abuela Marie nos decía a Renee y a mí?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tuviéramos muchos novios —se echa a reír— Ella decía que la única manera que tenemos tanto hombres como mujeres, es experimentar, para que sepamos a lo que nos enfrentamos en el futuro. No trato de decirte que te beses con todo el condado de Forks, trato de hacerte entender que las oportunidades se dan una vez en la vida. No desaproveches eso, a veces son demasiado evidentes.

El efecto que las palabras de Esme provocan en mí es tanto que debo detenerme para digerirlas.

Jasper charla conmigo al desayuno sin que le preste atención. Después de un tris, decide que es momento de dejar de hablarle a la pared.

Mis padres llegan a eso de las once.

El café se queda a medio enfriar en mi boca por el bulto celeste que mamá sostiene en brazos al bajar del taxi. La sensación inmediata es demasiado extraña, ambigua. Crecí escuchando a mi madre decir lo mucho que le hubiese gustado tener un tercer bebé, un varón. Ahora siento que sus deseos se han cumplido de una manera que nadie esperó.

Contengo la respiración cuando cruza la puerta, porque el bultito es muy pequeño. Tan pequeño que por un momento dudo que sea un bebé de verdad.

Es un muñequito.

No puedo evitar pensar que esto no debería ser de esta forma, que Elizabeth debería entrar por esa puerta con el bebé en brazos. El nudo en la garganta me hace retorcerme de la angustia.

—Mira, Bella. —Jasper le toca la mano al bebé, que se remueve inquieto— Es tan pequeño.

Me repito que es un bebé, que no me hará daño. Es absurdo que mis manos estén tiritando.

Mamá se acerca para que lo coja en brazos. Voy a entrar en pánico porque no me siento preparada. Aun así, dejo que lo acomode en mi pecho sin problemas.

Su cuerpo caliente junto al mío, su pequeña cabeza cubierta por cabello negro… es raro e increíble al mismo tiempo.

Mi corazón bombea excitado, explosivo. Sus ojos se abren apenas siente la caricia que hago en su mejilla colorada. Verlo despierto es todo lo que necesito en este momento.

Porque si hay una cosa que puedo decir de él aparte de que es pequeño… es que él tiene los ojos de Elizabeth.

Los ojos de _mi_ hermana.

* * *

 **Una cosilla que aclarar... en el capítulo anterior por equivocación escribí Edward Cullen, cuando en verdad era Masen. Lo aclaro porque pronto aparecerá un Cullen que no tiene nada que ver con Edward, para que no vayan a confundirse. De todos modos ya lo corregí.**

 **Ahora si... Holaaa**

 **Ya mañana vuelvo a mi vida habitual, regreso a mi casa y voy a tener más tiempo para escribir (mientras siga con vacaciones, que es hasta marzo)**

 **Gracias por seguir leyéndome y comentando. Me alegran la existencia.**

 **Nos vemos prontooo**

 **Por cierto, el sábado subí una nueva historia "El lugar en mi corazón" para que chequen en mi perfil y se pasen a leer si gustan.**

 **Besosss**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 14

No soy buena con el llanto de los bebés, y mi cabeza va a explotar.

No llora demasiado, es su presencia lo que me provocan ganas de gritar. Es el sentimiento de culpa de que él puede llorar todo lo que quiera, pero aun así su mamá no vendrá para calmarlo. Mi madre y Esme han estado turnándose para que se sienta más cómodo, algo que no han logrado con mucha facilidad; cambio de pañal, biberón tibio, arrumacos, pasearle de un cuarto a otro.

Nada de eso sirve de mucho.

—Oye, tú —Jasper pasa su índice por la parte amoratada de mi ojo— ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Me separo de él rápidamente, dirigiéndome al espejo de la otra sala. Para mi suerte, no se ve tan mal.

—¿No es eso un moretón? —pregunta en voz alta Esme, acercándose para tomarme la cara entre sus dedos.

Cubro mi ojo con la mano, rodando el ojo bueno.

—¿Y acabas de darte cuenta? —le pregunto, recordando nuestra conversación en mi cuarto.

Mamá se ha acercado también, examinándome con preocupación.

—Yo pensé… —Esme sacude la cabeza, parpadeando— ¡Eso parecía maquillaje! ¡¿Pero quién te hizo eso?!

Solo puedo suspirar resignada, y puede que un poco aliviada de saber que papá ha tenido reunión con el personal de Instituto, porque estaría molesto conmigo si supiera mis razones. Mi explicación para él no hubiese sido razonable. O por lo menos no para mis padres. Ellos jamás apoyarían el uso de la fuerza para arreglar algo.

Y no quiero mentirles como siempre lo he hecho para evitar castigos porque, si hay algo que me he resignado a aceptar desde la partida de Elizabeth, es que ahora soy yo mi propio ejemplo.

—Leah Clearwater se ha encargado de desprestigiarnos a nosotros a su antojo. Por supuesto que eso me molestó muchísimo, entonces le golpee, ella me golpeó de vuelta y…

Mi madre pone una mano delante de mí.

—Detente —sacude su cabeza— Por todos los cielos, Bella. No puedo creer que te estés dando de golpes con la gente.

Se me infla el pecho, pero no de orgullo.

—Ella estaba siendo grosera conmigo en mi cara, mamá. No estoy dándome de golpes con la gente.

Jasper se pone detrás de mi madre para guiñarme un ojo y hacerme ver que he hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, él no se espera que Esme se dé cuenta de ello y le palmee fuerte la mano.

—Si nosotros le hiciésemos caso a todos los comentarios de la gente de este pueblo, cariño, hace tiempo que estaríamos lejos de aquí.

Su tono irritado, me enoja.

—Entonces deberías saber que a veces la gente acaba con nuestra paciencia, o con la mía. Si crees que golpeo a la gente porque sí, quiere decir que no me conoces tan bien. Y odio cuando hablas en plural ¿sabes?

Achica sus ojos.

—No estoy hablando en plural, Bella. —suspira y acurruca al bebé en su pecho— Solo que me estoy dando cuenta que no es tarde para actuar como una madre contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —aparta la vista de mí— Mamá.

Creo que odio cuando se pone en esa postura de silencio.

—Tu padre y yo íbamos a hablar contigo de todas formas, pero… —miro a Esme para darme cuenta que luce tan confundida como yo— Queremos que veas a un psicólogo. Acaba de llegar uno a Forks, por esa razón tu padre tuvo esa reunión porque estará a cargo de los problemas estudiantiles.

El calor sube a mis mejillas.

—¿Un psicólogo? ¿Y por qué iba yo a necesitar un psicólogo?

Esme le quita a mi madre el bebé que ha empezado a retorcerse en sus brazos.

—¿Es necesario que te lo explique? Hemos pasado por tanto, Bella. Y necesitas ver un especialista. El shock que ha causado la… muerte de tu hermana nos ha destrozado a todos. Eres una niña que ha estado intentando encerrar su dolor, porque ni siquiera lo demuestras a los demás, y eso no está bien.

Parpadeo tres veces, viendo a los ojos llenos de lágrimas de mi madre y comprendiendo que todo lo que me ha dicho es en serio. No hay cámaras indiscretas escondidas por la casa.

En vez de enojarme, me echo a reír.

—Todo el mundo reacciona diferente.

Mamá se acerca a mí y zarandea mis hombros.

—No estoy esperando que lo entiendas ahora. Vas a ver a ese psicólogo quieras o no. No es tema a discusión y puede que quieras gritarme ahora porque es lo que siempre haces cuando no estás de acuerdo con algo.

No le grito, como ella espera que haga. Me quito de en medio y salgo rápidamente de casa, cogiendo un abrigo del perchero.

No sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto. No lo veo como algo horrible tampoco, el tema aquí es que necesito que ellos dejen de creer que voy a romperme por cualquier cosa.

O tal vez solo temen perderme a mí también.

* * *

Me voy al correo.

No he vuelto a trabajar desde todo el rollo de Elizabeth. El señor Newton entendió mis razones de ausencia tanto como la escuela, pero no estoy segura si todavía mi puesto está esperándome vacío.

Entro al familiar vestíbulo con un poco de desconfianza. Lauren está detrás del mostrador discutiendo con alguien al teléfono. Ella mueve arriba y abajo el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, marcándosele dos líneas debajo de los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de gritonear y colgar. Apenas nota mi presencia, sus ojos se agrandan en una cálida sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos, cuelga y se aleja del mostrador.

—¡Bella! —sorprendida, sus brazos me envuelven con cariño— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El ruido y las pisadas, las sonrisas de los chicos que pasan por mi lado, todo eso extrañaba. Inclusive ver las cajas color marrón sobre la mesa de recepción, esperando ser entregadas a sus dueños.

—Bueno, me preguntaba si el señor Newton tiene unos minutos para hablar.

Lauren arregla su melena rubia, ubicándonos en las sillas de la sala de estar.

—Tienes suerte. Justo hoy ha venido temprano de casa. Puedes tocar a su puerta si quieres —sus palabras suenan tan lejanas cuando noto el periódico en la mesita de centro. El periódico con el apellido de mi familia en letras negras y cursivas de portada. Lauren se percata de ello— Nosotros solo recibimos el periódico. No pienses que es por morbosidad.

Ella se ve tan avergonzada.

—No te preocupes. —le aseguro, tratando de cambiar rápidamente de tema— ¿Crees que todavía hay un lugar para mí aquí?

Mira a su alrededor, sonriendo y encogiendo sus hombros.

—Aquí nunca hay suficiente gente, Belly.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, Lauren regresa a su puesto mientras me dirijo a la oficina del señor Newton. La insignia con su nombre en la puerta de madera brilla más que todos los sueños que tengo para mi vida, así que aclarándome la garganta, toco dos veces para hacerme notar.

El silencio a continuación dura tanto que por un momento creo que no hay nadie, sin embargo, su voz pastosa y varonil, me invitan a pasar.

Él se sorprende de verme, como si no creyera que yo hubiese seguido en Forks en el último tiempo. Está sentado en su silla del escritorio, perfectamente vestido y el cabello corto hasta lo absurdo.

—Isabella Swan —me llama, asintiendo a su vez— que curioso tenerte por aquí. Pensé que nunca regresarías. Por favor, adelante. —parece que tuviera doce años y el director de la escuela me hubiese llamado para regañarme— He de decir también que me esperaba tu regreso en algún momento, solo que estaba esperando que tomaras la decisión.

Tomo la silla vacía y la ocupo, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Mi jefe apoya los codos en la mesa, sonriéndome.

—Que tienes tu puesto, obviamente. Es por eso que vienes ¿no es así?

El tono de mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón me hace dar un brinco. El señor Newton invita a que atienda sin problemas. Un poco avergonzada, cojo el aparato que ha dejado de sonar.

 _Llamada perdida de Edward Masen._

Le doy una vuelta al teléfono sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas, entonces vuelve a vibrar.

Mierda

Tengo al señor Newton tratando de convencerme que no pasa nada si contesto frente a él. El tema es que no quiero contestar. Más bien, me da vergüenza contestar. El revoltijo de sentimientos y cosquillas que hay en mi estómago de solo imaginar la voz al otro lado del teléfono, me hace querer devolver todo lo que he comido en los últimos días.

Y es casi imposible no recordar que me he besado con Edward. Así que sí, no voy a contestarle por ese motivo.

No obstante, él parece bastante insistente, puesto que como no contesto sus llamadas, termina enviándome un mensaje.

Otro revoltijo más.

El señor Newton comienza a ordenar cosas en su escritorio en tanto yo presiono el mensaje.

 _ **Edward:**_ _Quiero creer que no estás enfadada conmigo._

Segundo mensaje.

 _ **Edward:**_ _No te enojes conmigo._

Aprovechando la distracción, escribo una respuesta.

 _ **Bella:**_ _No lo estoy, pero… ¿podemos dejarlo ya?_

No pasa mucho antes de recibir algo de regreso.

 _ **Edward:**_ _Esto es incómodo ¿verdad?_

 _ **Bella:**_ _Ni te imaginas._

 _ **Edward:**_ _Lo sé._

El señor Newton me deja recomenzar hoy mismo. Con todo lo de mi madre, no estoy dispuesta a regresar a casa para discutir más. Eso sumado a papá, las cosas pueden terminar yéndose para otro lado y no quiero seguir malgastándome. Ellos creen que estoy loca, así que independiente de las excusas que dé, ellos van a seguir creyendo que algo va mal en mí, y las cartas son una buena distracción.

Tampoco es fácil. Volver a usar la bicicleta y el casco es como volver atrás, como cuando todo era "casi" normal. Tener que ver a la misma gente de siempre, ser amable y cortés con las mismas personas que tienen entre ceja y ceja la noticia fatídica que involucra a mi familia.

Estoy cansándome de la cortesía.

Y la cortesía está en extinción, por cierto.

—Puedes tener una hora de almuerzo, pero asegúrate de regresar a la hora indicada.

Doblo en la siguiente esquina, justo para ver a Bree dar un salto.

—¿Una hora? ¡Mamá! ¡Eso es sobrexplotación! ¡No parece que fuese tu hija!

La señora Tanner rueda los ojos y le entrega las llaves del carro a Bree, que sigue despotricando en su contra.

—Déjate de quejas y ayúdame. No estamos en nuestro mejor momento y no pienso perder clientes. —entonces, la señora Tanner recae en mí— Bella, cariño. Estoy segura que tú piensas como yo.

Realmente, yo no voy a decirle que en este minuto estoy odiando todo lo que tenga que ver con las decisiones de los padres.

Bree me lanza una mirada de ayuda, pero no digo nada. La señora Tanner le da unas últimas indicaciones antes de marcharse por la avenida.

—Mamá se aprovecha de que no puedo demandarle por incumplimiento laboral. —se queja, traqueteando el pie contra el suelo. De pronto, sus ojos me dirigen una cálida mirada— ¡Oye! Haz vuelto a trabajar.

Empujo la bicicleta, presionándola contra la puerta.

—Sí. —respondo suspirando— Ya era hora ¿no crees?

La cálida mirada de Bree desaparece para fruncir el entrecejo.

—No pareces estar bien. Y no lo digo por tu atrayente ojo negro.

Me llevo una mano a la cara.

—No está tan mal, no te pongas como mi madre.

Aquella respuesta es suficiente para que lo comprenda.

—Oh, ya veo. Has discutido con tu madre ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto de castigo esta vez?

Sacudo la cabeza, cruzando los brazos.

—Psicólogo.

—¡Qué! —exclama— ¿Estás de broma?

—No. Se veía bastante segura d- —corto la frase mientras mis mejillas se ruborizan.

Por un momento lo único que puedo pensar es que el tipo de la esquina es demasiado parecido a Edward, aunque luego mis sentidos me cercioran que es él acercándose a nosotras.

Voy a tomar la bicicleta para irme, pero no llego a ese límite de la cobardía.

Y luego está el hecho de que Bree me da un codazo con tanta fuerza que pierdo el equilibrio.

Creo que ella está juntándose mucho con Alice.

— _¡Bella!_ —susurra Bree entre dientes.

— _Lo sé_ —le susurro de la misma manera.

Edward llega hasta nosotras con una bolsa blanca de la tienda de abarrotes, que por cierto es la competencia de la tienda de abarrotes de los Tanner. Bree estaría ofendida si no notara que estamos todos incómodos.

—¿Qué tal, Edward? —Bree saluda y olvido que se conocieron el día en que tuve mi ataque de pánico.

Él tiene que haber respondido a su saludo porque está mirándome ahora.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Bree aclara su garganta:

—Eh… Los dejo, chicos. Mi madre ha decidido ejercer de madrastra de la nada y darme una hora de colación sin derecho a reclamos, así que… ¡nos vemos luego!

No alcanzo a agarrarla de la muñeca.

Reúno el manojo de nervios, obligándome a serenar de pronto a este desbocado corazón. Si con solo hacerme a la idea de mirarlo a los ojos fuese demasiado para mí. De pronto, todo se vuelve rojo.

No de ira, no de enojo.

Nervios.

Le señalo la bicicleta.

—Estoy trabajando. ¿Podemos más tarde? —no obtengo respuesta— Te llamo… lo prometo.

Sigue sin haber respuesta, entonces decido moverme porque tengo que hacerlo. Cuando he agarrado el mango de la bici, soy interceptada por él, porque me agarra del codo.

—¿Bella?

Y luego está cerca, muy cerca. No tengo escapatoria, vamos a besarnos de nuevo. No tengo la fuerza para alejarme tampoco. De repente la situación no es absurda, de repente quiero besarle.

Su nariz casi está tocando la mía. Su respiración se ha vuelto acelerada, mis labios se secan, Edward se lame los suyos.

Doy el primer paso. Sí. Yo, quién quería mantenerse más lejos, da el primer paso. Me pongo de cuclillas y enredo sus labios en los míos. Mis brazos se han envuelto alrededor de su cuello, mis pies abandonan el suelo porque Edward me mantiene con sus brazos en el aire. Su lengua rápidamente hace contacto en mi boca y es tan dulce que deslizo la mía con descaro. Estamos así, y se siente _tan_ bien.

Después de lo que parece una sesión completa de besos, me separo. Pero no demasiado. Puedo traspasar sus ojos, puedo sentir aún su boca caliente sobre la mía, rozándonos, descubriendo esto que de pronto es demasiado evidente.

Edward tiene su mano sobre mi barbilla, atento a cualquier movimiento.

—Bueno, esto es lo último que pensé que haríamos —confiesa.

Le sonrío, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

—Lo sé.

—Bella ¿qué es esto?

Encojo los hombros.

—No lo sé.

Me mantiene en sus brazos, sujetándome fuerte mientras mi cabeza sigue en su pecho.

—Esto no lo hacen los amigos normales.

Me rio.

—¿Siquiera somos normales?

Ahora es su turno para reír.

—No —me aparto a regañadientes y él se asegura de arreglarme el cabello de la cara— Esto es tan raro, Bella. Y tú me gustas mucho.

—Sí… creo que… tú me gustas también. No, espera. No es que lo crea, estoy segura, de otro modo no te hubiese besado ¿no? Estoy como divagando mucho.

—Sí, mejor cállate.

—Está bien. —mi cara enrojece— No quiero que esto sea más incómodo de lo que es.

Edward echa el labio hacia abajo, como si no estuviese de acuerdo.

—Yo quiero seguir besándote… mucho.

Le pego en el brazo.

—Edward, hablo en serio.

—¿Y quién dice que no hablo en serio?

Le doy un mordisco a mi lengua.

—Ya, yo igual quiero, pero… recuerda nuestro trato. Somos amigos, estamos haciendo todo esto por tu abuelo y mi hermana, no podemos solo arruinarlo porque nos confundimos. Yo quiero seguir el plan.

Se acerca y me agarra de los hombros suavemente.

—Tranquila, Bella, no pensaba pedirte matrimonio.

Le vuelvo a pegar en el brazo.

—Chistosito. Oye, necesito seguir trabajando.

Me acerco a la bici de nuevo, pero Edward me vuelve a interceptar.

—¿Entonces qué? No somos novios, pero tampoco somos amigos normales.

Se ve tan confundido, que me echo a reír. Eso le confunde más. Me inclino para tomar su barbilla y darle un pico.

—Ya está, señor amigo con derechos y deberes.

—¿Qué? ¿Deberes?

—Sip. Mañana en Port Angeles. En la tienda de vestidos.

—¿Tienda de vestidos? ¿Estás loca?

—¡Oye! —regaño— Es mi turno esta vez. Ahora vete y déjame trabajar.

Hago sonar la alarma a la bicicleta y me alejo, dejándole solo en medio de la calle.

Sonrío.

Una carta sobresale del canasto de la bicicleta y las letras cursivas llaman mi atención. No porque sean cursivas, sino porque dicen mi nombre.

Para: Bella.

Lo cojo, silenciosamente quitándole la pegatina. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber dejado ese sobre allí antes.

Lo abro y solo hay una frase que me deja con la piel de gallina.

 _Yo sé quién mató a tu hermana._

* * *

Después de mil años vengo con capi nuevo... mil disculpas.

Gracias por seguir aquí

Hasta el próximo!


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Miro a todos lados, de pronto, sintiéndome cohibida.

Esa sensación de intranquilidad, de cómo tu piel se vuelve chinita porque piensas que alguien viene siguiéndote las espaldas. Estoy acelerando en la bicicleta todo lo que mis pies son capaces.

No pienso en ello.

No me caliento la cabeza.

No se lo cuento a nadie.

* * *

Al día siguiente me despierto muy temprano por la mañana.

Esme se acerca a mi cuarto en cuclillas, abotonándose la bata de dormir.

Ella tiene ojeras bajo los ojos.

—Ese niño va a arruinarme —se sujeta en la puerta— ¿Ya te vas a la escuela?

—Es sábado.

—Oh, cierto —asiente levemente— Sábado de psicólogo.

—No voy a ir.

—Vas a ir —me señala con el dedo— Le prometí a mi hermana que te llevaría de un ala. Bells, no te pongas rebelde.

Suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

Tomo mi bolso debajo de la cama mientras me ato las zapatillas.

—No pensarás fugarte ¿verdad? —pregunta preocupada.

Levanto la cabeza, negándole.

—Tengo cosas que hacer hoy, no voy a escaparme. Te prometo que volveré temprano.

Mira el reloj que está justo por encima del respaldo de la cama.

—Bella, son las ocho de la mañana. ¿A dónde vas un sábado a las ocho de la mañana?

Pillo la carta del anónimo asomándose en el cajón de la mesita de noche. La quito rápidamente antes de que Esme se dé cuenta. Era en serio cuando me prometí no pensar en lo que esa carta quería decir, así que no se lo he contado a nadie.

No puedo dejar de pensar que alguien en Forks está cerrando la boca. Me pregunto si esto es en serio o una mala broma porque uno nunca puede confiar en los anónimos. Si tan solo hubiese puesto el nombre de quién era el asesino todo sería más fácil.

O más difícil.

—Voy a salir con Edward.

Esme hace sonar su garganta.

—Ah, ese muchacho.

—Sí, ese muchacho.

Me pongo en pie de la cama, colgando el bolso en mi hombro y la carta debajo de mi manga.

Antes de que pueda acercarme para darle un beso de despedida, el bebé ha vuelto a llorar.

Esme se cubre la cara.

—¡Por Dios! Junior es insaciable.

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo que Junior? Están locos si van a ponerle Junior.

Mueve su cabeza, agotada.

—No te preocupes por eso, que es solo un apodo. Tu madre aún no se decide.

—A Elizabeth le gustaba Jeremy.

Cómo olvidar su maldito oso llamado Jeremy que tenía a los diez años y que mamá tiró a la basura.

—Jeremy Swan. Suena bien ¿eh? Voy a comentárselo a tu madre —se acerca y besa mi mejilla— Por favor, prométeme que vas a cuidarte y vas a regresar antes de tu cita con el psicólogo. Te hablo en serio, Isabella.

Levanto el meñique.

—Te lo prometo, Esme. Nos vemos luego.

* * *

Edward está apoyado en la esquina de una tienda de helados. Me acerco sigilosa de que no me vea para darle un buen susto.

—¡Boo! —presiono mis índices en sus caderas, haciendo que pegue un salto, y yo por supuesto, me eche a reír— ¡Te asusté!

Por un segundo se ve a la defensiva, pero en cuanto nota que se trata de mí, su rostro se suaviza.

—Ni me asustaste tanto —finge desinterés.

Suelto una risotada.

—Edward, estabas a punto de echarte a correr.

Él no puede esconder su sonrisa, sabiendo que es verdad.

—¿A dónde piensas raptarme hoy? —le señalo dos tiendas más allá de la heladería. Edward mira la tienda, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. — Ya, déjate de bromas. ¿Dónde vamos? —no respondo nada— ¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad vamos a mirar ropa de mujer?

Encojo los hombros.

—Elizabeth tenía cierta obsesión con las tiendas de vestidos, y en especial con esta y sus vestidos con lentejuelas, así que… ¡Andando!

Lo arrastro conmigo de la mano hasta la entrada de la tienda, y lo familiar me nubla la mente por un segundo.

Llegamos hasta los vestidos con lentejuelas, de esos que brillan con tanta intensidad que no necesitas linterna en medio de la noche.

Encuentro uno negro con brillantinas alrededor del busto. Este le hubiese encantado a mi hermana. Lo cojo y observo con un poco de tristeza.

Cuando he pensado en probármela, le miro el precio y la tristeza se me esfuma de inmediato.

—Oh, oh, demasiado caro —la devuelvo a la percha.

Busco hasta encontrar un vestido acorde a mi gusto. No tiene mucho brillante, pero tampoco es demasiado llamativo. Es negro y azul, con una línea transversal de purpurina.

Después de mirar un poco más, recuerdo que Edward ha venido conmigo. Lo encuentro eligiendo entre dos vestidos; negro y violeta.

Reprimo la risa.

—El violeta te quedaría muy bien, eh.

Se echa para atrás, bajando los brazos con los vestidos, y me sonríe.

—Algo tenía que hacer mientras buscabas… ¿acaso vas a comprarte eso?

Parpadeo, haciéndole una mueca.

—Voy al probador, no me tardo.

Me quito la ropa deprisa para ponerme el vestido, que es ajustado.

El vestido es maravilloso.

Me miro al espejo esperando encontrarme yo, pero no soy yo a quién me encuentro, sino a mi hermana. Es ella frente al espejo; es su gusto por los vestidos, es _su_ tipo de vestido.

Y me repito una vez más que todo lo que hago es por ella, y por mí, para poder superar este vacío, para agotar todas las posibilidades que hay de que algún día acepte que no estará más. Y si tengo que llevar un poco de su vida conmigo mientras tanto, lo voy a hacer.

Salgo abotonándome la blusa. Edward suelta un suspiro de resignación. Le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa antes de empezar a sacar vestidos de sus perchas y colocarlas sobre sus brazos. Él no dice nada al respecto, y se lo agradezco.

Al cabo de un tiempo, me he cansado de elegir y me voy con el montón de ropa al probador.

Después de dos horas, termino llevándome tres bolsas de vestidos.

—Pensé que solo miraríamos. —dice Edward en tono burlón.

—¿De qué te sirve solo entrar y mirar aparte de maldecir tu pobreza?

—Ah, espera. Olvidaba que eras rica.

—No soy rica. —resoplo— De todos modos, podría haber cogido un par más a escondidas. Como tomarlo prestado, por ejemplo.

—¿Y que luego nos pillen y te lleven a la cárcel? ¿Qué se supone que les diga a tus padres?

Le tomo del brazo para estar más cerca, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo para nosotros. A estas alturas lo es.

—No tienes que decirles nada, solo me buscas un buen abogado.

Eso le hace gracia porque suelta una carcajada.

—Te llevaría con mi madre si todavía fuese abogada.

—¿Tu madre es abogada?

—Dije "si todavía fuese" ya no lo es.

Me detengo.

—¡Pero si ellos ganan un montón de dinero!

Levanta el borde de su boca, sin saberlo.

—Realmente no sé por qué se salió de ese cargo. —admite— A mi madre no le gusta hablar de ello. Pero es feliz teniendo su tienda de flores.

Nos sentamos en una banca en la plaza de Port Angeles, donde el sol se ha escondido detrás de las nubes. De pronto pareciera que fuese a largarse a llover. Cuando me siento, noto el papel del anónimo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo cojo porque no necesito esconderlo, y porque de alguna forma iba a contárselo a Edward.

Él me mira confundido cuando estiro el papel hacia su mano.

—Léelo —le pido.

Lo hace.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Lo encontré en el canasto de la bici, justo después de que te fueras ayer.

Parpadea con el trozo de papel entre los dedos.

—¿Y antes no lo habías visto? —niego en respuesta— ¿Y cómo diablos alguien dejó eso allí sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

Me muerdo el labio.

—Estábamos ocupados haciendo otra cosa, no sé si lo recuerdas.

Sus mejillas se ruborizan, entonces vuelve a leer el papel.

—Tal vez solo sea una broma pesada.

—Lo mismo pensé, Ed, pero… ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? ¿Por qué se iban a arriesgar de que lo descubriera cuando lo metió en el canasto? No hay lógica, para nada. En ese caso, alguien pudo haberlo dejado en el buzón de mi casa, en mi casillero de la escuela, en cualquier maldita parte, no cuando yo estaba presente.

Eso tiene lógica para ambos. Edward se rasca la mejilla pensándolo.

—Entonces… alguien solo está manteniéndose callado por miedo.

—Por cobarde.

—Sí, eso. —deja el papel en la palma de mi mano— Tienes que entregárselo a la policía.

—No estoy segura…

—Bella, tienes que hacerlo. Estas son evidencias, la letra es evidencia.

—No te mencioné que la letra me suena muchísimo. De hecho, ni siquiera lo he querido pensar demasiado.

—¿En serio?

—Sip, pero no sé de dónde. —suspiro, arrugando el papel y guardándolo devuelta en mi bolsillo— Estas cosas me ponen de mal humor —gruño. Los dedos de Edward se posan en mi mejilla, acercándose para besarme en la boca— Podría acostumbrarme a eso todo el tiempo.

—Mmm… yo también —responde, pescando mi labio entre sus dientes.

Me alejo dejando un espacio entre nosotros solo por maldad. Estoy riéndome de su expresión malhumorada porque no ha podido morderme como ha querido.

—No soy una mujer fácil, Edward Masen.

Aprieta su mano en la mía.

—Me doy cuenta, por eso a veces no te soporto —admite.

Nos despedimos en la parada de autobús. Edward está de pie afuera hasta que el bus se ha ido. Me quedo suspirando hasta que Port Angeles desaparece. Por suerte cogí el bus antes de que se llenase. Voy mareada la mitad del camino por el olor apestoso que irradia con las ventanas entreabiertas.

Le envío un mensaje a Esme para indicarle dónde juntarnos.

Ella está esperándome impaciente en la parada de autobús de Forks, con guantes y gorro de lana rojos, como si necesitáramos más motivos para llamar la atención.

—¡Bella! Por fin llegas, niña —me toma de la mano mientras me bajo del autobús.

—Ni siquiera son las dos todavía.

Se mira el reloj de mano.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Mejor cuéntame de tu salida —mira las bolsas balancearse en mis manos— Déjame adivinar; te compraste vaqueros o algún suéter.

—Vestidos.

—¿Qué? —su reacción es de absoluta extrañeza— Pero si a ti no te gustan los vestidos…

Llegamos hasta la siguiente calle, y le encojo un hombro.

—¿Entramos?

El único imponente edificio situado en Forks, está hecho un desastre; pintura rasgada, pisos rayados, techos mohosos. Subimos al tercer piso por la escalera porque los ascensores siempre están en mal estado. Hasta eso es un desastre.

La secretaria nos deriva hacia la izquierda donde tenemos que esperar al final de un pasillo. Esme no deja de repetirme que debo poner de mi parte en esto, algo que por ahora no está permitido para mí.

—Isabella Swan.

Pasa un tiempo antes de entender que me han llamado. Me pongo de pie. Esme entra a la consulta primero que yo, tomándome por sorpresa. ¿Acaso le pedí que se quedara o mi madre le pidió que investigara mi depresiva vida?

El doctor frunce el ceño sin decir nada; él es rubio, alto. Demasiado alto. Piel pálida, ojos de un gris brillante precioso.

Esme se queda mirándole embobada, entonces se sienta en la silla que debería ocupar yo.

—Eh…

—¡Ups! Lo siento. —se levanta y se va a una esquina— Estaré aquí en silencio.

El doctor parece un poco incómodo y entretenido por la situación.

—Me gustaría hablar a solas con Isabella, si es posible. Las sesiones son privadas.

Es una manera muy decente de decir "no metas tus narices en mi trabajo"

Esme se ha puesto colorada.

—Oh, claro, lo entiendo. Bella, estaré justo afuera, cariño.

Finalmente, cuando se va, ruedo los ojos. El doctor se ríe de mí.

—Bien, Isabella, ahora que estamos solos me presento, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.

No sé si quiero ser amiga de mi psicólogo, pero no voy a decirle eso.

—Solo Bella, por favor.

Limpia sus gafas.

—Está bien, Bella.

No hablo mucho. No hablo nada. Él intenta hacerme preguntas, como si se tratara de una sesión psiquiátrica que una psicológica. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cuál es la diferencia en eso, pero se siente mal. Muy mal. Él quiere saber de mi vida, de mis temores, de lo que me entristece y está intentando no indagar mucho sobre la muerte de Elizabeth. Se pasa toda la hora escribiendo en su cuadernillo mientras mis dedos se retuercen en mi regazo.

No me fuerza a que diga más de lo que realmente quiero. Mis respuestas no fueron más allá de un sí, no y no sé.

—Hemos terminado por hoy, Bella.

Estoy sorprendida.

—¿No va a insistir?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No me conoces, y lo que busco es que confíes en mí. Por hoy es todo lo que necesito.

Suelto un suspiro a la salida de la sesión y Esme está mordiéndose los labios cuando me ve.

* * *

Mi casa no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que el bebé llegó.

Hay pañales sucios por el suelo, mantas azules envueltas en el sofá, juguetes y biberones. Aunque no estoy segura de por qué tiene juguetes si ni siquiera sabe jugar.

Me acerco hasta la cuna que papá le compró esta mañana, y mis manos se afirman en el borde durante unos segundos. Se me hace difícil acercarme demasiado para observarlo, pero necesito hacerlo.

Su nariz es tan pequeña, además de un montón de manchas rojas en la cara. Es un bulto pequeño y caliente con vida, su respiración acompasada por el cansancio.

Acerco mi mano temblorosa hasta rozar su mejilla.

—Supongo que tendremos que ser amigos ¿no? —susurro.

Debería empezar a quitar esa barrera que he puesto desde que lo he conocido.

—Supones bien —la voz de papá a mi espalda me espanta. Él sujeta el periódico y las gafas para leer. A pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos lucen tristes— Él va a necesitar mucho de ti, Bella. Alguien joven en quién confiar. Cuando él crezca seremos demasiado viejos para que confíe en nosotros. Entonces él te tendrá a ti.

Me cuesta aceptar que eso es cierto, sin embargo, lo es.

El timbre suena. Papá vuelve a sonreírme antes de ir a ver de quién se trata. Yo mientras tanto me quedo mirando al pequeño un momento más.

Alice es nuestra visita.

Ella es más entusiasta que yo con un bebé en casa. Jamás le había escuchado hablar tan agudo en mi vida como ahora intentando comunicarse con él.

—Está durmiendo, Alice.

Me lanza una mala mirada.

—Los bebés tienen un lenguaje diferente al nuestro. Tenemos que aprender a sociabilizar con ellos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Estás loca.

Nos vamos a mi habitación. Ella se echa encima de la cama de un tirón, moviendo al viento su falda escocesa. Apoya los codos en la cama, echándome un vistazo.

—Ahora que te he atrapado, tienes que contarme todo sobre Edward.

—¿Qué sobre Edward?

A Alice no le gusta irse por la tangente.

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo. Bree ya los pilló besándose fuera de la tienda de comestibles, ¿o me lo vas a negar?

Finjo estar interesada en ordenar mis cuadernos de la escuela.

—Últimamente Bree está siendo demasiado chismosa ¿no te parece?

—Isabella Mar-

—¡Está bien! —no saco nada con ocultárselo— Solo nos besamos. No somos nada más, si es a lo que te refieres. Me gusta besar a Edward y a Edward le gusta besarme. Fin.

A Alice se le iluminan los ojos.

—¡No puedes solo pretender que te besas con él, maldita sea! —chilla emocionada— Bella, ponte los pantalones y pídele que sea tu novio.

—¡No!

—¡Por qué no!

—Es complicado, Alice. No hagas preguntas.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No

—¡Bella!

—¡Qué!

Se levanta de la cama, arranca el cuaderno de mis manos y me obliga a que la mire.

—¿A qué maldita cosa le tienes miedo?

Hasta ese momento yo no había reparado que en verdad tenía miedo. Desde que Alice lo mencionó, se formó un nudo en mi estómago.

Sí, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

—Qué se yo. Enamorarme, quizás. —ella no espera que responda eso. De pronto descubro lo que he estado guardando desde hace un tiempo, la certeza de algo imposible de evitar— ¿Te das cuenta lo obvio? Mi hermana estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de este hombre casado que la hizo hacer cosas que nunca imaginé que haría. —Alice se sienta a mi lado— Ella acabó muerta. Acabó muerta porque se enamoró.

Los brazos de mi amiga se envuelven en los míos, justo antes de que se acerque para estrecharme sobre ella.

Sus brazos se sienten como una cómoda almohada. No hay inquietud alguna por mi confesión y Alice no parece a punto de chillar por lo que he dicho. Salió tan de pronto de mi boca, tan verdadero que no deja lugar a bromas. Ella no va a regañarme por pensar de esa forma, por estancarme en un supuesto, por ser tan tonta.

Porque Alice sabe entender y porque somos amigas.

—Cuando todo esto pase, Bella, cuando las heridas finalmente sanen por completo, vas a pensar diferente. Y te juro que te va a encantar.

Yo también esperaba eso.

* * *

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

* * *

Capítulo 16

Alice y yo no hablamos más sobre el tema y ella me promete absoluta discreción.

Tantas emociones me pasan la cuenta y me encuentro enferma la semana siguiente. Mi cuarto se ha llenado de pañuelos sucios y medicamentos. Mis mejillas se han tornado de un leve tono rosa por la congestión.

Lo único que puedo rescatar de todo esto es que debido a mi resfrío no pude ir a la segunda sesión con el doctor Cullen.

Y lo peor es que no he visto a Edward.

Me levanto de la cama con el pijama y me ato una cola desordenada en el pelo antes de salir de mi escondite. Mi madre está mirando la tv cuando bajo.

Levanta los brazos cuando me ve.

—¡Oye tú! Vuelve a la cama.

Hago una mueca descuidada, continuando mi camino hacia la cocina. Levanto la tapa de la cacerola y me encuentro con el menú de todos estos días: sopa.

Mamá no tiene tiempo de cocinar ya con Jeremy.

Jeremy.

A mis padres les había encantado tanto el nombre Jeremy por el peluche que Lizzy tuvo de pequeña, que no hubo que convencerlos para que fuesen al registro civil y le inscribieran. Jeremy Charles estaba oficialmente inscrito como parte de nuestra familia. Y eso me ponía realmente feliz.

Ahora con mi resfrío yo no he podido acercarme mucho, pero puedo verlo desde su cuna mover las piernas como si fuera a echarse a correr. Me sorprende como en tan poco tiempo él ha crecido un montón, hasta puede pasarse una hora con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Mamá dice que su nariz es perfecta y que tiene los pómulos similares a Lizzy a su edad. Ella no deja de enseñarme fotos viejas que ya he visto para solo demostrar que lo que dice es cierto. Me he dado cuenta que ha mamá le ha dejado de afectar el hecho de ver fotos de mi hermana. Eso no quiere decir que lo ha superado, solo que ahora mirar sus fotos o compararla con Jeremy, no es algo imposible de hacer. Puede mirar una fotografía de hace dos años y suspirar con tristeza, pero no se deprime todo el día.

Me gustaría ser como ella.

No podría comprender lo que una madre siente perdiendo un hijo, independiente de la edad. Solo sé lo que se siente perder a una hermana, pero estamos claros que perder un hijo debe ser la peor cosa existente en el mundo.

Se supone que mis padres debían morir primero, que después de su muerte Lizzy y yo nos apoyaríamos, que nos tendríamos la una a la otra para que nuestra familia siguiese viva. Se supone que teníamos que llevar a nuestros hijos al colegio, pasear a nuestros nietos los domingos. Se suponía que íbamos a compartir un montón de cumpleaños.

Pero eso nunca pasará.

—Tu tía acaba de vender el puesto de antigüedades de la abuela —dice mamá después de que he resoplado por la sopa.

Eso, por supuesto, me hace jadear.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —me acerco rápidamente al sofá, sentándome y levantando las piernas hasta que tocan mi estómago— pensé que dijiste que nunca lo venderían.

Mamá sigue cambiando de canal, mirándome de vez en cuando.

—El local era más de Esme que mío, cariño. Y ella ha decidido permanecer en Forks. Ha estado buscado empleo y creo que le ha dado resultado, así que por mí está bien. De todas formas, el puesto no estaba dando buenos frutos.

Bueno, eso era más que obvio.

—Es que la gente ya no compra antigüedades. —le comento— ¿Entonces se quedará con nosotros? ¿Y qué hay de Jeremy? Ella podría cuidarlo y tú regresar al trabajo.

Mamá me mira directo a los ojos.

—Me temo que eso no será posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque renuncié.

—Mamá… —advierto y ella me pone cara de pocos amigos.

—Cielo, tú ves a Jeremy. Él es tan pequeño e indefenso. Y él me necesita. No es como cualquier otro niño, él necesita el doble de atención y amor. No puedo solo dejarlo con tu tía o enviarlo a una Guardería. —suspira y se acerca para echarme un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja— Él es lo único que nos queda, no podemos arruinarlo.

—¿Aunque eso signifique que abandones lo que amas?

Mamá sonríe, acercándose sin miedo a contagiarse y besándome la mejilla

—Ustedes dos son todo lo que más amo en el mundo.

—Y a papá —le recuerdo.

—Y a tu padre —repite— pero es un amor distinto.

De repente me siento de doce años.

* * *

El lunes siguiente regreso a la escuela.

Mientras recojo la bandeja del almuerzo, veo a Paul correr deprisa para alcanzarme. Si no estuviese hambrienta a esa hora del día, hubiese devuelto la bandeja antes de que él pudiese llegar a mí.

—¡Bella, aquí! —dice como si yo no lo estuviera viendo— Te estaba buscando.

—Sí y ya me encontraste, ahora déjame pasar.

Sin embargo, él no se hace a un lado.

—Estaba preocupado por ti y tu ausencia la semana pasada. Me preguntaba si está todo bien por tu casa.

Si yo no supiera cómo es en realidad Paul, estaría agradecida por su preocupación, pero Paul siempre es así. Cuando quiere conseguir algo o que le perdone, le gusta ser caballero y atento. Algo que no pasa inadvertido para mí, aunque no dudo que su preocupación sea verdadera.

—Gripe. Y todo está bien por mi casa, gracias por preguntar. Ahora, si me disculpas… tengo media hora para almorzar antes de mi clase de francés.

Paul se muerde el labio, nervioso.

—Bueno, que estés bien.

Y deja que me vaya. Me quedo sorprendida, y feliz, he de decir.

Alice y Bree están en la mesa esperándome, curiosas por la escena, a pesar de que no le doy demasiada importancia.

—Él está loco por ti, tienes que saberlo —me dice Alice— Es un maldito bastardo y todo lo que quieras, pero de que te quiere mucho, lo hace. El problema es que Paul no sabe cómo mantener una relación.

—Y tú no le das bola y todas las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies, así que eres como una especie de santuario, algo inalcanzable. El pobre chico se siente desesperado. —cuenta Bree, mordiendo una manzana verde.

Dejo caer el tenedor en mi puré tibio.

—¿Desde cuándo se cambiaron al bando de Paul?

Ambas jadean.

—Nosotras somos del bando Edward, querida —Alice me avisa con el índice levantado.

Me siento mal por haber sido tan grosera con Paul. Él solo estaba preguntándome si todo estaba bien en mi vida. No es como si nadie supiera nada y con Paul habíamos terminado hace poco. Él conoce a mi familia, así que sabe lo que eso significa para mí.

Creo que debería disculparme.

No pongo atención a la última clase de francés y termino enterándome que tenemos examen la próxima semana.

No tengo idea cómo voy aprobar todas mis asignaturas este año.

Ni Bree ni Alice comparten conmigo francés, de manera que no me las encuentro a la salida de clases.

Voy caminando por la acera, una cuadra más allá de la escuela, cuando la bocina del auto de Edward me intercepta.

Baja la ventanilla del auto, mostrándome su rostro en todo su esplendor.

No quiero parecer demasiado emocionada por su presencia, pero… estoy emocionada por eso.

—¿Qué tal, guapa? —saluda con una sonrisa.

Miro hacia mis dos lados, como un reflejo, antes de cruzar la calle y entrar en su coche.

—Casi olvido tu cara —le digo a modo de saludo.

Alcanzo a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad antes de que nos marchemos. Inconscientemente mis manos están aferrándose a los costados del auto, como si me fuese a ir volando.

—No seas mentirosa, nadie podría olvidar mi cara.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Tu ego no lo he olvidado, por lo menos.

Hace caso omiso de mí, mientras pasamos las casas a una velocidad angustiante.

—¿Cómo va ese resfrío?

—Sobreviví —le encojo mis hombros— ¿No deberías estar en clases?

—Estoy trabajando con Emmett en el local.

—¿Y las clases? —le repito.

Edward reprime los labios.

—He congelado.

—¿Congelaste la Universidad? —pregunto con evidente sorpresa, girándome todo lo que el cinturón me permite.

—Solo por este semestre. ¡Por Dios! Te pones igual que mi madre.

Me enderezo en el asiento.

—Es que me parece raro.

—En realidad no estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy estudiando y últimamente me he desconcentrado demasiado. Emmett me ofreció el trabajo, así que estaré allí durante un tiempo. No es el fin del mundo, solo estoy dándole prioridad a otras cosas.

—Oh, ya veo. Está bien, si eso te hace sentir contento. —después de varios tramos veo que estamos saliendo del pueblo — ¿A dónde vamos, por cierto?

Edward no me mira, pero de todos modos veo el reflejo de una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es una sorpresa.

* * *

Todo lo que puedo ver cuando me bajo del auto, es un lago enorme; tan lleno de árboles, tanto viento, tanto olor a naturaleza. Los pájaros se posan en las ramas y cantan, melodías que aturden mis sentidos.

Hay una cabaña a quince pasos de aquí, de madera y ladrillo.

—Era la cabaña de mis abuelos, ahora es de mi madre.

Miro a Edward desde donde me encuentro y él no se ve para nada alucinado como yo. Supongo que es porque ya está acostumbrado a venir, aunque no estoy muy convencida.

—Es un lugar precioso.

Cierra el auto, asegurándose de que le ha puesto la llave, entonces se acerca a mí para coger mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Ven, vamos a buscar un bote.

Recuerdo haber subido una vez a un bote en mi vida, pero en realidad no lo recuerdo bien.

Edward saca dos chalecos salvavidas desde una cajuela justo al lado del bote. Se pone el suyo rápido y me ayuda con el mío. Sin mentir, Edward revisa cinco veces mi chaleco para saber que está firmemente abrochado.

Antes de que vaya a subir, me revisa otra vez.

No digo nada sobre eso.

Empezamos a alejarnos, lenta y silenciosamente. El agua refleja nuestros rostros y Edward está callado mientras rema. Estamos uno frente al otro y en verdad, yo no sé qué decirle, porque está raro. Muy raro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él deja de remar y veo que estamos justo en medio del lago.

Sin embargo, el silencio continúa, diez minutos más.

Hasta que su voz se aclara.

—Venía a este lugar de niño muy seguido, sobretodo en vacaciones. Me encantaba venir con mi abuelo y pescar, a pesar de que no hay peces aquí, fingíamos que sí los había. Él era un loco, pero un loco que me hacía reír muchísimo. —sonríe— Bella, no quiero darte la lata.

—No estás dándomela, Edward. Te escucho.

Mira hacia el suelo, o a sus manos, no lo sé.

Su voz triste y quebrada ha vuelto a relucir, y su rostro se contrae en lágrimas. De pronto quiero abalanzarme a sus brazos, abrazarlo y besarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor. Entiendo perfecto su situación, cuando quieres contar algo pero es tan doloroso que no sabes cómo empezar. Por supuesto que lo sé.

Me pongo de pie en el bote, con cuidado, y me siento junto a él a tomarle de la mano.

Eso le calma.

—Él murió aquí, justo aquí —señala el lugar, intentando que su voz no se rompa—Todo fue demasiado rápido. Él se tropezó y entonces cayó al agua. Mi abuelo no sabía nadar, Bella. Él venía aquí porque yo amaba el agua, los lagos, los peces imaginarios. Él se subía a este bote sabiendo qué si yo me caía algún día, él no podría ayudarme. Pero créeme que sí lo habría hecho. Mi abuelo hubiese intentado rescatarme a pesar de no saber nadar. Y yo sé nadar… y no pude ayudarlo.

Solloza y sostengo su mano con fuerza, la otra sobando su espalda.

No tengo idea de cómo estoy manteniendo la calma, porque lo único que quiero es largarme a llorar.

—Salté al agua pero él ya estaba sumergido. Era demasiado peso para cargarlo hasta la orilla, además de que estábamos muy lejos. Grité todo lo que pude para que mis padres me escucharan, pero era imposible. Jalé de su brazo, tomé sus ropas… nada de eso sirvió. Ni todas las clases de natación que asistí de pequeño sirvieron para salvarlo. —me suelto de su mano y limpio las lágrimas que comienzan a caer de sus ojos— Para cuando la ambulancia llegó, cuando mis padres captaron que algo malo ocurría, mi abuelo ya estaba muerto. Y él estaba morado y parecía que había sufrido mucho. Eso me destrozó, y eso me ha mantenido así todo este tiempo, porque es mi culpa…

—No —interrumpo.

—Es mi culpa.

—No, Edward —digo limpiándole las lágrimas de nuevo— Demonios, esto es terrible. Esto es terrible, pero nada es tu culpa. Son accidentes, y los accidentes pasan queramos o no. Él te amaba, por lo que me dices, él te amaba muchísimo y jamás te hubiese culpado de esto ¿entiendes?

—Si me hubiese asegurado de que su chaleco estaba bien abrochado, tal vez él podría haber estado flotando mientras iba a rescatarlo.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

—Edward, mírame. No tenías cómo saber lo que pasaría ese día. Escúchame, por favor, necesito que me mires. —sus ojos verdes tan llenos de tristeza y lágrimas me encuentran. Quizás un poco avergonzado, dolido— Créeme que si uno supiera lo que nos va a pasar, trataríamos de evitarlo. No sabemos lo que va a pasar con nosotros mañana, ni siquiera ahora. Por mucho que nos cuidemos, las cosas pasan. Y eso no quiere decir que sea tu culpa. Tú no mataste a tu abuelo, tú no provocaste ese accidente. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has dicho antes de decirme todo esto? Dijiste que tu abuelo te hubiese salvado a ti de haber sido al revés. Él hubiese preferido mil veces caerse que dejarte caer.

Sorbe su nariz, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Puede ser, y he luchado para que eso se grabe en mi cabeza, para entenderlo y pueda vivir en paz.

—No has podido vivir en paz —susurro más para mí misma.

Lo veo limpiarse el costado de su ojo derecho.

—No —responde y se vuelve para mirarme— No hasta que te conocí.

Se siente tan real, incluso si llevamos meses conociéndonos y no años.

Le sonrío, a pesar de la pena y tristeza que él siente, y a pesar también de que estoy lagrimeando del mismo modo, acaricio su rostro porque es lo que siento, porque hago lo que el corazón me indica. Inclino y me topo con su frente, sin dejar de acariciarle.

—Edward —llamo en voz baja— Estoy feliz por haberte conocido.

Ahora, es su turno para sonreír.

—Y yo, Bella. Lo estoy también.

* * *

Nos quitamos nuestros chalecos salvavidas a la orilla del lago, después de nuestro paseo. Las lágrimas han abandonado nuestros ojos, y la sensación de paz puedo sentirla pese a que Edward sigue viéndose triste. Hay algo en su mirada que me dice que se siente bien, que se siente desahogado por fin.

Después de que me he bajado del bote y esté arreglándome el cabello, Edward se acerca para girarme y quedar frente a él. Sus manos me tienen agarrada, sin escapatoria, y su cara está cerca de la mía.

No puedo quejarme. Eso me gusta. Me gusta mucho cuando me toca. Por eso me dejo tocar, me dejo acariciar y dejo que su aliento se impregne en mí cuando habla.

—Gracias por tus palabras allí en el bote —me levanta la barbilla, muy cerca el uno con el otro— Me han subido bastante el ánimo, te diré.

—Bueno, esa era la idea —le contesto sin apartar la vista de sus labios moverse, morderse, sonreír.

—Sí, lo era.

—Oh

—¿Qué?

—Creo que…

—Estás en lo correcto, voy a besarte. —me corta.

Me besa suave en los labios al principio. Es la primera vez que Edward comienza nuestro beso y no se abalanza sobre mí como yo lo he hecho con él. Al principio se siente como si estuviera descubriéndome, conociéndome, asegurándose de que no está haciéndolo mal. Y eso me acelera el pulso. Mi corazón late a una velocidad preocupante, mi piel se ha puesto erizada y de pronto siento demasiado calor. Después, me besa como si fuera lo último que hiciese en su vida, con tanta pasión, con tanto fuego que por un momento me siento débil y desnuda.

Tomo ambos lados de su cara, respondiendo del mismo modo su beso y abrazándolo.

Mi trompa se queda estirada, roja e hinchada cuando se separa. No paso por alto su expresión burlona, como si estuviese pagándome de vuelta las veces que lo he apartado en la mejor parte. Quiero golpearlo, pero más quiero besarlo.

Levanto la punta de los pies para darle un beso, esta vez corto, y me separo. Como ninguno está conforme, vuelvo a hacer lo mismo y empiezo a dejar picos en su boca hasta que mis pies se cansan.

Su frente aún se sostiene en la mía, y nos reímos.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí. —me pellizca la mejilla.

Nos tomamos de las manos, y nos vamos de regreso a su auto.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sabemos la verdad de Edward :(**

 **Y no crean que me he olvidado del mensaje anónimo, porque en el próximo capi sabremos quién está detrás... y alguna otra cosita importante.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo!**

 **Besos**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Después del lago, Edward decide llevarme a su casa.

Heidi, la mujer del servicio, nos recibe con chocolate caliente y galletas.

—Tu padre está en casa, querido —le dice a Edward con una mano en el brazo— Me dijo que en cuanto llegases, pasaras a su despacho porque quiere hablar contigo.

El humor de Edward cambia de inmediato.

Toma un poco del chocolate con una línea en su entrecejo, y estoy esperando a que él finalmente se vaya para hablar con su padre. Me apoyo en la mesa de cocina, sabiendo que voy a tener que quedarme con Heidi y sacar alguna conversación.

Sin embargo, lo veo tomarme de la mano, esperando a que deje el tazón sobre la mesa.

—No estarás pensando…

—Sí —responde con una sonrisa.

No tengo idea de por qué tengo miedo de conocer al señor Masen. Tal vez el que Edward le tenga tanto rencor, hace que yo lo tenga igual. Y desconfianza.

Caminamos por el pasillo de la mano, mis pulsaciones subiendo a grandes velocidades. Hago un pare antes de que él toque a la puerta.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Él quiere hablar contigo en privado.

Edward, a su vez, encoje los hombros.

—Nunca dijo que era en privado.

No toca la puerta. La empuja como si ésta fuera su habitación y entramos. El cuarto es tan grande que hay muchos espacios en sobra, y no puedo evitar pensar que, en el rincón junto a la chimenea, hace falta un sofá de cuero para dormir la siesta.

Hay un hombre de traje negro sentado detrás del escritorio. Ni siquiera levanta la vista al escucharnos. Se mantiene gélido escribiendo sobre un papel blanco. Su cabello es gris, y ahora sé a quién sacó Edward la mandíbula.

Su distracción me permite observar más la habitación. Ahora que lo pienso hace falta un licorero en la otra esquina. O tal vez el señor Masen mantiene las botellas de alcohol escondidas en algún cajón. O solo es un hombre que no le gusta beber. De todas formas, igual hace falta un licorero como adorno. Y cuadros. Hacen falta muchos cuadros en las paredes. No hay fotografías familiares, no hay recuerdos en ninguna parte. Solo libros y libros, portátiles, la fogata.

El señor Masen carraspea.

Entonces pego un salto.

—Edward, tengo entendido que tu madre te ha comentado que-

Ese corte repentino es porque obviamente se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Edward se parece muchísimo a su madre, no hay duda de eso, pero ahora que miro a su padre, estoy confundida. Es una mezcla de ambos, una mezcla bastante equitativa. No es más hijo de uno que del otro.

Me pongo de todos los colores, más o menos.

—Sé que no estás de acuerdo en que congele la Universidad, mamá me lo ha dicho.

El señor Masen parpadea, atónito.

—Preferiría que no hablásemos frente a desconocidos.

—Bella no es ninguna desconocida —le corrige.

Creo que voy a vomitar.

Su padre levanta ambas cejas, como si estuviese reconociendo mi nombre.

—Ah, con que ella es la famosilla Bella. —dice en tono despectivo. Lo veo levantarse de su silla del escritorio, ambas manos sobre el mesón— No había podido imaginar tu cara hasta ahora. La verdad, me dejas sorprendido. Eres más bonita de lo que mi hijo Edward describe.

Puede que mis mejillas estén rojas, pero mi rostro en sí está hirviendo.

Edward presiona su mano en la mía, demasiado fuerte.

—Sí, papá. _Ella_ es Bella —recalca el "ella".

—Así veo —responde él, mirándole— Tu amiga.

Los labios de Edward se presionan fuerte, como si estuviese aguantándose las ganas de gritar. Y mi corazón palpita fuerte, desgarrado, porque de alguna manera sé lo que va a decir.

—Mi n-

—Su amiga —le interrumpo— Somos buenos amigos —le lanzo a Edward una mirada de advertencia.

El señor Masen sonríe, pero luce irritado.

—Me alegra saberlo. Ahora, si me disculpan… —nos señala su celular— Tengo trabajo que atender.

Con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Edward, él se voltea para contestar. Entonces no hago más que retirarme del despacho.

Camino fuera de la casa echa una furia, o no sé si sea furia en realidad. Solo sé que estoy enojada.

Edward me detiene en medio de la acera antes de que siga alejándome. Me toma del brazo, girándome, sin entender mi comportamiento.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Me suelto de su agarre como puedo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No, yo debería preguntarte eso. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué fue eso de allí dentro?

—¿Por qué?

Sacudo la cabeza, repitiendo por dentro que debo serenarme.

 _No es para tanto, Bella._

—Era demasiado obvio lo que intentaste hacer allí. No le gusto a tu padre ¿y tú me llevas para demostrarle que eres rebelde, diciéndole que soy tu novia? Se notó demasiado que estabas intentando irritarlo, sacarlo de sus casillas, y yo no soy un juguete. Yo no quiero que me utilices para ir contra tu padre.

Se queda en silencio porque sabe que lo que digo es cierto. No puede defenderse, ni excusarse. Lleva una mano a su cabello, desordenándolo, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

Por fin, suelta un sonoro suspiro.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpa— Lo reconozco ¿está bien? Me siento muy avergonzado, mi intención nunca fue hacerte sentir mal.

En vez de seguir regañándolo, como quiero hacer, me veo haciéndole otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué le caigo mal si no me conoce?

Edward inclina los hombros frente a mí, sus brazos cayendo a cada lado de sus caderas.

—A mi padre le cae mal todo el mundo, Bella. Hasta yo estoy en su lista negra, ¿qué se puede esperar?

—Entonces no me cae bien tu padre.

Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ni a mí. —reconoce en voz baja— ¿Me perdonas? Te prometo que no lo volveré hacer.

Sigo con los brazos cruzados, mirándole de reojo.

—Voy a pensármelo esta noche. Mañana te digo.

—¿Pero qué…? —le escucho cuando he reanudado mi camino. Me obligo a esconder la sonrisa que amenaza con salir de mi boca ante su asombro.

—Adiós —me despido con la mano.

—¡Bella! —me grita desde lejos.

Me giro y le lanzo un beso.

—¡Adiós! —después que lo he lanzado, me arrepiento— ¡Oh, olvida ese beso! ¡Sigo enojada!

Sigo mi camino, segura que ha sonreído como yo.

* * *

Hay un papel enrollado junto a la palanca del buzón de mi casa.

Lo quito deseando que no sea lo que estoy pensando, aunque dudo. Es un papel de hoja gruesa, que me cuesta un poco estirarlo cuando ya le he quitado la cinta roja en la que viene envuelta.

Y mi intuición me confirma lo no deseado.

Suspiro y me pongo a leer la única frase escrita.

 _Tengo pruebas que confirman lo que te dije en el primer anónimo._

Arrugo el papel. La letra es la misma. Intento calmarme para pensar con claridad.

¿Y si…?

Muevo la cabeza. La letra es muy similar a… No, es una tontería.

Ya en casa, me encuentro a papá saldando cuentas en la mesa.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, mas para esquivar el hecho de que hace varias horas salí de la escuela y recién vengo llegando.

Conozco demasiado a mi padre para saber qué él no va a pasar el tema.

—Cosas de la casa —ordena sus papeles, juntándolos uno por uno— Entonces ¿se puede saber dónde andabas?

Hago un rechine de dientes.

—En Port Angeles.

No se ve molesto.

—Ah, Port Angeles…

—Con Edward.

—Con Edward —repite— ¿El muchacho alto de cabello claro?

—Sip

—¿Tienes algo con él?

—¿Algo con él?

Papá abre mucho los ojos, mirándome como si estuviera indignado de que piense que él es tonto, de modo que me echo en la silla.

—Algo así.

Se acerca y entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

—No

Me devuelve una pequeña sonrisa, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo sus cosas.

—Entonces tráelo a casa algún día.

—¿En serio?

—Sí ¿por qué no? Quiero conocer al andante de mi hija.

—¡Papá! No le digas andante…

Inclina los hombros.

—Pero si no son novios… tienen que ser algo ¿no? —dice burlón, pellizcando mi nariz antes de marcharse.

Bueno, por lo menos papá no es como el señor Masen.

Me quedo un momento sentada con mi codo apoyado en la mesa y mi mano sobre mi mejilla. De pronto no puedo más que pensar en el segundo anónimo y mantengo los ojos puestos en la letra cursiva con detenimiento… alejando el pensamiento que de la nada se ha calado en mi cabeza.

Arrugo la hoja, igual que la anterior.

No fue la última vez que recibí ese tipo de anónimos. En mi clase de Lengua encontré uno de los mismos entre medio de mi cuaderno, luego en mi cartera y finalmente de nuevo en el canasto de la bici. Por mucho que busqué rápidamente por la avenida, no encontré ningún alma invadir mi metro cuadrado, así que decidí no pensar en ello. Pero eso estaba empezando a cansarme, y peor aún, temerle.

Sentía que apenas salía a la calle, alguien estaba mirándome.

Alice y Bree han intentado ayudarme diciéndome cosas como "Ya pasará" "Solo están bromeando" "Forks se ha vuelto un pueblo cotilla"

Ni en la fila del café me he salvado, encontrando otro anónimo en la billetera.

Suelto un resoplido, sin tolerancia ya.

—No me digas que es otro anónimo… —Bree se sorprende, quitándome el papel. Ella lo lee en voz alta— _Forks no es tan seguro como crees._ ¿Quién demonios tiene tanto tiempo para estas cosas?

Mis mejillas se enrojecen, mi corazón se calienta. Aprieto los puños contra mi bolso, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ni siquiera se atreven a manifestarse. Cualquiera de nosotras podría escribir esos anónimos —se queja Alice.

—Pues yo sé de quién se trata —digo de pronto.

Las chicas saltan en su lugar.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntan al unísono.

Hasta yo me había sorprendido de mi respuesta. Y es que, en los últimos días, además de recibir cartas, me había propuesto a comparar la letra de todo el mundo. Y una en particular, había llamado demasiado mi atención, pero no había querido indagar mucho en ello porque no tenía cómo comprobarlo más que encarándole. Sin embargo, a estas alturas era tiempo de reaccionar.

—¿Quién es? —exige Bree con los ojos muy abiertos.

Formo una línea en los labios, sin responder. Me dedico a mirar hacia el suelo mientras las chicas continúan preguntándome de quién se trata. Yo no voy a darles el nombre en medio de una fila de la cafetería, donde hay por lo menos diez personas delante de nosotras.

Al cabo de un tiempo dejan de insistir, y se los agradezco. Aunque no dejo de pensar que estoy siendo demasiado cobarde en no enfrentar la situación. Tal vez deba ir y encarar la verdad, por mucho que duela.

Me paso los siguientes días callada y pensativa.

En clase, tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa, pensando que llevo varios días sin recibir nada, y eso me aterra. Estaba acostumbrándome a recibir una carta cada dos días. ¿Y si se cansó de enviármelas? ¿Y si piensa que no me importa? ¿Y si decidió que estaba siendo demasiado arriesgado en querer contar la verdad a medias?

Me levanto del pupitre a toda prisa, haciendo chirriar la silla. La profesora de inglés me dedica una mirada de pocos amigos, pero yo no puedo mirarla. Tomo mi bolso ante las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros, y salgo del aula como una bala.

Corro por el pasillo con la mochila en la espalda. Por mucho que el auxiliar me grite que regrese, salto la valla que separa la escuela, y me voy.

Corro como si no hubiese un mañana, corro olvidándome que llevo puesto el uniforme del colegio y pueden notificarme. Corro porque necesito saber la verdad, porque de pronto no puedo aguantarlo.

No hay nadie en casa cuando llego, así que subo la escalera hasta mi habitación sin aire en mis pulmones. Recojo los anónimos de la carpeta de la escuela –donde los he estado guardando-, y me doy prisa para salir de casa.

Sigo el trayecto corriendo, sin bicicleta.

Corro, corro y corro.

Mis pies se han acalambrado cuando casi he llegado.

Me detengo en una banca para descansar antes de seguir mi camino.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos y me quedo de pie en el vestíbulo vacío, las piernas temblándome de miedo y ansiedad. Entonces me acerco, temerosa pero confiada, y lanzo los anónimos sobre la mesa.

Levanta sus ojos hacia mí.

—Vas a decirme ahora qué es todo esto. —digo tajante.

Su voz tartamudea.

—N-no te entiendo.

—Oh, sí que me entiendes. Dime las cosas en la cara de una vez ¡deja de esconderte en estas malditas cartas!

Se levanta y pone un dedo en mis labios.

—¡Sh! Te pueden escuchar. Hablemos afuera.

—¡No quiero hablar afuera! —le grito impaciente, acercándome lo suficiente para mirarla directo a los ojos— ¡Lauren, por el amor de Dios, dime quién mató a mi hermana!

Vuelve a pedir silencio, pero es obvio que está confirmando que es ella.

Tuve demasiado tiempo valioso y de insomnio para confirmar mis sospechas. La letra era de Lauren, por eso me parecía conocida. Ella acostumbra a enviarme recados antes de que empiece a repartir la correspondencia, y si no tuviese todos esos recados guardados uno junto al otro en casa, todavía estaría rebanándome los sesos para saber quién está detrás de los escritos.

—Bella, aquí no —pide en un susurro— No es seguro.

—¿Por qué no es seguro? ¿A qué te refieres?

Se ve tan angustiada y tal vez un poco culpable.

Me señala las cámaras.

Toma sus cosas del escritorio rápidamente, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas por mi enfrentamiento. Le sigo los pasos muy de cerca, pensando en cómo atraparla si piensa escapar.

Afuera, la lluvia comienza a caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Vamos a pescar un resfrío.

—Dime el puñetero nombre, Lauren. No estoy pidiendo mucho considerando tus constantes acosos.

Lauren suelta un suspiro, rascándose la sien.

—Es tan complicado de decir. Y siento mucho por no habértelo dicho antes. Estaba tan aterrada, no, no ¡estoy aterrada! Pero esto está matándome, porque siento que soy una cómplice y no es así. Mira, necesito que te calmes un poco, lo que voy a decirte va a sonar muy extraño.

—¡Habla!

—Los veía juntos casi con frecuencia. Ella salía todo el tiempo de allí cuando yo llegaba. Se ponía nerviosa cada vez que me veía. Como en aquel tiempo nosotras no nos conocíamos, nunca se acercó para pedirme discreción.

Entrecierro los ojos ante su confusa explicación.

—¿Salir de dónde?

Lauren me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Se muerde los labios con fuerza, casi haciendo un esfuerzo para no romperse delante de mí.

—De aquí, del correo —confiesa, buscando desesperada mis ojos— Bella, ella y el señor Newton eran amantes.

Puedo sentir como la sangre se me sube a la cabeza.

No puedo reaccionar.

Doy un paso en falso, mis piernas siendo incapaces de sostenerme, y luego siento a Lauren agarrarme de la cintura para evitar que me desplome.

—No —digo, soltándome. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia cubren mi rostro, escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazan con salir— ¿Él…? ¿Estás diciéndome que él la mató?

Lauren se quita el pelo rubio de la cara.

—Todo indica que sí.

No son gotas de lluvia lo que siento que caen en mi rostro; son trozos de hielo gigante, es la vida entera.

No puede ser.

De pronto se me vienen tantas imágenes a la cabeza; todo lo que pienso es en el rostro amable de este hombre que es mi jefe. El señor Newton. El padre de Mike Newton. Este hombre que entendió mi duelo y permitió que me ausentara a trabajar por semanas. Este hombre que con una sonrisa decidió reincorporarme sin problemas. Este hombre que me ha mantenido como su empleada mientras había matado a mi hermana. Y que tiene un hijo.

Y su hijo es mi sobrino.

* * *

 **¿Lo sospecharon alguna vez?**

 **Decir que este es el comienzo de las revelaciones. Pronto empezaremos a descubrir muchos más secretos, este es como la clave para que todo salga a la luz.**

 **Ya casi estamos en la recta final.**

 **Besos**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Maldita sea.

—Tengo… tengo que decírselo a la policía —digo para mí misma, preparándome para echarme a correr a casa.

Lauren me detiene.

—No tienes pruebas.

—¡Tengo que decírselo! —le grito.

—¡Déjame ayudarte! —me grita devuelta— Bella, deja que te ayude. Tengo pruebas, tengo los videos de la cámara del correo donde tu hermana entraba y salía. Los tengo. Te los daré.

—¿Y cómo sé que vas a hacerlo? ¿Cómo sé que no vas a arrancar por miedo?

Ella contiene las lágrimas.

—No tengo más nada que perder, Bella, y esto está matándome por dentro. Yo vi a tu hermana con el señor Newton sin pensar que terminaría muerta. Me siento culpable en ese sentido, por dejarme persuadir por él. El señor Newton me prohibió que hablase acerca de su romance clandestino y obedecí, porque necesitaba el trabajo. Te doy mi palabra que te traeré esos videos. Mañana a primera hora, de verdad. —recobra la respiración, luego de hablar sin parar— Ahora tengo que irme a casa, nos vemos mañana.

Se va sin decir nada más, tan normal como si nunca me hubiese dicho lo que acaba de decirme, dejándome en medio de la calle con el corazón desbocado. Y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

No me voy a casa de inmediato. Me paso el resto de la tarde intentando asimilar los hechos. Sabía lo impactante que esto sería para mí apenas supiese, pero nunca lo imaginé de esta manera. Después de un tiempo, había creído que se trataba de alguien desconocido.

Forks se cubre de una tormenta y me doy prisa para refugiarme debajo de un árbol. Mi uniforme y cabello están empapados, y mi labio tiembla de frío. De pronto me doy cuenta que he perdido mi mochila de la escuela. Pero eso ni me inmuta. No me importa. No importa nada.

Son las seis de la tarde cuando alguien me llama por mi nombre. Estoy en cuclillas en el suelo, cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Bella! —reconozco la voz de Jasper.

Aunque soy incapaz de levantar la mirada.

—¡Bella! —repiten, sin embargo, esta vez no es Jasper sino Alice.

Unos brazos me tiran hacia arriba y mis ojos lucen cansados, agrietados de tanto llorar.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te hicieron daño? —pregunta Jasper apresurado— ¿Te asaltaron?

Muevo la cabeza, negando.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—Bella ¿qué pasó? Cuéntanos —Alice insiste.

Vuelvo a mover la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a casa, por favor… quiero ir a casa.

Entre los dos me llevan a casa como pueden. La lluvia ha cesado para nuestra suerte. Ninguno de los dos me pregunta nada más. En mitad del camino, decido que es hora de caminar por mi cuenta, así que avanzo delante, sin dejarles seguirme el ritmo, y les escucho susurrar entre ellos.

Mamá está demasiado preocupada sirviendo la cena para percatarse de mi aspecto. Papá todavía no ha llegado. Esme no puede encontrar alguna aplicación en su celular. Ninguna me saluda, distracción que aprovecho para correr escaleras arriba. Ni siquiera me despido de Alice. Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirar a Jasper a la cara.

Me acuesto sobre la cama e intento llorar, sin resultados. Me he quedado sin lágrimas, de la misma manera que lo hice cuando mi hermana murió. Esto se siente como si acabara de pasar, como si estuviera reviviendo lo que ya viví con tanto dolor. Sé lo que va a pasar después, sé que vamos a estar rodeados de policías, sé que la gente hablará todavía más de nosotros, sé que tendrán compasión y lástima, sé que nos van a interrogar.

Hundo la cara en la almohada y me quedo dormida.

Despierto cerca de las tres de la madrugada. No me preocupo de calzar zapatos porque estoy mareada y perdida. Termino caminando fuera de mi habitación a oscuras.

Entro en la habitación clara de Jeremy, que está despierto y moviéndose. Ha aumentado de peso y su piel se ha vuelto más blanca. Atrás quedaron los manchones rojos y el rostro hinchado. Ahora es mucho más bonito.

Sus movimientos se hacen persistentes cuando lo cargo. Pesa bastante para tener un par de meses.

Me gustaría que él tuviera otra vida. Me gustaría que él no creciera con el fantasma de una madre asesinada.

Pero parece imposible de ser, a menos que nos vayamos lejos más adelante. Y, aun así, el recuerdo va a estar ahí, pegado a nuestras faldas.

Me acerco y beso su cabeza antes de devolverlo en su cuna. Lo bueno de Jeremy es que no llora cuando está despierto y se duerme fácilmente por su cuenta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me encuentro de pie cerca de la parada del autobús. Mis rodillas tiemblan de frío y de nervios. Mi chaqueta cubre casi la mitad de mi cuerpo, así que el frío no me traspasa demasiado.

Espero a Lauren diez minutos, quince, veinte. A la media hora la veo cruzar la calle. Su aspecto es deplorable, como el mío.

Trae los videos en bolsas de plástico. Me encuentro sentada en la banquita, cubriéndome de la lluvia mañanera, y espero a que se acerque. Me dedica una triste mirada, entonces se sienta junto a mí.

Tiende su bolsa a mi regazo, y la sujeto como si fuera oro.

No me salen las palabras. No soy capaz de decir gracias o que necesito estar sola. Necesito estarlo, pero a la vez no. A la vez tengo muchas preguntas.

—Quiero saberlo todo —Lauren me mira— Necesito que me cuentes absolutamente todo; cómo fue, dónde se veían, en qué momento y la última vez que los viste juntos. Todo.

Toma una bocanada de aire, mirando a todos lados.

—Llevaba unas semanas trabajando allí como recepcionista. Recuerdo haber visto un par de veces a la señora Newton con ropa cara y diamantes. Ella siempre iba al trabajo para discutir con el señor Newton. Ellos se llevaban pésimo, todavía, estoy segura, solo que ella de pronto dejó de ir a verlo. Su matrimonio estaba roto, pero ellos decidieron mantenerse unidos para evitar las habladurías. Así que, después de un tiempo, no me sorprendió darme cuenta que él estaba reemplazando a su esposa por una chica joven.

Trago con dificultad ante esa mención.

—Ella era demasiado joven. Comenzó a ir muy temprano por la mañana y salir a eso de la una de la tarde. A veces llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar; eso me impactó. —Lauren hace una pausa— Cuando salía, me sonreía avergonzada y agradecida por mi discreción.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duró eso?

—Un año —me contesta— Año y medio. —no digo nada, espero a que continúe— La última vez que la vi, ellos discutieron. La vi salir llorando de la oficina para encerrarse al baño. Me acerqué con un vaso con agua y se lo ofrecí. Ella tenía muy bonitos ojos y estaban tan llenos de tristeza, pero a la vez, estaban llenos de terror. No le pregunté qué pasaba, pero ella me agradeció el agua y se marchó. Luego desapareció, de pronto todo el mundo hablaba de Elizabeth Swan. El señor Newton comenzó a ser más gruñón en su ausencia, siempre estaba enojado. Entonces llegaste tú a trabajar.

—Tú sabías todo esto.

Hace caso omiso a mis palabras.

—Lo primero que pensé cuando te vi, fue que él era un pedófilo. Que, así como atrapó a tu hermana, iba a por ti. Sin embargo, nunca he entendido la razón por la que te contrató. Y como si fuera poco, tiempo más tarde tu hermana aparece… muerta. Uní cabos, no necesitaba pruebas que lo confirmaran.

Mis pies se vuelven aire alrededor de mis pantorrillas. Ya no siento frío. Ya no siento calor.

—Es que… no lo entiendo —confieso con lágrimas en los ojos— No entiendo nada. —me vuelvo a Lauren de forma brusca— ¿Por qué él? Quiero decir… ¡es absurdo! Él era la última persona que pensé que podía… que podía… No puedo entenderlo.

Lauren toma mi mano.

—Mira los videos. Míralos todos.

Y es lo que hago. Apenas Lauren se marcha, me dirijo a casa a toda prisa. Mi madre sabe que algo extraño está pasándome, pero ella no me sigue para preguntarme. Y estoy prácticamente toda la mañana viendo videos. No necesito anteojos para confirmar que esa melena castaña es de Elizabeth, porque lo sé. Ella entra y sale de la estación tal y cómo Lauren dijo; con uniforme, con ropa de color, con el pelo tomado, con bolsas del supermercado. Es casi como si hubiese tenido una doble vida, como si aquella oficina hubiese sido su casa.

Me muerdo fuerte los labios, sintiendo la sangre correr por mi comisura y las dudas surgen en mi cabeza. Las dudas que nunca voy a resolver.

¿Por qué el señor Newton?

¿Por qué Lizzy iba a enamorarse tanto de él?

Yo no soy ciega, nadie en Forks es ciego para negar que el señor Newton es apuesto. Mike Newton lo es, así que tenía por dónde salir. Ambos tienen ojos celestes que hechizan a cualquiera, ambos tienen esa sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera. No a mí. Pero sí a mucha gente.

Pero le llevaba casi treinta años ¡treinta años!

Me quedo con los videos guardados en mi armario porque no tengo palabras para decírselo a mis padres. No tengo cara y tampoco tengo la valentía para presentarme a trabajar. No sé si Lauren sigue allí, pero estoy segura que no le queda mucho tiempo siendo recepcionista.

Lo único que hago los siguientes tres días es enfocarme en la escuela. De pronto, saber parte de la verdad ha hecho que me concentre más. Es extraño de decir.

Además, Forks últimamente ha estado tranquilo. Las habladurías cesaron, algo que nos tiene felices.

Cuando salgo de la escuela, veo el coche de Edward estacionado fuera de la valla, y a él con su cadera apoyándose en el capó.

Mi primer instinto es retroceder. No quiero verle. No ahora. Aunque es demasiado tarde, cuando sus ojos me encuentran, yo ya he dado una vuelta para salir por la parte de atrás.

Corro con la ropa de gimnasia, así que la gente no me mira raro mientras pasa por mi lado. Mi cola alta se mueve de un lado para otro, mi pecho sube agitado por la fuerza.

Pero…

Debí suponer que Edward iba a saber por dónde saldría, aparte porque está en auto, de modo que me siento estúpida una vez que lo veo al otro lado de la salida, frunciendo el ceño.

Vuelvo a retroceder, esta vez sin ánimos de escapar.

—¿Qué está pasando? —él pregunta.

Finjo no entenderlo.

—¿Qué iba a estar pasando?

—Bella, te vi. En cuanto me viste saliste corriendo.

—No es así.

—Lo es.

Está enfadado. Y no tengo idea si se debe a esto o porque he estado evitando sus llamadas.

Está bien, lo hago a propósito. Pero no me encontraba lista para confesarle la verdad.

O a lo mejor no estoy lista para escucharlo de mis labios.

Edward está esperando a que le explique mi comportamiento, pero me encuentro todavía de pie sin emitir ningún sonido, careciendo de sentidos. Estancada entre cuatro paredes.

El sonido es lejano.

Parpadeo ante su tacto, viéndolo cerca de mí. Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento acortó la distancia entre nosotros.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunta cuidando sus palabras.

Y preocupado. Su voz ha sonado indiscutiblemente preocupada.

Le miro a los ojos. Estos lucen verdes, brillantes. Me sorprendo de encontrar en sus ojos esa luz que no vi cuando lo conocí. Me pregunto qué verá Edward en los míos.

No respondo a su pregunta. No puedo cuando de la nada se me forma un nudo en la garganta, entonces en vez de contestarle con la voz rota, me lanzo a sus brazos, que me reciben cálidos y acogedores. Me presiona en él protegiéndome de todo lo que me rodea. Eso me hace sentir tranquila conmigo misma, aunque sigo sin poder expresar lo que siento, ni la pena ni la rabia. Nada que se le parezca.

Así que Edward tampoco exige que le diga lo que ocurre. Después de soltarme me lleva hasta su auto, donde me cierra la puerta antes de dar media vuelta para sentarse a mi lado.

El silencio dura hasta que mis labios deciden separarse, encontrando de nuevo mi voz.

Le cuento lo que Lauren me dijo, todo.

Edward voltea su rostro deprisa, y puedo notar la sorpresa y confusión en su expresión. Él no puede dar una opinión concreta sobre el señor Newton porque no le conoce lo suficiente.

—¿Tu jefe? —dice entre dientes— ¿Te contrató aun sabiendo que eras su hermana?

—A lo mejor está saldando culpas —respondo a la nada.

Edward me voltea el rostro con la mano, examinando, mirando hacia dentro de mis ojos marrones.

—Bella —musita—, estás en shock.

Quiero responder que lo sé, que por eso respondí a la nada. En vez de eso, le contesto:

—Edward, estoy cansada de llorar —le confieso— quiero que esto acabe pronto, quiero vivir en paz.

—Tienes que contárselo a tus padres.

—No soy capaz de hacerlo.

—Escúchame, si quieres que esto acabe pronto, tienes que decírselo. Acaba con esto, Bella. Acaba con esto de una vez por todas.

Yo sé que tiene razón, pero no deja de ser difícil.

—Acompáñame.

—Bella…

—Edward, no puedo hacerlo sola.

Mi ruego, le hace bajar la guardia. No se ve seguro de ello, pero asiente con la cabeza.

Conduce hasta mi casa, despacio y en silencio. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentan de una manera insoportable, podría decir que dolorosa.

Me bajo del auto y me afirmo en la puerta, armándome de valor. Edward llega hasta mi lado sonriéndome y depositando un beso en mi frente.

—Voy a estar justo a tu lado —me promete.

Entramos de la mano. Mamá y papá están sosteniendo a Jeremy en el sofá, riéndose por algo que el bebé ha hecho. Eso hace que se me forme un nudo en el estómago, lamentando arruinar la pequeña felicidad.

Esme acaba de entrar a la sala, lista para salir.

—Hola, cariño —me saluda y se dirige a Edward— Oh ¿se quedan a cenar? Lástima que voy saliendo.

Jasper, desde el sofá, le tiende la mano.

El excesivo movimiento me confunde más.

Alice sale de la cocina con un cuenco de palomitas. Ella se sonroja a más no poder, sentándose junto a Jasper en el sofá. Si no estuviese a punto de contarles la verdad exigiría una explicación.

—Bella, Edward, siéntense con nosotros. Estamos a punto de ver una peli de miedo.

—¡Dijiste que no era de miedo! —se queja Alice.

Jasper se ríe.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces de "suspenso"

—Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? —me pregunta mamá, moviendo a Jeremy en su regazo.

Puedo sentir el pecho de Edward rozar mi hombro.

Tengo a todo el mundo mirándome extrañado, incluso Esme, que estaba por salir, se queda de pie en la puerta.

—Tengo algo que contarles —digo con la voz fina, apenas audible.

Miro a Edward de reojo, que presiona sus dedos en la palma de mi mano. Agradezco su toque porque me calma, me hace sentir menos vulnerable. Así que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para él antes de subir a mi habitación a buscar los videos.

Tomo una bocanada de aire tan pronto los coloco sobre mi regazo.

Bajo y todo el mundo sigue callado.

No quiero ser yo la que ponga esos videos en la pantalla. Por eso es que me acerco para entregárselos a mamá.

—Mira los videos —le digo del mismo modo en que Lauren me dijo— Míralos todos.

* * *

Yo sé que la mayoría creía que el papá de Edward era el amante, pero me pareció demasiado cruel que fuese él, de por sí la historia ya es media oscura, además hay otra cosita que se tiene que aclarar y no quiero hacer sufrir "tanto" (nótese las comillas jajaj) a Edward y Bella.

Gracias por los comentarios y alertas!

Buen fin de semana


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

* * *

Capítulo 19

Le sigue un silencio cuando el primer video termina.

Nadie me pregunta por qué los tengo. Todos están en shock. Mamá es la primera en dar señales porque se pone de pie de inmediato, cogiendo el mango del control remoto y retrocediendo, sin poder creerlo.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —murmura.

Sus ojos se enrojecen; había olvidado lo rojos que se pueden volver cuando mamá se siente presionada.

Papá se levanta del sofá y me entrega a Jeremy en los brazos.

—Tenemos que entregárselo a la policía.

—Yo te acompaño, Charlie —le dice Jasper poniéndose de pie.

Alice no sabe qué hacer, de modo que se devora las palomitas de maíz del cuenco por el nerviosismo.

Papá se acerca a mí y me toma de los hombros suavemente.

—Bella, ¿quién te dio esto?

No he podido llorar, pero ahora siento que necesito hacerlo, aunque me resisto. Me trago el llanto. Lo echo hacia el interior de mi garganta.

—Lauren. —nadie reconoce su nombre— Lauren trabaja para el señor Newton. Es su recepcionista. Ella me lo confesó y me los dio.

—Tu jefe —a mamá se le rompe la voz— ¿Tu jefe mató a mi hija?

Ella rompe a llorar de pie todavía con el mango del control remoto. Esme se apresura a dejar sus cosas encima del sofá para contenerla.

Lo siguiente que pasa es que estoy en el asiento trasero del coche de papá. Jasper está sentado junto a mí y Edward desde el otro lado. Ninguno de nosotros dice algo.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde allí entre ruidosos llamados telefónicos. Le digo todo lo que sé a la policía, quiénes se apresuran para hacer el procedimiento de nuevo. El asunto de mi hermana los tiene en alerta constante, al no tener pruebas, sentían que no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, y ahora que las hay, todos cooperan para esclarecerlo.

Tomo asiento en las sillas de espera antes de que nos avisen que Lauren viene en camino para declarar. Jasper se sienta junto a mí y me ofrece un café de vainilla. Lo acepto porque estoy muriéndome de frío y ansiedad.

—Parece mentira todo lo que está pasando —su voz da un tembloroso suspiro— Ya me parecía extraño tanta tranquilidad.

Aquello me hace reír, pero mi risa no es más que un quejido.

—Quiero pensar que es para mejor.

Jasper se voltea y me toma la mano desocupada.

—Estoy seguro que lo es.

Me gusta la forma en que Jasper se ha convertido en parte de mi familia; un hermano sustituto.

—Oye, por cierto —digo para cambiar el tema— ¿Desde cuándo Alice y tú son tan amigos?

Extiende una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

—Alice es agradable. Un poco psicópata a veces, pero agradable. —nos reímos. Muy pocas personas sabemos que Alice no es psicópata, sino obsesiva de una buena manera… si es que eso existe— Se nota que le importas —señala con el mentón a Edward, de pie junto a mi padre.

—Sí —una descarga eléctrica asciende por mi estómago—, ha sido muy atento.

No puedo evitar sonreír con los ojos puestos en él, a pesar de que no está viéndome. Hay tanto que le agradezco a Edward, porque si no le hubiese conocido tal vez estaría tan sola.

Cuando Lauren llega con la policía, nuestros ojos se encuentran un mínimo de segundo y ella asiente en consideración. No está recriminándome por meterla en problemas, es como si hubiese esperado ese momento por meses.

Su declaración se alarga una hora y media. Durante todo ese tiempo esperamos afuera sentados, de pie o en la cafetería. Perdí la cuenta de las veces en que Jasper trajo café. Mis ojos están agrietados por tanta cafeína.

Edward se apoya en la pared junto a mí.

No nos decimos nada; nos miramos y sabemos que no hay mucho que decir. Aprovechando la cercanía, me acerco y me acurruco en su pecho. Él besa el tope de mi cabeza con cariño, dejando que me acomode.

Apenas Lauren sale de declarar, todos nos agrupamos a su alrededor. Ella nos avisa que van a arrestar a Newton de inmediato. Mi corazón salta en mi pecho de una forma increíble.

La noticia obviamente se extendió como el viento. Para cuando la noche llegó, Newton ya estaba en la cárcel y la gente estaba por toda la cuadra de la comisaría esperando detalles sabrosos, sintiéndose partícipes de este acontecimiento. Cuando salimos de allí, pude reconocer a varias personas de la escuela y alumnas de mi madre.

La familia de Newton estaba acongojada. El único que le defendía era Mike, ya que la señora Newton solo se atrevía a negar la cabeza estupefacta.

Edward se acercó a mí tan pronto llegamos a casa. Papá me dice que no tarde en entrar porque mi madre estaba un poco nerviosa por la demora. Ella decidió quedarse en casa por Jeremy y porque Esme estaba demasiado asustada para quedarse sola en casa.

—Regresaré mañana temprano para saber cómo estás.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

—Nop —me aparta el cabello de la cara, inclinándose un poco para besarme en la boca— Prométeme que dormirás un poco.

Respondo a su beso acercándole más y dejando que sus labios acaricien los míos por más tiempo.

—No puedo prometerte eso.

—No voy a besarte más si no lo intentas.

Hago un mohín.

—Eso es injusto.

Se ríe de mí, besándome de nuevo.

—Me voy, no me distraigas más.

Voy a bromear con eso, pero me apena que se vaya. Le tomo las manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

—Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo.

Quiero que aquellas palabras suenen sinceras, algo que logro porque Edward asiente en respuesta.

—De nada.

Sus manos se alejan de las mías y se va hasta su coche. Me regala una última mirada antes de marcharse. Mi rostro cae desganado notando la calle vacía. Va a sonar raro, pero ya lo extraño.

* * *

La formalización del señor Newton, Michael, fue prevista en unos cuántos días. Por mientras, él va a estar preso sin muchos beneficios. Eso nos mantiene tranquilos a todos en casa.

Solo en casa.

A ninguno de nosotros nos pareció extraño cuando la gente empezó a llegar a nuestra puerta para decir cuánto lo sentía. Todo Forks quedó impactado con la noticia de Elizabeth siendo amante del señor Newton, un hombre que todos creían era respetado, de trabajo y familia.

Karen Newton, la madre de Mike, también se acercó a nosotros para decir qué ella no tenía idea que se trataba de Elizabeth. Ella por supuesto sabía que su marido mantenía una relación aparte porque su matrimonio estaba más que destruido desde hace años, pero no imaginó que con alguien tan joven.

Mi madre está desecha. Más que antes, incluso más que cuando el cuerpo fue encontrado.

La mañana en que el primer juicio empezó, me senté junto a ella en las bancas para saber si todo estaba bien. Se veía nerviosa y un poco angustiada. Se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse para asistir, como si se tratara de una graduación, aunque yo sé que es para que la gente no la vea arruinada. Sabía que estaba aterrada de verle la cara a Newton y estaría obligándose a mantener la calma para no lanzarse a golpear a ese asesino.

Tomo su mano que está sobre su regazo, infundiéndole valor.

—Mamá, tienes que estar tranquila.

Ella sonríe un poco, asintiéndome.

—Lo sé, cariño. —me acaricia el pelo— No creo que te des cuenta del valor que estás transmitiendo con tu tranquilidad. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Esme nos interrumpe para decir que todo está listo para empezar.

Mientras estoy poniéndome de pie, Edward entra por el pasillo hacia nosotros. Lleva una chaqueta negra de cuero que contrasta muy bien con su piel blanca. Sonríe con su sonrisa torcida que me devana los sesos. Sabía que él no iba a fallarme. Sabía que vendría.

Se acerca y envuelve sus brazos por mi cintura. A estas alturas, que mi madre y Esme estén presentes, ya no es motivo para ser discretos. Pongo mi mano en su nuca mientras escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Su familiar perfume me rodea como una ráfaga de viento. Eso es todo lo que necesito ahora.

—Estás aquí —susurro aún en la misma posición.

Me aprieta suavemente con las manos, dejando un beso en mi sien.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

El primer juicio dura muchísimo.

Mis ojos no pueden apartarse del hombre esposado allí al frente. Su aspecto es el de un pordiosero. Atrás quedó su rostro afeitado y buen vestir. Ahora está ojeroso y barbón.

Un odio interno comienza a nublarme la vista y tengo que regañarme a mí misma para serenarme.

Él alegó inocencia, pero nuestro abogado nos explicó que es una estrategia muy usada en los imputados. Así que no dejo que sus lágrimas de cocodrilo me impresionen.

Reconoció su relación clandestina con mi hermana. Dijo haber mantenido aquello a escondidas en su oficina durante todo lo que duró su relación. Él le prometió que se irían a vivir lejos apenas le saliera el divorcio, pero que Elizabeth en el último tiempo estaba exigiéndole darse prisa. Admitió también que la conoció mucho antes de que esto empezara; cuando él trabajó como bibliotecario en el Instituto años atrás, cuando Lizz tenía quince años. Asegura que nunca la vio con otros ojos en ese entonces, que no era un pedófilo, que todo empezó cuando mi hermana estaba en su último año.

También dice que estaba enamorado de ella.

Papá suelta un resoplido cuando escucha eso.

Por último, reconoce saber sobre el embarazo, y que fue la razón por la que comenzaron sus problemas.

Cuando el juez le pregunta si hubo agresiones físicas, Newton solo se mantiene callado.

El juez nos cita a un segundo juicio dentro de un mes, así que tenemos todo ese tiempo para prepararnos mental y estratégicamente para secarlo en la cárcel.

Me sorprendo a mí misma al tener esos pensamientos.

Ya no son ganas de llorar, es sed de venganza. Es justicia.

* * *

Un sábado en la mañana, nuestro abogado mandó a llamar a mis padres para una reunión en Seattle, de manera que me dejaron como niñera de Jeremy durante el día hasta que Esme saliese del trabajo por la noche.

El pequeño grandulón no ha dejado de moverse en la silla y está desesperándome.

—Necesitas parar ya, Jeremy. No pienso cargarte todo el día, ten compasión con mis brazos.

Él esboza una sonrisa.

Bien, acaso eso te parece gracioso, ¿eh?

Mueve sus piernas con más fuerza hasta soltar un quejido. Su entrecejo se frunce y empieza a lloriquear.

—Oh, no, oh no, cariño.

Él no me escucha. Sigue llorando en su silla.

Alguien toca a la puerta justo cuando pienso en cargarlo en brazos. Le pido un poco de paciencia para correr hacia la puerta. No tengo tiempo para asegurarme si se trata de alguien conocido o algún secuestrador.

Por suerte es Edward.

—Hola, B…

Le dejo en la puerta para correr de regreso a Jeremy.

—Adelante, y si no es mucha la molestia, cierra la puerta. Gracias.

Edward se echa a reír.

—Ok

Saco a Jeremy de la sillita y acomodo su espalda en mi pecho, su rostro mirando hacia la dirección de Edward. Él deja de quejarse, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Creo que le gustas —le digo.

—Sí, a la tía también le gusto.

Le pongo los ojos en blanco, sentándonos en el sofá.

Jeremy se queda tranquilo en mi pecho. Sus ojos, de un claro color, están pegados a la televisión.

—¿Cómo va todo? —pregunta con cautela.

Echo la cabeza hacia un lado en su cuello.

—Todo bien, supongo —encojo los hombros— Mike Newton se ha estado encargando de decirle a todo el mundo que mentimos. Por suerte no me lo he topado en la escuela, aunque papá está vigilando que no se me acerque.

—No vayas a permitir que te toque un pelo, Bella. ¿Lo oyes?

—Lo sé. Puedo defenderme.

—Por eso te digo. Sé que puedes defenderte, pero de todos modos te lo advierto.

—La señora Newton vino a casa.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sip. Quería conocer a Jeremy.

—¿Lo hizo?

—No. Mi madre no quiso, no quiere que Jeremy se involucre con esa familia, independiente de si ella tenga o no tenga que ver.

—Es mejor así, creo.

—Sí, también lo creo —miro a la caricatura absurda de la televisión.

Un olor desagradable proveniente del pañal de Jeremy me pone en alerta.

Cargo al pequeño y gordo bebé, viendo su rostro rojo por la fuerza.

—Por favor, dime que no se está cagando —suplica Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Me levanto y se lo tiendo en los brazos.

—Es justo lo que está haciendo. Ahora, cámbiale el pañal mientras le preparo el biberón.

Lanza una carcajada estridente, estrechando un poco más lejos a Jeremy de su pecho, como si el bebé fuese a contagiarle el popo.

—Bella, olvidas que soy hijo único. No sé nada de estas cosas.

Sigo mi camino hacia la cocina.

—Olvidas que soy la menor en mi familia. No sé nada de estas cosas. —repito guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Bella!

—Edward, vas a ser padre algún día. Estaría bueno que aprendieras.

Con un gruñido, se da por vencido y deja a Jeremy sobre el almohadón del sofá, sin estar seguro si debe desabrochar su osito o quitarle los calcetines.

Sonrío ante la imagen y me preocupo de la leche.

Mientras pongo fórmula dentro del biberón, mi cabeza no puede alejarse de los últimos acontecimientos. A veces me siento en el sofá y no hago más que pensar y pensar. Dándole vueltas a lo mismo, como si de esa manera encontrase alguna respuesta a tantas dudas.

Sin embargo, reconozco que sabiendo que Newton está tras las rejas y no descansando en su casa, hace que todo sea menos difícil.

Pego un salto cuando el agua caliente cae sobre mi dedo.

Echo un vistazo a la sala con el pulgar en mi boca para detener el dolor y veo que Edward está luchando con el pañal de Jeremy. Dándome prisa con la leche, regreso y me siento en el sofá.

Las rodillas del bebé están llenas de talco. Edward me lanza el pañal sucio justo cuando he dejado el biberón tibio sobre la mesa.

—¡Puaj! —me quejo.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, no sé qué hacer ahora.

Quiero reírme y besarlo.

—Lo lógico sería ponerle el pañal si no quieres que se mee en tu camiseta.

Sus ojos se agrandan.

—Estás bromeando.

—No

—Mierda

Se da prisa con el pañal, colocándoselo en todas direcciones. Finalmente, decido que es hora de echarle una mano. Me siento junto a él tomando las piernas de Jeremy con suavidad y levantándolo del sofá para poner la parte de atrás del pañal sobre él. Luego, lo recuesto y sigo el proceso.

Edward mira todo el tiempo mis movimientos.

—¿Cómo haces eso sin romperle una pierna?

Le miro segura de que ha hecho una broma, sin embargo, está hablando en serio.

—Nunca pienso en ello.

Después de que Jeremy termine su biberón, cae dormido, así que los dos nos sentamos en el sofá a mirar la televisión.

De este modo pareciera que se tratara de un par de críos que han tenido un bebé demasiado pronto.

—Bella, he estado pensando mucho.

—¿Sí…?

—Tu tranquilidad… tu… resignación. Me sorprende. Sé que eres fuerte, realmente. Siempre lo he creído, pero me has dejado con la boca abierta. Eres una persona que puede mantener su dolor fuera para contener al resto y eso es difícil de hacer.

Normalmente la gente siempre piensa eso de mí.

—¿Sabes? Creo que cuando pasas por algo así o por cualquier cosa y no sabes la verdad, no hay modo en que puedas vivir tranquilo, pero una vez que esa verdad sale a la luz, es como si fuese el único motivo, el único empujoncito que necesitas para seguir adelante.

—¿Estás lista para seguir adelante? —me pregunta en voz baja, dudando si esa es una buena pregunta en este momento.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, notando que mi pulso no se alteró con sus palabras.

—Sí, lo estoy.

* * *

 **Esta semana empiezo con exámenes de nuevo así que es posible que no suba hasta la próxima semana.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.**

 **Besos**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Enredo las manos en mi regazo.

—¿Sabes qué? Me siento tranquila —digo sincera —, pensé que esto sería más difícil para mí.

El doctor Cullen anota rápidamente mis palabras en el papel.

—A veces creo que mi tranquilidad se debe a que no puedo reaccionar. No sé reaccionar. Y pienso que va a llegar un momento en que explotaré, entonces no sé qué pasará conmigo.

Carlisle levanta la mirada del bolígrafo.

—¿Te cuesta mucho llorar?

Miro a las líneas en zig-zag del techo.

—Últimamente, sí.

—¿Tienes a alguien con quién te identificas?

—Sí

—¿Te sientes cercana a esa persona?

—Sí

—¿Confías en esa persona?

—Sí… —digo en voz baja, recostada en el sofá de la consulta— pero a veces es extraño.

—¿En qué sentido?

—A veces me cuesta decirle lo que siento, no porque no confíe en él. —me muerdo el labio, pensativa— No sé cómo romper esa… esa barrera.

Carlisle aleja su libreta del regazo, mirándome a los ojos. No dice nada por un minuto, tomándose el tiempo de buscar las palabras adecuadas para mí.

—Construiste una barrera entre él y tú porque eres desconfiada. Tu instinto te hace desconfiar de todo el mundo debido a lo que pasaste. Ahora, dices que esta persona es cercana a ti, probablemente porque necesitas protegerlo. Protegerte. Protegerlo de tus problemas, protegerte de ser rechazada. Intentas evitarle que tenga que soportar tus lamentos. No quieres que él tenga lástima por ti.

Yo no voy a decirle que eso me confunde más.

—¿Y eso se debe a…? —si bien su relato ha confundido por completo mi raciocinio, no puedo dejar de pensar que sé el motivo. Y antes de que pueda analizarlo más a fondo, lo entiendo. Estoy sentada de pronto en el sofá, mis ojos abriéndose consternados—Oh Dios mío, creo que me estoy enamorando.

Carlisle se echa a reír.

—¿No lo estabas ya?

—No a consciencia.

El doctor se ríe más fuerte, como si acabara de contarle el mejor chiste del año. Frunzo el ceño preguntándome cuánto es lo que se me nota en realidad.

Esme está esperando detrás de la puerta, después de la consulta.

—¿Cómo va Bella, doctor? —le pregunta a Carlisle.

Tengo que rodar mis ojos por la obvia intención.

—Esme, no tengo cinco años.

Su mirada de _no-la-jodas_ es todo lo que obtengo como respuesta.

Es incómodo que Esme esté marcando terreno con el doctor en mi presencia. Estoy indignada.

—Por ahora, todo bien ¿verdad, Bella? —asegura él.

Asiento y dejo de tocar el violín, caminando hacia la máquina expendedora de dulces. Meto un par de monedas y recibo a cambio chocolatines.

Devoro los chocolatines demasiado pronto y regaño conmigo misma sobre lo mal que está que este edificio tenga máquinas expendedoras de caramelos cuando hay mucha gente con ansiedad esperando ser atendidas. Pero, obviamente no voy a escribir eso en el libro de reclamos porque estos chocolatines solo los encuentro en la máquina y no en la tienda de la esquina.

Por fin, Esme deja de coquetear con el doctor y regresa conmigo, o recordando que viene conmigo.

—Oye, pensé que nada de novios —le suelto en el ascensor.

No hace ademán de sentirse sorprendida.

—Nada de novios —repite con una risilla—, eso todavía lo sostengo.

—Oh vamos, estabas coqueteándole. Pensé que querías mantener tu soltería.

—Y lo mantengo. Lo que no quiere decir que me encuentre sola todo el tiempo. —levanta sus cejas sugestiva hacia mí.

La tentación de devolver los chocolatines encima de su ropa es más fuerte.

—Cállate, por todos los cielos.

No hablamos más del tema.

De a poco la policía ha dejado de invadir nuestra casa y me encuentro contenta de que el jardín delantero esté despejado de automóviles. Aun así, me preocupa cuando el ambiente está demasiado tranquilo, porque peor es la represalia.

Por otro lado, el chismeo de la gente por la noticia no ha generado tal epidemia como pensé al principio. La gente me mira, por supuesto, pero ellos no me incomodan con sus miradas de lástima y tampoco se acercan a preguntar por mi madre.

Sé que muchas realmente están preocupadas por mamá, pero unas tantas dejan mucho que desear.

He aprendido a no sobresaltarme por eso, lo juro.

Creo que eso se lo debo, en cierta parte, a Carlisle, porque él ha insistido en que, no importa cuánta gente hable de ti, lo importante es que tú sepas cuál es la verdad y cuál es la mentira. La gente sabe una verdad, pero ellos siempre van a querer creer lo que más les convenga, la noticia más sabrosa.

Así que, una mañana me levanté dispuesta a hacer oídos sordos.

Me paré frente al espejo y pinté mis labios de rojo como hace mucho no hacía. Busqué mi playera favorita y una falda de gasa rosa. Revolví toda mi habitación para encontrar mis sandalias. Mi cabello estaba mucho más largo de lo que recordaba. Lo dejé suelto hasta mi cadera, peinada, antes de bajar a la sala.

Mamá parpadeó dos veces.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa? —se mofa.

Le esquivo dirigiéndome a la cocina.

—Voy a Port Angeles. No me esperes para almorzar.

Se acerca con Jeremy de un brazo. Le doy un suave apretón en la mejilla regordeta del bebé, y recibo su sonrisa sin dientes.

—Déjame adivinar… _Edward_ —recarga su nombre como si fuera obvio.

—See

—Mmm… —entrecierra los ojos hacia mí— Ten cuidado, jovencita. Conozco esa carita de ilusionada que pones cuando estás entusiasmada con alguien y siempre terminas haciendo tonterías.

—¡Mamá!

—Mamá nada. No creas que se me olvidó cómo te escapabas por la ventana y faltabas a la escuela cuando estabas de novia con Paul.

Su voz de advertencia no me sobresalta.

—Estaba en una edad complicada.

Mueve su cabeza para todos lados.

—Pues, de algún modo siempre estás en una edad complicada, cariño. —me acerco y le doy a ella y a Jeremy un beso de despedida— Te quiero temprano devuelta, Bella. Es una orden.

—Oh, está bien. Yo también te quiero, por cierto. —antes de abrir la puerta, me devuelvo— Ah, antes que se me olvide ¿te dijo Esme que yo sé que te escapaste con tu novio a los dieciséis un fin de semana completo y la abuela tuvo que llamar a la policía por presunto secuestro?

—¡Vete! —me grita y salgo corriendo.

Incluso cuando ya he salido, puedo escucharla llamar: ¡Esme!

Ya no tengo bici para trasladarme y usar el autobús cada vez es más estresante. Lo peor son las caras de los pasajeros cuando te subes. Intentan poner la peor cara de psicópatas para estar solos. Siempre busco a ancianitos para sentarme, hay menos probabilidades de que te roben.

Uso los audífonos todo el camino hasta Port Angeles. Eso hace el camino más llevadero.

Además, sirve para evitar las miradas largas de las personas que van a pie.

Recorro las cuatro cuadras restantes antes de llegar a la casa de Edward. A estas alturas, las calles me son tan familiares que podría ir a ojos cerrados. Trato de aprovechar lo poco que hay de calor en lugares como Forks o Port Angeles. Para una persona que le gusta el frío, es extraño desear que el sol no se vaya nunca, pero hoy, como amanecí con tanto ánimo, fue una manera de decir ¡Sí, hoy es el día!

La señora Masen está podando su jardín delantero.

—¡Querida, que bueno verte! Adelante, perdón si estoy algo sucia, es que estoy sacándole la tierra a estas flores. —lleva un delantal de margaritas y un gorro de tela sobre la cabeza— Edward no está en casa, está trabajando.

—Oh —había olvidado por completo eso. La señora Masen se nota complicada tirando de las raíces de unas plantas— ¿Le echo una mano?

Sus mejillas cambian a un tono rosa por el cansancio.

—¿Crees que puedas? Vas a ensuciarte la ropa.

Antes de que pueda terminar de advertirme ya estoy subiéndome las mangas de la playera.

—No todo puede salir tan mal ¿verdad?

Cojo un poco de tierra con las manos. Pese a que la señora Masen me ofrece sus guantes, le digo que no. Dejo el tierral dentro de la maceta, la señora Masen acomoda las flores dentro y las deja a un lado. Tiro de la raíz de la planta que anteriormente se veía imposible. Trato de no arrancarla con demasiada fuerza, así que cuando la cojo me voy para atrás y caigo sentada.

Le ayudo a meter todas las plantas en sus macetas.

Quito un poco de la suciedad de mi falda apenas terminamos.

Ella me agradece teniéndome un vaso de gaseosa. Estiro el brazo todavía arremangado, y puedo notar como los ojos de la señora Masen se quedan fijos en él.

Encojo los hombros y tomo un sorbo de la bebida.

—Un accidente de niña —le digo por lo evidente que ha sido que haya notado la cicatriz en mi muñeca.

Aparta la bandeja dejándola debajo de su brazo.

—Cicatrices de la infancia, nunca pueden faltar —observa— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Cómo me lo hice?

—Sí

—Nop. Era muy pequeña.

—Ah

—No pasa nada —digo sobándome el brazo— Por lo menos, no es una cicatriz fea.

La señora Masen sonríe, asintiendo.

—A simple vista parece un tatuaje. —después de que revise una vez más mi muñeca, parpadea, echándose para atrás— Debo entrar. Tengo que ir a la tienda para ayudar a Rose con un pedido, así que…

—No se preocupe. De todas maneras, voy a ver a Edward.

—Está bien. Nos vemos después. Y gracias por tu ayuda.

—Nos vemos.

Se va rápidamente hacia el interior de su casa, cerrando la puerta y dejándome allí, con el vaso en la mano. Termino lo que queda de mi bebida y dejo el vaso sobre el escalón para que pueda verlo al salir.

Tarareo una canción reanudando mi camino.

Edward atiende la mesa de una pareja cuando entro por la puerta. Me regala una sonrisa torcida al verme. Le guiño un ojo y escojo una mesa vacía en el rincón. Emmett no tarda mucho en ubicarme, terminando con el pedido que le han hecho y acercándose.

—Llegaste justo para las papitas con picante. —anota en su libreta sin dejar que diga nada— No me tardo.

Se va echando chispas hacia la cocina y me quedo con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, esperando a que Edward termine.

Haciendo un rápido movimiento, guarda su libreta y se sienta en la silla frente a mí.

—Hola —le saludo.

—Te ves muy linda hoy.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves guapo con tu delantal de trabajo.

Se ríe.

—Mentirosa.

—Es verdad. Te ves… sexy.

—¿Ah sí?

—Hasta estoy un poco celosa de que tengas a tantas chicas por aquí todo el día.

—Y yo estoy un poco celoso de que hayas venido hasta aquí en bus con esa playera tan provocativa.

—Pues los chicos me estaban mirando mucho en el bus.

—Bueno, no los culpo. —se acerca y presiona su pulgar en mi mejilla— Tienes tierra allí.

Paso mi brazo por mi cara, por si todavía hay tierra.

—Ayudé a tu mamá a podar su jardín.

—Suena a un panorama divertido —bromea.

—Oye, no estuvo mal.

Emmett llega con las papitas con picante y una gaseosa de cola.

—Esto va por cuenta de la casa.

Aplaudo cuando el plato caliente cae frente a mí.

—Que amable, gracias.

Emmett se sienta junto a Edward, empujándolo un poco para que le haga un espacio. Charlamos sobre lo mucho que Rose espera que vaya a cenar con ellos. También me dice entre risas que tengo a Edward comiendo de mi mano. Eso hace sonrojar a Edward hasta las orejas, algo que me produce ternura.

Emmett es como un hermano mayor sobreprotector. Nos trata como si fuésemos dos criaturas indefensas que necesitan a alguien como él para sentirnos seguros. Me recuerda a Carlisle, que suele tratarme igual que un perro a sus cachorros.

Un grupo de personas entran al local. Emmett se apresura a atenderlas, pero luego otro grupo llega detrás.

Edward suspira.

—Me quedan diez minutos aquí. ¿Me esperas?

—Ok

El picante quema mi lengua, pero eso no permite que lo deje. Algo tiene el picante que mientras más picante es, más tentador es probarlo.

Luego de que su turno termine y me haya comido todo el plato de patatas fritas, nos vamos caminando hasta su casa. El sol comienza a temperar la tarde, lo que hace que mis brazos sientan una leve cosquilla por el viento.

—¿Dónde está Heidi? —le pregunto entrando a su casa.

—Está de vacaciones. —me cuenta despistado— Fue a ver a sus hijos a Seattle.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Trabajando, obviamente.

El silencio inunda. No hay nadie en casa. El vaso que dejé afuera ya no está y dentro hay más macetas vacías sobre la mesa.

Camino hacia el interior de la sala cuidadosa en mis pasos. Hay un montón de fotografías de Edward pequeño que nunca había visto aquí. Todos los portarretratos son iguales, así que supongo que su madre las ha puesto hace poco.

Edward me espanta quedándose detrás de mí y envolviendo sus brazos en mi estómago. Presiona su barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza, haciendo círculos en mi piel con sus dedos.

—Vámonos de aquí. —susurra.

Suelto una risita, adormilada por su caricia.

—¿A dónde?

Besa mi sien, repartiendo a continuación besos por mi cuello.

—A cualquier parte. Vámonos de aquí. —su aliento cae en mi mejilla— Quiero salir contigo, quiero conocer lugares contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Estás seguro? —tonteo.

Puedo notar la sombra de su media sonrisa.

—Quiero _todo_ contigo.

Sus palabras erizan los vellos de mis brazos, haciendo que sonría tanto que mis comisuras duelen. Doy una vuelta y le encaro, sabiendo que me he ruborizado.

—¿Todo?

—Todo —repite— Me gustas tanto que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

—Esas son palabras mayores. Puedo rebelarme contra ti y hacer que hagas algo muy estúpido.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Rompe la distancia entre nosotros devorando mis labios de una manera desconocida en Edward. Debo reconocer que esta parte de él me entusiasma, porque jamás me ha tomado de esta forma de la cintura y arrastra fuera de la sala sin darme cuenta. Me siento volar cuando mis pies abandonan el suelo.

Subimos la escalera a trompicones, dándole un empujón a la puerta de la habitación. Hacemos todo eso mientras mis piernas se entrelazan en sus caderas.

Corto el beso, confundida por el tono pastel de las paredes.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Edward intenta recuperar el aliento.

—En la habitación de mis padres.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Mi cuarto quedaba muy lejos.

Le miro a los ojos esperando que diga que es una broma y termino echándome a reír porque no es una broma.

—No puedo creer que me traigas al cuarto de tus padres, Edward Masen.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí? —su mano se ha presionado en mi trasero con descaro.

Sonrío pícara, y niego.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta. —le digo antes de atraparlo en otro beso.

Mi espalda choca contra el armario de su madre y algunas cosas caen desde el cajón de arriba. Papeles aterrizan sobre mi cabeza y nos reímos.

Levanta mi falda hasta arriba del muslo, sus jadeos abrazando mi boca.

Busco deprisa aire de nuestro beso y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, siendo atacada por su boca desesperada en mi hombro.

Mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a salir de mi pecho. Mi mano abre paso dentro de su camisa, y es ahí cuando lo veo.

Fijo los ojos en la fotografía en el suelo, borrosa por la adrenalina.

Edward sigue besándome, pero yo estoy tratando de comprender si eso es real o no.

—Edward.

—Sí, nena.

—Edward, espera.

Se detiene. Sus labios están rojos e hinchados.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás incómoda?

Aparto el pelo de mi cara, señalándole con el dedo el suelo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

—¿Qué significa eso?

* * *

 **A pesar de que fue un capi tranquilo, no puedo evitar dejar así el final, perdón perdón jajaj**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 21

Salto de un brinco fuera de su regazo. Sin soltarle la mano, me agacho a recoger la fotografía. A medida que mis ojos se adaptan a los rostros, confirmo que no son alucinaciones mías.

Es real.

Es Esme, mamá y la señora Masen en una fotografía.

La foto es antigua, bastante. Podría asegurar que mamá y la señora Masen tienen mi edad, Esme es más joven.

Levanto el rostro hasta Edward, que se mantiene callado.

—¿Qué es esto?

Me quita la fotografía de las manos.

—¿No es mi madre en la secundaria? —inquiere.

Suelto un bufido.

—Lo es, pero… ¿qué hace mi madre y Esme allí? —reviso una vez más para asegurarme que mis ojos no me engañan— ¿Cómo es que no sabía que se conocían?

Edward frunce el ceño, quitándome la foto de nuevo.

—¿Qué? Eso no es posible. —se queda en silencio unos segundos— A lo mejor se parecen.

Le miro con intención, aunque Edward no me devuelve la mirada. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido comienza a desesperarme cuando no dice ninguna palabra más. Consigo la foto de regreso a mis manos y antes de que pueda regañar por su silencio, un leve recuerdo cruza fugaz por mi cabeza.

—Oye —digo más para mí misma— Mi madre tiene fotografías de ella y Esme con esta misma ropa. Y ese peinado. Y puedo jurar que están sosteniéndose de ese mismo árbol.

Las tres están sentadas en las ramas de un manzano.

Edward sigue sin decir nada.

—¡Edward!

—¡Qué!

—No te quedes callado.

—Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en la fotografía.

Mirando hacia abajo, me doy cuenta de lo mal puesta que me ha dejado Edward la falda con tanto manoseo. La arreglo, incapaz de esconder el rubor en mis mejillas.

—Qué extraño —susurro— Supongo que mi madre no sabe que tú eres hijo de Elizabeth Masen.

—Hmm…

—Y supongo también que no sabe que Elizabeth Masen es Elizabeth Masen.

—¿Qué?

Exhalo un poco el aliento.

—Que a lo mejor ellas se conocían de solteras, tu madre no era Masen antes de que se casara con tu padre. —explico sin prisas— Aunque igual es un poco loco ¿no te parece? Sería una increíble coincidencia.

—Sí

Recogemos el desorden del suelo antes de que su madre regrese a casa. Contemplo una vez más la fotografía, deseando llevármela para enseñársela a mamá, pero no sería apropiado llevarme algo que no es mío.

Después de que hemos terminado, me arreglo el cabello en el espejo del baño.

—Debo irme —le digo en el espejo.

Edward está con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del baño, silencioso, mirándome cómo peino mi larga cabellera.

—Está bien. Te llamaré luego —dice enderezándose.

Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y nos damos un abrazo. Edward reparte besos por mi rostro antes de presionar uno en mis labios.

Se siente maravilloso la manera en que su boca se une a la mía, o como sus manos logran erizar mi piel con sus dedos. Me quedaría así durante horas, pero sé que es mejor irme.

—Edward —pronuncio su nombre despacio, y no me atrevo a decir nada más. No me atrevo a decir lo que siento.

Le devuelvo el beso tirando de su cabello hasta que su lengua me encuentra.

Esa es la forma. Es la única forma que tengo de decirle cuánto le quiero.

Descanso nuestras narices un momento, respirando y mirándole de cerca, porque quiero que él lo sienta del mismo modo, que confíe en que no estoy siendo impulsiva ni malcriada. Que me cuesta mucho. Que tengo un maldito nudo en la garganta por la situación.

Pero en vez de que él insista en que prosiga la frase, que no deje inconcluso el "Edward" asiente y envuelve su mano en mi mejilla izquierda.

—Está bien, Bella.

—Me importas mucho —le digo—, mucho. No olvides eso.

—Lo sé, nena —responde él, abrazándome— Tú también a mí.

A lo mejor tengo tanto miedo de estar en algo serio con alguien, que no soy capaz de enfrentarlo conmigo misma. O tal vez el doctor Cullen tiene razón, estoy tratando de protegerle y protegerme de mis propios problemas.

Inhalo el perfume en su hombro, deseando quedarme entre sus brazos por más tiempo.

—¿Cuál es el apellido de soltera de tu madre?

Se aleja en medio de mi lamento.

—Platt.

 _Platt,_ repito para mí.

No es un apellido que me suene.

Edward besa mis pómulos y permite que me vaya.

—Te llamaré —promete.

—Está bien —asiento a su vez— Nos vemos después.

Me marcho con la sensación de que no he sido completamente sincera con él. Me marcho sintiendo que debí haberle dicho lo que sentía incluso si es confuso para mí. Pero ya está, no tengo las agallas para devolverme y enfrentarlo.

Y, además, mi mente no deja de darle vuelta a lo mismo; la fotografía sigue pareciéndome demasiado extraño.

* * *

Mis padres han ido de compras y me encuentro con que Jasper está siendo de niñero. Me dedica una gran sonrisa de alivio al verme.

—Gracias a Dios ya está aquí —le dice a alguien al teléfono— Te llamaré luego. Besos.

—¿Alice? —digo con una ceja levantada.

Jasper levanta su ceja también, sacudiendo la cabeza. Veo a Pelusa pasearse en medio de mis piernas y acaricio una de sus orejas.

—Mi madre. Estaba explicándome cómo se prepara un biberón.

—Espera un segundo ¿mi mamá te dejó al bebé sin explicarte cómo preparar un biberón?

Jasper forma un círculo en sus labios.

—Estoy bastante seguro que lo hizo, pero no lo recuerdo. —cargo a Jeremy del regazo de Jasper— Y creo que se ha hecho popó. Mucho popó. Demasiado popó. —hace una mueca— Alice intentó explicarme cómo…

—¡Ah, así que sí hablaste con Alice!

Las mejillas de Jasper enrojecen.

—Antes que mi madre, sí. Es que no sabía cómo cambiar un jodido pañal y Alice es tu amiga, supuse que lo sabría.

—Hmmm —sonrío con sorna— Vaya excusa para llamarla.

Le noto el hoyuelo al querer sonreír, pero no me dice nada.

Luego de cambiarle el pañal al bebé, le doy el biberón y pronto está dormido en su cuna.

Esme llega una hora después tirando su bolsa al sofá y recostándose. Levanta los pies, ahora descalzos, sobre la mesa.

—¿Saben? Cuando acepté trabajar en la biblioteca de Forks creí que sería un trabajo tranquilo. Sin embargo, algo ocurre los fines de semana que todo el mundo decide visitar la biblioteca y desordenar todo lo que ordené por la mañana —se queja.

—Recuérdame nunca ser bibliotecario —le dice Jasper.

Tengo mis labios presionados en una delgada línea. Estoy tentada a sentarme junto a ella y sacarme de dudas, pero no pretendo preguntárselo estando Jasper aquí.

Así que, me paso la siguiente hora mordiéndome la lengua porque por algún motivo, Jasper está interesadísimo charlando con Esme sobre la desigualdad laboral.

Cuando los amigos de Jasper le llaman para quedar, aprovecho la oportunidad de terminar rápidamente la cena y acompañarla a la sala.

Le ofrezco un jugo de naranja helado y galletas de chocolate.

Espero a que disfrute de las galletas porque Esme es fanática del chocolate. De manera que, cuando en el plato solo quedan migajas, me aclaro la garganta.

—Oye, Esme. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sacude sus manos de galletas y toma su bolso del rincón.

—Por supuesto.

—Ok —vuelvo a aclararme la garganta— ¿Quién es Elizabeth Platt?

Al instante levanta la mirada del bolso. No veo una reacción sorpresiva, tampoco sus mejillas se colorean. Tal vez está un poco atontada por mi pregunta, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién es Elizabeth Platt? —repito con seguridad.

Ahora sí, Esme toma una bocanada de aire, parpadeando por si está escuchando mal.

—Oh, bueno. Elizabeth Platt me suena muchísimo.

—¿Quién era?

Se rasca la mejilla sin que su otra mano abandone el bolso.

—Una antigua amiga de tu madre y mía.

—¿Y por qué yo nunca la conocí antes? —pregunto para saber si puedo sacar algo de provecho.

—Porque a lo mejor nunca se dio cuenta que eras tú.

Touché.

Mis ojos se agrandan y los de Esme también, que nota que acaba de meter la pata.

—¡Entonces lo sabes! —le apunto con la mano— ¡Sabes que es la madre de Edward!

—¡Qué! No, yo no he dicho que… ¡Bella! —regaña.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste que la conocías? ¿Por qué ya no son amigas? ¿Desde cuándo no se ven? —escupo todo demasiado pronto— ¿Mamá sabe que es la mamá de Edward?

Esme suelta un chasquido, sabiendo que no voy a dejarla en paz hasta que me conteste.

—Renee sí lo sabe. Y no puedo contestar ninguna de tus preguntas. No te metas en esto, Bella.

—¿Por qué no?

No puede continuar porque mis padres acaban de llegar. Esme se endereza en el sofá de un salto, moviendo las manos de un lado para otro.

No insisto. No se lo digo a mi madre. Luego de charlar un poco con papá me voy a mi cuarto. Estoy más confundida que antes. No entiendo por qué ya no son amigas, por qué mamá y Esme ocultarían que la conocían. Entonces sí la conocen estando casada con el señor Masen, por algo sabían de su identidad incluso si nunca la han visto con Edward.

¿Por qué habrán perdido contacto? Yo sé que muchas amistades nunca llegan más allá de la secundaria, o de la Universidad. Que algunas simplemente son recuerdos bonitos, pero aun así no lo entiendo.

* * *

El fin de semana siguiente, me encuentro cenando en casa de Emmett y Rosalie.

No exagero cuando digo que la mesa parece un festín. Bien alcanzaría para veinte personas, y solo somos cuatro.

Lomo de cerdo, papas asadas, crema de cacahuate, mix de ensaladas, verduras salteadas, salmón ahumado, arroz pilaf. Y le sigue una serie de salsas.

Formo una panza hinchada después de estamparme la mitad del salmón con salsa holandesa.

Y Rose todavía espera que me coma un trozo de su tarta de manzana.

—Tienes que venir más seguido a vernos, Bella. Emmett y yo siempre estamos solos. Si no fuera por Edward, todo sería aburrido.

Emmett se atraganta.

—¡Oye! —dice insultado— No sabía que te aburrías tanto conmigo.

Rosalie suelta una risita, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No, tontito. Es una forma de decir.

Edward me ofrece un poco más de vino y gustosa por cómo nadie parece interesarle que sea menor de edad, lo acepto.

Y así transcurren cuatro copas de vino sin darme cuenta.

La casa de Rose y Emmett es un pequeño apartamento cerca del local donde Edward trabaja. Tiene paredes mostaza y estampados de dibujos, como los tatuajes en el brazo de Emmett. A pesar de que Rose parece ser dulce y delicada, nadie pensaría que es seguidora del rock y su casa está repleta de cuadros de bandas y fotografías de ellos con cantantes famosos.

Ella también tiene tatuajes, unos pocos por la espalda y otro en el pecho.

El vino comienza a marearme demasiado y lo noto por las incoherencias que hablo en la mesa.

 _¿Dónde dejé a Pelusa?_ Le pregunté a Edward y él se echó a reír.

No tardé en darme cuenta que Pelusa está en casa.

Él se da cuenta de mi notorio estado de ebriedad y decide que es hora de marcharnos. Emmett y Rose están demasiado animados para estar sobrios, así que no soy solo yo el problema. Edward es el único cuerdo y responsable de los tres.

Él me lleva de un brazo por el asfalto, asegurándose de que no me tropiezo en mis propios pies. De vez en cuando tengo que agarrarme de su blusa entre risas.

—Quiero ser como Rose y Emmett algún día. Sin preocupaciones, tener mi propia casa y adornarla a mi gusto. —no recibo respuesta de él y me enfado— ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

—Te estoy escuchando, Bells.

—Quiero un auto también. Y un trabajo estable. Quiero tener muchos gatos y criarlos como hijos propios. ¿Quién necesita traer hijos al mundo? Para eso tengo mascotas. —suelto un hipo en medio de mi cháchara— ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Pienso que estás demasiado borracha para volver a tu casa. Tus padres van a matarme.

—No estoy borracha, estoy mareada que es distinto. Me faltó medio vaso de vino para entrar a la fase de ebriedad, pero no se efectuó porque dijiste que era hora de irnos.

—Bella, que estés hablando estupideces es signo de que estás ebria.

—Ni siquiera mi lengua se traba.

—Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no estés ebria.

Me suelto de su brazo y me paro frente a él, caminando hacia atrás.

—¿Te han dicho lo guapo que eres? Por el amor de Dios.

Suelta una risita.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—Últimamente no he tomado mucho y por eso me mareo tan deprisa. No voy a decirte que tengo un pasado oscuro porque no es cierto, ni siquiera estoy arrepentida. Tuve novios antes e hice estupideces de las que he aprendido un montón. Pero… ¿sabes? —me acerco hasta que mis manos toman su camisa del pecho— No sé cómo decir esto sin que suene cliché, pero nada de lo que viví antes se compara a lo que vivo ahora contigo.

El foco de luz cae justo en el rostro de Edward y tengo que parpadear para verle a los ojos.

—Y fuiste un cabrón cuando nos conocimos. Chocaste mi bici y en vez de preocuparte si estaba bien o no, me culpaste e hiciste que me echara a llorar. Eras insoportable.

Me toma las caderas firme en sus brazos, de pronto sus ojos brillando con tanta intensidad.

—¿Ahora no lo soy?

—No —sacudo la cabeza— No pienso sincerarme más de la cuenta contigo porque… porque a pesar de que estoy ebria, sé que no quiero que sepas esto estando yo de esta manera.

Se acerca y presiona sus labios en mi frente durante mucho tiempo. Los minutos no transcurren mientras estamos así, y podría quedarme dormida si no supiera que estamos en la calle.

—Vámonos a casa, señorita cliché. —susurra en mi oído y reanudamos el camino, abrazados.

* * *

 **Uh uh hasta el próximo!**


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 22

Tengo una crisis existencial luego de que Edward me deje de pie frente a su cama. No sé si debo apoderarme o no de ella, sin embargo, estoy tan cansada que decido optar por lo fácil… y más cómodo.

Si quiere reclamar su cama, tendrá que llevarme hasta el sofá por él mismo.

De inmediato mis ojos se cierran con el contacto de la colcha, y se me hace difícil mantener el raciocinio hasta que Edward regrese de Dios sabe dónde.

Cojo la almohada de la esquina para apoyarla en mi cabeza. A estas alturas soy todo menos consciente de dónde estoy y cómo llegué.

Pasos sigilosos se acercan a la cama, donde me encuentro entumecida.

—Eres un idiota —gruño— Ahora que lo pienso mejor, yo podría haber tirado tu gorra a la basura después de que me trataras tan mal. Y luego me empujaste sin querer.

Hay risas de lejos, pero no tengo ganas de averiguar de quién se trata.

—Voy a quitarte la ropa —a pesar de la poca conciencia, reconozco la voz de Edward— para que puedas meterte a la cama y dormir ¿de acuerdo?

Me estiro hacia adelante, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Ya sé que quieres quitarme la ropa, Edward. No es necesario que pongas excusas.

Ahora se ríe, aunque es más una risa ahogada.

—No quieres decir eso, Bella.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es mentira?

—Edward, cariño, deja que yo me haga cargo.

Incluso bajo los efectos del sueño, mis ojos se abren.

— _Mierda_ —si tan solo hubiese estado despierta para ver a la señora Masen en la habitación y no escupir tonterías— Tiene que ser una broma.

Unas cálidas manos cepillan mi cabeza y tironean hasta que me quedo sentada. Envuelve un tazón caliente en mis manos y lo empuja hacia mis labios.

—Tómate eso, vamos.

El líquido caliente permite a mi cuerpo dejar de entumecerse. Mis párpados se abren, pero sigo con sueño. Ya no me siento mareada, tampoco sobria por completo, así que no sé en cuál posición me encuentro.

Elizabeth coloca una manta de algodón en mi espalda mientras sigo bebiendo del tazón. Milagrosamente, aquel líquido me hace sentir mejor y menos estúpida.

—Gracias —susurro.

Se queda a los pies de la cama, entrelazando sus manos y asintiendo.

—No hay de qué. Edward me ha dicho que esta noche te quedarás aquí y me parece bien. Lo mejor es que mañana cuando estés mejor, regreses a tu casa. Él dormirá en el cuarto de invitados.

Asiento a su información, demasiado perdida para reaccionar. Después de que la señora Masen se marche del cuarto, Edward se sienta conmigo en la cama, envolviendo mi pie en su mano.

—Con eso te vas a sentir mejor.

Presiono fuerte mis ojos, el rubor subiendo hasta mis mejillas.

—Qué vergüenza que me haya visto así.

La última persona que esperé que me viera de esta forma.

—No te lamentes, no es como si fuese la primera vez que mi madre hace algo así.

—¿También llegabas borracho?

—Sipi, y ella tenía la paciencia suficiente para soportar mi negativa a beber su remedio.

Exhalo un suspiro.

—De todos modos, tú eres su hijo.

—Bella, a ella no le importa. —dice echándome el pelo hacia atrás— Ahora duérmete que estás cansada. Cualquier cosa, estaré en el cuarto de invitados ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento y le doy un beso de buenas noches.

Luego de que se vaya, me acuesto y miro al techo, buscando las ovejitas imaginarias para quedarme dormida. Empiezo a contar desde el cien hacia abajo y en poco tiempo me quedo dormida.

* * *

Enciendo la lamparita de luz, temerosa de encontrarme en una habitación tan oscura. Mis labios ruegan por ser hidratados y tengo comezón en la espalda.

Llevo puesta una blusa encima que no recuerdo habérmela puesto yo misma.

Me levanto y salgo de la habitación en silencio.

Camino a pies descalzos hasta la cocina. Es extraño caminar por el pasillo como si fuera mi casa porque no lo es, pero tampoco pretendo despertar a Edward solo porque quiero un vaso con agua.

Doy un salto hacia atrás al encontrarme a su madre de pie junto a la encimera.

—Lo siento —me disculpo.

Elizabeth se ve igual de sorprendida, aunque luego sacude su mano para que sepa que no pasa nada.

Me acerco y no sé qué hacer. ¿Debería pedirle permiso para tomar agua o…?

—¿Tienes sed?

Oh, Dios bendito.

—Sí

En silencio, ella coge un vaso y lo llena de agua.

—Ten, pensé que era la única con sed en esta casa.

—Gracias —recibo el vaso sin soportar la sequedad. Mi pecho se aprieta por la fuerza en que lo he tomado. Luego lo deposito en el lavaplatos. Todo eso mientras la señora Masen me mira— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

Da una vuelta y se sienta en la mesa de cocina, tomándose su agua.

No me puedo mover, porque soy más curiosa de lo que en realidad pensé que era. Y no pienso quedarme con la pregunta atragantada en la garganta.

Primero, empiezo a recordar a esta mujer el día en que la conocí. Luego, recuerdo que se me hacía familiar. Me pregunto si el quiebre de amistad debió ser por algún amor, tal vez el matrimonio las hizo distanciarse. No me sorprendería si a mi madre y Esme les caía mal el señor Masen, porque no sé si existe alguien en el mundo que le agrade el señor Masen.

Entonces, recuerdo a esta mujer contemplar mi cicatriz. No es primera vez que alguien contempla así mi cicatriz. La mayor parte del tiempo la gente se queda mirándola porque les produce fobia.

No es una cicatriz fea, pero es una cicatriz. Y las cicatrices son rechazadas en general.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabe quién soy yo? —le pregunto.

Elizabeth ni se inmuta. Estoy segura que Edward le contó que yo sé que conoce a mi madre.

Recoge su cabello en un moño alto.

—Desde que tu hermana apareció muerta.

No esperaba esa respuesta.

Me acerco y me siento en la silla frente a ella.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —humedece sus labios— No siempre viví en Port Angeles y no estaba demasiado al tanto de su desaparición hasta que la noticia de su muerte hizo remecer todos los noticieros.

—Entonces… —parpadeo lentamente— ¿Usted conocía a mi hermana? ¿Nos conocía a todos?

Elizabeth me mira asomando una sonrisa triste.

—Yo vi nacer a tu hermana, y a ti también. —ahora sí me mira— Te será raro por qué el alcance de nombres; tu madre estaba obsesionada con el mío, y nunca entendió la razón de que a mí no me gustara.

—¿No te gusta tu nombre?

—A mucha gente no le gusta su nombre.

—Sigue contándome.

Toma un sorbo de agua, demasiado calmada.

—Renee y yo éramos amigas desde la secundaria. Nos graduamos juntas, nos casamos el mismo año y tuvimos a nuestros hijos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ella dice aquello, me doy cuenta que probablemente conocí a Edward de pequeño.

—¿Sabes? No entiendo un carajo.

Suelta una risita.

—Lo sé, es muy confuso. Pero mira, las amistades se rompen todo el tiempo. Esto es una clara coincidencia. Jamás imaginé que la mismísima Isabella Swan tocaría a mi puerta para dejarme el correo… —se acerca y susurra— y que sería la novia de mi hijo.

Sonrío devuelta.

—Tu madre fue una gran amiga mía, la recuerdo con mucho cariño, pero las circunstancias nos separaron. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden sanar por mucho que uno lo intente. Aquel año, me marché con mi familia y nunca más los vi, hasta que regresé. Sabía que en algún momento nos encontraríamos, mas no de esta manera. —gira el vaso, ahora vacío— Y me dolió muchísimo la muerte de Lizzy. Por supuesto, yo no podía demostrártelo a ti, pero créeme que me dolió tanto como si hubiese sido mi hija.

—¿Edward y yo nos conocíamos?

—Edward tenía seis años cuando nos marchamos. Él no te recuerda, tenía imágenes borrosas de tu hermana, y alguna que otra cosa, nada más.

Me quedo mirando a esta mujer con más preguntas que respuestas.

—Tiene que haber sido algo muy grave para que perdieran tanto el contacto.

Elizabeth se ríe.

—Te sorprenderías de toda la gente que he dejado de ver en mi vida por diferentes situaciones. Y toda la gente que dejarás de ver tú en el camino. Es normal, es parte de nosotros.

—Hay algo que no me cuadra.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

No sé por qué pienso que, detrás de ese "pregúntame lo que quieras" existe un "yo veré si te respondo"

No me hago falsas ilusiones.

—No entiendo la idea de mantenerlo en secreto. Sé que Esme sabe que Edward es tu hijo, al igual que mi mamá. No entiendo por qué lo ocultan.

—Da igual eso, Bella. Ocultarlo o no, fingir que existimos o no. No somos adolescentes que están intentando ser rivales o hacerse notar para arreglar algo. No estoy en esa parada.

—¿Qué te hizo mi madre? O… ¿Qué les hiciste a ellas?

Remueve sus dedos.

—Hice algo de lo que no me arrepiento ¿sabes? Y eso al final me perjudicó. Rompí las reglas, arruiné una parte de mí. No te puedo contar más.

A lo mejor Elizabeth traicionó a mi madre con alguna promesa del pasado. Sea como sea, estos adultos son más complicados que yo.

No le sigo preguntando porque mi cabeza no da más. No necesito otro motivo para no dormir esta noche. Todo lo que sé es que Edward y yo nos conocemos de pequeños, y que él conocía a Elizabeth sin querer. Que la razón de por qué no nos criamos juntos, es porque esta gente está loca de remate, y con un serio síndrome de rencor.

Subo hasta la habitación y mi mano se queda en el pomo sin girarla. El pasillo está vacío. El cuarto de los señores Masen está en la otra esquina. Todo está en silencio.

Mordiéndome el labio, doy un paso atrás y sigo caminando.

Quiero creer que la señora Masen no va a asegurarse de que estoy cómoda en la cama de Edward o a preguntarme si me he enfadado con su sinceridad.

Voy al cuarto de invitados porque necesito a Edward. También voy porque estoy enojada, no con él, pero sí con los secretos. Los secretos no deberían existir. Tuve que soportar el secreto de mi hermana con su amante desconocido, tuve que soportar que se fuera sin decirle nada a nadie.

Estoy enfadada.

Empujo la puerta lentamente hasta entrar y cerrar con pestillo. Edward está dándome la espalda en la cama, tapado hasta la cabeza. Presiono mi nuca en la puerta y cuento hasta diez. Cuando voy por el siete, Edward se da la vuelta.

Se sujeta en los codos para observarme.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, estoy enojada.

Abre las tapas para hacerme un espacio en su colchón.

—Ven aquí.

Voy sin dudarlo. Me meto dentro de la cama y lo abrazo. Envuelve sus brazos calientes por mi cuerpo y no dice nada. Nos quedamos unidos por mucho tiempo. Cuando mi cuerpo ya se ha temperado, dejo que mi mano entre por su camisa del pijama.

—Toda la situación es absurda. Salgo de un problema para meterme en otro. ¿Por qué solo no pueden comportarse como adultos y decir que mierda pasa? Nos conocemos de pequeños, Edward. ¿Te das cuenta?

—Lo sé ¿yo, enamorándome de una bebé de tres años?

—¿Acaso me recuerdas?

—No, pero mamá dijo que esa edad tenías cuando nos fuimos.

Escondo la cara en su cuello.

Me quedo pensando en lo último que ha dicho.

¿Edward acaba de decir "enamorándome"?

Le miro a los ojos de un tirón. Edward no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho, o solo le parece lo más normal del mundo. ¿Por qué él puede decirlo y yo no?

Parece una palabra sencilla, pero no lo es. La palabra es más fuerte que yo.

Me da miedo decirla y no sentirla de la misma manera en que la pienso.

Me inclino hacia abajo y le beso los labios.

Sus manos me agarran la cintura, levantándome hasta que me siento sobre él. Nuestros cuerpos en un serio contacto físico del que no necesito apartarme.

Mi blusa sale disparada por encima de mi cabeza. Hago lo mismo con él quitándole la camisa del pijama. Sentada arriba suyo, la imagen de su pecho sudoroso hace que se me suba el azúcar.

Dejo que toque lo que quiera. Se aleja de mis labios y comienza a morderme la piel, dando suaves mordiscos a mi cuello.

Con la respiración entrecortada, da un pellizco a mi labio antes de susurrar:

—Necesito… buscar… un preservativo.

Me hago a un lado, sentándome en la cama mientras que Edward sale de un brinco hacia el armario.

Aprovecho para desabrocharme el pantalón.

El nerviosismo dio paso a la ansiedad. Todo lo que necesito es a él, ya no hay más pudor. A lo mejor nunca hubo pudor entre nosotros. A menos que cuente cuando nos besamos por primera vez e intenté alejarme.

Regresa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vuelve a la cama y me sienta de nuevo junto a él. Su lengua me quita el aliento. Le muerdo la boca para recuperarla.

Edward lleva sus manos a mi trasero y le da una palmada.

—Edward —lloriqueo. No me hace caso e intento apartarle la cabeza de mi cuello. Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza, tomo una profunda inspiración.

A pesar de la distracción que sus besos me provocan, no puedo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la puerta. Sé que está con pestillo, pero una parte de mí ruega para que los señores Masen no nos interrumpan.

Necesito dejar de pensar en los señores Masen en este momento.

Así que, soltando la inspiración, me dejo arrastrar por Edward, a dónde sea que él quiera llevarme.

Y basta pensarlo para que me lleve muy, _muy_ lejos.

* * *

Son las 4:15 y acabo de levantarme de la cama.

Edward enciende la luz de la mesita de noche, entregándome la blusa del pijama. No llevo sujetador, ni siquiera me he vuelto a poner las bragas, y no me importa.

Él ha visto más de la cuenta así que supongo que da lo mismo.

Me visto lo más silenciosamente posible. Mi mente hace que imagine miles de maneras en que me pillen; como tropezándome con algún objeto, que la puerta se haya quedado trabada, que la señora Masen al final se haya quedado esperándome en el cuarto de Edward con un rodillo de cocina.

En todas las opciones salgo yo perjudicada.

Edward me acerca a él para besarme.

—Vuelve a la cama.

—¿A cuál? ¿Contigo?—compruebo que mi pregunta ha hecho que una parte de él… se levante.

Reprimo las ganas de reírme.

—Me encantaría que acá pero supongo que no queremos ser encontrados.

La parte malilla de mí quiere quedarse y tentarlo. Pero la otra, solo quiere irse.

Sin embargo, la parte malilla siempre hace trampa.

Doy un salto y me siento sobre él de nuevo. Me llevo mechones de pelo desordenado detrás de las orejas. Es increíble lo enredado que está, no tengo idea cómo voy a peinarlo cuando amanezca.

Le beso fuerte en la boca; fuerte y salvaje. No hay aire en mis pulmones. Dejo una marca en la comisura de su boca con mis dientes. Edward jadea excitado, y me alejo.

—Bella, eres cruel.

Me rio entre dientes y camino de puntillas a la puerta.

Puedo ver su cuerpo contraerse en la cama, una sonrisa de dolor formando en su rostro. Quiero seguir riéndome de él, pero en vez de eso le lanzo un beso desde lejos.

Y lo siento. Lo siento en ese instante de verdad.

Antes de que pueda tomar el pomo de la puerta, corro hasta su cama y me armo de valor para pronunciar las palabras:

—No olvides… no olvides cuánto te quiero.

Lo digo con tanta sinceridad que quiero llorar.

Edward pone una mano en mi mejilla, respondiéndome con una radiante sonrisa.

—Y yo, te quiero mucho más.

* * *

Por la mañana regreso a casa con una sonrisa que nadie me puede quitar. Incluso cuando Esme me pregunta si todo va bien conmigo, le respondo que todo está normal.

Ella no me creyó, aunque no dejó pasar el hecho de que me quedé a dormir afuera.

—Edward llamó a Renee para decir que te sentías un poco enferma. ¿Ya te sientes mejor, me imagino?

Todavía estoy sonriendo, llenando un cuenco de cereales.

—Sí, su mamá me dio un remedio casero.

—Ok

Estoy tentada a decirle a Esme todo lo que la señora Masen me dijo, pero se ve tan distraída que lo dejo ahí.

Cuando mamá llega a la cocina, no hago más que morderme la lengua. Estaba pensando en hablarlo con ella, sin embargo, necesito buscar un momento donde Jeremy no esté despierto.

En la mesa, me pongo a pensar en cómo hubiesen sido de amigas las tres. Tal vez eran como Alice, Bree y yo. O tal vez siempre estaban discutiendo. No me imagino una vida sin las chicas.

Aunque la señora Masen tiene razón, las amistades se rompen todo el tiempo. Algunas se arreglan, en otras, los trozos rotos son demasiado pequeños para ser arreglados. Siempre, pero siempre habrá una pieza que falte.

A ellas les faltó más de una pieza.

Recuerdo la fotografía, las tres apoyándose en el manzano, tan jóvenes.

Después de desayunar e intercambiar un par de palabras con mamá y Esme, subo a la habitación.

Me detengo en la puerta del baño con la sensación de que no debería estar pensando esto.

¿Ya he dicho lo curiosa que soy?

Muerdo el interior de mi boca, retrocediendo y entrando rápidamente al cuarto de mis padres.

Mamá debe tener más fotografías. Sé que tiene más fotografías. De pequeña ella me prohibió revisar su caja de las fotos porque eran personales. Siempre me pregunté qué tan personales eran. Sé que las guarda en el último cajón del closet, así que allí es dónde me dirijo.

Echo un vistazo de vez en cuando a la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie viene, entonces me subo a un banquito, como hacía de niña. Me pillaban infraganti todo el tiempo, pero ahora estoy segura que la voy a encontrar.

Tengo la sensación de que he vuelto a tener siete años.

Una vez Elizabeth encontró la caja, pero nunca me contó que había allí. También recuerdo que mamá nunca la pilló y cuando le pedí que me ayudara a buscarla, me dijo que no me metiera en temas de adultos.

Ella era tan curiosa como yo, no obstante, por ese lado fingía seriedad.

Encuentro la caja blanca de terciopelo al fondo del armario. Lo tiro hacia mí hasta que está completamente suelto. Me bajo y me apresuro para dejarlo sobre la cama.

Ahora es cuando debería reírme por mi triunfo; no lo hago.

Dentro de la caja hay muchísimas fotos. Todas son fotos antiguas, una que otra de Lizzy y mía de pequeñas, yo en la guardería, mis padres casándose.

Mamá y Esme de adolescentes. Mis abuelos junto al árbol de Navidad. Esme y su antiguo novio que jamás conocí. Mamá embarazada de Lizzy.

Encuentro fotos de la señora Masen y de ellas en alguna fiesta de fin de año. Hay más en la escuela y parque de diversiones.

Cuando contemplo el rostro cálido de mi abuela Marie, noto que hay algo áspero que mis dedos tocan detrás.

Hay dos papeles, uno encima del otro. A pesar de que hay más al fondo, tomo los dos que están a la vista.

¿Y si son cartas?

¿Estoy siendo demasiado imaginativa?

¿Estoy siendo demasiado intrusa? Sí.

Abro el papel arrugado amarillento, pensando que voy a encontrarme con palabras cursis de amor de los años ochenta. Y es todo lo contrario. Cuando empiezo a leerlo, no hay nada romántico en él.

Todo lo que leo es artículo tras artículo y una firma en una esquina.

Es un papel judicial.

Hay una parte, en especial, que llama mi atención. El papel está firmado por Elizabeth Cailin Masen, juez de turno.

Año 1990.

Frunzo el ceño. Luego frunzo más el ceño. Sigo leyendo y creo que no puedo fruncir más el ceño.

Salen ambos nombres de mis padres.

 _Se le otorga la custodia de la menor, Isabella Dwyer._

Parpadeo y vuelvo a leer. El pecho me aprieta como si estuviera cayéndome en paracaídas.

Una custodia compartida. Este papel me asegura que estoy a cargo legalmente de mis padres. Y todo eso firmado por la madre de Edward.

Mi custodia, su hija legal.

.

.

.

Pero no biológica.

* * *

 **Soy mala, soy muy muy mala lo reconozco.**

 **Ahora les voy a explicar (aunque no con detalles porque en el otro ya sale igual)**

 **Primero, quiero decirles que ni soy abogada ni estudio derecho, por lo tanto, no sé si esto se hace así. Esto es ficción. No tengo idea cómo se hace el tema de las custodias.**

 **Aquí es dónde sale al descubierto todo lo relacionado con Elizabeth Masen. ¿Se acuerdan cuando Edward mencionó que su madre era abogada y ya no? Pues en el capi 23 se explicará. Todo lo que se hizo fue ilegal, esto separó a las tres amiguis.**

 **Bella NO es hija de la mamá de Edward.**

 **Creo que ya están suponiendo quién es, no creo que sea necesario que les diga.**

 **Les repito, soy mala, muy mala. Tuve esta idea desde el comienzo. Les dije que los secretos ya se estaban por destapar, y este es el último (creo) naa, si es el último.**

 **Me encanta el drama ¿se han dado cuenta?**

 **Por fa no me odien por tanta confusión, ni yo me entiendo**

 **Ah, desde ya aviso que esto se acaba. 4 Capis aprox.**

 **Besos y hasta el próximo.**


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 23

Tropiezo hacia atrás.

El shock viene de inmediato; el sudor, la desesperación, la negación.

Esto no es cierto.

Me duele el pecho.

 _Se le otorga la custodia de la menor, Isabella Dwyer._

Isabella Dwyer, no Isabella Swan. Dwyer. El apellido de mamá.

¿Pero cómo es posible?

Empiezo a respirar por la boca con dificultad mientras veo a mis manos temblar de miedo.

No me preocupo de que la caja cae al suelo. Tengo mi cabeza y razón puestas en el amarillento papel del año 1990. En el 90 yo tenía tres años. En el 90 Elizabeth Masen y su familia se marcharon de la ciudad. En el 90 ocurrieron cosas de las que me han estado ocultando.

Si soy adoptada, ¿por qué demonios soy Dwyer?

Tomo una profunda inspiración.

Arrugo el papel sin intención. Demasiado consternada como para fingir que no he visto nada, así que lo desenvuelvo como si necesitara leerlo de nuevo. Una parte de mí quiere romper aquella evidencia y hacer como si nada ha pasado. La parte desesperada en mi interior está dispuesta a borrar este acontecimiento. Sin embargo, la parte lógica, la parte curiosa de mí, no quiere eso.

Esa parte quiere indagar, investigar, descubrir.

Recojo la caja del suelo y busco los papeles que quedaron. Tiro todo encima de la cama sin importar el desorden. Mi pulso comienza a aumentar porque estoy desesperada tratando de encontrar respuestas por mi cuenta.

Desenvuelvo todo, sin encontrar nada que no haya visto. Solo hay dibujos míos y de mi hermana de pequeñas.

Mi hermana.

Acabo de comprender que ella lo sabía todo.

Mi hermana, que no es mi hermana.

Me echo a llorar.

Considero que soy una persona bastante tranquila, serena. Cuando Elizabeth murió, intenté con todas mis fuerzas aferrarme a la tranquilidad, pese a la crisis que tuve por el shock que esa noticia generó en mí. No obstante, a lo largo de este duelo terrible, nunca hice un berrinche, nunca intenté buscar la atención ni que la gente hablara con razones. Fui fuerte, todo el tiempo.

Y ahora siento que no puedo más.

Algo cambia desde que abrí este sobre.

Algo que le había comentado a Carlisle Cullen, mi psicólogo, en mi última consulta con él. Algo que venía pensando hace mucho tiempo: mi tranquilidad… en cualquier momento se vería truncada, y entonces explotaría.

Ese momento llegó.

No grito, solo tiro y lanzo y rompo cosas al azar.

Aun en medio de esta extraña crisis, mi mente divaga y me vienen recuerdos; pienso que jamás he visto mi acta de nacimiento, pienso que jamás vi una foto de mamá embarazada de mí.

De pronto, me doy cuenta que estoy llorando más de lo que creí que estaba haciendo. De pronto me escucho gritando sin haberme dado cuenta. De pronto estoy rompiendo los muebles a patadas con una fuerza que no es propia. Es una fuerza que nace desde el fondo de la decepción.

La puerta se abre y los rostros de mamá y Esme lucen alarmados. Más que alarmados, están confundidos, inexplicados.

Arranco las cobijas de un tirón.

—¡Bella, qué te pasa! —exclama mi madre, llevándose las manos a la cabeza— ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

Se me va a salir el corazón.

Mirar a mi madre no es lo mismo ahora.

Mis ojos caen en los de Esme, tan abrumados, y sé que se ha dado cuenta de las fotografías en el suelo, porque parece a punto de desmayarse.

Y es su expresión lo que me hace dar un vuelco a todo lo anterior: las mentiras. No necesito que alguien venga a explicarme con manzanitas. Lo entiendo todo, justo cuando siento que no tengo más que saber.

Mamá, al notar la evidencia, se acerca a mí.

—Oh, Dios mío, cariño. Ven aquí.

Retrocedo.

—No. me. Toques.

Mi rechazo le hiere.

Esme sigue sin soltar una palabra, pero a pesar del sobresalto abrupto, sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas.

Esme es la que ha estado para mí en todo momento. Esme ha sido mi confidente desde que soy una niña. Todo disfrazado de una mentira, todo para que la verdad no fuese tan horrorosa. Ahora, de pie frente a las dos, entiendo tantas cosas; tanta cercanía, tanta confidencialidad, tanto favoritismo.

Mi mamá me saca del trance.

—Bella —pronuncia mi nombre con cuidado, como si temiese que fuese a morderle—, todas las decisiones han sido tomadas pensando en tu bienestar. Todo, absolutamente todo ha sido por ti.

No sé si quiero llorar más fuerte por el hecho de que acaba de confirmarlo.

—No —digo.

—Cuando lo hablemos, te vas a dar cuenta de que todo está como debe estar. Tenemos que hablarlo, tenemos que hablarlo con calma las tres.

 _Las tres._

Miro de nuevo a Esme.

—Di algo —escupo enfadada— Di que nada de esto es cierto. Dilo.

—Bella, hablemos —ruega mamá, al borde del llanto.

—No —repito, tanto para mamá como para Esme— ¡Tú no!

Salgo del cuarto a toda prisa.

Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar; más que una muerte, más que una desilusión amorosa, más que el chismerío.

Jeremy me mira desde su silla de comer haciendo un gorjeo. Mis lágrimas impiden que le vea con claridad, así que salgo de casa antes de que su carita me lo impida. Jasper se hace a un lado, sorprendido por mi rapidez.

—¿Bella? —llama al ver mis lágrimas.

Sigo corriendo, ignorando sus llamados.

Voces gritan mi nombre, lo que hace que avance más deprisa. Es Esme llamándome a gritos, pero su voz se vuelve un eco lejano al cabo de un tiempo.

Empiezo a correr de nuevo.

.

.

* * *

Deambulo por el bosque.

El miedo acrecienta por el ruido de los insectos. La adrenalina me quema. Corro junto al lodo incrustándose en mis zapatillas.

El calor duró pocos días. La lluvia se volvió a instalar sin que nadie se extrañara. Esa es la realidad en Forks, no es como si me sorprendiera.

Mientras mis zapatillas crujen sobre la hierba humedecida, no dejo de pensar que es demasiado tarde.

También es demasiado tarde para pensar que debí traer una chaqueta más gruesa.

Ni siquiera me he detenido para descansar, o comer. Camino porque ha logrado bajar mis revoluciones, y porque no quiero que alguien me encuentre.

Así que, los minutos pasan, y yo sigo alejándome.

Tanto he caminado que puedo ver asomarse las primeras casas de Port Angeles.

Me detengo en la parada de bus para coger el único asiento disponible. Por suerte para mí, la gente de pie está lejos de querer ocuparlo, así que me siento con los ojos lagrimeados e hinchados, bajando el rostro para no ver sus expresiones.

Sola, uno piensa mejor. Sola, me siento menos abrumada. Sola, la noticia es menos dolorosa.

Mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo; es la quinta vez que pasa. No me tomo la molestia de tomarlo ni de cortar la llamada.

Ahora, tampoco lo hago.

Sigo con la intención de conseguir respuestas, pero tenerlas significaría regresar a casa y enfrenarlas. Eso es lo que estoy intentando evitar.

No tengo muchas opciones.

De hecho, tengo solo una opción.

.

.

* * *

Estoy agradecida que el rostro de la persona que tiene mis respuestas, sea quién me reciba.

—Bella… —Elizabeth Masen murmura— Todos están preocupados por ti.

Hago caso omiso de su reprimenda.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Me mira bajo espesas pestañas, dudando.

—No soy yo con quién tienes que hablar.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas otra vez.

—Tú, lo sabes todo. Lo has sabido desde un principio. ¿Cómo sé que mi familia no va a mentirme una vez más? ¡Tienes… tienes que ayudarme!

Elizabeth jala mi brazo hacia dentro de su casa. Más nerviosa que de costumbre, se asegura de que el pasillo está vacío. Luego nos dirige a la sala de estar, donde cierra la puerta con pestillo.

Estamos sentadas una frente a la otra, y ella se dispone a llenar dos vasos con jugo de naranja.

—Ten un poco de jugo. Te ves agotada.

—No quiero, gracias. —ella toma del suyo. Nunca me había fijado con la decencia que toma un simple vaso de jugo, limpiándose las comisuras como si se hubiese manchado, cuando es obvio que no. Aparto ese pensamiento fuera de lugar de mi mente, porque eso es lo último que quiero indagar con ella, porque hay muchas preguntas que mi boca quiere soltar al mismo tiempo— ¿Por qué soy hija de mis padres?

Mejor dicho: _¿Por qué no lo soy?_ Medito un instante ese pensamiento, comprendiendo la crueldad con que ello sonaba. No ser hija de mis padres hace que mi corazón se rompa un poquito más. No tengo su genética, no soy similar a ninguno. Siempre creí que mis ojos marrones se debían a papá, ahora sé que no es así.

Y mi hermana era parecida a mamá. Las dos se complementaban de una forma increíble, una unión que nunca logré tener. Lo que no quiere decir que me sintiese menos querida, ese el punto, jamás me sentí menos, jamás noté distinción. ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más pensaban ocultarlo?

Ahora puedo entender un poquito el dolor de mamá de perder a Elizabeth.

Ella era su única y verdadera hija.

La señora Masen me toma del brazo, sus dedos recorriendo la cicatriz en forma de media luna de mi muñeca.

—Esta es la razón —le contesta a la nada— Esto responde a muchas de tus dudas.

Espero impaciente a que continúe, mas no lo hace.

—¿Qué pasó?

Mi cicatriz nunca fue un obstáculo en mi vida, no fue algo por lo que avergonzarme. Los niños en la escuela se sorprendían de ver la marca allí, entonces yo les explicaba cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Les contaba sin recordar nada, porque así es cómo me lo plantearon desde pequeña.

Entonces, cuando Elizabeth menciona mi cicatriz, sé que la historia no es más que una patraña.

—Eras tan pequeñita, e inocente. —escucho el tic-tac del reloj en la pared de la sala, cuan película de terror—, muy traviesa. Las cosas se pudieron haber evitado. Esme tuvo tantos problemas, tantos que terminaron mal.

—¿Mal?

Elizabeth se muerde la boca.

—No debería decírtelo yo…

—Dímelo. No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

Suspira.

—Alcohol. Problemas de alcohol.

—Oh

—Tu padre biológico y ella discutían a menudo. Estaban poco enfocados en sus responsabilidades contigo. Inestables emocionalmente, todo el tiempo.

 _Mi padre biológico._

—Ese día, él me llamó para decir que no creía que Esme y él estuviesen capacitados para cuidarte. Renee no vivía en Forks en ese tiempo, así que solo estaba yo para buscarle una solución. Cuando él me llamó de nuevo…

—¿A qué te refieres con "él"?

—Eleazar. Tu padre biológico.

—Continúa.

—Discutí con _Eleazar_ por la tontería que estaba diciéndome. Llevabas el apellido materno, pero él de todos modos quería darte el suyo. Esme se negaba.

—¿Por qué?

Elizabeth chasquea la lengua.

—Le gustaba estar en contra de Eleazar. Por otra parte, existía el alcohol que hablaba por ella, actuaba por ella.

—Por favor, al grano.

—Recibí la llamada de tu abuela esa tarde, llorando por el teléfono. —suspira y agacha la cabeza— Estaba preocupada porque tú estabas en el hospital.

Me toco la cicatriz, por instinto.

»—"Te caíste" —recalca— pero no lo hiciste en verdad, Bella.

—¿Y cómo entonces?

Parpadea hacia mí, insegura.

—Esme te empujó.

 _Corro por el patio trasero de mi casa con la cicatriz en la muñeca, riéndome de las piruetas que hace mi hermana. Siento picor en aquella marca rosada, mas no le presto atención. Estoy demasiado maravillada por Lizzy._ No hay más recuerdos, ese es el único. No tengo que esforzarme en volver atrás, no tengo mi niñez reprimida.

Ni siquiera eso me sorprende. Tal vez me hubiese esperado una declaración diferente, pero parece que ya nada podrá sorprenderme nunca más.

En vez de preguntarle por qué demonios Esme iba a empujarme, estoy inclinándome a otra cosa distinta.

—¿Por qué este hombre no sabía nada de mí? —refiriéndome a mi padre biológico, no estoy preparada para decirlo en voz alta.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué te empujó?

Voy a gritar.

—No sé si quiero saberlo.

—Esme estaba borracha, te soltó de la mano pensando que estabas sujetándote de la baranda.

—No me importa Esme, no me importa en absoluto. Por favor, responde a mi pregunta.

Suelta un suspiro.

—Porque Esme no se lo dijo. Ellos habían roto su relación un tiempo antes de que ella se enterara de su embarazo. Una vez lo supo, fue imposible hacerle entender que él tenía derechos. Esme estaba dolida porque Eleazar le había dejado, estaba segura que fue por otra mujer.

—¿Y lo era?

—Nunca se le vio con otra persona.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Eleazar?

—Sí.

Toma un momento para mirar cada detalle de mi rostro.

—Déjame terminar mi parte de la historia.

No respondo.

—Con los antecedentes de Esme y tu accidente, iban a terminar quitándole tu custodia. Tu abuela Marie no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de ti y Renee no vivía en Forks. Tomé el caso porque sabía que terminarías en un orfanato. Reneé regresó, y quedamos en que ella atestiguaría en contra de Esme. —no me mira a la cara— Ella dijo que no tenían contacto alguno, que se llevaban mal y que Esme era una borracha. Todo eso para que no se viera extraño que yo le diese la custodia a alguien tan cercano, cuando se suponía que Esme era un peligro para ti.

»—Después que su declaración fuese aceptada, se hizo el papeleo de la nueva custodia y se suponía que Renee se iría de Forks, pero no lo hizo. —lloriquea— Todo había salido a la perfección. Esme entró a un centro de rehabilitación mientras que tú estabas con tu nueva familia en casa. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, mi superior se dio cuenta de muchas irregularidades, sobretodo porque supo que yo era cercana a la familia.

—¿Por eso ya no ejerces tu profesión?

—Me quitaron el cargo de forma permanente.

Tomo un momento de mí para comprenderlo todo sin mucho éxito.

—¿Y luego…?

—Tu madre me mintió. Quedamos en que te llevarían lejos para no levantar sospechas. Luego de que Esme saliera de rehabilitación se reencontrarían. No era tan necesario irse del país, podían haberse ido a Arizona, donde tenían la tienda de antigüedades. Les dije que podían meterme en un buen lío si se exponían. Esme salía contigo a la calle aun sabiendo todo eso, arriesgándose a que la policía la viera —se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos— No me arrepiento de haberte evitado ir a un orfanato, Bella, pero me merecía aunque sea esa petición. Cuidar mi trabajo, cumplir la promesa de marcharse de Forks.

Elizabeth pasa de una voz entristecida a una de mucho dolor. Ese tipo de voz que se usa cuando estás tan rota, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Y Eleazar?

—Como te dije anteriormente, Eleazar era inestable emocionalmente. Él no se creía capaz de cuidar de ti, aun si lo intentó cuando supo de tu existencia. Los dos eran iguales, demasiado incapaces de mantenerse por sí mismos. Así que, cuando pasaste a ser una Swan, él se marchó. Después de que me fui, nunca más supe de él. No sé si tu madre o Esme saben algo o no.

Eso no hiere mis sentimientos. No puede dolerme el abandono de alguien a quien no conozco.

Enrollo los brazos en mis rodillas, inclinándome hacia adelante lentamente.

—Entonces… rompiste las reglas en tu trabajo por mí. Les hiciste un favor a mi familia y ellos te traicionaron. Te pusiste de acuerdo con mi madre para mentirte a ti misma y a la ley, porque según entendí, tú eras el juez del caso. En resumidas cuentas, se montaron una buena actuación frente a mucha gente en esa audiencia, fingiendo que no se conocían. Y luego… les dieron la custodia a mis padres porque estaban seguros que Esme no podría acercarse a mí, debido a la mala relación que tenía con su hermana. Mi padre biológico me abandonó, Esme me empujó por la escalera y yo me voy a volver loca con todo esto. ¿No es así?

Elizabeth asoma una sonrisa triste.

—La vida no es color de rosa.

—No, pero tampoco es tan oscura. La vida no es tan cruel con otras personas.

Edward se asoma a la puerta con los hombros caídos. Cuando nota mi presencia, el color vuelve a su rostro.

—¡Bella!

Salto del sofá sin pensármelo a sus brazos. Edward me sostiene mientras suelta un largo suspiro. Me abraza como si llevara algún tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

—Aquí estás —susurro.

Deja un beso en mi frente, buscando la forma de mirarme sin alejarse demasiado.

—Yo debería decir eso. —responde— Dios mío, Bella, he estado tan preocupado por ti.

—¿Estabas buscándome?

—Por todas las putas partes.

Escondo el rostro en su pecho, las ansias de llorar viniendo como olas de fuego. En sus brazos, me siento en la confianza para llorar, para gritar, para expulsar todo lo que siento. Algo que no me pasaba antes. El hecho de que le haya confesado que lo quería, ha hecho que esto ocurriese.

—Todo es una mierda, Edward. Una verdadera mierda. Sácame de aquí, por favor. Te lo ruego.

Vuelve a estrecharme junto a él.

—Sí, mi amor, salgamos de aquí.

* * *

 **El padre biológico de Bella no se hará presente en esta historia, por si acaso. El por qué le mintieron a Bella hasta tan grande, eso solo se los puede responder Esme y Reneé. En ningún caso la mentira es buena y creo que esta la llevaron demasiado lejos. Yo no sé como es que Bella no le explotó la cabeza, a mí me llegaran a decir todas esas cosas y estoy analizandolas los siguientes veinte años.**

 **Esme cometió un error, Elizabeth se confió y le traicionaron, pero gracias a ella Bella está con la familia que está. Por si no entendieron bien, Elizabeth Masen era el juez que fingió no conocer a las Swan para poder llevar el caso a favor de ellas. Probablemente el juicio no se hizo en Forks ni en Port Angeles, porque sería difícil que alguien no supiera que se conocían, por algo inventaron lo de que Renee y Esme se llevaban mal, pero bueno.**

 **Perdón la demora, no me he sentido muy bien últimamente.**


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 24

Al cabo de un rato, no quiero contar más estrellas.

Sentada sobre una roca y envuelta en una cálida manta, me he puesto a meditar más sobre mi vida de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Edward respeta mi momento de meditación de espalda en la hierba. A ratos echa vistazos hacia mí para ver si me encuentro bien.

Contar las estrellas permite que me olvide un poco de la gravedad de todo. Mirar la luna me calma. Me gustaría que la noche fuera tan eterna como estas estrellas.

Exhalo un suspiro y Edward levanta la cabeza.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta.

Miro a la nada.

—Estaba pensando que, a lo mejor había un gancho con suficiente filo para haberme raspado la muñeca y dejarme esta marca. ¿No crees? —Edward no me responde— Un clavo.

Quiero creer que sí.

—¿Cuántas estrellas crees que hay en el cielo? —me cambia el tema.

Subo mis rodillas hasta que estas tocan mi pecho.

—Tú sabías todo esto ¿a qué sí? —tampoco me responde, lo que hace que pierda la paciencia— ¡Respóndeme!

—Sí, lo sabía —intento que el enfado no cruce la línea de la serenidad. Intento que eso no me decepcione, pero fallo. Se me calientan las mejillas— desde hace poco. Mi madre me lo contó.

No logro ver un cambio en mi enojo con esto último.

Me hace sentir vulnerable y estúpida que lo reconozca. ¿Cómo todo el mundo iba a saberlo, menos yo? ¿Cómo siquiera fueron capaces de creer que una mentira tan grande nunca iba a ser descubierta? ¿Cómo es posible que no pensaran que podía ser yo la que lo descubriera?

Y lo que es aún más absurdo, ¿Cómo es que tenían esos documentos guardados en casa cuando cualquiera podía llegar a ellos?

Estoy tan enfadada.

Mi visión enrojece.

Me pongo de pie, sacudiendo mi trasero de polvo.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que cargar con toda mi mierda. —comienzo alejarme.

Edward se materializa a mi lado en un par de segundos, cogiendo mi brazo y tomándome por los hombros para evitar que me marche.

—Escúchame, nada de esto es tu culpa y tampoco la mía. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. No era yo quién debía decírtelo.

—Aun así, ¿vas a decirme que nunca se te hizo familiar nuestros rostros? Te mostré a mi hermana en fotos, de pequeña.

Edward sigue cogiéndome de los hombros.

—No estaba seguro, Bella. Estaba muy confundido.

El coraje no se me quita. En realidad, no es tanto contra Edward, pero él está aquí ahora, y creo que me estoy descargando con lo primero que encuentro.

—Deja que me vaya.

—No

—Edward, suéltame.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas, Bella.

Suspiro resignada, bajando los brazos ante su seguridad.

—Necesito… necesito —respiro rápidamente, luchando contra las ansias de llorar. Aunque eso termina por desmoronarme. Me echo a llorar en sus brazos, porque estos se sienten cálidos, fuertes… se sienten seguros— Es que no puede ser.

Mi cerebro no puede aceptar lo que Esme es, ni siquiera soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta. De pronto todo parece una pesadilla.

Yo no quiero ser eso de Esme.

Lloro hasta decir basta. No estoy segura del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que mis ojos se agrietaron, pero sé que es casi de día.

He llorado toda la noche.

Edward decidió que recostarnos en el césped, era una buena idea, aunque lo dudo. Me duelen los huesos y tengo tanto frío que no siento las piernas.

Cuando él se despierta no me habla, sus miradas constantes de preocupación me hacen sentir querida. Frota sus manos en las mías para darme calor, y luego de un salto, me levanta del suelo. Tampoco me habla. Me toma de la mano y nos disponemos a caminar.

Después de que veo la primera casa asomarse, Edward se aclara la garganta.

—Tienes que llamar a tus padres y decirles dónde estás.

Hay una hoja verde pegada en mi zapatilla.

—¿A cuáles padres te refieres?

Podría haberme reído de mi mal chiste.

—A tus padres. A los únicos que has tenido y que siempre tendrás.

Cuando me paso la mano por las mejillas, estas están pegajosas por las lágrimas.

—No quiero.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—No q-

—No hagas lo que tu hermana hizo con ellos, independiente de que te hayan mentido.

Edward quiere hacerme sentir culpable para que corra junto a mis padres, pero eso no es lo que siento ahora.

—Llámalos tú, si quieres. Yo no lo haré. Y si hablas con ellos, diles que no regresaré a casa.

—¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

Encojo los hombros.

—A cualquier parte.

—No seas ridícula —se queja.

Llegamos a su casa, donde vemos a la señora Masen asomarse a la puerta.

—Edward ¿para qué tienes celular? —gruñe hacia él, apartándose rápido para mirarme— Chicos, ustedes se ven fatales.

—Gracias —decimos al unísono.

El calor de hogar me quita el frío. Podría echarme a llorar por el simple hecho de sentir una casa caliente.

Edward lleva a su madre hacia un rincón para hablar. Es tan obvio que quiere hablar sin que yo escuche que pongo los ojos en blanco.

Estiro mis manos hacia la estufa, fijándome en el color anaranjado del fuego.

Luego de que Edward termina de hablar con su madre, me dice que irá a hacer unas llamadas. No respondo nada de vuelta porque sé que se trata de mis padres y Elizabeth se va a la cocina para prepararme un café.

Hay una foto del señor Masen en una esquina de la chimenea de la que presto atención; tan serio e importante. Su expresión me produce algo de temor.

Pensándolo bien, creo que ahora entiendo por qué no le gusto al señor Masen.

Él sabe lo que Esme y mamá hicieron, sabe que por su culpa su mujer quedó sin trabajo. Probablemente me culpa a mí. Cree que yo soy igual de desagradecida que ellas.

Edward regresa.

No hay necesidad que diga nada. Se acerca y se sienta detrás de mí en la chimenea, envolviendo sus brazos por encima de mi pecho y descansando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

—No te muevas —le digo—Así como estás, tú conmigo, es todo lo que pido ahora.

* * *

Rosalie tiene que lidiar con señoras sordas y testarudas todos los días en la Floristería. Me sorprende la forma en que ella responde sin soltarle un grito. Las clientas no entienden que cuando no están las flores en vitrina, es porque… no hay flores.

Rose rueda un poco los ojos cuando la anciana pelirroja no está mirando.

—Entonces iré a otra tienda. —le dice la mujer a la otra mujer.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Rose las despacha con una falsa sonrisa y cuando ambas se marchan, suelta un resoplido.

—Dios mío, por favor ¡no quiero llegar así a esa edad!

Me rio.

La primera risa del día.

La señora Masen ingresa a la tienda con una caja llena de peonias y el flequillo desordenado sobre su cara.

Me había convencido de venir a trabajar con ella, a pesar de negarme unas cuantas veces. Sabía que con ella y Rose, iba a animarme un poco. Era eso o ir con Edward y Emmett, pero eso significaría llenarme de patatas fritas con picante todo el santo día.

No es como si venir a la Floristería fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo, sobretodo porque el olor a flores comienza a escocer mi nariz.

Rose mira entre Elizabeth y a mí, tamborileando sus dedos en el mesón.

—Señora Masen ¿Qué tan dispuesta está en darme media hora de descanso?

La señora Masen se arregla el flequillo rebelde, mirándole.

—Lo suficiente para que todas nos relajemos.

Rose sonríe, susurrando un suave "bien".

Luego, me mira.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Bella, y tu cabello necesita un poco de masaje. No me tardo.

Sale disparada de su lugar.

Elizabeth se echa a reír.

—Creo que estás en sus redes, lo siento.

Pese a mi insistencia en no querer, Rose termina haciendo una sesión de maquillaje con mi rostro. Tengo dolor de cuello por tanto rato que lo he inclinado para que ponga sombra y polvo en mi cara. No sé cómo demonios le hace, pero mis ojeras desaparecen.

Con mi cabello no me quejo. Dejo que masajee todo lo que necesite, eso me relaja. Cierro los ojos y permito que me peine a su antojo. Al cabo de unos minutos, parezco a punto de salir a una cita.

—Que bien has quedado —dice Rose con una sonrisa— Edward va a estar embobado.

—Bueno, sí lo estoy un poco —su voz, que no me espero, resuena en el lugar.

Edward está de pie con su gorra roja puesta en su cabeza.

La gorra que mantuve en casa durante un tiempo.

La gorra roja que nos unió desde un principio.

Esa gorra fue la causante de tantas casualidades.

—Oh, chicos, la tarde es tan larga ¿por qué no se animan a dar un paseo?

Edward suelta un suspiro, lanzándole una mirada a su madre, que hizo la propuesta.

—Se lo iba a proponer incluso sin tu ayuda, madre, gracias.

Elizabeth hace caso omiso al tono sarcástico de Edward.

No hace falta que diga nada, porque de todos modos todos me convencen de ir. Edward está esperándome en la puerta para que pueda acompañarle. No rechazo la oferta porque necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad, aire, frío. Necesito un poco de la vida misma. Y con la compañía de Edward, no existe algo mejor que eso.

No hay bicis ni autos de por medio, solo nuestros pies pisando el mismo suelo, nuestras manos unidas sin que nos avergoncemos. Somos más novios incluso si no lo somos oficialmente. Me pregunto si lo somos en verdad. Me pregunto si a él le gustaría ser mi novio.

—Cuando termine la escuela, me gustaría visitar Francia.

—¿En serio? —indaga.

—Sip —hace un silencio— Estás invitado, por cierto.

Se echa a reír.

—Ya lo estaba presupuestando, de todos modos.

Sonreímos.

Doy un paso hacia adelante, dando un giro para quedar frente a él. Mis pies se inclinan hacia arriba por mi estatura y me enredo en sus hombros como si alguien quisiese llevarme. Sin temor a nada, familiar en sus brazos, respiro su fragancia irresistible pegada a su frente, las puntas de nuestras narices rozándose sin pudor.

—Te quiero, te quiero mucho, y lamento si sentiste que me enojé contigo. Realmente fui muy estúpida.

En un rápido movimiento inesperado, Edward me coge de la cintura y alza en el aire. Da unos pasos hacia un lado y me deposita sobre una roca de cemento a media calle. La roca es lo suficientemente alta para que nuestros rostros estén a una misma estatura. Por último, siento un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo cuando sus manos se posan entre la línea que separa mi cintura de mi trasero.

—No estoy molesto contigo, cariño. Ya vas a ver qué todo, muy pronto, se va a arreglar.

Quiero creer en sus sinceras palabras, aunque me parezca imposible.

—No creo que-

Me calla con un beso.

Y luego otro beso. Podría encontrarle un "pero" a todo lo que me dice para que él pueda interrumpirme de esa manera.

Con sus ojos como el fuego, astutos, alejo cualquier rastro de vergüenza que pueda generar nuestra posición en la calle, frente a los transeúntes; yo, sentada en la roca. Edward, en medio de mis piernas.

Exhalo el aliento todavía juntos, cerrando los ojos.

—Bella —dice mi nombre despacio— no hay nadie en casa.

Haciendo caso omiso a la anciana que acaba de pasar, mirándonos, alzo mi barbilla hacia él.

—Vamos.

A diferencia de la primera vez, la casa está vacía. El silencio reina como esa noche, pero ahora no hay nadie durmiendo. Debo reconocer que sentir que hay alguien en casa, hace que todo sea mucho más entretenido, sin embargo, también, no tener a su madre deambulando por ahí, provoca que mi vientre bajo esté a punto de explotar antes de tiempo.

Tengo las manos sudadas, dándonos prisa hasta su habitación.

Los besos comienzan a subir de tono a medida que desaparece una prenda.

No me cohíbe que me vea desnuda estando todavía de día. Llega un punto del placer, de las ganas de tenerlo contigo, que todo es absolutamente pequeño para ti; no existe vergüenza, no existen límites. Tu mente se nubla, tu corazón reemplaza el cerebro.

.

Se me olvidan los problemas.

No pienso con claridad.

Mi cuerpo está lleno de placer mientras me preparo para llegar al clímax.

Edward atrapa mi pezón en su boca, succionándolo hasta que siento una punzada de dolor.

Sentada sobre él la imagen es mucho más provocativa, lo que me invita a seguir.

Y sé que dije que sentir la presencia de alguien en casa, es mucho más entretenido, pero estando solos no reprimo nada.

No sabía que podíamos hacer tanto ruido.

Hago un nudo de sábanas con mi mano cuando empiezo a temblar, moviéndome más rápido, hasta que me quedo sin aire, quieta. Al cabo de unos segundos, Edward también llega.

No me quiero mover porque sigo demasiado débil, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Hago el vago intento de salirme de encima, soltando una risita por la poca energía que me ha quedado.

Eso, hasta que tocan el timbre.

—Oh, no —gruñe Edward, suspirando.

Todavía uno encima del otro, el timbre vuelve a sonar.

—¿Te imaginas alguien abre la puerta? —bromeo.

Edward dibuja círculos en mi espalda con sus dedos, riéndose también.

—Después de esto, difícilmente alguien se haya querido quedar acá.

De nuevo, la puerta.

—Anda abrir, Ed. Puede ser importante.

Edward suelta el aliento, tomándome de la cintura mientras se sale dentro de mí.

Se coloca rápidamente su bóxer, pantalón, y la camisa al revés, pero sin darle importancia.

Lo veo irse de la habitación, todavía recostada y desnuda encima de las arrugadas sábanas.

Me tomo un momento antes de ponerme de pie, recogiendo mis prendas de ropa y colocándomelas sin prisas. Logro ver un ápice de mi desordenado cabello en el espejo de Edward. Estoy entretenida mirándome cuando mis ojos se van hacia la ventana.

Todavía sin corpiño, miro por encima de la cortina blanca, fotografiando el momento justo en que mi corazón se detiene.

Yo sabía que iba a pasar esto, sin embargo, no estoy preparada para ver el auto de papá fuera de casa de Edward.

Y menos cuando estoy en estas fachas.

Me termino de vestir en mitad de la escalera, descalza, cuando escucho la voz de Esme en la puerta y a Edward intentando convencerla de que no es el momento apropiado.

—Ya sé que no es buen momento, pero te repito-

Ella se da cuenta que estoy en la escalera, y si antes había estado con rabia, ahora es mucho peor.

Es imposible que pueda mirarla sin que mi vista se vuelva una mancha. Son esas ganas o ansias de golpear algo, solo para descargar tu ira.

Esme me mira de pies a cabeza, luego el aspecto de Edward.

Aunque disimula muy bien lo que, tal vez, acaba de percatarse.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 **Aaaah, cómo reaccionará Bella ¿aceptará hablar con Esme?**

 **Ahora, en mal momento llegaron. Cuando por fin pueden estar solos, llegan a interrumpir jeje**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, que leo siempre, por los alertas y favoritos, por seguir la historia desde un comienzo.**

 **También agradecer a las que se preocuparon por mi estado de salud, decirles que no es nada grave, solo es la cigueña que vino a tocar mi puerta y estoy esperando la llegada de mi primer bebé, que es una niña. Por esa razón, si a veces me demoro mucho en actualizar, es porque todavía no me siento bien, aunque se supone que ya estoy entrando en la etapa en que las náuseas deberían pasar, veamos que pasa jajaj**

 **Besos y hasta el próximo.**


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 25

Hay una delgada línea entre querer mandar todo a la mierda y tomarme cinco segundos para calmar mi acelerado pulso.

Como estoy en casa ajena, prefiero optar por lo segundo.

Son los cinco segundos más largos de mi vida. Esme está aquí y aunque pudiese echarla a patadas, sé que no se va a ir.

Puedo ver una parte de ella en mí, cosa que aborrezco. Porque justo ahora no quiero tener nada que ver con ella.

Edward me echa un vistazo para ver si estoy lista o no.

Claro que no estoy lista. Sin embargo, asiento hacia él.

Se vuelve a Esme sin estar seguro. Luego se acerca a mí y besa mi frente.

—Voy a estar afuera, con tus padres, volveré en unos minutos.

Verlo irse me produce una angustia que no puedo explicar. Tal vez se deba a que no hay nadie más aquí, aparte de Esme y de mí.

Es increíble como ahora, no podemos estar en la misma habitación, cuando antes éramos tan inseparables.

Después de que se cierre la puerta de calle, Esme parpadea, como si acabase de darse cuenta que estamos a solas.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero contéstame con la verdad, por favor. —no respondo a su pregunta, lo que toma como un sí— ¿Edward y tú se acostaron? Ahora, me refiero. Antes que llegásemos.

La pregunta es bastante incómoda, porque se ve nerviosa.

Pero como estoy enojada, no me incomoda.

—Sí

Esme asiente hacia el suelo, un poco cohibida por mi afirmación. Se arma de valor para tomar un paso hacia adelante.

—Quiero hablar contigo, explicarte muchas cosas. Te mereces eso, antes que prefieras sacarme de tu vida para siempre. —cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, todavía en la escalera, esperando que diga lo que viene a decir— Yo sé que estás triste y enojada…

—Al grano, Esme. No quiero escuchar tus lamentos. Viniste a darme explicaciones, entonces dámelas.

Se hace el silencio, el eco de su voz y la mía en la habitación.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que crecieras odiándome por lo que había hecho. Que te avergonzaras de tener una… madre alcohólica. Bella, si te pones a pensar con la cabeza fría, tenías exactamente lo que cualquier madre quiere para sus hijos.

—¿Qué? ¿Padres que no son mis padres y una tía que en verdad es mi madre?

—No —responde atropelladamente— Una familia.

—No confundas las cosas. Estoy enojada de que me hayan mentido. Ya, tal vez tuve una familia, pero siempre hubo esta mentira. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

Encoje los hombros.

—Dejamos que el tiempo pasase. Todo se nos fue de las manos. —la voz se le quiebra— Estuve un tiempo contigo antes que me enviaran a un centro de alcohólicos. Cuando regresé, Renee era para ti tu mamá. Y yo estaba bien con eso, porque te veías feliz. Luego, el tiempo transcurrió, y me avergonzaba que supieras la verdad. Hice cosas estúpidas cuando joven, no te protegí como debí hacerlo.

—¿Y la mamá de Edward? ¿Elizabeth Masen?

—Estamos muy agradecidos de ella porque…

—¡La traicionaron! Ella me contó lo que hicieron. ¿Cómo pudieron?

Esme se pone colorada.

—Se me salió de las manos…

Suelto una risita.

—Claro, ahora tu excusa para lavarte de culpas, es que se te salió de las manos. ¿Sabes? No puedes pasarte la vida cometiendo errores y esperar que la gente te perdone.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero todo está hecho ¿qué más puedo hacer?

—¿Asumir, por ejemplo?

—Lo hago, Bella, te lo juro. Todos estos años lo he asumido, aceptado. Te he visto crecer sin que sepas quién soy en verdad. He fingido durante toda tu vida ser una tía simpática y solterona. Y no me importa, de verdad que no, porque mi hermana y Charlie te criaron como me hubiese gustado hacerlo yo. Eres lo que siempre quise que fueras.

Ella se pone a llorar.

—No puedo perdonarte, Esme. No ahora.

—Por favor, regresa a casa. No le hagas eso a tus padres. Voy a irme si quieres, lejos si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero por favor no los hagas sufrir a ellos.

Me cubro la cara con las manos.

—Me da lo mismo si te vas o te quedas, no voy a regresar. Y con respecto a mamá y papá, ellos también me mintieron. —paso por el lado de Esme y abro la puerta— Ahora vete de aquí. Esta no es mi casa y no quiero hacer escándalos.

Cuando abro la puerta, veo a papá junto a Edward conversando. Y todo el coraje que aguanté con Esme, se esfuma. La valentía que estaba teniendo hasta ahora, la frialdad, todo se va. Y no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en llorar.

Él no es mi papá. No lo es en verdad.

Papá se acerca con precaución hasta mí, que me he quedado muda.

—Bella, ven aquí —me dice.

Cuando sus manos tocan mis manos, me echo hacia atrás.

—No

—Bella —insiste con sus ojos brillantes— Yo soy tu papá, siempre voy a serlo.

Ahora con él, y mirar a sus ojos, me recuerdan a tantos momentos de mi niñez. He visto estos ojos desde que tengo uso de razón, y estos ojos me han cuidado desde que soy muy pequeña, me aceptaron incluso cuando no era nada de él. Estos ojos me miran con amor.

Me retracto, porque mi corazón es más fuerte.

Él sí es mi papá.

Aprovechando el tropiezo, papá se acerca y me abraza. Me rompo en su hombro, lágrimas frías recorren mi rostro, acostumbradas a salir en el último tiempo.

Parece que he estado mucho tiempo abrazada de él, sin querer soltarlo, porque cuando me suelto me encuentro a la señora Masen junto a Edward. En ese momento no pienso en la rivalidad que todos tienen, solo puedo darme cuenta que tal vez no estoy tan sola.

Y mamá está junto a Esme, sus ojos volviendo a verse como cuando perdió a Lizzy. No me acerco, y ella tampoco. No necesita explicar nada porque todo está explicado. No necesita rogarme nada, porque no estoy preparada. Ella entiende que probablemente es mejor dejarlo así, por lo menos por un tiempo.

—Vamos a estar esperándote en casa, Bells —es lo único que ella me dice, en un tono esperanzador.

Los veo irse a los tres, y no puedo evitar sentir que se llevan una parte de mí.

* * *

—El señor Masen va a molestarse con mi presencia. No quiero incomodar a nadie.

Elizabeth me tiende una manta gruesa.

—El señor Masen va a entender la situación. Sé que es un poco tosco a veces, pero créeme que es más solidario de lo que todos pensamos.

Cuando ella dice "todos" se incluye. Supongo que todavía tiene fe en su marido.

Luego de que ella se marche de la habitación, Edward entra a hurtadillas.

Echo un vistazo al bolso azul encima de la cama. Bolso que mamá le entregó a Edward cuando yo estaba hablando con Esme, segura de que no iba a querer volver, entonces prefirió traerme un poco de ropa mientras tanto.

Encuentro mi pijama favorito y me quito la blusa delante de Edward, quedando en corpiño.

—Oye, mi madre puede regresar y pillarnos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues cierra con pestillo, entonces.

Edward me alza una ceja, pero no se mueve. En vez de eso, se acerca y se sienta a la orilla de la cama. Coge una de mis bragas limpias esparcidas sobre la manta, con el dibujo de un cerdito.

—Voy a tener una fantasía sexual contigo y este cerdito.

Se ríe y le quito la braga de las manos.

—Fue un regalo de Alice.

Termino de ponerme el pantalón de pijama y me acerco a él, envolviendo una pierna por encima de la suya y cruzando los brazos en su cuello.

—Duerme conmigo esta noche. Por favor. —susurro en su oído— Necesito sentir que… estoy acompañada.

Quiero sentirlo junto a mí sin que llegásemos demasiado lejos. Necesito caricias, besos. Compañía.

Toma mi mano desde donde estoy, dejando un pequeño beso.

Apaga la luz y se quita los zapatos.

Me meto dentro de la cama y espero paciente a que se recueste junto a mí. Permite que meta mis manos dentro de su camisa. El calor envuelve mi cuerpo en unos minutos. Reparte besos por mi rostro hasta que mis párpados se cierran cansados.

Ha sido un largo día.

.

* * *

Edward tiene un brazo en mi pecho y mi pierna está encima de su muslo. Abro los ojos sintiendo el peso sobre mi cuerpo. Edward se remueve, jadeando y abriendo los ojos también.

Hay luz en la habitación.

Cuando Edward se estira, pega un salto, sentándose.

Sin entenderlo, miro hacia donde está mirando, y salto también.

La señora Masen está de pie, sujetándose a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Mientras venía para acá me estaba preguntando si habías necesitado otra manta por el frío —dice a modo de burla— pero veo que no.

Me ruborizo, cubriéndome el cuerpo con la manta, a pesar de que llevo el pijama y que no pasó nada anoche.

—Bella estaba deprimida ayer y quise acompañarla.

Elizabeth asiente, todavía cruzada de brazos.

—¿Y…? —menea la cabeza, levantando ambas de sus cejas.

Edward y yo nos miramos sin comprender.

—¿Y qué? —le pregunta.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos.

—Sexo, chicos. ¿Tuvieron sexo?

Nos ponemos morados, no colorados. Morados, con todas sus letras.

Me cubro más con la sábana, avergonzada por el papelón.

—¡Madre! —gruñe Edward— No es de tu incumbencia.

Elizabeth encoje los hombros.

—Entonces sí, se han encamado. —suspira— Bueno, no les voy a decir que no pueden hacerlo, pero por el amor de Dios cuídense. Edward, especialmente a ti, no quiero a esta chica embarazada. Es menor de edad.

Se me viene a la mente el día en que casi tuvimos sexo en el cuarto de sus padres.

Si Elizabeth supiese probablemente me echa volando de aquí.

Todavía sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se echa hacia atrás, dispuesta a irse.

—Bella, por cierto, tienes visita. Y el desayuno está listo, así que dense prisa.

Me pongo un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta ancha. Armo una coleta desordenada antes de lavarme los dientes. Edward y yo chocamos en el pasillo para bajar. Abrocho mis zapatillas a mitad de la escalera.

Sorprendida, veo a Jasper sentado en el salón de casa de Edward. Elizabeth le ha atendido con galletas en forma de estrella y un café con leche.

—Este chico es un encanto, Bella, debiste haberlo traído a casa alguna vez.

Jasper, con su habitual sonrisa seductora, me guiña un ojo, poniéndose de pie y apretándome en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te he echado de menos.

Respondo a su abrazo del mismo modo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Elizabeth palmea el brazo de Edward, arrastrándolo al comedor para que empiecen el desayuno y darnos más privacidad.

Me siento junto a Jasper y cojo una de las galletitas, muerta de hambre.

—Han llamado esta mañana para decir que Newton ha confesado todo. Si todo sale bien, arriesga 30 años.

Suelto un suspiro, parpadeando asombrada por la noticia.

—Guau. No puedo creerlo… quiero decir, estoy feliz de que haya confesado, todo lo hace más fácil.

—Sip. Tus padres están más tranquilos, dadas las circunstancias —dice refiriéndose a mí— Y Esme…

—¿Cómo está Jeremy? —interrumpo.

Jasper no insiste.

—Extrañándote también. Todo en casa es diferente.

—Han sido dos días, Jazz. No exageres.

—No exagero.

Enredo su brazo con el mío.

—Bueno, no es solo por eso por lo que has venido ¿verdad?

—Nop —reconoce, echándose una galleta a la boca— vine por otra cosa más importante. —Espero ansiosa a que me cuente, pero él está entusiasmado masticando la galleta de vainilla— Bueno, les he mencionado a mis padres lo sucedido últimamente. Ya sabes lo trabajólicos que son, pero mi madre ha dejado un poco sus labores para estar más en casa. Ella me ha dicho que estarían felices si quisieses pasar una temporada con ellos.

Los padres de Jasper, los señores Whitlock, viven en Canadá, específicamente en Ottawa.

—Oh, eso es muy dulce por su parte.

No conozco Ottawa, por lo que esa propuesta me entusiasma.

—Puedes terminar allí la escuela y luego regresar. No tienes que quedarte para siempre.

La idea de alejarme un tiempo de mi familia, no parece una mala idea después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Además, conozco a los padres de Jasper, y ellos son las dos personas más amorosas que puedas encontrar.

—Déjame pensarlo.

—No hay problema —mastica otra galleta de vainilla, saboreando en voz alta— Antes que se me olvide, Pelusa no deja de rasguñar la puerta de tu habitación para ver si sales.

La señora Masen invita a Jasper a desayunar, pero este se disculpa de tener que marcharse. Después de que se ha ido, estoy todo el tiempo callada a la mesa, meditando la propuesta de Jasper. Aunque también se debe a que está presente el señor Masen, que me mira de vez en cuando sin decir una palabra.

Transcurridos unos días, vuelvo a la escuela. La idea de regresar a Forks no me hace ninguna gracia, pero no puedo reprobar el año solo porque no quiero volver.

Alice me ha mantenido al día en los deberes, y Bree logró convencer a algunos profesores que tuviesen comprensión sobre mi inasistencia.

Me topo con papá un par de veces, pero él solo sonríe hacia mí y sigue su camino, como si quisiese darme mi espacio.

—Necesitas la autorización de alguien para que puedas salir del país —me recuerda Bree.

Encojo los hombros.

—No pensaba arrancar, de todos modos.

—Bueno, pero… —Alice interrumpe— sabes que cuentas con nosotras, para todo.

—Lo sé —respondo cogiendo su brazo con el mío y uniendo el de Bree también— Incluso si me voy…

—Ay —Alice da un brinco— ya mejor cállate que voy a llorar.

Terminando las clases, y con un poco de tiempo sobrante antes de tomar el autobús, doy unas vueltas por el pueblo.

Sin darme cuenta, llego hasta el cementerio de Forks.

La anciana que vende flores en la entrada, me ofrece unas rosas y las compro. Son hermosas, tan llenas de color.

Camino por el sendero áspero con la música en mis auriculares sonando a todo volumen. Dejo que la melodía calme a mi desbocado corazón. No suelo venir a menudo a visitarla, pero siento que ahora es necesario. Se lo debo.

En su lápida de piedra están escritos sus nombres, la fecha de su nacimiento y muerte. Hay un breve mensaje de un versículo bíblico. Flores y un corazón hecho a crochet en una esquina. También hay un chupón celeste en el centro, que mi madre le trajo para que se sintiese más cerca de Jeremy.

Se aspira tanta soledad, tanto silencio. Aquí no hay dolor ni problemas. Aquí todos descansan ajenos del mundo.

Me siento de piernas cruzadas en el césped y arreglo un macetero para meter las rosas que compré.

—Hola, Lizz —le saludo en voz baja, temerosa— Quiero pensar que no estás enfadada conmigo por no haber venido antes. Se me hacía difícil, sabes. Además, este lugar es horrible. Estoy tratando de alejar el hecho de que estoy reunida con un montón de muertos. Incluyéndote.

Mi corazón desea que Lizzy esté escuchando todo lo que digo, y no parecer una loca.

—Supongo que, si eres un ángel de la guarda que nos cuida, ya te debes haber enterado que sé la verdad. Y no estoy enojada contigo por saberlo antes y que no me lo hayas dicho. Lo entiendo. Tal vez me hubiese callado si fuese al revés. —esquivo un mechón de pelo del viento— Hoy por hoy, la única certeza que tengo, es que sigues siendo mi hermana. Y que independiente de todo, siempre te voy a querer. Gracias por nunca hacer una diferencia conmigo, Lizzy.

»—Estoy en un gran lío, y no tengo idea de cómo salir. Tengo este sentimiento de odio en mi corazón, el mismo odio que sentí por la persona que te quitó la vida. No puedo evitar renegar de quién soy y quién me trajo. Espero que sea temporal, no me gusta esta sensación.

—Jasper dice que puedo irme con sus padres a Canadá por un tiempo. Y siento qué si hubieses estado viva, me habrías dicho que me fuera. No sé qué hacer, te diría que no tengo motivos para quedarme, pero estaría mintiéndote. —a medida que mis palabras salen de mi boca, me siento más segura de que me escucha— Por un lado está Jeremy, que es demasiado pequeño y temo que después no me reconozca. Y por el otro, está Edward. Él y yo somos… no lo sé. Somos más que novios. Él es mi complemento, es muy raro. Nunca había conocido a alguien que me entendiera tan bien como él. —arranco un poco del césped— Por favor, dime qué hacer. Te necesito. Me haces mucha falta.

El viento vuelve a llevar mi cabello al rostro, que agradezco, porque a pesar de que Lizz no me ve, no quiero sentir a las lágrimas invadirme de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hola! Actualicé rápido esta vez.**

 **A esto le queda entre dos a tres capítulos.**

 **Me cuentan que les pareció.**

 **Besosss**


	26. Chapter 26

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 26

Llevo un tiempo observando su lápida, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegará.

Todavía de piernas cruzadas, descubro lo que parece ser, mi lugar de desahogo. Limpio la única lágrima que permito dejar escapar.

Pasos se aproximan y tomo la decisión de marcharme. Pero cuando doy una vuelta, veo a Carlisle acercarse a la lápida junto a Elizabeth. Él trae un ramo de rosas, y una caja de chocolates.

—Doc —saludo, pasándome la mano otra vez por la mejilla. Espero que él no piense que soy una maleducada por no levantarme y estrecharle mano.

—Te he echado de menos en la consulta —señala, antes de mirar a la lápida frente a él. Intento enfocar la vista para ver de quién se trata, pero no lo logro— Te esperé ayer.

—Tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes.

—¿Todo bien?

Encojo los hombros.

—No del todo.

Su aspecto es el de un hombre que acaba de llegar a su cita; su cabello perfectamente peinado, brillante, y su ropa impecable hasta lo imposible. Deposita las rosas sobre un jarrón con agua, y en una esquina, la caja de chocolates. Hay una cinta roja sobre la caja, donde le envuelve una carta. Carlisle deposita un beso en la yema de sus dedos, antes de posarlas sobre la cerámica.

Mi intrusión no pasa desapercibida, porque apenas él levanta las manos de allí, me mira.

—Soy tu psicólogo 24/7, lo sabes. Puedes confiar en mí. —pesco mi labio entre los dientes, decidiendo si es buena idea hablar de algo como esto en el cementerio. Carlisle señala la lápida junto a él— Disculpa que no les haya presentado, Bella, ella es Meredith. Meredith, ella es Bella.

Siento un poco de pudor que acabe de presentarme ante alguien que no está, como si tuviese que sacudir mi mano frente al aire.

Observo a Carlisle, que sonríe.

—Meredith es mi difunta esposa.

Oh.

—No sabía que…

—Ella fue una de las razones por las que regresé a Forks. Hoy se cumplen diez años de su muerte, pero créeme, se siente como si hubiese sido ayer. —vuelve a sonreír— por eso entiendo tu postura, Bella, sé lo que se siente no querer dejar ir a un ser querido.

—¿Nunca se volvió a casar?

—Lo hice, pero estamos separados. Meredith es mi primera esposa.

Me cuenta lo dramático que fue perder a su esposa de un momento a otro. Ella fue diagnosticada de cáncer de páncreas cuando era demasiado tarde. Dos semanas más tarde estaban velando sus restos en este lugar, a pesar de que vivían en otra ciudad, su esposa pertenecía a este pueblo.

Él no se ve dolido contándomelo, así que supongo que lo ha superado.

Después de un lapsus, me presta atención.

—Dejémonos de hablar sobre mí y cuéntame que ocurre. ¿O prefieres que vayamos a la consulta? Tal vez te sientas más cómoda…

—Me fui de mi casa.

Sorprendido, parpadea dos veces.

—Vaya ¿qué ocurrió?

No sé por qué siento vergüenza de que sepa la verdad, como si él fuera a juzgarme por todo lo que ha pasado, y si yo tuviese alguna culpa.

—Porque me han mentido.

Carlisle, notando mi voz dolida, se acomoda en el césped.

—Adelante, Bella —anima.

A pesar de que no quiero, Carlisle me infunde demasiada confianza.

—Es una historia muy larga —miro al suelo, suspirando a mi pesar— Soy adoptada. Conoces a Esme… ella, ella es mi madre.

Lo dije. Eso que no quería reconocer, por fin estaba saliendo de mi boca.

Carlisle se queda en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Eso… es algo muy delicado —reconoce, sin saber cómo continuar. Quita algunas matas de césped del suelo antes de encontrar las palabras— y tú estás muy enojada ¿verdad? Por eso te fuiste de tu casa. Bella, es normal que te sientas así, y alejarte, es tu manera de que sepan que no estás de acuerdo.

—¿No cree que es una manera de escaparme? ¿Cómo si así todo no fuera cierto?

Él niega.

—Hacer un espacio con las personas, no significa escapar de ellas. A veces necesitamos nuestro espacio.

—Tengo chance de irme de aquí… por un tiempo. Pero tengo miedo de sentir que estoy perdiendo más que ganando.

Esboza una sonrisa.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, por un tiempo. Es temporal. Si tienes miedo de que las cosas cambien, entonces prefieres que no te cuente sobre la vida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estando lejos ves todo más claramente. Como a los niños. Cuando convives con niños desde que son pequeños, no te das cuenta en qué momento crecen, pero si dejas de ver a ese niño durante unos años, te vas a dar cuenta que en verdad sí ha crecido un montón. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Lo único que estoy pensando es que probablemente eso me pase con Jeremy.

—Sí —respondo despistada— Quedándome, no voy a ver cambios hasta que alguien venga y me los refriegue en la cara.

Se carcajea.

—A veces los riesgos son buenos, Bella.

—¿Y si no?

Encoje los hombros.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentas.

.

* * *

Devuelta en Port Angeles, paso al trabajo de Edward. Lo pillo justo en su hora de colación, por lo que le acompaño con una hamburguesa doble pepinillo.

Tengo que indicarle varias veces que tiene mayonesa en la comisura de su boca, pero Edward encoje los hombros, continuando con su comida.

Nos contamos un poco sobre nuestro día; le cuento sobre mi visita al cementerio y mi encuentro con Carlisle.

—¿Seguirás visitándole? —pregunta.

Muevo el pie derecho, nerviosa.

—Supongo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué?

—No has probado tu hamburguesa.

Y era cierto. Mi hamburguesa estaba intacta. La lechuga cae alrededor junto con la mayonesa. De pronto se me quita el apetito.

—Oh, es que… almorcé con las chicas.

Edward me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Segura?

Retuerzo mis dedos.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?

—Tienes razón.

Mientras venía de camino hacia acá, la manera en que yo iba a contárselo a Edward, no era tan difícil como está siendo en realidad. No podría juzgarlo si se enojara, pero estoy deseando que lo comprenda.

—Entonces… —Edward junta sus manos— ¿Estás pensando en tomar la oferta?

—¿Qué oferta? —pregunto perdida.

—La de Jasper. Irte a Canadá. —me atraganto con la saliva. Edward abre sus ojos como plato al ver enrojecer mi rostro por la tos— Oh, cariño. Lo lamento, no debí…

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Jasper?

Hace una mueca.

—Tal vez lo escuché…

—¿Lo escuchaste?

Resopla.

—Los espié. —su tono en las mejillas se vuelve más rosado— pero bueno… ¿lo vas a tomar?

Podría enojarme al saber que me escuchó a escondidas, seguramente con su madre, pero estoy sumida en lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, es lo que estoy pensando —reconozco— Quiero probar si… si así puedo sanar algunas heridas.

Edward se queda en silencio.

—Lo que no quiere decir que vaya a quedarme para siempre. Ahora lo que menos quiero es estar con mi familia, se me hace imposible y no pretendo pasarme la vida esquivándoles. Quiero… madurar. Quiero perdonar, si es que eso es posible. Y necesito estar lejos.

Nada, no hay palabras por su parte.

Intento que eso no me desanime.

—No quiero perder lo que tengo contigo, Edward. Pero lo necesito, de verdad.

Después de un rato, levanta su cabeza, y no veo más que seriedad.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Bella.

—No te pongas así.

—¿Así cómo?

—No te enfades conmigo.

Suspira, cierra sus ojos y luego toma mis manos encima de la mesa.

—No me gusta la idea de ti yéndote a Canadá y no verte, pero lo entiendo. Me he acostumbrado a ti durante estos meses, es normal que no quiera alejarme de ti.

—¿Me vas a apoyar?

Ruego por una respuesta afirmativa.

—Sí

No se le ve convencido. Y de regreso a casa, su cara no ha mostrado cambio alguno. No parece enfadado, solo un poco sorprendido. Triste.

Enredo sus dedos con los míos todavía en un extraño silencio. No se echa para atrás y tampoco me pide que lo suelte. No está rígido. Las acepta sin chistar. Muerdo mi labio porque no tengo idea de cómo animarle, así que pongo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, como si fuese un gatito que busca atención. Edward me mira de reojo, soltando una risita.

Después de poner cara de corderito, él se rinde.

—Bien, creo que, si vas a irte a Canadá, necesitas permiso de tus padres y un pasaporte. ¿No te parece?

Mira hacia abajo, abrazándome y mi sonrisa debería ser catalogada como la sonrisa más enorme del mundo.

Edward también sonríe.

Estoy enamorada.

Me estremezco cuando vuelve a decir que necesito el permiso de mis padres. A pesar de chistar, Edward insiste en que lo normal es que vaya personalmente. Eso me parece impensado, pero sé que debo hacerlo. El problema es que no quiero. Además, si voy a irme, necesito mis cosas. Todas. No puedo solo ir a casa una noche mientras todos duermen y pretender que no van a oírme caminar por los pasillos que, por algún motivo, suenan demasiado de noche.

Así que termino aceptándolo.

Edward va a acompañarme en todo momento, es lo que él dijo.

No ayudó qué a la mañana siguiente, cuando llamo a Jasper para decirle lo que he decidido, él diga que todos en casa están al tanto de las nuevas noticias.

Edward me mira como si yo tuviera diez años, recordándome que de todas formas vamos a ir.

Refunfuño.

Pienso por unos días la forma en que hablaría con ellos. Tener a papá todos los días cerca en la escuela hace que mis ansias acrecienten.

De manera que, una mañana, decido que es hora de enfrentarlos.

Le agradezco a Edward que quiera acompañarme, sin embargo, necesito hacerlo sola.

Llamo a mamá ese mismo miércoles al medio día. Ella parece tan sorprendida de escuchar mi voz, más aún porque el número es desconocido. Yo no iba a decirle que estaba llamándole desde el celular de Elizabeth Masen. No necesito más motivos para incomodarnos.

Su voz ansiosa me asegura que estarán a la hora punta en la cafetería. Preferí elegir una cafetería en Forks que en Port Angeles.

Me pongo un poco de perfume y arreglo la melena antes de salir.

Edward está en la puerta, sus brazos de oso abiertos para esperarme.

—Recuerda esto, Bells; mientras tengas confianza en ti misma, nada puede salir mal. —él nota que quiero romper a llorar, por lo que me separa y sacude mis hombros— ¿Lista? No me respondas.

Nos reímos.

—¿Irás por mí? Dentro de dos horas.

Mis ojos se cristalizan, mi nariz se vuelve roja y Edward le da un suave pellizco para animarme.

—Iré, mi amor. No te preocupes.

Nos besamos con demasiado ímpetu y tengo que apartarme antes de que se haga más tarde.

.

* * *

Mi madre se ha puesto su blusa favorita y los aretes de oro que papá le regaló en su último aniversario.

No se vestía tan guapa desde antes que Elizabeth se marchara para siempre.

—Te ves bien, hija. Me alegra saber de ti. —dice ella, para comenzar. Papá mueve su bigote, acomodándose en la silla y levantando la mano para llamar al mesero— cuando te oí por teléfono, pensé que estaba alucinando. Tantos días sin escucharte, me estaban pasando la cuenta.

Silencio.

—E incluso le estaba diciendo a tu padre que parecía como si te acabaras de casar.

Se echa a reír.

Papá le codea.

—Reneé —advierte.

Ella suspira.

—Está bien. Tu cara lo dice todo, cariño, estás tan enojada. Merezco cada uno de tus gritos.

El mesero se acerca y los tres pedidos café cortado.

—No quiero gritarles, mamá. No quiero pelear. Solo quiero que me escuchen. No quiero explicaciones.

—Está bien, te escuchamos —papá se acomoda.

Suelto todo lo que me he reprimido en los últimos días.

Les hablo de la decepción que sentí el saber que me habían mentido.

De lo mucho que me hubiese gustado estar al tanto de la situación desde un comienzo, que merecía saberlo más que cualquier otro.

Que tienen razón, que siempre serán mis padres.

Pero que estoy enfadada, y me resulta imposible mantener el contacto con tanta regularidad. Que, aunque lo intente, incluso hablando en este momento, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el daño que causaron. Tampoco la idea es recriminarles en la primera oportunidad.

Ellos me encuentran la razón. Y a pesar de que no quieren verme marchar, conocen lo suficiente a los padres de Jasper para saber qué con ellos, no me faltara nada.

—Te llamaremos cada vez que podamos. No quiero que te vayas y no regreses jamás. Eso ya lo vivimos una vez, Bella. No queremos perder a nuestra última niña. —a mamá se le rompe la voz— porque lo eres, lo has sido siempre. Nunca te quise menos que tu hermana. Asumo el error, pero no voy asumir nunca que no soy tu madre, porque lo soy.

.

* * *

Edward está esperándome en una esquina del único mercado en Forks, apoyado en el ventanal y masticando un trozo de chocolate.

Al verme, rápidamente se endereza.

—Hola, preciosa. —me acerco y lo atrapo con mis brazos— ¿todo bien?

—Todo bien.

—No sé si estás triste o contenta. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Me aprieto más contra él, como si fuéramos a ser uno solo.

—Estoy tranquila. En el camino te cuento.

.

* * *

Sabía que Edward quería hacerme la pregunta incluso cuando no empezaba a contarle como fue todo. De regreso a casa y luego de haber estacionado el auto, se atrevió a decirlo:

—¿Y Esme? ¿Qué opina de esto?

No había querido indagar mucho en ello, sobre todo porque ni papá ni mamá le mencionaron. Supongo que esperaban no discutir conmigo. De todos modos, Esme no era una razón justificada para mantenerme en Forks a la fuerza.

Pregunté por Jeremy, por supuesto. Sin embargo, no pregunté con quién lo dejaron. Eso era obvio.

Aprovechamos el tiempo a solas en su casa dentro de su habitación. Edward abre la ventana y nos quedamos encima de su cama hasta que el ventilador nos ahoga. Creo que amo la pared inclinada de Edward porque puedo apoyar los pies y contar cuantas tablas de madera hay en ella.

Es la única cosa que me hace dejar de pensar.

Edward peina mi cabello con su mano.

—Vas a conocer a un canadiense y te olvidarás de mí.

Todavía con los pies arriba, me quedo mirando a Edward desde mi posición.

—Como si eso fuese posible, niño tonto.

—¿Por qué no?

Jadeo.

—A ver, espera… ¿piensas que voy a fijarme inmediatamente en alguien? ¿por eso no quieres que me vaya?

—Solo digo que…

—Oh, por amor de Dios. Deja de decir tantas burradas. —por un momento pienso que no lo dice en serio, hasta que no veo ninguna sonrisa— Edward, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que has visto en mi familia pienses que la primera cosa que quiero hacer al llegar a Ottawa es conocer a un chico.

Sigue peinándome el cabello, lo que me relaja.

—Ya lo sé, fue un pensamiento del momento.

—Hmm…

—Es en serio. Me sigue disgustando la idea de no ver a mi novia durante un año.

Bajo los pies del techo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirándole.

—¿Así que soy tu novia? ¿Acaso Edward Masen tiene una novia por fin?

Me regala una media sonrisa.

—No te burles.

—No me burlo. Me encanta ser tu novia.

—¿Por qué pensaste que no lo eras?

—¿Tal vez porque nunca me lo pediste?

—¿Era necesario?

—Ed, ese es el típico pensamiento de alguien mata pasiones.

—Lo siento, seré romántico la próxima vez.

—No lo dudo, cariño.

.

* * *

Los padres de Jasper me llamaron una semana más tarde al enterarse de mi decisión.

La señora Whitlock se escuchaba igual que mi madre cuando le daban una buena noticia. Ahora entiendo por qué son tan buenas amigas. Esa manera de dar brinquitos mientras sostienen el teléfono, como si uno tuviera que soportar los gritos al oído. Lo dejé pasar.

Mientras el tiempo pasa, tengo esta ansiedad de que llegase el día, pero también estaba triste. Disfrutaba cada momento con Edward, cada detalle lo guardaba muy dentro de mi corazón, cosas que extrañaría cuando estuviera lejos.

Aunque él me hizo prometer que el contacto sería diario. Eso nos dejaba un poco más tranquilos. Existía whatsapp, Facebook, Skype. Tantas maneras para comunicarnos.

Y también, estaba el hecho de que extrañaba muchísimo a Jeremy. Necesitaba verlo antes de marcharme.

No quería que fuese un día antes.

Así que, quitando mi orgullo, llamé a mamá una tarde para que pudiésemos ponernos de acuerdo y visitarles. Ella estaba encantada. Feliz. Daba brinquitos más que la señora Whitlock.

Papá se encargó de ayudarme a sacar pasaporte y todo lo relacionado al permiso, por ser menor de edad.

La señora Masen me daba tips de cómo tratar a los canadienses. Ella pasaba allí las vacaciones donde sus abuelos en la niñez. A veces tengo que aclararme la garganta porque pareciera que se queda recordando demasiado, suspirando y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

El idioma era otro motivo por el que me ponía de los nervios, yo no tenía idea de nada de sus modismos. La escuela era algo que estaba posponiendo, incluso si ya sabía a cuál iría.

Alice dice que voy a acostumbrarme rápido. Bree piensa que debo entrar a una escuela de extranjeros. Ni siquiera sé si hay alguna allí.

Papá levanta un sobre blanco frente a mi cara, sacudiéndola y sonriendo con tristeza.

—Aquí está.

Tomo el sobre con manos ansiosas. Inhalo una profunda inspiración y lo leo.

Es el boleto de avión.

Me veo decidida a sentir este boleto como… no una salida fácil a los problemas, sino como una alternativa de aceptación.

No quiero pensar que estoy escapando. No es esa mi sensación.

Quiero ampliar horizontes; conocer gente, salir, terminar la escuela.

 _Necesito_ extrañar. Necesito sentir que debo regresar.

Pongo el sobre en mi pecho, mirando a papá, que todavía noto un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

Tengo 35 días.

35 días antes de que me marche.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Les traje un capi más tranquilo, bastante ligero a diferencia de otros, pero vemos que ya la decisión está tomada (con boletos de avión y todo) Bella tiene 35 días para pensarlo definitvamente. ¿Cuál creen que será su decisión final?**

 **¿Se va, se queda?**

 **Gracias a los que continúan siguiendo la historia.**

 **Besoss**


	27. Chapter 27

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 27

El término del semestre llegó tan pronto que todos nos vimos apresurados en los exámenes finales.

No solo estaba preparando mis maletas para viajar en dos semanas, sino que también estaba tratando de meter en mi cabeza cálculos varios, fechas prehistóricas y resúmenes interminables de lengua.

Francés estaba siendo un dolor en el culo para mí y para Alice.

Hicimos un esfuerzo tan grande como nuestro orgullo en entenderle cada palabra a Bree, y así tuviésemos diez en el examen.

Suelto un suspiro de resignación, escondiendo la cara en el libro.

—Estoy exhausta —suelto.

—¿Podemos coger unas cervezas de tu tienda, Bree? Necesito pasar mis penas con algo crudo en mi garganta. —Alice pidió dramáticamente.

Tomamos una, dos… hasta tres cervezas. Los padres de Bree se encontraban fuera del pueblo, por lo que no se darían cuenta de nada. Al menos por ahora.

El ardor quema mi lengua. Me encuentro apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de una silla plegable, mis pies cruzados encima de un taburete. Alice está riéndose a carcajada limpia de algo que no comprendo. Bree tiene las mejillas rosadas, brillantes. Sus ojos oscuros y saltones, me avisan que también, como yo, ha perdido los estribos.

Un nudo comienza a apretar mi pecho. Un nudo de tantos sentimientos que se ven envueltos en unas ganas de llorar terribles. Mis ojos se anegan en lágrimas. Me cuesta aceptar que voy a extrañar tanto a estas dos inútiles.

Dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que las chicas no dejan pasar.

—Bella, las que deberíamos estar llorando somos Bree y yo. Nosotras vamos a quedarnos en este triste y tan aburrido pueblucho mientras tú saltas a los brazos de esa hermosa ciudad.

Bree acaba de soltar un sollozo.

—Y vas a conocer tantos lugares, tantos chicos guapos…

Pero Alice le interrumpe.

—Detente, que en ese aspecto hemos perdido a nuestra Bella. Edward robó las pocas posibilidades de que se lance a la conquista. —ambas se ríen— Bells, tienes que aprovechar tu soltería.

Bree y yo nos miramos, pícaras.

—Lo dice la que está embobada con las atenciones de Jasper. —bromeo.

La campanita de la puerta hace su sonido presencial.

 _Y hablando del rey de roma…_

—Reyes… —corrige Bree, y hasta ese momento no me percato que lo he dicho en voz alta.

Sé que mis mejillas se han coloreado lo bastante para que Edward me note un poco atontada.

Jasper entra detrás de él, riéndose por el espectáculo.

A pesar de que Jasper y Edward nunca han sido buenos amigos, desde que me marché de casa, ambos se han estado viendo más seguido por mí. Jasper iba de vez en cuando a casa de la señora Masen para ver cómo estaba, o cuando Edward pasaba por mí a la escuela.

Eso hasta que tomé la decisión definitiva de irme de casa de los Masen.

No fue una decisión premeditada. Y aunque intentaron persuadirme, la situación estaba forzándome.

Sabía que el señor Masen tarde o temprano iba a molestarse más que "un poco" con mi presencia, y lo noté por cada discusión que escuchaba de él y Elizabeth dentro de su habitación. Lo que menos pretendía era formar un quiebre matrimonial, aún si su matrimonio ya estaba roto, como bien Edward me dijo para evitar que me marchase.

Sin embargo, me fui de todos modos, a más ni menos que la casa de Rose y Emmett.

La vida con los McCarthy era un constante vaivén todos los días. Sé que son bastante liberales y a la vez, sobreprotectores, pero nunca imaginé que tanto. A Rose le encanta tratarme como si fuese una hija.

No me canso de agradecer su hospitalidad.

A papá no le gustó la idea de que yo me fuese a vivir con ellos porque decía que eran bastante locos. Apenas notó los tatuajes en sus brazos, dio como conclusión que iba a perderme en el camino.

Le dije que solo serían unas semanas, eso lo dejo más tranquilo.

—Oye, Edward, llegamos justo al festín —Jasper le codea.

Pero Edward pasa de las cervezas por hoy. Se sienta con nosotros en el suelo en medio del local de comestibles de Bree, y apoyo mi espalda en su pecho, bebiendo lo poco que queda de mi lata de cerveza.

Después de un tiempo, el estudio ha pasado a tercer plano, lo que nos deja a todos riéndonos sin motivo alguno.

No podía dejar pasar el momento. Era mi última borrachera antes de irme.

Parece que han pasado cinco minutos desde que me apoyé en Edward, cuando en realidad han sido cuarenta minutos. Me rodea con un brazo y posa sus labios en mi oreja.

—Nena, deberíamos irnos.

Estoy algo mareada, pero sigo consciente.

—Oh, está bien —respondo apenada.

.

* * *

Logré ver a Jeremy un par de veces en las últimas semanas. Estaba tan grande y atrevido que me entraron unas ganas de llevármelo conmigo a Ottawa. Su rostro cada vez luce más como el de Elizabeth, aunque sus ojos definitivamente son los de Newton.

La señora Newton y Mike se marcharon de Forks en medio de las habladurías de la gente. Sabían que perdían por completo el juicio, y que Newton no tenía por donde tomar una defensa desde que asumió toda culpa. Ninguno se atrevió a acercarse a nosotros para decir nada más.

Aquel día en el juicio, me senté en un extremo con la señora Masen y Edward, porque no quería enfrentarme a Esme por ningún motivo. Ella me miraba de vez en cuando, como si estuviese enojada de que le ignorara.

Carlisle dice que Esme está pasando por una verdadera crisis. Se siente sola y abandonada. Mamá nunca me habla de ella porque sabe que no gana nada comentándomelo.

Ahora, me pasaba los días enteros junto a Edward. A veces le acompañaba en el trabajo. Los fines de semanas íbamos de pesca, al fútbol y todos los pasatiempos que no alcanzamos a hacer que él hacía con su abuelo. Lo sentía un poco triste y distante a veces, pero supongo que es parte de lo normal.

Me consentía, me repetía que nos mantendríamos en contacto.

Llegó un momento en que mis dudas comenzaron a hacer hincapié a mi decisión. A veces lo único que quería hacer era regresar a casa, o llorar, o patalear. Como si me estuviesen obligando a irme.

Hay muchas razones por las que quedarme, pero también hay muchas por las que irme.

Estaba confundida. Tenía el boleto de avión, maletas, sueños, esperanzas.

Necesitaba crecer, desesperadamente.

.

* * *

Corrí hacia fuera de la escuela, tan ansiosa como me era posible.

Edward ya estaba allí, esperándome. Se quedó un momento mirándome mientras me acercaba, sus brazos alzándose.

—¿Y…?

Espera curioso mi respuesta y mi sonrisa es imposible de ocultar.

—¡Aprobé!

Di saltitos y Edward se echó a reír. Me abrazó y dimos vueltas al aire por un momento. Estaba tan feliz de haber aprobado que no me importó que los demás pudiesen ver mis muslos al descubierto.

Condujo hasta la parte trasera de un local de comida rápida. En aquel lugar difícilmente alguien podría vernos. El sol estaba tan alto y fuerte que tuve que quitarme la chaqueta.

Con disimulo, tiré hacia arriba mi falda solo para que mi muslo se viera con más claridad. Crucé una pierna con la otra, deseando que Edward se diera cuenta. A pesar de que estaba atento a su celular, vi como miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, y una risita burlona se dejó escapar de sus labios.

—No te traje aquí a _eso_ , Bella, pero si nos queda tiempo tal vez podría pensarlo…

Hago una pequeña mueca.

—¿Y entonces por qué me traes aquí?

Deja de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo en su celular.

—Bueno, más bien te quiero hacer una pregunta —me indica apesadumbrado— una pregunta un poco tonta. Bastante diría… o más que bastante.

Mantengo la pierna cruzada con la otra, con intención de que él vea mi pierna. Aunque luego de su tono de voz, pierdo por completo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bella ¿tú vas a volver?

Su pregunta me pesca desprevenida. Es todo lo que no esperé que me preguntara.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Quiero saber si vas a volver.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta se supone que es esa?

—La clase de pregunta que cualquiera le haría a alguien que se va del país.

Parpadeo.

—Edward, yo sí voy a volver.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Encoje los hombros. A simple vista, parece un niño de cinco años.

—Porque tienes tantos problemas. Ni siquiera miras a Esme, ella tampoco a ti. Si bien… te llevas bien con tus padres, no veo que tengas un motivo para regresar.

Me quedo sin habla, estupefacta. Había ciertas verdades en sus dichos, pero no del todo.

—Tú lo eres —le digo sincera— mi motivo para volver.

—Bella, lo de nosotros…

—¿Lo de nosotros, qué? ¿No es lo suficientemente maduro para que siga? ¿No mereces ser mi motivo para volver?

—No lo sé —sacude su cabeza.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Estás rompiendo conmigo —no era una pregunta.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandan.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso. Bella, ese es el punto. No quiero romper contigo.

Me paso las manos por la cara, tratando de entender a dónde quiere llegar.

—Pensé que habíamos hablado el tema de los chicos. —se apoya en el asiento sin mirarme— Edward, mírame.

No lo hace.

—Mírame… ¿por favor?

Cuando él me mira, me quedo de piedra.

He visto llorar a Edward otras veces, mas no por este motivo.

Se me forma un nudo apretado en la garganta. Tomando impulso, me quito el cinturón y me abalanzo en su regazo. Él no me mira, se queda limpiándose la cara y me apoyo en él para que me vuelva a mirar.

—Bella, me da miedo sentirme tan solo como antes cuando no estés aquí.

Así que era eso. Diablos.

Edward tenía miedo de deprimirse por su abuelo de nuevo en mi ausencia.

—Oh, cariño, cariño. —repito con dulzura, ahuecando mis manos en su rostro— No te vas a sentir solo. Han cambiado tantas cosas. Tu relación con tu madre, ¿a que sí ha cambiado? Lo ha hecho. Edward, esto es temporal, te lo prometo. Te amo ¿me escuchas? Te amo tanto.

Lo beso en la boca en ese pequeño espacio del auto. Responde al beso con sus manos presionándose en mi trasero. Las uñas hundiéndose en mi falda, tan fuerte, y suelto un jadeo.

Tira mi labio hacia abajo y gimoteo hasta que vuelve a besarme.

Después que nos separamos, Edward sacude su cabeza, lo que hace que nuestras narices se rocen.

—Soy un marica.

Me echo a reír con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No —le respondo en un susurro, mirando más allá de sus ojos—, eres mi amor.

Me besa devuelta hasta aprisionarme en un deseo interior difícil de aminorar. Puedo sentir a su corazón latir como el sonido más fresco y sano que podría escuchar jamás. Sonrío todo el tiempo que lo tengo entre mis brazos, memorizando su fragancia, su respiración.

Memorizando a Edward.

Podría quedarme así por mucho tiempo y no me importaría.

Pero, por supuesto, eso no puede ser.

De pronto la ráfaga de un viento nos hace separarnos de inmediato. No es tanto el viento lo que nos consume, sino el grito histérico de una mujer que intenta sacarme de un tirón. Adolorida, me quito de encima hasta que logra soltarme.

Esme tiene los ojos rojos y enojados.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —me grita.

Me sobo el brazo, al tiempo que Edward sale del auto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú, querrás decir? ¡Loca!

Doy dos pasos hacia adelante; Edward me detiene.

—Bella, no hagas nada. Esme, no veo cuál es el problema, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

—¿Nada malo? ¡Se estaban revolcando por todos los cielos! ¡En un pueblo tan pequeño! Al menos… al menos búsquense una habitación.

Me enfurezco. ¿Qué se cree?

—Tú no eres quién para venir a decir lo que tengo que hacer. No eres nadie, ni siquiera para sacarme tan bruscamente de este auto. Sal de mi camino.

—Solo estoy tratando de evitar que cometas un error. Eres una niña aún para mantener este tipo de relaciones. Todavía eres una niña incluso para mandarte sola e irte al extranjero.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? ¿Temes que me quede embarazada por error, como te pasó a ti? Tal vez tengas miedo de que sea una borracha como tú también.

— _Bella_ —reprende Edward.

Sé que está mal recriminarle todo eso, pero ella empezó.

—¿No te das cuenta que estás haciendo todo mal? Estoy haciendo lo que… cualquier persona haría si pilla a su hija revolcándose en un auto con su novio, cuando ni siquiera tiene 18 años.

Suelto una carcajada.

—No me digas que acabas de llamarme hija, por favor. Omíteme las pesadillas.

Esme se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Bella, abre los ojos. ¡Entiende!

—¿Entender qué?

Sacude su cabeza, desesperada.

—Vas a terminar cometiendo mis errores. Vas a terminar… cometiendo los mismos errores de tu hermana.

Edward frunce el ceño, situándose delante de mí.

—Espera un segundo… ¿estás borracha? —le pregunta.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la lengua trabada de Esme, mucho menos de la botella escondida en su bolso.

—N-no… estoy bien. Estoy… estoy muy bien. Yo solo… yo solo no quiero que te vayas. —mira a Edward con verdadero odio— Tú… la estás llevando por el mal camino. Los hombres como tú son todos iguales. Los hombres como Eleazar no cambian. Los hombres como Michael Newton jamás se arrepienten. —mira hacia atrás, a mí— Te voy a decir cómo va a terminar esto: Primero vas a quedar embarazada y entonces Edward será demasiado cobarde como para quedarse. Después, volverá y te prometerá que cambiará. Y luego ¿sabes lo que va a pasar? Te matará. Te matará del mismo modo en que Newton mató a Lizzy. Te matará a base de mentiras, de ilusiones, te matará y dejará tu alma al vacío ¿Es eso lo que esperas en un futuro? No debes… no debes confiar en los hombres.

—Súbete al auto, Bella. —me exige Edward.

Esme le golpea el pecho.

—¡No! ¡No le digas lo que tiene que hacer, maldito troglodita! —empieza a llorar y estoy asustándome en verdad— ¡Malditos todos los hombres de este planeta!

Después de subirme al auto, Edward me sigue. Veo a Esme caer de rodillas al suelo mientras nos alejamos.

Mi corazón no deja de latir fuerte.

—Llama a tu madre —dice, sacándome de mi ensoñación— dile que venga a por ella.

Todavía sigo impactada.

—Sí, eso es justo lo que haré.

.

* * *

Mi madre llamó esa misma noche para decir que Esme estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Poco recordaba de lo que había hecho, pero que de todos modos se sentía fatal.

Me dejó más tranquila.

Edward se quedó conmigo en casa de Rose y Emmett hasta que me tranquilicé. Estaba angustiada por todas las cosas que Esme dijo. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención es lo mal que se vio. Esme no está bien, y necesita ayuda con urgencia.

No volvimos a hablar del tema después.

En los últimos días lo único que tuve en la cabeza fue mi viaje.

Alice, Bree y yo hicimos nuestra última pijamada en casa de Alice. Jasper me llevó a pelusa al parque una tarde. Mamá me invitó a almorzar lasaña junto a Jeremy.

Estaba teniendo una buena despedida.

Esa última noche, Rose y Emmett nos ofrecieron la casa mientras ellos salían a cenar. Por lo general no llegaban hasta después de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Todo estaba en silencio…

Cenamos en mi cama y vimos televisión. Enredamos nuestras piernas, abrazados durante unas horas.

Estuve en un silencio cómodo hasta que lo vi removerse.

—Oye, Edward.

—Dime.

—Ya que estamos en eso de las dudas… —me enderezo, viéndole a los ojos— ¿cómo sé que no vas a ser tú quién me cambie?

Se queda mirándome serio, hasta que suelta una carcajada.

—Imposible.

—¿Por qué imposible? ¿Acaso no existe la posibilidad de que me olvides?

Mira mis labios y deja un suave beso en ellas.

—Por ningún motivo podría olvidar a esta Bella optimista, que me ayudó a ver la vida de una manera distinta. Es bastante difícil olvidarse de ti, porque, eres un poco ruidosa.

Le lanzo una almohada.

—Yo no ronco.

—Nunca dije que roncaras.

Eleva sus cejas y yo elevo las mías, entonces nos largamos a reír.

Con bastante agilidad, Edward se lanza encima de mí y empieza a besarme. Nuestras ropas caen a los lados de la cama estorbándonos y me aferro a las tablas del respaldo con fuerza mientras me tortura con sus caricias.

Hacemos el amor en cada oportunidad que se nos presenta esa noche. No hay manera en que podamos parar sabiendo que no nos vamos a ver por un largo periodo.

En algún momento caemos rendidos uno encima del otro. Me acurruco como un bebé en su pecho, y nos quedamos dormidos.

.

* * *

Echo un último vistazo a mis maletas, enumerándolas para ver si no se me queda ninguna.

Edward y Emmett empujan algunas al maletero, mientras noto a papá asomarse en el auto detrás de nosotros.

Con el corazón apretujado, veo a Esme bajarse también.

Cuando mamá saca a Jeremy de su silla, corro para cogerlo en brazos.

—Oh, creo que voy a llevármelo también —bromeo mientras me lo como a besos.

Esme me dirige una tímida mirada, que no respondo.

Me voy en el auto de Emmett, junto a Rose, Edward y Jeremy.

Aprovecho al máximo el tiempo con este bebé sabiendo que lo encontraré enorme cuando regrese. Emite gorjeos y saluda con la mano a Edward todo el camino.

Rose mira hacia atrás.

—Oh, pequeño Jeremy. Dile a tu tía Bella cuánto la extrañarás.

Jeremy echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriéndome con sus paletas delanteras ya crecidas.

En el aeropuerto, intento que las ganas de llorar pasen inadvertidas. Sé que toda esta gente que está aquí, es la que debe estar. Incluso si Bree y Alice no pudieron venir, de igual manera las siento conmigo.

Jasper pone una maleta junto a las mías, y lo miro.

—Voy contigo —me dice.

—¿En serio?

Asiente sin darle muchas vueltas.

—Son vacaciones y mis padres decidieron darme una sorpresa con el boleto.

Reconozco que saber que Jasper viene conmigo, me deja más tranquila. No es como si me gustase viajar tantas horas en avión sola. Así que, por una parte, estoy más ansiosa.

Las despedidas nunca han sido mi fuerte. Y cuando comienzan a despedirse de mí, me bloqueo. No lloro. No puedo llorar. Les devuelvo el abrazo y prometo que volveré pronto. Mamá llora tanto en mi hombro que me deja la blusa empapada. Papá intenta calmarla luego de que se despide de mí.

Ellos mencionan lo mucho que lo sienten por todo, lo cual empieza a incomodarme que se disculpen tanto.

Esme ya está llorando cuando le toca su turno. Ni siquiera se atreve a tocarme.

—Lo siento… tanto. No sé qué otra cosa decir. —no nos abrazamos— Nunca olvides que te quiero.

Asiento, no digo nada más.

Y luego es el turno de Edward.

No se ve triste, tampoco feliz. Creo que este es el momento justo en que mi corazón se rompe, y también la barrera de hielo que impide mi llanto.

—Ven aquí —me atrae hacia él.

Nos abrazamos hasta que nos avisan de nuestro vuelo en el alto parlante. Estrujo su camisa y me estremezco, deseando que pudiese tomar el lugar de Jasper.

Me separa lo suficiente para tomar mi cara y depositar un beso en mi frente.

—Te amo —musita, alargando en lo posible las dos palabras— y nos volveremos a encontrar.

Luego nos besamos. No importa cuánta gente esté mirándonos en ese acto tan íntimo. No me importa nada más que nosotros.

—También te amo —repito con convicción.

Acaricio su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, antes de que sea hora de irnos.

Me limpio el rostro y Jasper pone un brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Lista para un viaje de aventuras?

Espero que los padres de Jasper se hayan tomado la molestia de preguntarle a papá que asiento compré para que estemos cerca.

Tomo una bocanada grande de aire.

—Lista y dispuesta.

—Esa es mi chica.

Nos alejamos de allí a pasos lentos y antes de que las puertas se cierren, lo último que veo es la mirada de Edward clavada en mí, despidiéndome con la mano.

* * *

 **Se fue :(**


	28. Outtake - Elizabeth Swan

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Outtake – Suspiro silencioso

 **Elizabeth Swan POV**

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos del abrigo y cruzo la calle a toda prisa. De vez en cuando miro hacia atrás, para corroborar que vengo sola. Avanzo con pasos raudos ahora más tranquila, hasta llegar a la tienda de los Tanner.

Bree sale con el cartel del pan, echando chispas.

—¡Hola, Lizzy!

No puedo evitar pegar un salto.

—Hola, Bree ¿qué tal?

Soy más que evidente cuando sigo caminando. En Forks, no importa el lugar al que vayas, siempre vas a encontrar a alguien conocido. Ese es el problema. Aquí todos me conocen.

—Intentando despertarme con un café —hace caso omiso de mi apuro— Por cierto, nos acaban de llegar panecillos dulces que están para chuparse los dedos, por si quieres pasar y…

—Sí, sí. ¡Nos vemos luego! —me marcho lo más rápido que puedo. No veo su reacción, y tampoco me tomo la molestia de averiguarlo.

Al final de la calle, miro a ambos lados y tomo un atajo.

Entro al vestíbulo. El olor a vainilla me produce náuseas. No es la primera vez que contengo las ganas de vomitar.

Lauren, detrás del mostrador, me regala una tímida sonrisa. Respondo del mismo modo con la cabeza gacha, pasando rápidamente al pasillo como pedro por su casa. Me pregunto si esta chica sabe más de lo que debería. A estas alturas ya debe sospechar muchas cosas. No le culpo, de todas formas. Nadie entraría porque sí a la oficina de Michael Newton.

Ni siquiera toco a la puerta, la abro y cierro sabiendo que estará detrás de su escritorio. Baja sus gafas hacia mí, inspeccionándome y vuelve la atención a su ordenador.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde. —escribe concentrado algo en el teclado— Cuando dijiste que era importante, no pensé que lo fuera tanto.

Me apoyo en la puerta de la oficina, el corazón saltándome furioso.

—Es que lo es.

Michael tiene sus días buenos y malos, pero hay días en que no sé con qué encontrarme. Como hoy.

—Acércate.

Camino hasta su escritorio; antes, todos mis miedos se disipaban con su presencia.

Se levanta de su sofá y me rodea hasta acorralarme. Sus manos, grandes y ásperas, dibujan un camino hasta el primer botón de mi abrigo. Sus ojos azules, hoy lucen como el fuego, ardientes.

Sé que me ve como su objeto, aunque una parte de mí siempre ha anhelado que me vea como la persona que soy, con este corazón que le he entregado, con el alma que le he regalado sin condiciones.

Me besa con fiereza mientras desabotona mi abrigo. Él no da lugar a las palabras. Su cosa favorita en el mundo son las acciones. Me levanta en el aire y mi trasero choca con el escritorio.

—En serio… esto…

—Cállate y bésame. —una nueva náusea me revuelve el estómago, lo que me impide seguir besándole. Agacho la cabeza aguantando la respiración. Michael suspira, abatido, con esa mirada de odio que siente cuando alguien le interrumpe— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

No se siente como si estuviese frente al amor de mi vida. A veces siento que Michael es más como un padre estricto que mi amante.

Mi padre es mucho más comprensivo que él, demasiado.

Los dedos se aferran a los botones de su camisa, mis nudillos blancos por la presión. Tomo una bocanada de aire porque de pronto la oficina se siente sofocante, imposible.

—Estoy embarazada.

El primer flechazo que tuve con Michael Newton fue en la secundaria.

Con quince años, buscaba excusas para ir a la biblioteca a contemplar al nuevo encargado de turno. Michael era serio y distante. Tanya, mi mejor amiga, decía que sus ojos eran como los de un felino. Ninguna decía lo muy guapo que era, solo porque se trataba de alguien mayor. Como si por ese hecho, estuviera lejos de ser una posibilidad de conquista, al menos para ella.

Jamás mencioné mis intenciones a mis amigas, sabía que se reirían de mí, así que guardé este sentimiento como algo sagrado. Fue mi amor platónico por años. Por mucho tiempo pretendí ser una aficionada a la lectura con el fin de llamar su atención.

Se forjó una amistad entre bibliotecario y alumna, hasta que todo cambió en mi último curso. En aquel momento, Michael comenzó a mirarme con otros ojos. Podía darme cuenta en la forma que su mirada se clavaba en mis piernas, en mis pechos.

Y yo, en poco tiempo, caí enamorada como una tontorrona.

Sus besos nunca fueron tiernos ni delicados. Su forma de besar era más bien el de un agresivo-masoquista. Él era el agresivo, yo la masoquista. Me sentí en las nubes porque ningún chico había sido así de posesivo conmigo. Y no nos engañemos, besé a muchos chicos antes. Nada como Michael.

Desde un principio supe que era casado; sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Conocía a su esposa y conocía a su hijo, porque era compañero de mi hermana.

Acepté los pros y contra.

No sabía lo grave que eso podía ser para mi vida.

Los ojos de Michael se clavan como dagas en los míos.

—No es gracioso —él dice.

Me armo de valor.

—No pretendo que lo sea.

Se separa de mí y alcanzo a apoyar los pies en la tierra. Soy tan débil en este momento, fingiendo ser fuerte y valiente. Su mirada es de odio puro, vergüenza. Tal vez decepción. No dejo que aquello me decaiga, por mucho que esté destrozándome por dentro.

Entonces, sin que pueda llegar a echarme para atrás, su mano queda a una corta distancia de mi mejilla, sin llegar a tocarla.

Impactada, me llevo una mano a la cara, incapaz de creer que haya estado a punto de pegarme.

—Mientes —dice, enfurecido— Mentirosa, eres una _puta mentirosa._

Empiezo a llorar y encogerme por miedo a que se acerque más. Doy unos pasos hacia un lado del escritorio y me alejo.

—¿Acaso nunca pensaste que podía existir esta posibilidad? ¿Creíste que ser tu amante conllevaba a que me acostaba contigo y nada más? A mí tampoco me emociona la idea de… de esto.

—Entonces, es muy fácil —sonríe con deficiencia— Deshazte del crío.

Sus palabras golpean con fuerza el poco raciocinio que me queda.

—¿Cómo?

—Deshazte del crío —repite— ¿Es necesario que te explique cómo deshacerse de un niño?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Corazón, yo nunca bromeo. Deberías conocerme ya.

Lo peor de todo, es que es cierto.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—Ese niño no es mío.

—¡Claro que es tuyo, maldita sea! —no sé de dónde saco la fuerza para gritarle— Terminaste siendo un bastardo miserable, negando algo que evidentemente no puedes. Y sé que, en tu pequeño cerebro de troglodita sabes que es tu hijo. —estoy temblando de piernas y manos— No voy a abortar.

Esboza una sonrisa petulante, el muy cretino.

Presiono los labios en una delgada línea y salgo de la oficina, llorando. Mi llanto es débil y silencioso. Paso junto a Lauren y no tengo la valentía para mirarle a los ojos. Odio que la gente me vea llorar. Me encierro en el baño tan rápido como mi sollozo es capaz de aguantar. Entonces lloro como no he llorado en años.

Caí en cuenta que nuestra obsesiva relación no estaba llegando a ningún puerto. Últimamente me da más miedo fallarle a él que a mis padres. Justifiqué cada grito propinado, cada mirada de desprecio, cada acción machista premeditada.

Me cansé. Había decidido acabar con todo de una buena vez, pero entonces estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, unos golpes me hacen levantarme del suelo.

Es imposible que se trate de Michael porque son golpes flojos.

Echo un vistazo a mi rostro en el espejo rápidamente antes de abrir.

Es Lauren.

Trae un vaso de agua y su mirada hacia mí es de lástima.

Dudo un segundo y lo acepto.

—Gracias —le digo en agradecimiento.

Bebo toda el agua hasta que no queda ninguna gota. Lauren sigue mirándome y sus ojos dejan la lástima para dar paso a la aprensión. Siento que en cualquier momento va a soltar alguna pregunta incómoda y sinceramente, no estoy para hablar con nadie. Así que, después que he tomado el agua, le vuelvo a agradecer y salgo corriendo del correo.

.

* * *

—No hay problema, Patty. Puedes ir a la clase la próxima vez.

Me abro paso en casa, rogando para que mi madre no note que he llorado. Sin embargo, para mi mala suerte, ella me hace señas con las manos.

Le ignoro, como siempre, y subo las escaleras.

—¡Lizz! —me grita.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me echo en la cama.

No pasa mucho antes de que la puerta de mi habitación se abra de golpe.

—Podrías golpear antes ¿sabes? Es mi habitación.

Mamá no dice nada respecto a eso.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Tengo mi cabeza escondida en la almohada, tratando de ocultar todo lo posible mi rostro.

—No dormí bien y me muero de sueño. ¿Puedes por favor dejarme sola? De verdad que no estoy para discutir ahora contigo.

Siento las manos de mamá arrancar la almohada. De pronto no tengo por dónde escapar. Ella me alza la cara y ve todas las lágrimas que he derramado.

Sus ojos se abren alarmados.

—¡Por Dios santo, Elizabeth! —intento quitarle la mano de mi cara, pero es inútil. A mamá se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estás haciendo contigo?

Me hago la fuerte.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—¿Nada? ¿Estás segura? Haz estado extraña desde hace un tiempo y sé que sea lo que estés haciendo no es bueno. —miro hacia otro lado— No es la Lizzy que yo conozco. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Confía en mí… por favor.

—No

—Sé que se trata de alguien, estás saliendo con alguien. Lo sé. Piensas que no me doy cuenta, pero soy tu madre. Y me preocupa este cambio de actitud tan horrible en ti.

—Mamá, no voy a decírtelo, no insistas.

—¡Pues voy a insistir todo lo que se me venga en gana! Eres tan joven para encapricharte así…

—Es demasiado tarde. —rompo a llorar.

—No es tarde. Eres joven, linda, carismática. Este tipo está convirtiéndote en una mentirosa, algo que no eras antes. Antes confiabas en mí, antes sonreías más.

—Es tarde —repito.

—¡No!

—¡Lo es! —le grito devuelta, lo que me hace voltearme y mirarla— Estoy embarazada.

A mamá se le pone la piel pálida como la leche. Asombrada, empieza a retroceder en la cama.

—No es cierto.

—Lo siento —me disculpo— Lo siento mucho.

—¿Quién es?

Bufo, de nuevo.

—No te diré.

Se lleva una mano a la boca para reprimir el sollozo. Por un momento creo que va a largarse, pero luego suspira, acercándose para decir:

—Es casado ¿verdad? Por eso no quieres decírmelo.

—¿Qué? —me falta la respiración.

—La gente está hablando de ti, dicen que estás saliendo con alguien casado. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Es que acaso te volviste loca?

—No hablaré contigo sobre eso.

—¡Elizabeth Swan!

—¡Está bien! Yo… lo siento, mamá. De verdad que lo siento mucho por todo esto.

Aleja la vista de mí, como si no pudiese creer que yo sea su hija. Sé lo decepcionada que se debe sentir, y no puedo decir algo que me haga justificarme. Yo también estoy decepcionada de mí.

—Estás castigada —me dice en un susurro— Me importa un reverendo rábano que seas mayor de edad. Estás castigada y te vas a quedar aquí encerrada a pensar en lo que estás haciendo, en todo el daño que esto puede generarle a una familia. No entiendes nada, Elizabeth, no entiendes nada de la vida.

Mamá sale rauda de la habitación, dando un portazo a la puerta. Todo queda en silencio. Me hundo en mis rodillas, y vuelvo a llorar.

.

* * *

Bella escala por las ramas del árbol frente a mi ventana y le ayudo a entrar. Cae de rodillas.

—Un día te vas a romper esa pierna y no vas a querer ver ramas de árbol por el resto de tu vida —le digo en broma— Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntar dónde andabas.

Durante los últimos años, he tenido que abrir esta ventana para que Bella entre y salga sin que nuestros padres se enteren. Solo Dios sabe lo que esta niña hace fuera de casa con sus amigas y Paul, su novio, pero si hay algo que me deja tranquila es que Bella no es como yo. Podría poner las manos al fuego por ella. Mamá y papá no lo harían. Ellos creen que su único gran problema es que Bella es demasiado rebelde y desobediente. Si supieran que eso no es gran cosa.

Bella nunca le haría daño a alguien.

—¿Si te digo que me fui a un motel con Paul, me creerías?

—No

—Bien, porque ni siquiera le alcanzó para el motel.

Me echo a reír.

—Dime por favor que no fue en la camioneta de su padre.

—Hubiésemos terminado en la parte trasera de la camioneta de su padre, pero estoy bastante segura que mi espalda no lo soportaría.

Le hago una mueca de dolor y ella asiente, sobándose la espalda.

—¿Te negaste?

El rostro de Bella se crispa, asintiendo.

—No es que sea la gran cosa, viniendo de él. —hablar de sexo con ella parece tan sencillo y fácil como hablar del clima. No hay secretos entre nosotras, o por lo menos por parte de ella hacia mí, no. Eso es lo que más me duele. Bella no tiene secretos para mí— Oye ¿Qué pasa?

Llevo poco más de un minuto cruzada de brazos, mientras nuestra conversación termina y Bella nota algo extraño.

—Nada ¿por qué?

No quería que ella se diese cuenta que discutí con mamá. Por lo general siempre acude en mi ayuda. Es una regla estricta que tenemos de pequeñas; ayudarnos, no importa quién sale perdiendo.

Solo esperaba que mi reciente pelea, no fuese evidente en la cena.

Ella se va a su cuarto poco después, y busco mi celular que no deja de sonar.

Abro el mensaje reciente y se me seca la garganta.

 _No me conoces ni una pizca, Elizabeth Swan. Y voy a matarte si crees que eres más astuta que yo._

Lo peor no es que él siga tan enfadado conmigo como para amenazarme, lo peor es que algo en mí sabe que va a cumplir esa amenaza.

.

* * *

Cuando todos se han ido a la cama, mamá regresa a mi habitación, ahora más calmada.

—No vengo a discutir, quiero que hablemos seriamente ¿Crees que puedes otorgarme eso aunque sea? Cinco minutos.

Cruzo las piernas sobre la cama, dejando que pase y cierre la puerta. Mamá se sienta y se pasa las manos por los ojos.

—No espero que lo entiendas —comienzo echándome el pelo hacia atrás— La situación, sé que es difícil. No estoy orgullosa ni mucho menos, y entiendo que estés molesta conmigo por ocultártelo, pero ¿cómo pensabas que iba a decírtelo? No estaba haciendo algo de lo que podía refregárselo al mundo.

Se cubre el rostro con una mano.

—Un hombre casado, por todos los cielos. Y estas… Dios mío ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Tenerlo.

—Ya, pero… ¿Y este hombre?

—Él no va a estar en nuestras vidas.

El rostro de mamá se crispa.

—No me gusta nada esto, nada. No me gusta tu relación con él y aún si no lo conozco, no me gusta él. Lizz, si tan solo…

—No te diré quién es.

Bufa.

—Si tan solo me dijeses quién es, para poder ayudarte. —casi me ruega— Hazlo por el bebé. Él no se merece que lo mantengas a escondidas. No es sano que, cuando él o ella crezca, se dé cuenta que su madre es la amante que nadie sabe que su padre tiene.

Diciéndolo así, sonaba horrible.

—No es tan así. Él… quiero decir… para cuando el bebé crezca, la situación va a ser diferente. Estás exagerando las cosas. No voy a pasarme la vida escondiéndome de la gente,

Frunce el ceño, negando.

—Es que ese es el problema… ya te estás escondiendo. Y lo peor es que te estás escondiendo de tu familia. Tu padre… tu hermana.

—Yo no quiero que ellos lo sepan.

—¿Por qué no? Esto se sabrá algún día.

Me hago un ovillo.

—Mamá, Bella cree que soy la persona más correcta en el mundo. No quiero que su decepción termine por odiarme.

—Bella nunca podría odiarte.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Bueno, no sé si sabes esto, pero todo en la vida se sabe. No importa cuánto intentes ocultarlo.

.

* * *

Llevo mi almohada y unas cabritas escondidas en mi espalda.

La conversación con mamá no tuvo buena recepción, aunque ninguna de las dos se puso a discutir. Me dio un beso de buenas noches e hizo prometerle que hablaríamos por la mañana.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Bella está sentada frente al ordenador con los párpados cansados. Hace ademan con la mano para que pueda pasar— No puedo creer que estés haciendo la tarea de la escuela.

Se ríe, dando un bostezo.

—A veces puedo ser aplicada.

—Me parece bien.

Me señala la almohada.

—¿Y eso? ¿Tienes pesadillas? —se burla.

—Nop. La verdad es que quería ver una peli, y… traje cabritas, entonces…

—De hecho, debes cerrar bien la puerta.

Una de las cosas que me encanta de Bella es que es apañadora. No importa cuán cansada esté, siempre, pero siempre está disponible.

Nos acurrucamos en su cama con la bolsa de cabritas en medio. Sus pies se entrelazan con los míos y reímos por la estupidez de la escena en la película. En algún momento, la protagonista es azotada con una pelota de voleibol y Bella se echa a reír tanto que se tiene que apretar el estómago.

Luego de que terminan los créditos, cojo el control remoto para buscar algo más.

—¿Qué hay de ti y mamá?

Trato de parecer distraída.

—¿Qué con qué?

Encoje los hombros, sus ojos pesándole por el cansancio.

—No sé, estaba rara en la cena.

—Como si no la conocieras ya, solo está agotada por el trabajo.

Asiente en medio de un silencio extraño.

—¿Estás bien? —su pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Está mirándome, intuitivamente como mamá.

—Estoy bien. —intento sonar sincera, y su reacción me deja tranquila: me ha creído. Bosteza y me acerco más para rodearle con los brazos. Su sien choca con la mía y lucho para alejar las lágrimas— Te quiero.

Entre quejidos somnolientos, ella murmura.

—Sí, lo sé —cierra los ojos, perdida en su sueño— yo también te quiero.

.

* * *

Firmo la carta con mi nombre antes de dejarla en la mesita de centro. Todavía a oscuras, salgo de casa arrastrando el bolso junto a mí. Miro hacia atrás sabiendo que no veré por un largo tiempo este lugar. Tan desolada y perdida, doy media vuelta y me aparto en la acera, dándole la razón a mi madre sobre escapar de los demás.

Guardo mis ahorros de mis antiguos trabajos y el actual, en un monedero.

Compro un boleto a Seattle para las ocho y me duermo en los bancos del terminal de buses. Por la mañana, mi cuerpo se siente adolorido ante la incomodidad. Una anciana me ofrece un cigarrillo, el cual rechazo.

Ocupo el asiento junto a la ventana, y creo que la mujer sentada junto a mí se siente un poco incómoda de verme llorar todo el camino.

Soy toda mocos para cuando es medio día. Mi cabeza no deja de pensar que a estas alturas ya todos saben que me he ido. Me imagino a mamá hecha una furia. Papá intentando consolarla. Bella confundida. Mi carta fue clara, corta, concisa. Evité irme por la tangente. Tampoco les dije la verdad, ni siquiera en una carta fui capaz de hacerlo, pero les dije que me iba porque estaba enamorada.

O sea, quería que pensasen que todo lo hice por amor.

Un capricho de una tonta enamorada.

Genial.

En Seattle, ignoro todas las llamadas perdidas y mensajes enviados y me voy al baño. Desesperada, meto el celular dentro del inodoro. Me arrepiento apenas lo hago porque el baño se tapa. Luego corro por el terminal de buses como una loca.

Encuentro un lugar barato para comer. A pesar del revoltijo que tengo en el estómago, no puedo sino pedir una hamburguesa enorme con extra mayonesa.

Deambulo por Seattle toda la mañana buscando un lugar donde dormir. Cuento los billetes de mis ahorros en el inodoro de un baño público. Hago una cuenta mental de lo que necesito. Esperanzada, guardo un poco para las emergencias. Temo que no me alcance lo suficiente para poder vivir.

Alquilo una habitación cerca del metro. El espacio es bastante reducido, pero por lo menos tiene baño propio. La cocinilla es un desastre y la cama parece sacada de los años 90. Me arrimo encima y pretendo que me encuentro en mi habitación. No es tan difícil imaginarme en ella cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para imaginar. La única diferencia es que la cama no se siente como la mía. Esta es áspera y ruidosa. Es un tanto incómoda.

Pienso en Michael y en su amenaza. Una parte de mí ruega para que no se desquite con mi familia. Conociendo su temperamento, haría cualquier cosa para no quedar como un idiota.

No le gusta perder, no le gusta ser el débil de la relación.

Los primeros meses fuera de casa son difíciles. El dinero no alcanza con lo que gano en la fábrica de chocolate. El hijo de mi arrendador, un hombre de unos cincuenta y pico, se ofreció a darme empleo como contador porque estaba desesperado. Acostumbrada a los números, después de trabajar en una tienda de comestibles, acepté sin pensármelo dos veces. Oculté mi embarazo para no tener problemas, lo que no me produjo ningún obstáculo.

No tenía un contrato, y estaba embarazada, difícilmente alguien iba a contratarme si se enteraba, así que guardo este trabajo como un tesoro.

Hasta que un día, sin embargo, la tranquilidad que albergaba se vio truncada cuando, en la acera frente a la panadería que siempre frecuento, vi a Michael.

La piel se me erizó de tal manera que tuve que sobarme los brazos. Le pedí permiso a la dueña para ocupar su baño. Me quise encerrar para siempre allí, tenía la sensación que en cualquier momento alguien golpearía a la puerta y la voz grave de Michael me haría saber que estaba perdida.

Pero él no me vio. Así que, después de unos largos minutos, decidí salir.

Regresé deprisa a casa, debatiéndome si correr sería seguro en mi estado, o pretender que no le había visto.

Fue ahí cuando supe que no podía quedarme en Seattle. Era un destino demasiado obvio.

Sin saber muy bien cómo le haría, renuncié al trabajo, entregué las llaves de la habitación y marché a Bellevue.

Era cerca y barato. Lo único que podía permitirme en ese minuto.

Tenía lo estrictamente necesario para vivir durante unas semanas. Si no me daba prisa en buscar empleo, terminaría viviendo en la calle. Alojé en una vivienda que era una especie de hostal. Estuve allí una semana antes de ofrecerle mi ayuda a una costurera.

La mujer necesitaba a alguien que limpiase su casa durante la semana. Ella era demasiado anciana para hacerlo. Su jubilación apenas le alcanzaba, así que se ganaba la vida haciendo tejidos y vendiéndolos. Sentía que ambas nos entendíamos, yo tampoco tenía dinero para nada.

No se sorprendió de ver como mi panza empezó a crecer. Dijo que lo supo desde el momento en que crucé su puerta. Supongo que se trata de alguna intuición de la edad.

Hice un currículo y lo presenté a todos los lugares que encontré. Tenía la esperanza de que alguno de ellos quisiese mis servicios, pero todos me rechazaban antes incluso entregarles mis datos. Mi embarazo era la razón por la que no podía prosperar. Sentía tal discriminación que me ponía a llorar en la calle.

La señora Brown, la costurera, me consolaba diciendo que los días lindos estaban por venir. Yo albergaba ese deseo.

Nos llevábamos bien. Mientras limpiaba los muebles y ella tejía, conversábamos de todo. Le conté sobre mi amorío con un hombre casado y la razón por la que me encontraba con ella ahora. No dejó de despotricar en contra de Michael hasta que no encontró más insultos que inventar. Después me contó que tenía seis hijos, pero solo uno de ellos le visitaba con frecuencia.

Aún si me sentía bien con la señora Brown, vivía con el temor de quedarme sin un peso. Si ella moría en cualquier momento, estaría totalmente desamparada.

Con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando, me pude alquilar un cuarto mucho más amplio. No era la gran cosa, pero mejor que el anterior, incluso diría que mejor que en Seattle.

Entonces, el invierno llegó.

No tenía muchas oportunidades de coger un ordenador con internet, pero por alguna razón hoy necesitaba uno. Luego de ir a mi cita con el doctor, entré a un cibercafé con un poco de desconfianza. Pronto mis dedos hicieron contacto con el teclado y no me detuve. Me inventé un correo electrónico y le envié un mensaje a Bella.

Estaba tan decidida a hacerlo, porque le echaba mucho de menos. Además, sentía que se lo debía.

Me costó escribirle sin quebrarme en silencio. Las palabras nacieron de mí como una especie de despedida. No quería que sonase de esa manera, pero fue inevitable. Pulsé enviar y esperé. Me quedé lloriqueando frente al ordenador hasta que decidí enviarle otro a Tanya, mi mejor amiga.

Una tarde, termino mi trabajo con la señora Brown y camino a casa con el frío calándose en mis huesos. La ropa ya no me cierra, de manera que el abrigo lo llevo suelto.

Reviso mi monedero cerca de la parada de autobús, cuando la voz familiar me detiene de golpe.

Primero pienso que estoy delirando. Después empiezo a respirar con dificultad. No puedo correr en mi estado, por lo que no intento arrancarme. Michael está de pie, su cigarrillo a medio apagar, y vestido formal como siempre. Su mirada es de auténtico alivio. Parece más guapo que la última vez que lo vi. Trato de alejar el estremecimiento que él causa en mí con su presencia.

Comienza acercándose mientras sus ojos se posan en mi vientre. Sonríe con socarronería.

—Si no supiera que estás embarazada, no te habría reconocido. —dice mofándose de sí mismo— Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. Dónde nos vinimos a encontrar…

Pongo las manos encima de mi panza, para protegernos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué quiero? Llevas desaparecida ¿seis meses o más? ¿Y me preguntas qué quiero?

—Déjanos en paz, Michael.

—Te fuiste sin decir adiós. Dejaste a tu familia a la deriva porque eres tan cobarde como yo. Admítelo. Somos iguales.

Me tiemblan los labios.

—Yo no soy igual a ti.

—Y tuviste tanta inteligencia en arrancar de mí, que no te pusiste a pensar en lo que dejabas atrás. —no le contesto— ¿En serio no quieres saber? ¿Seis meses y ya olvidaste que tienes una hermanita?

El corazón retumba como un tambor.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Bella en esto?

Michael se acerca, tirando su cigarro apagado al suelo.

—Es simpática ella, sabes. Y bastante ingenua. Siempre que la veía por ahí, pensaba que era un alma muy viva, alegre, tal vez incluso ilusa. Ahora, sin embargo, se ve tan triste. Considérate responsable de su cambio. Mal que mal, es por ti que está así.

Se me nubla la visión, empiezo a pensar mal desde ya.

—¿Qué le hiciste…? ¿Qué te atreviste hacer?

—Aparte de darle trabajo, nada. —¿Qué? Niego con la cabeza— Tú arruinaste a tu familia, a mí no me vengas a culpar.

Retrocedo unos pasos, insegura.

—Déjanos en paz —repito— Deja a mi familia en paz. Si me escapé… fue porque sé de lo que eres capaz. No quieres a este hijo, tampoco quieres que yo lo tenga. Así que… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Pensaste que sería tan idiota como para hacer lo que creías correcto? Solo para no tener problemas con tu esposa.

Doy media vuelta y me voy. Para mi suerte, no me sigue, y me subo al taxi con el corazón en la boca.

.

* * *

Michael no quedó tranquilo ese día. Tres días después seguía viéndolo en el mismo lugar. El último día me hizo subirme al taxi junto a él y decirle al chofer a dónde nos dirigíamos. Allí fue cuando supo dónde vivía. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y me dejó ir.

Me sentía desprotegida.

Maldecí mi mala suerte, con un dolor punzante en mi bajo vientre. Ignoré ese dolor porque estaba tan estresada que pensé que se trataría de eso.

Sin embargo, a los pocos días, rompí aguas camino al trabajo.

Le explico a la enfermera mi situación mientras me deriva hacia una silla de ruedas. No tengo ni mis pertenencias ni las del bebé. La enfermera me tranquiliza diciendo que no debo preocuparme. Soy enviada a un cuarto a solas donde espero a que me atienda el doctor. No tengo tiempo de avisarle a la señora Brown de lo que ha pasado.

Me tienen toda la mañana con monitores y muerta de hambre.

Cerca de la media tarde los dolores de parto son cada vez más insoportables. Grito y me aferro a la almohada, escupiendo veneno por los poros.

Por la noche, estoy lista para dar a luz.

Todo transcurre sin complicaciones. El bebé nació entre alaridos y murmullos de las enfermeras. Me dejan cogerlo en brazos todavía con el cordón umbilical sin cortar. Sus parpados cerrados me impiden que vea sus ojos. Tiene largas pestañas y unos buenos pulmones para gritar.

Beso su cabeza antes de que la enfermera se lo lleve a otro extremo.

Me regresan a la habitación unas horas más tarde. La enferma deja mi ropa sobre una silla y no tengo fuerza de voluntad para esperar a que traigan a mi bebé, así que en poco tiempo mis párpados cansados se cierran.

Despierto con una sacudida brusca. Me desperezo y parpadeo hacia el rostro borroso de Michael.

Me asusto y me alejo lo más posible, todo lo que soy capaz de hacer acostada en una camilla.

—Vamos —me dice.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, date prisa.

—No —me suelto de su agarre.

—Vamos, te estoy diciendo. No es una pregunta. Vamos o no sabes lo que te voy a hacer.

Michael tiene los ojos rojos de ira.

—Mi hijo está por llegar. No voy a ir a ninguna parte con-

Me detengo cuando se levanta la chaqueta y me enseña lo que a simple vista es, un revólver.

—Te voy a matar sin pensarlo dos veces si no vienes conmigo. Sabes que hablo en serio. Yo no bromeo, cariño.

Por supuesto que no bromea.

Me levanto de la cama adolorida por la operación y le sigo hasta el baño. Me tiende la ropa que he traído y tengo que vestirme rápidamente. Estoy asustada y aterrada, sin saber qué va a pasar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Michael rueda los ojos.

—Vas a regresar por tu crío más tarde. Deja de poner cara de madre desesperada cuando apenas lo pariste hoy. No sabes nada de él.

—Es mi hijo, imbécil —le respondo.

Hace caso omiso de mí. Caminamos por los pasillos y trata de sonreír. A pesar de que intenta que sonría también, no lo hago.

Está lloviendo a cántaros cuando cogemos un taxi.

Abre la puerta con algo que no logro ver y entramos. Mi casa está en silencio, fría y desolada. Me quedo en un rincón esperando que me diga lo que tenga que decir y se marche. Pero mirándolo bien, no parece con ganas de querer irse. Empiezo a ponerme muy nerviosa. El vello de mis brazos se paraliza cuando sus pasos comienzan a acorralarme en la pared.

Antes de que pueda pensar en algo más, Michael me da vuelta la cara en una cachetada.

—Te dije —dice, agarrándome y haciendo lo mismo con la otra mejilla— que te deshicieras de ese crío. Odio cuando me desobedeces, cariño. Lo odio profundamente.

Llorando, me llevo las manos a ambas mejillas.

—Eso no te corresponde. No tienes… ningún derecho sobre nosotros.

—¿En serio? —me toma de los hombros y me empuja hasta la cama, donde me lanza con fuerza— Ese niño tiene mi sangre. Podría ir y llevármelo porque me pertenece.

Me echo a reír.

—Nunca harías eso. Te evidenciarías. A ti nunca te importé ¿por qué de pronto un bebé cambiaría las cosas? Tu mundo de ensueño. Tu esposa y tu querido y malcriado hijo Mike. ¿Crees que quiero que mi bebé sea igual que él? Estás muy equivocado.

—Somos familia, de todos modos —recuerda mientras se arrodilla en la cama, subiéndose y encarcelando mis brazos con sus manos envueltas en guantes— Además, nunca dije que quisiese evidenciarme. Podrías tener una hermosa casa aquí en Bellevue, criar a nuestro hijo, venir cada vez que pueda y salir a pasear. Tener nuestra propia familia. Y luego, en Forks, tendría que fingir que he estado en cosas de negocio.

—Eres patético, un infeliz cara dura.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

—Soy patético, infeliz y cara dura, todo lo que quieras, pero bien que te metiste a mi cama cada vez que te lo pedía. ¿A que sí?

—Suéltame.

—Y gritabas…

—Suél-ta-me.

—Y me pedías más, y más…

—¡Suéltame!

Me suelta el tiempo suficiente para volver a agarrarme.

—Me tienes harto.

—Te odio

—Te amo, Lizzy. Te amo tanto.

—Yo no, ya no te amo. No sabes cuánto te odio. Me arrepiento tanto de haber caído como una estúpida. Ahora sé que, independiente de todo, nunca nadie se va a fijar en ti como yo lo hice. Estás viejo. Reconócelo. Te vas a quedar en tu caótica vida con tu esposa, la única que alguna vez te ha soportado tantas humillaciones.

—Cállate.

—Te sentiste seguro de que todas las jovencitas se mojarían por ti. Qué lástima que con los años te hayas puesto tan… miserable. No eres atractivo para nadie, ni siquiera para ti mismo.

Sus ojos se agrandan, saliéndose de sus órbitas. Y luego, sus manos enguantadas se ajustan con violencia alrededor de mi cuello, impidiéndome respirar.

Empieza a golpearme con el puño, una, dos, tres veces. Estoy aleteando contra las almohadas en busca de aire.

—Te lo di todo… todo. ¿Y me pagas de esa forma?

La mano de Michael presiona con fuerza mi cuello y por más que trato de quitarle la mano, no lo consigo. Con determinación, coge la almohada junto a la cama y la deposita sobre mi rostro, terminando así con mi tortura.

El no poder respirar comienza a ser desesperante, angustiante. Pataleo hasta que algo en mi interior me lo impide. Una fuerza descomunal se cierne a través de mi garganta, y entonces de pronto lo único que veo son los ojos llenos de rencor, odio y dolor de Michael.

Veo a papá.

A mamá.

Bella, a mi hijo.

Veo todo lo que dejé inconcluso en Forks.

Mis ojos no se cierran nunca.

Y luego no vuelvo a ver, ni a sentir, nunca más.

* * *

 **La vida de Lizzy se resumió en todas las malas decisiones que tomó. Para su mala suerte, tuvo un desafortunado desenlace.**

 **Nos leemos prontito!**

 **Besos**


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo final!**

* * *

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 28

 _1 año y medio más tarde…_

 **Edward POV**

Los copos de nieve me recuerdan muchísimo mi infancia.

Mi madre echaba chispas cada vez que mi abuelo y yo salíamos a hacer figuras en el patio trasero. A ella no le gustaba porque yo terminaba resfriándome.

Nos entregaba unas cuantas zanahorias pequeñas y yo corría a toda velocidad por la puerta trasera, gritando eufórico: ¡Tengo sus narices!

Eran buenos tiempos. Tan buenos que son imposibles de borrar.

Hace un par de años, recordar aquello era indicio de un mal día. La nieve me ponía de un maldito mal humor. Ahora es diferente. Haberme pasado meses haciéndole creer a mi mente ser el responsable directo en su muerte, no solo provocó un cambio extremo en mi comportamiento, sino que también una separación emocional con mi madre.

Descubrí de una manera muy cruel lo horrible de ese sentimiento llamado culpa. No había manera en el mundo de que _alguien_ pudiese convencerme de lo contrario.

Ese alguien, obviamente, no se llamaba Bella Swan.

Cuando Bella Swan llegó a mi vida, lo hizo demostrándome la fuerza del optimismo. Esa forma impensable de verle el lado bueno a algo tan malo como la muerte. Buscar esa pequeña esperanza, la luz parpadeante en la carretera. El rebrote de una planta a la que debemos cuidar tanto como a nosotros mismos.

Nunca supe realmente como le hizo, o si era alguna cosa del carácter.

Aún en sus malos momentos, nunca la vi aflojarse. Por supuesto, muchas veces perdió la fuerza para continuar, pero de ningún modo permitió que eso le arrebatase las ganas de vivir. Así que se limpiaba las lágrimas, y seguía. En ese momento comprendí que, si ella podía, yo también.

Empieza a nevar más fuerte y retiro la mirada de la ventana. Melancólico, saco la libreta y un boli de la cómoda.

Anoto algo al final del papel con una sonrisa burlona. Luego, como la mayoría de las veces, comienzo a leer todas las razones que tengo para extrañar a Bella Swan.

Nadie sabe este pequeño y freak secreto.

 _Razones por las que extraño a Bella con doble ele._

 _1.- Su sonrisa._

 _2.- Sus besos_

 _3.- El marrón de sus ojos._

 _4.- La suavidad de su piel._

 _5.- Su voz._

A continuación, leo las siguientes, que, pensándolo bien, voy a tener que tacharlas si quiero que ella los lea alguna vez.

 _6.- Sus ronquidos, a pesar de que le dije que no roncaba._

 _7.- Su baba en la almohada por las mañanas._

 _8.- La línea en su entrecejo._

 _9.- Su voz de niña de tres años cuando se enfada._

 _10.- Su culito apretable._

Me rio de solo imaginar la reacción de Bella al leerlos.

¿Para qué voy a mentir? Extraño su culito. Me gusta porque es redondo, pequeño y respingón. A veces recordarla es demasiada tortura. Siempre me voy por las ramas…

Y eso que ha pasado año y medio.

Desde el momento en que nos despedimos aquel día en el aeropuerto, supe que ese año, iba a ser eterno. En el sentido de que se extendería. No fue una sorpresa cuando me lo dijo. No se sentía preparada para volver porque un año no era suficiente, y en cierto modo le encuentro razón. Para los motivos que tuvo para marchar, era necesario que tuviese más tiempo para ella misma. Así que lo entendí. Y ella estaba feliz de que lo hiciera.

Los que no lo entendieron tan bien fueron sus padres. Estaban seguros de que Bella estaba haciendo todo eso para no volver jamás. Se arrepentían de haberle permitido marcharse en primer lugar. Hablaban desde el dolor y la impotencia de saberse lejos. Me encargué de hacerles ver que ella no estaba haciendo eso a propósito para castigarlos, como bien señaló Esme en una ocasión que fui a visitarlos.

El impacto de la noticia duró unas semanas. Al cabo de un tiempo ya lo habían superado.

Le enviaban cartas y postales cada mes para que supiese que se encontraban bien. En ellos, también le adjuntaban fotos de Jeremy, los cuales Bella guardaba en su libreta de apuntes, revisándolas varias veces al día.

En lo referente a Esme, por petición de Bella, lleva un tiempo atendiéndose en la consulta de Carlisle Cullen. Se armó de valor para llamar a casa solo para decirle que viera un médico. Luego del suceso en el auto, Esme gritando y golpeándome, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que no estaba bien. Así que Esme, emocionada por la inesperada llamada y advertencia de su hija, decidió tomar la petición.

Poco a poco, las piezas volvieron a sus lugares. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, mas no imposible.

El celular vibra en mi escritorio.

Guardo la libreta junto con el boli antes de checar de quién se trata. Miro el reloj con el reflejo de mi sonrisa en el rostro, y me doy prisa para darme una ducha. No me quedo el tiempo que debería dentro, y me envuelvo en una toalla blanca en la cintura, chapoteando los pies en el desastre de agua que he dejado en el suelo.

Mientras me seco el cabello, vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Me pongo el pijama limpio, y me siento frente al ordenador, encendiéndolo con entusiasmo. Mis dedos pican de ansiedad al ver aparecer la llamada entrante. Presiono contestar y en segundos el rostro de Bella adorna mi pantalla.

Le sonrío, emocionado, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?

Se toca lo que sea que tiene en la cabeza, riéndose, y se quita algo en forma de tubo anaranjado chillón que cuelga de su frente.

—Son ondulines que me dio la señora Whitlock. ¿A que estoy guapa?

—¿Qué clase de Doña Florinda eres?

—Gracias, buen novio.

—Oye, —le digo entre risas— Sabes que te ves preciosa con todo lo que te pongas.

Entorna los ojos todo lo mejor que puede.

—He echado de menos hablar contigo por aquí. —señala medio tristona.

Por temas de estudios, ninguno de los dos ha podido sentarse frente al ordenador tanto como nos gustaría.

—Yo también —contesto con absoluta sinceridad— Benditas vacaciones por Navidad.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Habla por ti, yo tengo que trabajar.

—¿Encontraste trabajo? ¡Bella, eso es genial!

—No estaba muy esperanzada, pero estoy sirviendo café en un lugar de gente muy maja.

—¿Ganas bien?

Se lo piensa un momento.

—Algo así, no me quejo.

Cada charla que tenemos, no importa la cantidad de habladurías incoherentes que podamos tener, para nosotros siempre será importante. Nos escuchamos el uno al otro; reímos, contamos anécdotas divertidas, hablamos de lo mucho que nos extrañamos y lo perra que es la distancia.

—¿Tonificando músculos? —me pregunta desplomándose cerca de la pantalla, luego de que tocara el tema de mí y el deporte.

Levanto mi brazo, pretendiendo tenerlos.

—En eso estoy.

Bella se cubre la cara con las manos.

—No quiero un novio de piedra, Edward, por favor.

—¿Qué tienes contra los musculosos? —finjo indignación.

—Nada, pero para eso mejor me consigo una piedra como novio.

—No me cambiarías por nada del mundo —le desafío.

Sus cejas de elevan, incitándome.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Por qué debería seguir contigo?

Lo pienso un minuto— Puedes tener todas las flores gratis que quieras.

Se echa a reír.

—De acuerdo. Tú ganas.

Después de una momentánea celebración, nos ponemos serios.

—Entonces… ¿a dónde vas?

Yo sabía que saldría. Los ondulines no eran porque quisiese acostarse a dormir. Bella pone los ojos como si hubiese esperado toda la conversación para que me dignara a preguntar.

—Tori —responde, refiriéndose a su amiga Canadiense, con quién terminó la secundaria— Tori quiere arrastrarme a las pistas esta noche.

—Vaya. Tómate un mojito por mí.

—En tu nombre. —me guiña un ojo.

Hablamos hasta que noto la oscuridad en la ventana de mi cuarto. En este sentido el tiempo es un maldito traidor, llega demasiado pronto.

Se reclina en la silla para acercarse y lanzarme un beso.

—Te amo, hablamos luego.

—Te amo también —respondo devuelta— Y por favor, amor, cuídate esta noche.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

A mi pesar, la pantalla se va a negro en minutos.

.

* * *

—Todo menos color rosa —Emmett es tajante, mirándome desde su boli negro que tiene para anotar los pedidos— Estoy tratando de convencer a Rosie que compremos algún color neutro y me manda a la mierda.

Abro la nevera del local de comida, tan familiar que no hace falta pedir permiso, y saco una cerveza fría.

—¿Neutro? ¿Cómo le vas a comprar algo neutro, Emmett? Estamos hablando de tu hija.

Rose y Emmett estaban ansiosos y preocupados al mismo tiempo por la pronta llegada de su primogénita. Tan nerviosos que habían comprado la mitad de una tienda apenas supieron que sería una niña. Desde entonces, la casa luce más como el castillo de Barbie. Emmett lo odia, pero nunca va a decir eso en voz alta frente a Rose.

—Bueno, neutro no. ¿Rojo, tal vez? Púrpura, amarillo. Diablos, Edward. Hay tantos colores aparte del rosa para una nena. —Seth, el nuevo camarero, nos interrumpe en la ventanilla— ¡Caramba, la pizza se quema!

Sale echo una bala de su lugar. Seth se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

Apoyo la espalda en la encimera, bebiéndome un sorbo de cerveza, mientras le envío un mensaje a Bella.

 _¿Resaca? -E_

Su rápida respuesta me pilla desprevenido.

 _Creo que voy a devolver mi intestino. -B_

 _¿Tanto así? ¿Qué tomaste? (Risas) -E_

 _3 mojitos. 1 daiquiri de fresa. Algo parecido a ron y creo que la mitad de una margarita. -B_

 _Woa, eso es mucho. -E_

 _Mueeeero. -B_

Me envía un corazón roto.

Emmett regresa con la pizza lista para servir.

—Y bien. ¿Qué quieres que le regale en Navidad a…?

—Florence —contesta con una tonta sonrisa de padre orgulloso— Sabes que puedes comprarle lo que quieras. Siempre y cuando…

—No sea color rosa. Lo pillo. —hago ademán de entenderlo a la perfección— Tal vez le compre una linda bañera rosa con una cinta de regalo. Rose estaría encantadísima.

Me fulmina con la mirada, levantando el índice en lo posible considerando que con la otra mano sostiene el plato con la pizza caliente.

—Escúchame bien, pequeño sabiondo, te torturaré lenta y dolorosamente si eso ocurre. Entonces a Bella no le quedará más remedio que engañarte porque no podrás satisfacer sus necesidades de mujer.

Y se va, entre risas, dejándome con la cerveza fría.

.

* * *

Mi madre canta cuando llego a casa.

Al igual que yo, también sufrió las consecuencias de la pérdida del abuelo. De pronto la casa se volvió más silenciosa que nunca. Su voz ya no retumbaba por los pasillos, agradable y dulce, como cuando todo estaba en su lugar.

Entonces se volvió una mujer tímida, callada. Demasiado observadora. Siempre ha sido observadora, pero se había vuelto una observadora innata. Y ahora, ella volvía a fantasear con viajes de verano y comidas familiares los domingos.

—Ey, tú —me llama desde la cocina. Asomo la cabeza justo para verla meter los canelones a la estufa— Rose te estuvo esperando por lo de las cajas.

Me llevo una mano a la frente, recordándolo.

—Lo siento, mamá. Lo he olvidado por completo.

Me suelta su mirada de reproche.

—Sabes que yo no puedo, y ella mucho menos.

Mamá había tenido un accidente laboral la semana pasada, luego de que tropezara en el taburete y cayera al suelo. Producto de eso se había dislocado la muñeca izquierda.

—Te prometo que iré mañana. —otra vez esa mirada— _¡Lo prometo!_

—Aja.

Me encuentro a papá en la escalera, desdoblando su periódico. Mira mis zapatillas de deporte con una ceja alzada, y se va.

No creo que a estas alturas él vaya a cambiar de actitud.

Mi madre dice que papá es un alma insegura. Nunca demostró sus sentimientos a nadie porque nadie le enseñó que estaba bien hacerlo. Dice que el abuelo Masen era así; mismo aspecto, misma postura.

De verdad, no sé cómo es que mamá y él se casaron. ¿Habrá sido ella la que dio el primer paso? No me la imagino.

Recibo un mensaje de Jasper cuando he llegado a mi cuarto.

 _Estoy aterrizando en una hora ¿Qué tal te ves bailando en la tómbola? Alice va a salir con Bree, no quiero reunión de chicas. Hombre, por favorrrr. -J_

Me rio y le contesto que sí.

Jasper se fue en julio a Seattle para entrar a la Universidad, y Alice, ni tonta ni perezosa, le había seguido. Eran vecinos en el campus, aunque según me cuenta Bella, Alice ni ocupa su cama.

Y ahora venían para vacaciones de Navidad. Por una parte, me alegra que Jasper quisiese pasar las fiestas con los padres de Bella, porque siempre lo han querido tanto como a un hijo.

Me preparo para salir. No suelo ir a discotecas, mucho menos a la Tómbola. Pero el lugar es bastante tranquilo.

Mi madre tiene este amor maternal por Jasper que cuando le dije que saldría con él, no empezó con su cháchara de cuidarme. De alguna manera, saber que sus padres están tan lejos, hace que se le derrita el corazón.

 _Madres._

.

* * *

Un día antes de Navidad visito la tumba de mi abuelo.

Todavía tiene el aspecto de ser reciente, porque nunca dejamos de traerle flores. Alrededor de él, muchos ya han olvidados a sus seres queridos; flores marchitas, tierra y césped secos, nombres borrosos de las lápidas.

Relleno la maceta de flores y pongo las nuevas dentro; tulipanes amarillos, sus favoritas.

Saco una tijera de podar y corto el césped largo.

Luego acomodo la fotografía de él, sosteniendo una pelota de fútbol. Me quedo recostado allí, viéndole, sin contarle nada. No necesito contarle algo. Sé que él lo sabe.

Él lo sabía todo antes incluso decidiera mencionárselo.

De pronto, unas frías manos me cubren los ojos y por un segundo salto por el tacto.

El corazón me empieza a latir deprisa, porque, aunque están demasiado frías, de todas formas me doy cuenta.

El sol se ha escondido esta mañana, dando paso a una pequeña llovizna, tan fina que empapa mi impermeable. Me doy una vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con los ojos de Bella, de cuclillas junto a mí, tratando de mantenerse erguida y no saltarme encima.

Nos quedamos mirando mucho tiempo. Yo, comprobando que es ella. Busco sus ojos, los labios, subo hasta su nariz y bajo hasta su barbilla. Bella hace lo mismo conmigo, hasta que no aguanta más y me envuelve en un abrazo. No lo pienso dos veces antes de estrecharla devuelta, olisqueando el perfume de su pelo y descansando mi barbilla en su abrigo.

La voz se le quiebra cuando exhala.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que estabas acá.

Quito sus brazos de mi cuello, suavemente hacia atrás, sin poder creerme que sea ella.

¿Estaré imaginándomela? ¿Tantas ganas tengo de verla de nuevo que ya me estoy volviendo loco?

Empiezo a palpar su rostro con mis manos, acariciando mientras me sonríe. Deja que mi mano izquierda se mantenga en su mejilla, ladeándose en ella para descansar.

—Soy yo, mi amor. —me susurra cerca— Regresé.

Rompo a reír, con una mezcla de nervios y felicidad. No puedo dejar de tocarla mientras le contagio mi risa. En algún momento me inclino y le doy un beso; una sensación tan dulce y tremendamente familiar.

Es su rostro frente al mío. Tantas veces que esperé que sucediera, sin embargo, tenerla aquí al fin es imposible de digerir, o explicar.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunto deseando que no estuviese bromeando— ¿Te quedas?

—Me quedo —me responde con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Te lo juro.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo. Después de memorizarla por completo, advierto que en verdad no es su rostro. No es el mismo rostro de la Bella que se fue de aquí hace año y medio. Parece más madura, más feliz. Su sonrisa sigue siendo igual de preciosa, pero sus ojos dejaron de ser inseguros. Es una mezcla entre la fe y la esperanza, grabados con determinación.

Permanecemos sentados en el césped, besándonos y toqueteándonos con las manos.

Bella deja unas flores lila en el macetero junto a los tulipanes, antes de irnos.

De la mano en la calle, me cuenta cómo ideó su plan devuelta sin contarle a nadie.

—Ahorré bastante —me dice y entorno los ojos— ¡De verdad! Te dije que el café era de gente adinerada. La propina era buenísima.

—¿El café? —pregunto confundido— ¿Y no que acababas de conseguirlo?

Se muerde los labios.

—Te mentí. —suelto un suspiro al aire, el cual le hace reír— Trabajé ocho meses allí. No te dije porque quería tener una excusa para que supieses que estaba demasiado ocupada para venir en Navidad.

Detengo nuestro andar.

—¿Llevas ideando este plan desde hace ocho meses?

—¿La verdad?

—Por favor

—Desde el primer día que llegué a casa de los Whitlock.

El único que sabía de su plan, era Jasper. Quién, además, la fue a buscar al aeropuerto.

Continuamos caminando bajo el frío clima de tres grados bajo cero. Enrosco las manos en las suyas que siguen congeladas. La nieve derretida nos hace resbalarnos un par de veces en el camino.

Cuando se acerca y me besa, le noto el cabello más corto y oscuro.

—¿Te pintaste el cabello? —se vuelve preparada para hablar, pero me adelanto— Déjame adivinar… ¿Tori?

—¡Sí! —entramos a una cafetería cercana, donde hay calefacción—Me dijo, textual: _Bella, nadie en el puto mundo ha vuelto al lugar de sus raíces después de tanto tiempo sin un cambio de look._ —no estoy muy seguro si es castaño oscuro o negro, porque de pronto veo tonos más claros que otros.

—Me gusta —digo, señalándole— Sigues siendo Bella.

Pedimos chocolate caliente y churros para acompañar.

Mientras Bella se desvive comiendo los churros, degustando en voz alta, me quedo inmóvil por nosotros; ha pasado un tiempo largo. Y pareciera que no ha pasado en verdad. Seguimos siendo los mismos; hablando de la misma manera, bromeando como solo nosotros sabemos hacer. Igual como lo hacíamos por Skype.

No ha pasado el tiempo para nosotros, no ha pasado tiempo en nuestra relación.

—¿Y tus padres? —le pregunto, después de que se ha engullido más de la mitad de los churros— No saben que estás acá.

—Nop

—¿Estás nerviosa de verlos?

Se limpia la boca con la servilleta, titubeando.

—No, estoy que muero por verlos. Los echo mucho de menos, sobre todo a Jere. —se inclina y acomoda las manos en la mesa, donde aprovecho para alcanzárselas y entrelazar nuestros dedos— ¿Sabes? No había querido pensar en ello hasta que me lo has preguntado.

Bajo la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que ella pasa su otra mano sobre la mía.

—¿Y Esme? —le digo, y sé que esperaba esa pregunta.

Ahora es ella la que baja la cabeza, no lo suficiente para esconder el rostro.

—Eso es diferente —admite en una voz más baja— Aunque, aquí entre nos—dice agrupando las migajas del plato— También la he echado de menos. —sonreímos, y sus mejillas se encienden— No te voy a decir que las dos vamos a tener la confianza de antes, y tampoco saltaré a sus brazos al verla. Pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar, todo lo que tenga que decir.

Toco su mejilla con ternura, de acuerdo en lo que ha dicho.

Terminamos nuestro chocolate, pagamos y damos marcha a casa.

Bella pasa su brazo por mi espalda, luego por mi cintura.

—¡Oye! —exclamo divertido, sintiendo las yemas de sus dedos apretarme— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tocando tus músculos.

—No tengo músculos —contesto entre risas. Ella aprieta de nuevo para comprobar— En todo caso ¿no era que no te gustaban los músculos?

Se vuelve con ojos traviesos.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a ello. —murmura en mi oído— Y bien ¿a dónde vamos? —protesto por su pellizco, entonces le agarro de la cintura por encima de su abrigo gris, haciéndole cosquillas. Se hace a un lado rápidamente, apuntándome con el dedo— No-te-a-tre-vas.

La vuelvo a agarrar ahora para abrazarla, y beso su nariz roja y fría. Se pone de puntillas para rodearme y poder estar más a mi altura, lo que por supuesto, no consigue.

Me golpea porque acabo de llamarla pequeña, pero continuamos el tramo que separa mi casa de la cafetería.

Riéndonos, lo demás no parece importar.

Alguien aguarda fuera de casa; un hombre mayor, casi anciano, con una bolsa de papel marrón en las manos. Espera hasta que llegamos a él, quién nos tiende la mano.

—Disculpen la interrupción, la estaba buscando a usted… ¿Bella Swan?

Bella y yo nos miramos.

—¿Sí? —le contesta.

El hombre, con barba de unos días, se para frente a ella, tendiéndole la bolsa.

—Creo que esto le pertenece.

Recibe dudosa el paquete de color marrón, frunciendo el ceño hacia el hombre.

—Uhm… ¿y esto sería…?

El señor carraspea.

—Perdón, mi nombre es Marcus. Tú no me conoces, pero sé que esto te pertenece. —explica mientras Bella va quitándole el envoltorio— Mi madre es Margaret Brown, y antes de que muriese, me pidió muchísimo que hiciera esta entrega.

A Bella se le iluminan los ojos. Deja caer el papel y jadea.

—Su hermana, Elizabeth, trabajó para mi madre un tiempo. Nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerle la compañía que le hizo, y sé que se hicieron muy amigas, incluso vivieron un tiempo juntas, por lo que varias cosas de ella quedaron allí. Y mi madre quería que, especialmente ese cuadro, se le fuese entregado.

Sobre el cuadro, la fotografía de Elizabeth abrazando a Bella mientras el sol les cubre el rostro, tan felices y ajenas a lo que pasaría después.

Bella, mirando la foto, no puede dejar de sonreír.

— _Oh, esta foto_. Me había olvidado de _esta_ foto. —mueve la cabeza, sorprendida— Este fue el último verano que pasamos juntas. —pasa los dedos por el vidrio de la fotografía, para al final, sostenerlo contra su pecho— Gracias, Marcus. Esto significa mucho para mí.

—El joven Jasper, quién me atendió en su casa, me dio esta dirección. Y no pude dejar pasar otro día, menos en vísperas de Navidad.

Bella le vuelve a agradecer y Marcus se despide de nosotros. Se sube a un auto rojo en la acera del frente, y se va.

—¿Te das cuenta que acabas de llegar y este hombre vino con esto para ti?

No hay manera que se le borre la sonrisa, todavía abrazando el cuadro en su pecho.

—Sí.

—¿Coincidencia?

Suspirando, descansa la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros, Edward, no creo que sea coincidencia.

Pienso en mi madre, en sus padres. Pienso en lo loco que ha sido todo desde que nos conocimos.

Y le encuentro razón. Por lo menos para nosotros, en ese sentido, las coincidencias _no existen_.

.

.

* * *

 **Falta el epílogo y nos estaríamos despidiendo de esta historia.**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar siempre. Un beso**


	30. Epílogo

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Epílogo

.

~ _El dolor busca siempre la causa de las cosas, mientras que el bienestar se inclina a estar quieto y a no volver la mirada atrás._ ~

.

.

Cojo una varilla cercana y la meto al agua, detectando su fluidez.

Edward deposita la bici en el suelo junto a la mía. Luego, se sienta conmigo en el césped, quitándole la tapa a su botella de agua.

—¿Cómo es que no estás cansada? Yo estoy exhausto. —jadea buscando aire.

Lo cierto es que sí que estoy cansada. Mis piernas tiemblan por el esfuerzo y mi frente surca en sudor. Llevamos pedaleando más de una hora sin parar. Dimos tantas vueltas a la manzana que ya nos sabemos de memoria las calles.

Todavía agitando la varilla en el agua, recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en que Edward me trajo a este lugar por primera vez. Las circunstancias eran muy diferentes entonces. Nosotros éramos diferentes. Los recuerdos me invaden como torbellinos. De cualquier manera, he formado un escudo protector, que ahora no suele afectarme de la misma forma.

Aquí vi la vulnerabilidad de Edward, la culpa, el desasosiego.

De pronto, noto su cercanía aproximarse hasta que nuestros hombros se rozan. Me levanta la barbilla con el dedo, buscándome la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita? —habla con ternura.

Parpadeo muy cerca de su rostro.

—Este lugar —digo, extrañada— No sueles venir a este lugar. ¿Por qué estamos acá?

Si hay un lugar al que Edward no le gusta venir, independiente de haber superado la muerte de su abuelo, es este, porque aquí murió y porque los recuerdos duelen.

Su rostro se envuelve en la confusión, entonces aparta el rostro del mío para averiguar de qué estoy hablando. La sorpresa en su mirada, es suficiente respuesta para mí.

—Oh —susurra— Supongo que ha sido sin querer —me muestra una sonrisa torcida. Me encanta esa sonrisa. Acorta la distancia y me besa; un beso suave, pequeño, y cargado de amor— Vamos, quiero verte sonreír también.

Le sonrío devuelta. No me esfuerzo en sonreír. Tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo. El problema es que no está siendo un buen día en general. Primero, me avisan que probablemente habrá despidos en la heladería donde trabajo. Segundo, todavía no me envían la respuesta para saber si obtuve la beca o no para entrar a la universidad. Tercero, hoy Elizabeth estaría cumpliendo años.

Y como mi manera de olvidarme de ello, Edward y yo salimos a andar en bici.

Desde que volví de Canadá, hemos estado en "modo deportivo" para mantenernos en forma. Además, tanto esfuerzo da sus frutos, porque puedo notar los bíceps marcados de Edward _cada día._

—Siempre puedes aceptar la oferta de mi madre. —me dice.

Su madre ha insistido en que trabaje con ella.

—No voy aceptar eso, Edward. Tu madre solo lo hace porque soy tu novia. Y tampoco me veo entre todas las flores, ya sabes que me he puesto alérgica últimamente.

—Ya, está bien. Pero la oferta sigue en pie.

Asiento en consideración.

—La mía dice que podría probar enviando currículum a la Guardería de Jeremy.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú cuidando niños?

Encojo los hombros— Tengo práctica en ello.

—Pero… tienes que saber que no todos los niños son como Jeremy. —me coge la mano— Algunos son _mucho_ peores.

Nos echamos a reír.

—No puedo imaginar alguien peor que Jeremy.

—Yo tampoco —admite, y le sigue un corto silencio— Oye —llama apartándome el pelo de la cara— Cualquier jefe estaría encantadísimo de que seas parte de su equipo. Eres inteligente y muy capaz. Por favor, nunca dudes eso. No te eches a morir por perder uno.

Él sabe lo mucho que me afecta no tener trabajo. Sin él, sigo siendo una mantenida, algo que no me gusta. Y porque pienso en _nuestro_ futuro, Edward y yo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —reconozco en voz baja— Y no quiero que te preocupes. Es un mal día ¿de acuerdo? Lo sabes.

Me agarra la cara con suavidad.

—Lo sé.

.

Tres años han transcurrido desde que volví de Canadá. Cinco, desde que Elizabeth se marchó de casa para siempre. Con el tiempo uno se da cuenta que el dolor es irreversible. Aprendes a vivir con él aún si intentas frenarlo. Sé que siempre va a doler recordarla y extrañarla.

El secreto es saber dominar ese dolor para tu conveniencia. Demostrarle que no eres débil. Es la única forma para sobrevivir.

Nunca me fui a Canadá para olvidarme de mi hermana. Y en todo caso ¿existe un método para olvidarte de tus seres queridos? Si es que esa pócima milagrosa existe, yo no la quiero.

Además, no sería vida sin los altos y bajos. Estar triste o tener un mal día no te hace infeliz. Todos tenemos días malos. Todos tenemos días buenos.

Tenía muchas esperanzas el día en que volví de ese eterno viaje.

Extrañaba tantísimo a mi familia, incluida a la gente fastidiosa de Forks. Volver con mis padres me hizo entender cuánto los necesitaba. Los abracé tanto en ese minuto que olvidé todos los malos momentos que había pasado. Estaba dispuesta a que continuáramos como antes, dar vuelta la página. Seguir adelante.

Y con respecto a Esme… nuestra relación va poco a poco. Si bien tuvimos una larga conversación en mi vuelta, decidimos que empezaríamos de cero. No reproché nada de lo que me dijo, traté de que no me afectara. A diferencia de la Bella de antes, la actual se sentía curiosa de su origen. La actual aceptó que las cosas habían cambiado.

Reconoció su relación enfermiza con Eleazar, sus adicciones, su falta de amor propio. La inestabilidad emocional que le impidió criarme como su hija.

Hablamos de mi cicatriz en la muñeca, de cómo ella estaba tan perdida que no recordaba nada. Que fue mi madre la que la zamarreó para decirle que todo se había acabado, que las cosas no podían seguir así. Y ella se dio cuenta en ese minuto que, si yo estaba en el hospital, era por su culpa.

Se sigue tratando con Carlisle, del cual se la ve contenta. Y sin que lleguen a confirmarnos nada, ya todo Forks sabe que hay algo entre ellos; se pone roja como un tomate cuando se lo comento.

No estoy arrepentida de haberme ido. Existe un antes y un después en todo aspecto, muy significativo. En ocasiones siento tan potente la presencia de Lizzy en nuestras vidas, que mi piel se eriza de solo pensarlo. No sé si sea cosa mía, pero es una grata sensación, porque después de todo, ella sigue cuidándonos.

Aparte de eso, está Jeremy, que es nuestro consuelo en su ausencia. Tan alegre y perspicaz. Tan parlanchín e inteligente. Tan _ella_ en todos los sentidos.

No importa que tan parecido sea a los Newton. Las apariencias no dicen nada de una persona. Y deseo que, el día en que Michael Newton salga de la cárcel, Jeremy sea lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones. No vamos a condenarlo a vivir de mentiras como lo hicieron conmigo, aunque por supuesto, esperaremos una edad prudente para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, dejaremos que viva su infancia como cualquier otro niño.

.

Edward baja la mano de mi rostro, mirando hacia los botes.

—¿Te animas?

Las moscas pululan por la fuerza del viento. Algo en mi interior ruge de anticipación; es la adrenalina.

—Vale

Nos ponemos de pie y sacudimos nuestra ropa. Edward se encarga de que todo esté bajo control. Me tiende el salvavidas por encima de la cabeza. Mientras me subo, siento el subidón de azúcar que me provoca el bote. Alejarnos de la orilla, flotar sin tocar el agua, me fascina.

Damos una vuelta hasta quedar a mitad de camino. Le ayudo a remar todo lo que mis brazos me permiten.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, Bella.

En medio de mi entusiasmo remando, admirando nuestro reflejo en el agua, me detengo.

—Me asusta cuando dices eso.

Le hago reír.

—No es nada malo. —asegura en un ademán— Sabes de mi traslado de Universidad a Seattle el próximo año. E independiente de si obtienes la beca o no… me gustaría que vinieses conmigo de igual modo.

Estamos frente a frente, tablón contra tablón.

—A mí también me gustaría irme contigo. Pero si no tengo la beca ¿qué voy a hacer? No voy a conseguir un trabajo apenas llegue y no pienso vivir de allegada. Si fuese a estudiar, tendría la ayuda de mis padres y…

—No serás una allegada, Bella, por favor, eres mi novia, no mi vecina.

Bueno, tiene razón.

—Edward, te amo, pero no sé si sea buena idea.

—Yo también tengo que conseguir trabajo. ¿Crees que voy a vivir del dinero de mis padres toda la vida? Es un tiempo, hasta que encontremos algo.

Si obtengo la beca, pasan dos cosas: Mis padres pagan mi estadía completa y compro todo lo necesario para mis clases. Pero si no estudio, no puedo permitirme ninguna de las dos.

—¿Y si…? —me detengo ante su exasperación— Me encantaría vivir contigo.

—¿Es eso un sí?

—No del todo.

Jadea— Pensé que el orgulloso era yo.

Una parte de mí grita _sí, sí, sí, acepta._ Y otro, el razonable, está dándome un sermón.

Estoy. Literalmente. Noqueando a mi lado razonable.

—Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. —me pongo cómoda— Un mes para conseguirme un trabajo o me vuelvo a casa.

Eso no es en verdad cierto, pero me gusta dar condiciones.

Pensamos en lo que sería una vida juntos, todavía remando sin prisas, imaginando fines de semana de invierno metidos en casa, junto a la estufa los dos solos, sin madres vigilándonos, sin que tengamos que cambiarnos de una habitación a otra cuidando de que nadie nos sorprenda. Hacer lo que se nos pegue la gana.

Tener una casa es una gran responsabilidad, eso lo sé de sobra. Pero pensar en un futuro próximo a tener algo que sea mío, realizarme como una adulta, me llena de ilusión.

Sé que tarde o temprano lo vamos a tener. Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Saco el celular del bolsillo, cubriéndolo encima para taparlo del sol.

—Olvidé decirte que mi madre quiere que vayas a cenar a casa. —no le presto atención— ¿Te ha enviado un mensaje?

—Edward…

—¿Qué?

—Edward…

—¿No es mi madre?

Empiezo a sacudir los pies en el bote.

—¡Tengo…! ¡Tengo la _becaaaaaa_!

—¡Quéee!

Antes de que pueda decirme nada, me abalanzo hacia él como una babosa. Nos vamos hacia atrás y el bote se tambalea de tal forma que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hemos caído afuera. Grito antes de que el agua me tape el cuerpo entero.

En pocos segundos, los dos aleteamos como peces, una vez ascendidos.

Mi nariz arde por el agua y no puedo ver bien a Edward hasta que está lo bastante cerca de mí.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —repite mi nombre— Nena, ¿estás bien?

Escupo agua salada intentando recobrar el aliento. Y luego, cuando por fin puedo verle bien a los ojos, me suelto a reír a carcajadas. La cara de susto de Edward desaparece y sus comisuras se elevan en una sonrisa de alivio. No tarda en reírse conmigo, hasta que nos duele el estómago. Nos cogemos de la mano y me abraza para infundirme todo el calor posible. O todo lo que se pueda considerando que seguimos bajo el agua.

Flotamos hasta el bote.

Pienso en nuestros celulares, moribundos.

Antes de que pueda ayudarme a subir, me jala del brazo.

—Y bien, Isabella Swan ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Casa con perro o depa?

Lo beso con todo y agua salada.

—Te prefiero a ti.

—Uy, qué cursi —se mofa.

Envuelvo los brazos en su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Uno de los dos tiene que serlo ¿no? Y para que sepas, casa con Pelusa, o no hay trato.

De ningún modo me iría sin mi gata, no otra vez.

Me sube hasta que mis pies son capaces de sostenerse en el gancho. Hago el esfuerzo en echarme hacia la parte superior y dar una voltereta hacia dentro.

Finalmente, me acerco a la orilla del bote y miro a Edward desde arriba.

—Y otra cosa, Edward. No pienso lavarte los calzoncillos.

Los labios le tiemblan por las ganas de reír.

—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? —me pregunta.

Estiro la mano, el cual recibe, y lo ayudo a subir.

—Eso es todo lo que pido.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a las que han llegado hasta este capítulo, por leer hasta el final, por esperar que actualizara a pesar de que no siempre pude actualizar rápido.**

 **Gracias por ser tan fieles!**

 **Un beso enorme y nos leemos muy prontito!**


End file.
